


Stranger Under My Skin

by Hurricane2813



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gore, Horror, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Sexual Content, Turtlecest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 110,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane2813/pseuds/Hurricane2813
Summary: Raphael Hamato can never catch a break. If he’s not fighting ninja soldiers and gangs. He’s fighting psychopaths. Aliens. Mad scientists. Vengeful past enemies and a whole lot more crap. Little did he realize; he would be going up against all five in one package. And right when he thought life would finally be smooth sailing. Oh, how wrong was he.And if that wasn’t enough; his lover, Leonardo Hamato, has been acting like a douche for the past month and a half and his patience is growing thin. Nonetheless, he would move heaven and earth himself just to keep Leo safe and happy. He would have never guessed in all his long, eventful, twenty-six years, that his newly found love would be his downfall.





	1. What Happened To You

Leo smiled to himself as he walked down the hall toward his bedroom. His plan was working. His job was nearly complete and he could finally leave this hell hole that his so-called brothers called home. He stopped; his hand midway to the door when an annoying voice of his younger brother interrupted him.

"Leo? Aren't you going to join us for movie night?" Leo just barely managed to contain his scowl at the begging he could detect in Mikey's voice. He took a deep breath and forced a smile upon his face. Turning to look at the small freckled turtle. He had to admit, truthfully he was surprised they actually called this turtle a ninja. In fact, that's how he thought of them all. Mikey was too short and bouncy. Incapable of actually concentrating on the fight. If it weren't for the other two, he was sure he would have died a long time ago. Donnie was way too tall and leggy. Making him very awkward. Judging by the gap in between his teeth. As for Raph, he actually might be more impressed with his skill than the others. Nonetheless, he still found Raph's physique way too bulky. How did the turtle expect himself to be quick and light on his feet when he had all that heavy muscle weighing him down?

That's not saying he didn't have a problem with his own figure. The shell was hard and inflexible. Making it a challenge to kick above the waist line. Not to mention, bending down. Though he won't totally berate the shell. It provided a wonderful protection. He didn't have enough fingers to count the many times this shell had saved his life. Literally, he only had six fingers in total.

"I'm sorry Mikey, but I'm tired. I'm thinking about going to bed early tonight." He said with as much of an innocent expression as he could accomplish. The small simple action making his jaw sore. He hated this constant smiling routine he put himself through just to maintain his cover. Keeping anyone from thinking something was wrong.

Leo eyed the youngest at the hesitation Mikey offered him before a large cheerful smile replaced the doubtful look. "Okay bro. You had a rough day. Take it easy. Perhaps tomorrow?" It mentally hurt Leo as he made that promise he would join his brothers tomorrow night, but he was glad when his lie went straight over Mikey's head. He turned back and proceeded to open the door to his room. Stepping into his private quarters and closing the door behind him. He let out a slow steady sigh of relief now that he was away from the headache that was his family.

 

Mikey's smile fell the instant Leo's door was closed. He felt his stomach do flip flops as he reviewed their latest conversation. He spun around and made his way back to the living room.  
"There is something seriously wrong." He mumbled, loud enough so his two brothers could hear him but soft enough he wouldn't attract any nearby eavesdroppers. A.K.A Leo.  
Don turned away from his computer to look over the chair he sat on. His chocolate brown eyes fixated on Mikey. He frowned.

"Let me guess. No Leo?" There had been no Leo for the past couple of days. So he wasn't too surprise to see Mikey's side empty. He was disappointed though.

"Of course not." Mikey clenched his fists at his sides. Staring down at his feet.

Raph was the next to look over at Mikey when he overheard the conversation topic switch to Leo. True enough that Leo had joined them on game night and the time when they decided to hang outside on their day off. But the thing Raph had noticed was that Leo hadn't seemed the least bit . . . himself during those times. He didn't question their decision to go up top during the day. Yeah, it was late, but even if it was one o'clock in the morning, Leo would still be cautious. He didn't seem at all concerned about their surroundings when they started goofing off and even challenged them all to a game they haven't played since their childhood years. He didn't think much about it. In fact, he was glad that Leo had loosened up. It was when Mikey and Donnie ended up crashing into each other in a painful looking collision. Mikey ended up spraining his wrist and Donnie ended up with a nasty looking bruise on his right thigh. Leo had asked if they were okay, but Raph did not miss the look of irritation and impatience that flashed in those sapphire blue eyes. Even if it was only a few seconds worth. His Leo, he knew, wouldn't have taken a moment of hesitation to rush over and help the two. Fussing over their injury's. Then lecturing them over their clumsiness and lack of their guard once he was reassured they were okay. Like a mother.

Ever since then, he had been paying close attention to his fearless leader. Soon finding other hints of something being wrong with him. Things that were not Leo like. They were very subtle but he spotted them and each time had brought up his suspicion a little more.

"He seemed normal when we finally returned home after dimension hopping. Then all of a sudden it seemed like he changed. Do you think something happened on one of those planets that is bothering him?"

"Why would you think that? That was two years ago bro." Mikey asked.

"It was also the most traumatic experience of our lives."

Raph tried to figure out what could have happened during their many battles that could be disturbing Leo in some sort of way. They had fought so many wars he couldn't count how many. Even times when one or all of them had brushed close to death. But it wasn't something new or unusual. Hell, they fought the Shredder so many times that it should be expectant by now. They had all made it out alive and together and returned home to where they belonged. Nothing too terrible (at least not for them.) that should have altered Leo's behavior. It had been two years since they had returned from space travel. Defeat Shredder and brought peace upon the globe. Their lives have never been so dull. Why now?

Both Donnie's and Mikey's eyes flittered over to Raph who had the same thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" He blinked at them.

"You're the only one who is with Leo most of the time. Do you remember if at any point that something happened to Leo? Did he do something? Say something? Maybe spoke something in his sleep that could indicate a negative reaction to him?" Raph frowned as he tried to think. Searching through his latest memories and shaking his head when he came up empty.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Donnie frowned as he contemplated the possibilities. When Leo was alone he tended to overthink certain things when reviewing their techniques. Which was all fine and dandy when you're only doing it to improve yourself. But Leo tends to go over board and punishes himself for things he assumes he did wrong. As if he could always be perfect. They had come close to death a few times, but it wasn't something they could have prevented. They were forced into battle against their will for either being aliens. Or that they just rubbed an empire the wrong way. As far as he could tell, there was nothing else they could have done to prevent their fates. They were a mutant family who had been repeatedly sent to different dimensions across the universe just trying to find their way home. What could Leo have possibly thought up that had made him so distant? It didn't go unnoticed that Leo seemed to force himself to be nice to his brothers when he did something he didn't feel like doing. That was a real shocker on that part to. He was always a kind, considerate turtle when it came to his family. He would do everything in his power to keep his family safe and happy. Even when that seemed impossible. He was amazing that way.

Which gave Donnie the reason why he wanted to figure this out and try to help Leo out of his funk (If that's what you want to call it.) and get him back to the way he was.

Raph could see the worry etched into his two younger brother's faces and he couldn't blame them. He had been as worried as they were about Leo. In fact, ever since the Triceratons, he had always been concerned about Leo's well-being.

"I'll take care of him." He announced. Standing up. The other two snapped their attention to him.

"What are you going to do?" Mikey stared curiously. Hope shining in those sky blue eyes.

"Talk to him."

He was half expected Mikey to start laughing at him. Since everyone in their family knew how horrible he was with words. He'd rather use actions. But this didn't seem like a situation actions was going to help with. Something was up with Leo and he was going to find out what it was. One way or another. Much to his surprise though, Mikey remained silent. He could even see the hope increasing.

"You do realize he isn't your boyfriend, right?" Donnie interrupted.

Raph glared at him. His hands curling into fists. "Maybe not. But he is still my brother and I care about him."

Don's eyes softened and he gave a nod towards him. Raph released his breath and turned away. Heading for Leo's room. Or what he liked to think of as their room. Just because they had spent so much time together in there it almost felt like it belonged to him now as well. He could be taking a shower or going to bed late at night and he would mindlessly wander to Leo's room out of habit and by the time he realized where he actually was; he was lying on Leo's bed, wrapped up in Leo's arms. By that time, he had decided he would rather be there than in his own room and Leo didn't seem to mind it anyway.

He felt himself frown as he thought of Donnie's last words to him.

"You do realize he isn't your boyfriend, right?"

Of course he knew that!

Their relationship was a complicated one. At first it started out as just sex. They had fun messing around. Enjoying each other's bodies. Touching and feeling however their mind pleases them. Experimenting on each other however far their imagination takes them. The only rule they had was to never inflict harm to each other and never to force anyone to do anything they didn't feel comfortable with doing. And no bringing feelings into bed. So far they hadn't encountered such situations. Raph smirked mentally at how kinky some of their times had gotten. They trusted each other too well to actually be uncomfortable with their fantasies. Nervous yes. It was okay to be nervous. Freak out? Panics? Complete and utter refusal though, they have not yet encountered. They were open with each other.

Then, somehow, in the middle of it all they had been less playful and more intimate. Whispering meaningful words. Spending the rest of their nights cuddling instead of leaving right after. They went from sex toys to best friends, to close brothers, to inseparable partners. He couldn't even remember when their last fight had taken place.

They both knew that this wasn't serious; this thing between them. It was just a causal relationship. A fun comfortable one. Friends with benefits. A distraction and comfort when they were stressed and wanted to forget their reality. However, they did like each other. A lot. They were fond of each other in both mind and body and enjoyed their presence. But they weren't in love. They didn't love each other and Raph would have growled at the thought of being head over heels in love with Leo.

Though now . . . He wasn't saying now he was in love with him, but he cared much more about Leo than he ever did since they came back home. He had almost lost him on several occasions during their battles. Each and every time scaring the living day lights out of him as he thought of his life without Leo in it. Never getting to see that gorgeous sexy body. Pressing up against him. Never seeing those breathtaking eyes and beautiful laughter to listen to. He couldn't handle the thought even now.

Which was what spurred the idea about asking Leo if he would like to indulge more into their relationship. He didn't want them to be those sappy couples that spend all day throwing goo-goo eyes at each other. Gross. He wanted to take things slow and easy. Explore in their feelings and maybe find something more deeply than they had now. They already did whisper soft comforting things to each other. What is a few more intimate things?

At least right after they resolved this conflict anyway.

Raph stared at Leo's door he suddenly found himself standing in front of. His lips pressed together in a tight line. He raised his fist to knock when he froze in place before his knuckles could reach the door . . . Leo was talking. Who was he talking to? Judging by the lack of responses in this one-sided conversation, Leo was on the phone.

He glimpsed over at the two turtles in the living room. Their eyes glued to the television screen. Neither holding t-phones. He could scratch Master Splinter off the list. He remembered he was in his room meditating and he never could figure out how to use the phone anyway. If he wanted to talk he would have come down to do so. Perhaps Casey or April?

He knew better than to eavesdrop and Splinter would have his hind if he caught him in such a disrespectful act but he couldn't help himself. Curiosity getting the better of him, he leaned in, pressing the side of his head against the wooden door.

"Yes . . . Yes . . . I know."

Raph frowned. Did Leo's voice lower an octave or was it just him?

"Look, I'm doing as you asked of me. It's taking a bit longer than expected but other than a few delays, everything is on track . . .Yes, I understand." Leo sighed. " . . . I know you will."

Raph's eye ridges knitted together. Attempting to piece together the other half of the conversation.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Leo snapped. A desperate tone. ". . . Okay. I will update you in a few days." Without even so much as a goodbye, Leo hung up with a click. Followed by a heavy tired sigh and the soft squeak of the bed. Raph gulped thickly as his mind tossed inappropriate images of the other activity's that made the bed squeak like that. A pain roused between his legs. With a mental groan he shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. No time for that. Yet.

He rubbed the tension from the space between his eyes. Knocking on the door finally. Another squeak. Raph grounded his teeth. By the count of four, the door opened. Leo's face came into view. Such a handsome face.

'Concentrate!'

"Hey Leo." He greeted in a pitiful casual attempt.

Leo stared at Raph blankly. At least he didn't look like he hated his presence, but he didn't look like he welcomed it either.

"Yeah Raph?" Leo asked with a gravelly voice. He sounded so tired. So unhappy. He frowned.

"Are you okay? Ya don't look too good."

The mint turtle sighed, propping his temple against the doorframe. Dark circles took territory under his lids. His eyes a little bloodshot. "Just tired is all. Day wore me out."

"Not nearly as much as you usually liked to do."

"I just didn't get the sleep I needed last night. I'm sorry." Gradually a sincere smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Relief skittered across Raph's spine.

"You should go to bed early then. Don't want you missing training. Be disappointing not having my usual sparring partner." Really disappointing.

Leo gave a crooked smile. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Ask about the call! "So . . . who was that on the phone with you?" Raph couldn't resist rubbing the back of his neck. Nervous habit. Damn. He forced his arm back down. He took note as Leo stiffened as soon as the words left his mouth.  
"What do you mean?" Leo crossed his arms over his plastron. A defensive position? His voice changed again. Nervousness?

"Well, I heard you talking and since no one was replying I assumed you were on the phone. Am I wrong?"

Leo chewed on his bottom lip. Another nervous habit. Not his own at least. "No, you're not. I uhm . . . was just talking to April. She needed help with something in her apartment. Some . . . pluming issue. No biggy."

Psshh. Yeah right! Did he seriously take him for a fool? "If it's something mechanical then why didn't she call Donnie? No offense Leo, but you don't know the difference between a screw and a bolt."

Leo flashed him a glare and he thought for a second that he was going to explode. Quickly it was smothered by another cheap smile. "None taken."

Raph raised an eye ridge. That was one of the worst lies Leo could have told. Granted, Fearless wasn't that good at lying in the first place. Could never seem to overcome those nervous gestures that gave him away. One thing he wasn't good at. Still, it hurt to think that Leo was lying to him.

Oh sure, they lied bucket loads of times before. Like Leo's fling with Karai. Boy, that was a good lie. It took all of his willpower to keep from killing Shredder's spawn, that hey! Turned out to be their sister and not the spawn of Shredder. Damn it. Lucky for him, after she helped them destroy Shredder, she took the foot soldiers as her own and fled to Japan for training. Apparently she's planned on morphing them into a bunch of do-gooders. Or not to mention his own lie where he decided to take up vigilanting and refused to mutter a single thing to Leo about the Nightwatcher. All of which happened during a break in their relationship since Leo decided Splinter's extra training in South America was in order. But those tiny mistakes happened like . . . a millennium ago.  
Ever since they hooked up again they agreed getting the air cleared between them was necessary to making their company more pleasant and comfortable. They wouldn't have to worry about mistrust. Raph had agreed and they shook hands as if they were closing off a business meeting. He was surprised they didn't just decide to sign contracts. If so Leo would have broken it. Stupid Karai.

They had though. They had spilled everything to each other. Any thoughts, secrets, desires, dreams. Anything they wouldn't have told the rest of their family they released to each other. They couldn't help it. It had started off small but as the tension grew lighter in the room, their resistance had crumbled and even unnecessary stuff spilled from them like a popped water balloon. Afterwards, they had enjoyed one of the best nights he could remember; and they had a lot of good nights. Other than that, they literally did not lie about anything. They were the first person to go to when something was bothering them. Until Karai. 'A millennium ago. Remember?'

Right. So why now after five years would Leo lie about something? And why would he lie so blatantly? Literally, he looked determined to fool him! Was there anything else he was keeping from him? He shoved down the urge to throttle the truth out of Leo. Cooling down the anger that threatened to bubble over. They also agreed to trust each other no matter what. So trust he shall. For now, at least.

 

Leo's eyes narrowed on Raphael. Recognizing that look. That was the look of someone getting a bit too close to dangerous territory. He knew for a fact that Raph was physically stronger than him so subduing him would be unwise. Most likely he would end up pinned to the floor, exposed and vulnerable for Raph's mischief. He couldn't allow for any more questions. He was sounding like an idiot the more excuses he made up. He needed to distract him.

Raph's mouth opened. Another question waiting on his lips. Thinking quickly, Leo grabbed ahold of Raph's shoulder and yanked him over into his personal space. Their lips crashing together for a deep, probing kiss. Leo waited, his patience waning on the brink of crazy for Raph to recover from his shock. Relief soothed Leo's beating heart as Raph submitted to his demanding request. Kissing back with as much fervor.

Those thick, muscled arms wrapping around his waist and pressing him up against his plastron. Their curves fitting together like a puzzle piece. He wouldn't lie, he didn't mind moments like these as he should. It had been awhile since he had done something like this and he missed these passionate feelings. If only Raphael was a better kisser.

Not wanting to hurt Raph's feelings, he had kept it to himself how terrible of a kisser Raph really was.

He was pretty sure it was only him Raph had ever kissed before. Which would explain the lack of knowledge how to. Nonetheless, he pushed down his bitterness. Giving back whatever Raph gave. Determined to make him mindless by the end of this, his arms slid up the length of Raph's body. Tangling his fingers in the tails of his mask. Twisting his tongue around with remembered skill that had this turtle shivering in his arms. He couldn't help but smirk against their lips. Pride swelling inside him. Burning away every last inch of Raph's control as quickly as fire lit on gasoline dipped paper.

Leo forced their lips to part with a wet pop. Panting heavily from the excursion. He felt Raph's palms wandering up and down his arms. His sides. His hips. Further down to cup his ass. Leo yelped as he fell against Raph's chest in a failed attempt to wiggle out of his hold. He could feel Raph's kisses travel from his lips, to his cheeks, and down to his jawline. Entertaining the movement, he bent his head farther to the side. Hoping to keep his attention focused on his neck and not where his hands were roaming.  
"Damn Leo, you take a kissing class or something?" The comment, he guessed, was meant to be flippant but it came off sexual and needy as Raph's voice lowered. Dripping with white hot desire and lust. He shivered.  
Leo yelped again as he felt his feet leave the ground. Folding his arms and legs around Raph's body. Dependent upon him to not drop him. He found his mouth occupied with Raph's and he allowed it, just because he had no other choice in the matter.  
Raphael carried him over to the bed. The hands under Leo's rear suddenly disappearing. Gravity shoving him down onto the bed. He bounced a couple of time before Raph's weight pinned him on the mattress and engulfed him in another clumsy, wet kiss. Muffling any of his protests. Both his wrists were trapped above his head by one large hand. No amount of tugging could disable the hold and he might have admired the strength if his attention currently wasn't snagged by the hand that journeyed over the skin of his thigh. Regret burned a hole in his chest as that said hand continued up, up towards his neither regions.

"Stop!" Leo shouted. Discontinuing Raph from going any further. He sighed in relief as Raph's hand jerked away as if he was a hot oven. The hand that bound his wrists faltered just enough that Leo could wrench them out. He pushed himself upwards to a sit. Wiping away the sweat that dripped from his forehead. Catching his breath.

Raph sat there, bewildered. Hurt filling those emerald eyes of his. Leo knew he was going to have to apologize. It was unusual for him to want to resist.

"I'm sorry Raph, but I'm really tired. I can't do this with you right now. I'd be useless to you and we'd both end up not enjoying ourselves." He spoke as sincerely as he could manage.

 

Raphael frowned deeply. His cock painfully pressing against his plastron and oh how hard it was to pull himself away. In fact, even now he wanted Leo, despite. It took more strength than he had to restrain himself from tackling the turtle.  
This was not the first time he had been rejected by Leo. Man, how it hurt like a bitch! Yes, he already was aware that Leo was sleep deprived and shouldn't blame him for wanting to go to bed now. But he started it! It was such a dick move to pull an act like that and then toss him away like a dirty unused rag before they could even get into it. There was only so much waiting a man could take!

Nonetheless, he wasn't going to say anything about it. He wasn't selfish despite how achy his body was for Leo. So as he did like every other time; he nodded his head to Leo.

Did he do something perhaps? If he did, what did he do? Could he apologize for it?

"You know what Raph? You should go to bed to. I will be there soon, I just want to meditate for an hour. Alright?"

"Yeah . . ." Like he could.

A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips as Leo placed a kiss on his nose. He sighed as he felt the mattress move beneath him when Leo got up. Leaving him there alone with a boner. Bastard. He growled, ignoring his body's pleas, he collapsed onto his side. Pulling the sheet up to his chin and glaring at the wall.


	2. Nice Hit

Raphael entered into the kitchen where his two youngest brothers sat at the dining table. Mikey shoveled large spoonsful of cereal into his mouth as if he was starving. Nodding every few bites in reply as Don continued to ramble on about a project he started last night. Pausing every few minutes to take a sip of his coffee he cradled in both of his hands. 

Much to Raph’s disgust, he actually felt relief when he saw that neither Splinter nor Leo had joined the two for breakfast. He hated himself for that. He loved feeling that bright warm sense of happiness when Leo entered the room, but after last night, he was in too crappy of a mood to see Leo.

“Morning Raph!” Mikey’s cheerful voice reached his ears as soon as the two noticed the third presence. He nodded in acknowledgement. Continuing his journey towards the cabinets without so much as a glance.

“What’s wrong Raph?” Don immediately asked. Probably spotting the distraught look that no doubt projected his mood.

“How did the talk with Leo go?” Mikey had to ask? Raph clenched his fists, fighting a wave of fury that threatened to overtake him. He proceeded grabbing out a bowl and preparing his cereal. Trying so hard not to look as frustrated as he felt. He failed. “That bad?” Disappointment.

He sighed. He felt disappointed to. At himself. He hadn’t gotten very far into the conversation. He allowed Leo to sway him away from the problem. And there definitely was a problem. So easily to. Leo tied him around his little finger.

“He lied to me.” He muttered with disgust. Scowling at his feet.

“What?” Don.

“He fucking lied to me. He promised he wouldn’t!” He growled to no one in particular. Too caught up in his own turmoil. 

“What did he lie to you about?” Mikey.

Raph shook his head. He needed to remain calm. He had to think this through, not blow up. “I overheard him talking on the phone. Something about doing what someone asked of him. He didn’t sound happy about it. When I questioned him, he told me he was giving advice to April about something mechanical.” And they all knew how Leo was with anything modern.

Don frowned. “Do you think Splinter is the one who asked him to do something?”

“No. For something like that, Splinter would have gone to him in person. Especially if it was something important. And it did sound important. Sounded threatening.”

“Do you think he is . . . working for someone?” Mikey asked hesitantly. Raph turned around, narrowing his eyes on the orange clad turtle. He wanted to yell. Wanted to shout at Mikey for thinking something so ridiculous. Leo working for someone else? Hah! That sounded highly unlikely. But--

“Who would he be working for? And why?” Raph finally asked. Shattering the thick silence that started to weigh on them.

“This is Leo we’re talking about Raph. You know as well as the rest of us that he would go through the craziest things to protect us.” He couldn’t deny that. 

“So you think he made some sort of a deal?” Mikey muttered. “With either one of our past enemy’s to keep us safe?” Staring down at the bowl of cereal he had stopped eating out of.

Don scowled at his coffee mug. “We have no idea if it was actually a deal. Or if Leo was somehow forced into an agreement. For all we know, there’s a threat hanging over Leo’s head if he refused.”

“But why the switch of behaviors?” Raph interjected. “If he’s trying to keep it secret, he’s not doing a very good job at it.”

“Maybe he doesn’t even want to keep it secret? Perhaps Leo’s moodiness towards us is a way of his hinting? Maybe he needs our help?” Don suggested.

Raph crossed his arms over his chest. Leaning his shell against the counter. His breakfast forgotten as well as his hunger. “That wouldn’t make sense though. Leo straight out lied to me. Not hinting in the least. I could hear it. He was trying to convince me to believe him. He was distracting me from the conversation. He didn’t want me to know about that phone call.”

“Yeah, and did you notice the fact he acts irritable and distant and then tries to cover it up? He hides it.”

“Do you think whoever Leo is forced by is spying on us?” Don theorized. All three stilled, falling silent as their eyes wandered around the kitchen searching for any cameras, microphones, or tracking devices. The room looked as innocent as ever. 

“How would they do that without us noticing?” Raph asked the question he knew were rolling through their minds.

“That seems too obvious.” Mikey nodded.

“So we’re back to square one.” Don grumbled.

“Well, we do know that there is someone else involved in whatever Leo is trying to do. This isn’t results of leftover hormones. And it is obviously serious.” Mikey pointed out.

“And I’m damn sure his life is at stake.” Raph growled lowly.

“We still don’t know the whole story yet and until we do, we’re not going to take any course of actions. We should remain quiet about this until we find more clues. We’ll figure out how to handle this once we got something to work with.”  
Raph frowned at Don’s orders. He didn’t like having to wait. He was a very impatient person. If someone had dared threatened Leo he would gladly remove said person’s head from their shoulders without feeling a second of remorse.  
He nodded in agreement.

 

Leo growled lowly. Dangerously. His chest constricting painfully in a mixture of panic and rage as he restrained himself from throwing a punch to the brick wall he leaned against. This was a horrible turn of events for him. True enough, his brothers had failed to learn the truth of his deception to them. But they were suspicious of him and that alone could summon his doom. He was forced to alter his plans and he hoped he could pull this off without making his situation worse. Not to mention having to steal more precious time he couldn’t afford to have.

He scrubbed his hands over his face. Frustration causing a pounding headache to arise. Perfect. 

He was going to have to find a way to earn their trust back. How he was going to manage to pull that off, he didn’t know. It wasn’t as if they were making stupid theory’s up. They had proof. Raphael had overheard his phone call. The bastard. Luckily, according to what he overheard, he hadn’t caught anything important. Thank god.

'No biggy.' He assured himself. Taking deep breaths. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. This is an easy fix. Raph had nothing yet to convict him of. He could find an excuse for what he heard on the phone. A better one. Plus, their relationship was so close. He could easily use that to his advantage. If he could just convince Raph, the others would surely follow. Two birds; one stone.

He sighed, unclenching his tight muscles. Relaxing. Good. He turned the corner into the kitchen. Making certain he made a skeptical of his entrance to warn everyone ahead of time that he was here and he was coming. All at once, the chatter between the three died instantly. Leaving the room in an intense silence.

He forced a smile onto his face. “Morning.”

There was hesitation between the three brothers. Exchanging glances amongst themselves as if they have no idea how to respond. Subtle. Don, finally, was the one to answer to his greeting. “Morning Leo.”

Leo nodded, brushing aside their awkwardness to his presence as he reached out and retrieved a bowl. He could feel the piercing stare of his younger siblings boring a hole into the back of his shell. Somehow refraining himself from glaring at any of them as he snatched the cereal.

“Is something wrong?” He suddenly asked. Plopping down in the free seat between Raph and Don. Eyeing them.

“What are you talking about Leo? Nothing’s wrong.” Don laughed. A strain to the words.

“Really? Cause you three are acting weird. You guys immediately stopped talking to each other as soon as I entered the room. Now all of you are staring at me as if I was a human that walked through the door.” He pointed out. Scooping a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

“Nothing is wrong Leo. Promise.” Raph put emphasis behind the last word. Leo frowned, tossing a concerned look in the turtle’s direction. Noting how stiff he was beside him.

“We just stopped talking because we thought we had interrupted your meditation.” Don quickly explained. 

Leo nodded, understanding dawning on his face for his brother’s benefit. He was about to let the situation slide until he spotted Mikey who sat across from him. Staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably. Unable to resist the movement. 

He cleared his throat.” Mikey? Is there anything you need?” 

The orange clad turtle didn’t falter. Just blinked at him a couple times. Don’s gaze shifted to Mikey as well before kicking his shin under the table. That got him. “Ow! Wha-- O-Oh. No Leo. I’m fine.” Mikey’s head ducked. Switching his gaze to his bowl instead.

Leo didn’t press farther. The poor turtle looked like he was about to crack under the pressure. Truly not the type to be given the title ninja. He turned his attention onto his breakfast.

“Good morning my sons.” Splinter’s voice was the next to interrupt the continuous silence. Each one of them replying respectfully with their own good mornings. Watching as the old rat shuffled across the kitchen, collecting his own breakfast before he sat down with the rest of his family. 

 

It was quite a difficult challenge to miss the apprehension that hovered in the room amongst his sons. What it was he still had yet to figure it out. Though if he had to guess he would assume it would have to revolve around Leonardo. If his other three sons studying him intently was anything to go by. Usually he would’ve tried to intercept in whatever it was that was troubling them and handle it right then and there. However, they were all independent adults now. Twenty-six years of age to be exact. Far too old to have their father intrude and clean their messes for them. They were free to make their own life decisions and take responsibility for their own mistakes. He would keep his nose out of it. For now. They were brothers and they were a team. They had to think about that above their own personal emotions. 

If worse comes to worse, than he would have a chat with each of them. If they failed to fix their mistake of course. They deserve a chance first. They were big boy’s now. He reminded himself with a prideful grin. Big boy’s, indeed. They towered him now.

He cleared his throat. Startling the four turtle’s attentions back on him. “Training is in an hour my sons. Leonardo.” He called. The eldest looked up at him, those sapphire eyes appeared to be the slightest bit . . . off. “I have given this a great deal of thought and at first I had plans of discussing this with you in private but I wanted your brothers to hear this as well.” Curiosity flashed in all four’s eyes now.

“What’s that father?” Though his expression was thoughtful and his respectful name was familiar on those lips. Splinter had caught onto the slightest hint of irritation in Leonardo’s voice. Strange.

Brushing that concern away, he continued. “I would like you to train your team today.”

All four pairs of eyes widened to him and he smiled.

“I am getting older and plus, it will help with your leadership skills. As the Leader Leonardo, you must learn how to properly command your team in not only patrol and battles but in the dojo as well. Especially since I won’t be around forever to guide you. Some things you’ll have to learn on your own and I want you to be prepared.”

“I will join you today and observe, but starting next week, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael; Leonardo will now be your instructor and they will be your students Leonardo.” Splinter felt a smile splay across his snout as Leo’s smile widened. Genuine happiness lighting up his eyes like the fourth of July. Reminding him of the day he had assigned this same turtle, Leader.

In truth, he hadn’t expected the eldest to embrace the prospect of teaching. He assumed he would have had to warm up to the idea. Nonetheless, he was glad.

As for the other three? Splinter glanced to the remaining reptiles. Each had a same smile on their faces. Including Raphael to whom he was half expecting rejection from. He supposed he had their semi-close relationship with Leonardo to thank for that. Congratulations were passed down to the eldest, one by one. Wariness lingering in each of their voices. Should he ask? No. They were big boy’s. Whatever conflict that had roused between them they could resolve on their own, he assured himself. 'They no longer need your guidance.' Well . . . not as much.

“Donatello, how is that new invention coming along?” He quickly switched topics. Pulling both Donatello and Michelangelo away. Joy blooming within him as their faces brightened. His smartest son falling into a continuous brag about his latest machine. Delighting him.

 

Raph’s attention span fell in and out of the conversation amongst his father and brothers. Unable to prevent his attention from floating right back to Leo, whom appeared to be stuck in his own little world. It was times like these that Raph had chosen to tease Leo in the past. He could remember the few times he had bumped his knee purposely against Leo’s to gain back his awareness. Than he ran his foot along Leo’s calf slowly, up and down. Often halting Leo mid-sentence and turn him into a stuttering fool. 'Cute.'

Since their relationship was no longer a secret, Raph sometimes, felt obligated to take advantage of that. Turning on Leo (which was so easy.) at the most unsuitable times and playing with him. Right now however, he just wanted to touch Leo. To see if he was even allowed. 

Hesitantly, Raph reached out and rested a hand on one of Leo’s knees under the table. Out of sight of any prying eyes. He didn’t bother to look at Leo’s reaction. Did he want to see how he reacted? He could feel Leo’s leg muscles jolt beneath his touch as his thoughts were interrupted. His muscles were tight now and he could see out of the corner of his eye how nervous Leo suddenly looked. Not turned on and trying to hide it. Just incredibly uncomfortable and wishing to get out. He could feel Leo’s leg move away from his grip and he frowned. Pulling his hand back to his own lap. The fingers curling in a fist so tightly he could feel his nails biting into his palms. 

He should get a reward for how well he had managed to restrain himself from tackling Leo right then and there. And not for foreplay purposes.

The turtle was angering him. It has been practically a year since he had felt any sort of anger for the blue banded turtle. Let alone this kind where he felt like he could explode like a volcano any minute and rain down his fury upon everyone near. Oh sure, he had gotten irritated with him before. Plenty of times actually. He had found himself in a small argument with Fearless over something petty, but it never took long for it to end. Then the making up started. Which more than made up for it afterwards.

He wanted to push Leo up against the wall. Squeeze his arms until Leo finally whimpered. Submitting to his strength. He wanted to hurt Leo like he was hurting him . . . No. He didn’t. He wanted to kiss Leo. He wanted to have him like nobody else had. He wanted to worship that body that was his and his alone. 

Raph growled under his breath. He hated this. He wasn’t an attention hog. He wasn’t going to beg for Leo’s constant presence and cry because he couldn’t get it. He was a warrior. A ninja. His world did not spin around Leo. And it was clear Leo’s didn’t spin around him. 

As unusual as it was for Leo to resist his wicked charms, perhaps it was space the turtle needed. Space he wasn’t going to enjoy. But space he was going to give him. 

He stood up. The chair’s legs squealing against the cement floor. Catching all four members of his family’s attention. 'Oh goody.; He ignored them. Grabbing his half empty bowl of cereal and dumping the contents in the sink. Without bothering to look at anyone, he made a beeline out of the kitchen.

 

Leo frowned as he watched Raph’s shell turn and disappear passed the corner. His chest constricted. O-kay, perhaps moving away from him had not been smart. He was sure avoiding Raph as if he had a deadly virus on his every touch was not the best way to earn back someone’s trust. If he was going to convince them nothing was wrong, he was going to have to act like nothing was wrong. Including putting up with the touching and the kissing. He turned back to his bowl, finding the rest of his family watching him. He blinked to them. Officially uncomfortable. Sighing he scooped up his own bowl and raised it to his lips, throwing his head back, he downed the rest of the milk. Popping up from his seat, he dumped the empty dish into the sink as he headed over to the dojo. Eager to start their training. 

Oh how happy he had been to hear that he was going to be taking over things now. It was hard to keep his mouth shut from pointing out the others flaws. Now that he was announced teacher, he could finally start whipping them into shape. Maybe then they could be real ninjas. 

 

Mikey and Don collapsed at his feet. Pants sawing in and out of their lungs. Sweat dripping from their body and puddling beneath them. Their limbs trembling from the strain of their weight.

Leo tsked. “Only an hour into training and you two are already exhausted? Disappointing.” 

He sighed, stepping over the immobile body’s. It was a shame. He had so much to teach them but they learn so slow. He couldn’t even do everything he had wanted to. Promising he would keep to their regular katas. He was forced to change only a few things. If only Splinter wasn’t watching his every move. It was such a pain not being able to scowl as they tripped over their own feet like klutzy monkey’s. Ninja’s? Heck no! They were ballerina’s. Only less graceful and pretty. 

He risked glancing over at the old rat, finding him no longer staring at him but the two turtles still lying on the ground. Concern blanketing his features. 'Oh for heaven’s sake!' 

Leo turned back around and kneeled down to his two siblings. Checking them over as a responsible older brother should. “You guys can rest for the remainder of the day. Put some ice on those sore spots.” 

The two nodded, shoving themselves off of each other and clambering to their feet. Taking their seats on the other side of the dojo. He peeked at Splinter again and was relieved to see that he looked relaxed. He smiled triumphantly.

He turned back to the last student and was surprised to find Raphael was barely winded at all. Perspiration glistened off his scaly pine green skin. His lips parted as he huffed out his breaths but he hardly looked like he had done anything. It was . . . impressive. Raph’s eyes was locked with his, looking bored. He couldn’t help the smirk that overcame his lips. 

“I see my training hasn’t been enough for you.”

Raph shrugged. “You’re going to have to do better than that Fearless.”

Leo knew Raph was still sour at him for the past few days, but that hardly stopped him from being smug. 

“Well then, care to spar?”

Raph shrugged again. Looking unfazed and still bored. Completely opposite from the turmoil that swirled in his emerald eyes. He met the turtle in the center of the mat. Raphael didn’t bother to wait for instructions, but lunged at him right off the bat. Expectant from the hot-head.

Leo grinned, twisting to the side, away from him. Dodging another attack as Raph spun around. He sprung forward, tossing a jab to his side. Raph whirled around and blocked. He had to admit, he could see the appeal. The red-clad turtle managed to amuse him many times during their training. He carried his bulk well. Defying the rules of gravity with his physique. Remarkable as it was though, he still couldn’t overlook the many flaws he found in Raphael’s form. Such as his ego and his temper tantrums. It was so easy to get the turtle riled if you really wanted to. Though he knew, if Raph could channel that energy his anger possessed, he would be hell of a lot more capable than Leo was. Such power and potential. Wasted.

Leo gasped as Raph’s leg swung around and smacked him across his cheek. Knocking him out of his thoughts. He flew to the side, colliding against the wall. 'Ouch. Okay, I deserved that.' Leo blinked away the black spots from his vision. His shock clearing away. He pushed himself off the ground, dusting himself off. He pursed his lips at the shocked look all members of his family had on him. He should have seen that kick coming. All four of them knew he should have seen that kick coming. Stupid him getting lost in his nitpicking thoughts. 

He cleared his throat, smirking at Raph. 'Play it off cool. Your pride is injured enough as it is. '

“Nice hit.” He chuckled. “Yame.” He bowed. Raph followed suit, eyeing him with a mixture of concern and confusion.

Leo couldn’t help reaching up and brushing a fingertip along his cheek. Surprised by the soreness and sudden puffiness of the skin. There was definitely going to be a good sized bruise there for a while. He dropped his hand. “That’s enough for today. Dismissed.”


	3. Do Not Disturb

“Dismissed Raphael.” Leo ordered when he realized Raph was still there. Raph nodded, turning on his heel, he left the dojo. Should he apologize? He wanted to despite the fact it wasn’t necessarily his fault. Leo hadn’t dodged such an obvious attack. Why hadn’t he dodged? He just stood there and took it.

“Dude, that was an awesome kick! How did you do that?” Mikey jumped in front of him. Forcing him to screech to a stop. 

“The kick was telegraphed. How on earth did you hit him?” Don asked as well. 

“He totally just froze there in the middle of the mat. What the heck?” Mikey.

Raph sighed. “Leo has never gotten stuck in his thoughts like that. Not in a fight anyway.”

“Define never.” 

“Toddler years doesn’t count, Don. Something has to be majorly wrong with Leo to just space out like that.” Truth. Leo could have a cold and he would do his best to hide it from everyone. Including going to training and fighting them. Most of the time they had discovered of his illness’s was because Leo fainted from a fever he gained in the middle of a sparring match. 

Mikey’s smile melted away. “You think it’s connected with Leo’s secret?” 

Raph shrugged. “Maybe. Or he’s sick. Other than that I can’t think of anything else that would cause him to space out.”

“He didn’t appear sick.” Don shook his head. “Besides, he was sick a few days ago. Wasn’t he?”

Ah, right. Another of Leo’s excuses to keep him at a distance, he was sure. Leo had pretended to hack and cough when he had tried to kiss him. He brought him to Don and the doctor of the family had claimed nothing had been wrong with him. Of course, Leo had continued to insist he was for the next couple days. Another of his lies? Probably.

“So what do we do?” Mikey asked. Glancing worriedly at the dojo’s door. 

“Nothing. We’ll just keep an eye on Leo and see if his suspicious behavior continues. That’s all we can do.” Don instructed. Again, all they could do was just sit there and do nothing. Raph grumbled.

“Do you think we should tell Master Splinter about it?” 

“No.” Raph shook his head. Crossing his arms over his chest. “We shouldn’t worry him. Don’s right. We’re making assumptions based on paranoia.” At least he hoped. “We’ll look like idiots if we come to him with these theory’s based on my eavesdropping. No names were named. No actions were ordered. Besides, Splinter hasn’t even noticed Leo’s behavior. Or if he has, he hadn’t found it concerning enough to talk to any of us about it.” The two nodded in agreement. 

“We have to be careful. No doing anything stupid.” Don ordered. 

The group of three stiffened as the dojo door opened and Leo stepped out. A content look painted on his face.

“Well, you guys are looking at your new Sensei.” Leo smiled. Pleased. Arms stretched out and fingers separated as he presented himself.

“Splinter passed you on?” Don asked. Seeming dumbfounded by the prospect.

“Well he had some problems to which he brought to my attention, but he thinks I’ll improve over time and experience. So yes, he passed me on.” Pride brightened Leo’s face. Should he be happy? He wanted to be happy. In truth, if this happened a couple weeks earlier he would have been supportive and proud. Unusual for his nature? Sure. But he had long since given up on trying to best Leo. As of recently he was only concerned. Was it good for Leo to have this position when he’s potentially hiding something from them? For all he knew, he could be overreacting but he didn’t dare cling to that hope just yet. Someone else was involved, he knew. How to figure out who, he didn’t know.

“Congratulations. Leo.” Don smiled warmly. As if he hadn’t just discussed something troubling.

“Thanks Don.” Leo returned the smile. All sweet and sugary. Disgusting. Mikey said his own congrats. Patting his shoulder. Leo’s eyes turned to him and his mouth slowly arched down. 

“What’s the matter Raph? Aren’t you happy for me?”

“Of course I am. Congrats.” He gave him a crooked smile. Praying it was convincing. 

Leo’s face lightened again. “Thank you Raph.”

“Oh! I’ll go make your favorite meal as a celebration gift!” Mikey clapped his hands excitedly. Not waiting for anyone to comment, he turned and ran to the kitchen. Obviously not wanting to be in the room any longer than he had to.

“I suppose I should go inform Mikey that dinner isn’t until another five hours.” Don smirked, eyeing the two remaining turtles as he followed in Mikey’s trail.

Leo shrugged. “I guess I’ll go meditate then.” He muttered mostly to himself as he pushed passed Raphael without giving a glimpse. How sweet he was. Raph let him go. Not wanting to have to deal with him at the moment. Space was what he was giving him. Space. So, so much painful space. 

He moved in the opposite direction towards the living room. Flopping onto the sofa.

 

Leo peeked out of his room a couple hours later. His meditation time had been worthless. He had sat in the same corner, thinking up a plan to maintain his brothers trust where it didn’t involve him getting too close to Raphael. He came up with nothing. 

Raphael’s trust was the most important thing he needed to gain. He was the closest one to him and everyone knew it. If he reassured him everything was fine. The others would surely be convinced. He hoped. However, to accomplish that; he had to get close. Real close. Meaning he was going to have to swallow his disgust and seduce the man. 

He peeped around the corner at the end of the hallway. His eyes zeroing in on the turtle that sat, alone on the couch in the living room. His eyes never leaving the television screen. A quick sweep of the room and Leo concluded that everyone else was busy with their own thing. Perfect. There wouldn’t be any interruptions. 

He slunk deeper into the room. His footsteps silent against the concrete ground. Unnoticed. He walked behind the couch and rested his hands on Raph’s shoulders. The turtle stiffened as he dug his fingers into the muscles. Moving them in little circles. One of Raph’s hands snapped up, curling around his wrist before he even saw it coming. The grip was firm but not painful. He made no indication he was going to leave. Not when he came this far anyway.

Slowly, the turtle relaxed. His thumb rubbing one of Leo’s knuckles before slipping away from his hand, falling to his lap. 

“What are you doing here?” He rumbled. No indication in that deep voice if he wanted or hated his being here.

“Is it a crime now to want to spend time with you?” Leo asked. Massaging his way down Raph’s arms. He could hear a small groan as he worked out the knots.

“Now you do?” Raph scoffed. “You certainly didn’t before.”

Leo frowned. “If you’re talking about this morning; I’m sorry Raph but the others were there. I didn’t feel comfortable.” Truth.

“So what? It’s not like they don’t know about us.”

“It’s inconsiderate.”

“It’s normal for people in those relationships. Besides, we’ve been caught doing worse.” Silence. “I wasn’t talking about this morning though.” Leo felt Raph try to squirm away from him. 'Oh no. There’ll be none of that.' He tightened his grip, holding Raph back against the couch cushions. As soon as Raph realized resistance was futile, Leo resumed the massage. He could feel the vibrations of Raph’s growl through his hands.

“Every night, you refused me.”

Yep. He had screwed up. “I’m sorry Raph. I didn’t mean to make you feel neglected. I haven’t felt much in the mood lately and I didn’t want you having a bad time because of that.” 

Nothing answered him. He pressed his lips together as he dragged his hands back up and worked the muscles around Raph’s neck and chest. Only the sound of the television volume on low preventing it from being completely silent. Nonetheless, it was a caress to his ears. 

He moved his hands upwards, his thumbs rubbing circles on Raph’s temples. A smile claiming his lips as a soft moan fled from him. He made his way slowly back down to his biceps. Leaning in closer so he could place a soft kiss to the pine green cheek. His breath cascading down his neck. Just like that, the tension was gone. Leo shivered as a calloused hand slid up behind his neck. He beat down the instinct to back away. Forcing himself to relax and adapt to the touch. He was pulled down and he allowed it. Locking his lips with Raph’s, their tongues dancing. Gentle. Easy.

Leo yelped when he was suddenly yanked down over the couch. His shell pressing into the cushions beneath him. His lids flew open as he watched Raph adjust himself on top of him. A smirk pulling those lips. How quickly a small innocent kiss could turn into this. 

'Settle. Do not turn away.'

Raph dipped down, covering his mouth with his own. Leo closed his eyes and pressed back. This was tolerable. After a couple of long minutes of struggling he had managed to win dominance over the stubborn turtle. Taking the lead of their kiss. Moving his tongue around Raph’s until he had finally taken the hint and followed along till their kiss synced into a comfortable rhythm.

Why did this feel like a training lesson? Raph mused as he echoed Leo’s tongue movements. Leo refused to allow him to do anything but. Nipping on whatever he could reach or growling in an aggressive way as punishment if he refused.

Frustrated, Raph pulled back. “Not the kind of kiss I was expecting, Fearless.” That frustration mutated to irritation at the innocent look he received. 

“That felt pretty good to me.”

“Good? I thought you were about to bite off my tongue!”

Leo shrugged. “Your tongue was in the way of my biting.”

“In the--” Raph shook his head. “What’s with you? I thought you enjoyed my kisses.”

“I do! What makes you think that I don’t?”

Raph raised an eye ridge. “Hm, let me think. You growled at me. You bit me. Several times. I taste metallic now by the way. You wouldn’t let me do anything.”

“You don’t like my growls?” Leo asked in that surgery sweet tone. 

“Not when you sound like you want to chop off my balls. Believe it or not, that’s not so sexy.” Raph said dryly.

“I was growling as a way to inform you not to do that.”

“Exactly! You never not wanted me to do something. You usually encouraged me to.” That wasn’t even close. Leo absolutely loved when he got dominate and ravished him. It had turned him on, he said. Not anymore, apparently!

Leo shrugged. “Well, there might be a few things about your kiss that I just find . . . uncomfortable.”

“A few things?” Was he serious?

“Nothing to get upset over.” Leo smiled, wrapping his arms around Raph’s neck and his legs around his waist. He bucked against him. Raph groaned. Shaking his head clear of the fog of lust that threatened to cloud his judgement. He refused to be distracted again.

“What kind of things?” Raph held his ground firmly when Leo bucked again. 

“Nothing you have to worry over Raph. I promise.” Leo purred huskily. Trying a third time to pull Raph down. He would have had better luck with a statue.

“Obviously I do. You drew blood Leo.” He pulled apart completely. His cool being challenged to the limit. Damn it, he was getting hard again. If he lingered there any longer he was going to have Leo. Throwing his concerns out the window.

“You really want to know?” Leo sighed. Sitting up as well. He already knew the answer before Raph could nod. He could not just keep his big mouth shut, could he? “Fine. You use too much pressure at the beginning of the kiss. Nothing’s wrong with passion but personally, I like to savor. You could ease up just a little.” Leo waited for the explosion of rage. Surprising him when Raph merely blinked at him. Considering his words before nodding.

He continued. “There are times though where you tease way too much and it can get really frustrating.” Leo again, waited for another nod. 

“Lastly, you do not have to be so fast! It can be uncomfortable and overwhelming. Slow and sensual is great for exploring each other and getting both into the mood.” Leo explained. Watching as different emotions flickered over Raph’s face. Finally settling on confusion.

“So, how exactly did you figure this?”

Leo pursed his lips. “Internet.” 

“You looked up kissing tutorials on the internet?”

“Got curious.” As good of answer as any, he supposed.

Raph scratched his cheek. “Fair enough. How come you kept this from me?”

“At first I was learning myself and I just assumed that’s how it went. After I learned there was so much more to it, I didn’t want to tell you for fear of hurting your feelings.” So smooth and easy the lie slithered off his tongue. He was rather proud with himself. 

“Just sucks to know that all this time you didn’t like my kisses.” 

Leo flashed him an apologetic smile. Grabbing onto his arm, he tugged him closer till their noses touched. “You’re not horrible. Just a few things we can work on together. Starting now.” Leo slid his hands up Raph’s chest and slipped around his neck. Pulling the turtle back down on top of him. This time, Raph went willingly. Allowing Leo to be the one to press their lips together. Giving up any hint of resistance as Leo’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Sliding over his own and he suppressed all urges to do naughty things to Leo’s body. How his body could be so aroused after that, he didn’t know. He followed along gradually. Sensually. The flavor of copper still lingering on his taste buds, blocking Leo’s own flavor.

Somehow. He didn’t know how, but somehow, he managed to pull a moan out of Leo. His cock twitched to the sound he so missed. 'Such an erotic sound.'

Eventually, they both had to come up for air. Gasping as soon as their mouths became available to them again. 

“Y-You’re a fast learner.” A satisfied smile formed Leo’s mouth. A sense of accomplishment tingling Raph’s every nerve. Why he wanted to please him he didn’t know. He should be mad that Leo would keep such a thing from him. Again. Shouldn’t he? It was unmistakable, Leo’s need for him. Leo had not once acted as if he had not enjoyed him until recently. Why would he suddenly be uncomfortable?

He wanted to probe for more answers but when he tried to speak, he found Leo’s tongue there instead. All thoughts cease to exist. Except the pleasure he was feeling right now. Been too long. Passion started to increase in their kiss. Heat blazing in his gut and spreading throughout his limbs. His hands gripped Leo’s hips, his thumbs rubbing little circles against the calloused scarred skin. Pressing back with just as much pressure. Nothing more. Nothing less. His stomach clenching as Leo sucked experimentally on his lower lip. He moaned, rough and low. Aroused.

Leo churred, allowing the sound to roll off his tongue smoothly. Making Raph go crazy. Fingertips lightly gliding on the surface of his skin and goosebumps rose on his arms. He could feel Leo’s tongue teasing him, encouraging him to respond back. To take the lead. He did. He swallowed back the metallic flavor. Wanting to taste Leo. Wanting to savor his flavor. 

Raph jerked back.

Leo looked as if his eyelids were tied with weights as he lazily blinked them back open. The desire that swirled within those blue depths slowly fading into confusion. “Why’d you stop? You were doing so well.”

“It’s . . . nothing.”

“What? Tell me. Did I do something wrong?”

Raph shook his head. “No. Of course not. Definitely not.”

“Raph, if you’re concerned about something, you can tell me. You know that.” Could he? Leo cupped Raph’s cheeks. Those eyes penetrating into his. Leo leaned forward, pressing a couple kisses to his cheeks and the corner of his mouth. He didn’t respond. Leo continued where they left off. 

Raph pulled back yet again. Pressing his forehead against Leo’s. A growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

“Raph!” Leo shoved him back. Staring at him incredulously. “Was that payback for biting you?” He narrowed his eyes. His arms crossing over his chest.

Raph shook his head.

“Then why the heck did you just growl at me?” Leo demanded. Nothing but silence answered him and Leo opened his mouth to ask again when Raph slowly smiled at him. Shaking his head. Shutting him up.

“It’s nothing. I swear. I was just thinking about something stupid.”

Leo frowned. “What?”

“Just . . . thinking about us. Did I do something wrong Leo?” Raph asked.

“Wrong?” Leo gaped. “You did nothing wrong.”

“You sure? Why else would you avoid me? Lie to me?”

Leo sighed. Looking guilty. “I gave you the answer to that question Raph. Nothing was your fault. I should have come to you but I didn’t. I’m sorry.” 

Raph didn’t like that answer. It had nothing to do with the situation with the phone call. Perhaps he was driving Leo away? He had to have done something for him not to trust him anymore, but what? He couldn’t recall a single thing he had done that would have upset Leo to such a length. The farthest he remembered annoying him was when he stole the last of the cereal. He had bought him more later that evening.

“You forgive me?” Leo asked. Maybe he could earn that trust back? Maybe he could get Leo to realize that Raph wouldn’t turn from him. He would help him at any cost.

“Yes.” He finally answered.

“Good. So stop that. You’re not allowed to think when making out.” Leo whacked his arm.

Raph chuckled. “Whoops.”

Leo grumbled, rolling his eyes. All was soon forgiven as Raph left a trail of kisses along his jawline. Each press of his lips like hot iron against his skin. Such a good burn. “Want to move this into the bedroom?” Leo’s breath caught in his throat as he felt one of Raph’s hands snake down to his inner thigh. So close. Too close. Leo tucked his tail and snapped his legs closed. 

Raph frowned. “What was that for?”

“The others could probably hear us.” 

He rolled his eyes. “That didn’t stop you before.”

“I know, but I was just kissing you.”

“We’ll go to the bedroom. We’ll be quiet.” Raph’s tongue lapped against Leo’s neck. Only to be shoved back again.

“I can’t right now.”

Raph eyes narrowed. “Why not?”

“I-I just made the bed.”

“You don’t make beds.” Raph cocked an eye ridge.

“Yes I do. You’re just never around when I do it.”

Raph paused. He only remembered once had Leo actually made the bed. He hadn’t seen the point in it since by the end of the day it gets messed up again and no one ever goes into Leo’s room except him. Leo was generally a neat freak. Or as much as one can get when one lives in the sewers. But making beds wasn’t one of his things. Not anymore anyway. Not when they constantly rumpled the covers. 

“Plus, I haven’t had lunch yet.” Leo patted his stomach. 

Raph sighed. Scowled. “Fine. Go do what you want.” He slumped against the couch. “I was an idiot for thinking you wanted me anyway.” He muttered to himself. He felt a pair of lips press against his temple and he resisted the urge to move away. 

“Hey. How about you and I watch something tonight. Just the two of us. Nobody else. Like a date?” 

Raph didn’t look at him. “We never go on dates. Dates are romantic and romance is for pussy’s.” Or so he claimed. Plus, they never had the time.

“Well we did before.”

“When?” Raph asked quizzically. 

“It was six months after we got together. Remember? Our family didn’t know about us yet and we could never get alone time except in the middle of the night. So after patrol, we stayed behind and went out for a run as 'extra training'."

Raph scoffed. “You remember that? And that wasn’t a date. We made out every single time for fifteen minutes, than went home.”

Leo chuckled. “Well we ate one point.”

“In a sewage tunnel.” Raph pointed out dryly. 

Leo shrugged. “What can you do when you’re a mutant? A crappy date is still a date.”

“Fair enough.” And he didn’t want to argue with him anymore.

Leo nudged him. “So what do you say?”

Now Raph looked at him. Why was he so perky? Was it because he didn’t take him as he wanted to? Probably. He must have thought he got out of it without hurting his feelings. He wanted to say no. The last thing he needed was to be alone and close with Leo. Feeling his warmth and the texture of his skin and not being able to have him. Like being presented a cake and not allowed to take a bite. Torture. Though that would defeat his purpose of earning Leo’s trust. The more he distanced himself from Leo the more Leo might feel alone on his troubles. He wanted him to tell him. He wanted to help him more than anything. 

Finally, Raph nodded. “Sure. Sounds fun.”

Leo placed one final kiss on Raph’s cheek before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Did something seem off in his eyes?


	4. Life or Death

“Okay, we should start heading back now.” Leo ordered his group of brothers. Rising back to his feet from the edge of the rooftop they sat on. The view of the police arresting the remains of the Purple Dragon gang just below them. Not one man had gone unscathed. Sporting cuts, bruises, and stabs anywhere, everywhere. Yellow police tape had surrounded the crime scene. The windows of the Jewelry store they had robbed now shattered. Shards of glass and pieces of expensive items littered the ground. The red and blue lights winking off the fragments. Sparkling against the dark structures. 

A crowd had formed. The commotion attracting the attention of passerby’s. News of the scene must have traveled quickly cause media trucks started pulling up. News woman and camera men joining the fray. It was becoming a noisy ruckus now. Time to go. 

The three turtles popped up from their spot as soon as the words left Leo’s lips. Mikey stretched and yawned. “That took longer than it should have.” 

Raph rolled his eyes. “Maybe it would have been quicker if you hadn’t kept getting distracted by the shiny objects.”

Mikey frowned. His arms falling to his sides. Slumping. “Can’t help it dude. No one ever throws away shiny things. Even our butter knives aren’t as stainless steel as they make them out to be.”

“Maybe if don’t leave them soaking in water for long periods of time, they wouldn’t become so rusty.” Don pointed out. Earning a tongue in his direction.

“Guy’s!” Leo snapped. Tossing a warning glare at the three that promised great pain in their future if they didn’t shut their traps. They did. Exchanging looks amongst themselves. “Do you really want to get caught? We’re ninjas. We don’t talk loud.”

“We could hardly be heard over the crowds Leo. Nothing to worry about.” Don said. His voice quieter and almost inaudible with the said crowd beneath them. It wasn’t unusual for Leo to snap them back into place if their rough housing got out of control but they hardly had anything to worry about with the human’s attentions glued onto the excitement. 

“That’s not the point.” Leo grounded his teeth together. A muscle ticking under his jaw. Anger flaring up into the typically cool sapphire orbs. “Look, we’re ninja’s, right? We’re supposed to act like it when we’re topside. Even when it’s not necessary.” Leo’s hands balled into white knuckled fists as his brothers gaped at him in bewilderment. As if he was speaking another language.

“Leo, are you okay bro? You don’t normally get this hot this fast.”

'Calm down. You’re okay.' “I’m fine Mikey. Really.” Leo insisted. Waving away the situation. The three were grating on his nerves. His patients running thin and melting away every time they opened their mouths. They could not be serious for one second unless their life was at stake! They constantly teased and joked as if the world was theirs. As if humans didn’t dominate this world and didn’t see them as monsters in their eyes. How could they be so peppy? It was annoying. He gave them an order and they would insist he was dampening the mood. Like he wasn’t their leader and this wasn’t night patrol.

Leo switched his gaze to the streets four stories down. The media had shoved their way passed the crowd of citizens and pressed as far into the crime scene as the police tape allowed. Their cameras flashing erratically. Capturing every corner of the crime they could get before one of the officers shoved them back. 

Three Cops walked into the store. Followed by a detective. Two paramedics. And a forensic photographer. The Jewelry store owner close on their heels, wringing his hands anxiously. It would only be a matter of time before the police would start making their way from door to door asking questions. 

“Alright, time to go. They’re searching the building.”

He swallowed down a sigh of relief as all of them nodded without protests. He just preferred to get this night over and done with so he could curl up under his covers and fall asleep for hours. Only problem was, as soon as they got home he couldn’t automatically do that. Stupid him had decided to arrange a date with Raphael. 'For your job sake.'

He followed along behind them as they flew across the rooftops so easily. As if the cement ground was a trampoline and they had wings. They jumped so high and so far. Cutting through the air as smoothly as a hot knife through butter. The wind just carrying them. Caressing his skin like a lover’s touch.

His blissful buzz was abruptly killed when he felt a vibration on his side. Nearly tripping over his feet as he stumbled to a stop. He groped the t-phone from his back pocket. Pressing enter to cease the call as he quickly hid it behind his shell before the rest had realized he was no longer next to them. Mikey had been the first to notice.

“Something wrong Leo?” Mikey strolled back to him. Concern painting his expression as his eyes instinctively scoped the area for signs of threats.

“Oh no, you guys can go on ahead. I’ll meet you back at the lair in a few.” Leo smiled innocently. Three pairs of confused eyes turned on him.

“Where are you going?” Don asked the question that, no doubt, rung in everyone’s head.

“Pizza!” Leo answered. “Need pizza. Ran out this morning and need some dinner after that run.” Don’s mouth opened as if to question him on his decision when Mikey shoved him aside. Shutting him up. Those big sky blue eyes gleaming happily and hungrily. 

“Oh! Can you get the one with the anchovies?” Mikey asked excitedly.

“Of course.” Mikey gave him a quick hug. Nearly choking the breath out of him in his sign of gratitude. He released him after a few long seconds ticked by. The turtle skipping back to Don’s side. He turned his eyes on Raph who was the next to face him.

“Nervous about the date?” He smirked. Obviously teasing him but Leo could easily see that Raph expected this was another of his excuses to get away from him. Not this time.

Leo scoffed. “No. I just thought pizza would improve the date.”

Raph shrugged. Seeming to not care either way. “Whatever.”

“I’ll be back in ten minutes after you guys return. You can pick out a movie while I’m gone. Hell, make it atmospheric. Get rose petals and candles. Go to town on it.” Leo flung his free arm in the air. His chest somewhat loosening when a smirk claimed Raph’s lips.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. No. I’ll be fine. It’s faster this way.”

“You sure?” Raph stepped closer into his space. Leo gulped down the lump in his throat. Resisting the desire to take a step back. He had dealt with worse. He could as easily handle this. “Maybe we could steal a few minutes before heading back to the lair.” Raph’s voice lowered in a volume that could only reach Leo. Fingertips ghosting against his arm. His muscles bunching in reaction to the touch. Raph’s hot breath flowing down his neck. 'Stay strong. Do not back away.'

“Would love to, but perhaps we should save that for tonight.” Yes, tonight. Where Leo could cuddle up against Raph and purposely fall asleep. Raph wouldn’t dare try to sex him up if he was too tired to do anything.

Raph’s lids lowered to tiny slits. “You’re still avoiding me.”

“I am not!” He insisted. 

Raph shook his head. An impassive mask suddenly shadowing his rough features. Hiding away his emotions for him to read. “Right, then. Don’t get lost.” The words came out flat. As if he honestly couldn’t care what happened to him either way. Leo clenched the phone tightly in his fist, he swore he heard a crack. 'Do not break it.' He prayed this conversation wasn’t completely receiving on the speaker. He watched grimly as Raph turned away from him. Heading off to the lair without looking back once. Don and Mikey reluctantly running in his quake. He wasn’t fooling anybody.

He waited for their shells to disappear past a taller building before he finally had the guts to hold out his phone. His muscles slackening their clasp on his bones. His breath he had been holding, leaving him in a quick puff. 

“I’ve been hearing a lot lately a certain somebody has been having a difficult time completing their task. Should I dare ask how it is going?” A deep rasping voice crackled through the speaker. Sending a cold wave across his body. Freezing his blood to ice.

Leo frowned. Acting unfazed. “It is going fine.” A lie. But he didn’t need to know that. “I arranged a date with Raphael to earn his trust back.” Truth.

“Back? You lost it?” Anger tainted the tone. His volume rising an octave higher. “You say it is going fine? I have a very hard time believing you. Simplify your new plan.”

“I may have encountered a few delay’s but it’s nothing I can’t fix. Everything is in my control.” False.

“I already heard enough from you.” That deadly voice, lowered. Calming back to as he had started. “You told me last time that you discovered the family is having doubts of you. Now they are suspicious of your behavior. Raphael is now distancing himself from you and will probably continue to do so if you keep up with your pathetic lies. Unless, of course, you turn his attention away on your flaws.”

He did not like how this was going. “I’ve got everything under control.” He insisted. Lifting his chin in the air for no one to see.

“I don’t believe you do.”

“I do!”

“No. You do not and I cannot risk having you ruin everything for me. I will be forced to dispose of you.”

“No!” A surge of panic and fear rattled his bones. His heart hammering sporadically against his ribs. How on earth did he get himself tangled up in this crazy situation? If he escaped alive he was going to retire. “Just give me more time! Please! I can fix this! I--”

“You do not have more time! I need everything you can give me! I need every single detail and you are failing me! They have destroyed me once! I will not allow you to do so as well!” He could hear in the background a slam. The sound of wood cracking. The rustle of papers and clacks of pencils falling to the ground. 

“And you will have them! I assure you! Please!” Leo was never one to result to begging but he feared it was his only choice now.

“How? How do you expect to gain back their trust and learn everything you can in the little time you have left? Give me a good plan and perhaps I could spare you.” Silence echoed for the count of three as Leo opened and closed his mouth to speak. Say anything. “You don’t have one, do you? You’re worthless to me.”

“What should I do?” He demanded as soon as he found his voice.

Another pause. He felt the cold hand of dread wrap its fingers around his heart. Squeezing. “Sleep with him.” Was the simple answer.

“What?”

“You heard me. Sleep with him. It’ll solve your dilemma. He’ll think everything went back to normal.”

“But-- But--” Leo worked his jaw furiously. His mind a whirlwind of terror and desperation.

“Enough. It’s either that or horrible, torturous death. If I were you I would pick the latter.” So calm the voice was. As if giving these threats was his day job. Actually, it kind of was. His hobby was carrying out the threats. With a smile. It was quite obvious what he had to do. There weren’t too many options to consider.

“Yes sir.” He muttered meekly.

“Excellent.”

Leo updated him on the latest of events. The discussion that had taken place amongst his brothers in the kitchen hadn’t pleased his employer too much but the news of his increase in ranking had somewhat made up for it.

“Good. You’re doing well with the rat. I expect the next time I call you’ll be telling me these problems have been dealt with. Yes?”

“Of course.” He had no room for doubt. His life depended upon it.

“Nice work Leonardo.” Leo sighed. Frowned.

“That’s not my name.” Not that he knew what his name was. But he didn’t like Leo.

“It is while you’re still there looking the way you do. That is who you are now. Deal with it.” Sweet man, wasn’t he? Leo scowled, deciding it was best for his health to keep his opinions of the matter to himself. Had he ever encountered such a thick headed, quick-tempered, vicious to the very center of his black stone heart, employer before? No. And he hoped he never will again.

“How is Leonardo? Anything important to update me on?” 

“As a matter of fact, there is. Something helpful. The turtle likes to talk in his sleep and tends to mumble a lot about Raphael.”

“Oh? More memory’s?” Leo asked. Hopeful. Those were the key to his success.

“An endearment.”

“A pet name?” Seriously?

“A nickname we concluded Leonardo has the only right to speak.”

Leo snorted. “How’s that going to help me?”

“Emotional connection. As I am to understand, that is what you need. Correct?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “So what is the nickname?”

“Raphie.” Leo tried hard not to chuckle at the sound of such a ridiculous name on such a scary guy’s voice. Yet, he still sent cold harsh shivers to skitter across his spine.

“He puts up with that?”

“Apparently so.” 

Leo groaned. This day just kept getting better and better. “Anything else?”

“Just remember that your time is ticking. Use my mercy wisely.” Leo bit back a few choice words he had for the man. Growling in a mixture of terror and rage as soon as the call ended. He didn’t want to be here. Didn’t want to do this but there was no refusing his boss when he wanted something. He had been captured and the demands had been given to him. He had tried to get out of it but found himself bound with a sharp deadly weapon held to his throat and promised to meet skin, flesh, and bone if he didn’t agree. His services abused, he had accepted. He couldn’t run. Couldn’t hide. Not from this guy. His best chance was to do as he says and pray to not piss him off.  
Vile curses escaped with every breath he exhaled on. He had to sleep with Raph. Had to have sex with him or die with a relentless amount of torture beforehand. At least one could potentially bring him pleasure. He wasn’t a virgin and far from innocent when it came to sex. He had a long string when it came to the women he bedded, but that was the problem. He preferred women. Adored women. He could count on one turtley hand of how many men he had taken. Mostly for the job such as this. No choice in the matter though. He was going to do it. He just wasn’t going to like it. 

Maybe, if he was lucky enough, he would be too lost in pleasure to care. Sighing heavily, Leo stuffed the t-phone back into his pocket. Pushing off the roof, he headed in the direction of the nearest pizza place.

 

Raphael peeked over his shoulder to the lair’s entrance when he heard the squeak of the turnstiles. It surprised him that Leo had kept his promise. He was only five minutes late from the time he had told him. He wanted to be with him? Honestly? He didn’t dare allow himself to hope. Leo could very much have another trick up his sleeve to avoid him. 

He debated with himself whether to smile or not as Leo padded down the few steps into the living room. Pizza in hand. In the end, he chose to keep neutral. 'You’re still mad with him. Remember?' This wasn’t the Leo he felt comfortable around. This wasn’t the Leo he fantasized a relationship with. He wanted loving, strong, nerdy, sexy as sin Leo. He wanted the turtle that adored him and made him laugh. 

“That took longer than expected.” He said. Purposely being a pain in the rear end.

“Sorry. The pizza guy was slow and--” Leo stopped in his tracks. His sapphire gaze sweeping over the living room. Candles were randomly placed all around the room. Three on the coffee table and television, while some were scatter around the floors.

“You took me seriously?”

Raph shrugged. Turning back to the basketball game he had been watching while he waited. “Got bored.” He could hear Leo’s soft footsteps strolling closer to him. He tried not to stiffen. 

“What happened to rose petals?” Leo teased. Raph watched him place the pizza on the coffee table out of the corner of his eye. Sinking down onto the couch next to him.

“Would have if we had any. So I settled myself with your candles. Don’t worry, I’ll get you new ones.” Raph answered. 

“So where are the others?” Leo asked. 

“Don’s in his lab. Master Splinter went to bed early, and I think Mikey is reading comics in his room. I can’t remember. Wasn’t paying attention.” 

Leo nodded. “Is this the show you picked out for our date?” He could tell without even looking at him that Leo was smirking at him. He forced himself not to look despite how badly he wanted to see that face. He refused to get comfortable with Leo. He knew, as soon as he did he would be let down. Just like the hundredth time this happened. 'When will you learn Raphael?' He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to have to learn anything. Leo was all that mattered to him. 

“No.” Raph grabbed the remote. Switching channels. His motions clipped as he picked up the box filled with their movies off the ground. 

“Well, while you pick out something, I’ll get some drinks.” Leo said. Raph could feel the cushions being disturbed beneath him as Leo got up and disappeared into the kitchen. He randomly grabbed out a movie and popped it in the dvd player before taking back his place on the couch. Wondering if he was going to be able to survive this night. Already he was getting hard for Leo with just the thought of him. Even when Leo was mad at him for something, he never denied him this long.

'Stop being so needy. You don’t need him for anything. Your desperation is probably what he wants. He wants to torture you until you crack. Don’t give him the satisfaction.'

His mind gradually cleared of his thoughts but his body continued to cry out for Leo’s touch. He sighed.

“So what movie did you pick?” Leo plopped back down onto the couch. Handing Raph one of the cans of soda. He took it with a muttered thanks. Cracking it open and downing a mouthful. The cold fizzy liquid bubbling down his throat. Refreshing.

“'Knocked up'.” 

Leo blinked. Staring at him in bewilderment. “Seriously?”

Raph snorted. “No.”

“Thank god. I thought you were actually going to be serious about this date.”

“Obviously I am. I got the atmosphere and the entertainment done. What have you contributed to this?”

“I got us dinner.” Leo gestured to the pizza box. Leaning over, he opened it and snatched up a slice. Nibbling on the tip. “Enjoy.”

Raph smirked. Claiming his own slice. “Classy.”

“Are you complaining about pizza?” Leo chuckled. Amusement glittering in those eyes. So light hearted he suddenly sounded. Raph’s stomach clenched. He didn’t respond to the comment. Distracting his mouth with the food.

“Besides, I got more plans for you later.” Raph nearly choked on the mouthful he had as Leo flashed him a flirty look. 'Do not hope!' The last time he had seen that look it felt like forever ago. He didn’t want to entertain him in fear that this was some day dream he was having. Why the sudden change? Why now was he pretending he liked him again? Was he pretending? He had pushed away his advances for a little over two weeks! Now he wanted to play? When he was just about ready to give up?

'Do not freakin hope!'

“You’re very bipolar, you know that Leo?” Raph grounded his teeth together. Clear irritation arising in his irises. He hoped Leo could see it. 

“Do you know how to make pizza amatory?” Leo switched subjects, avoiding Raph’s gaze. He let him. Genuinely curious.

“How?”

“It’s simple.” Leo smiled, grabbing Raph’s wrist, mid-way to his mouth. Replacing it with his own slice he held. 

“Feeding each other? That’s what you’re into?” Raph struggled not to laugh.

“Some people find it intimate and erotic.” Leo shrugged. 

Raph lifted an eye ridge. “Erotic? The last time someone fed me it was our father and erotic was the last thing I could feel about that.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “The last thing people think about on a date is their father.”

Raph sniggered. “Not unless their getting home late and about to get into trouble with said father.” Leo chuckled. The sound faint but his ears caught it anyway. One of the most beautiful noises he’s ever heard.

His attention momentarily distracted as he watched Leo picking off the anchovies from the pizza and setting them on a spare napkin. Strange . . . Leo loved fish. All of them did actually. They were turtles. It was in their DNA to love fish. Before he could question the bizarre action, Leo already asked him something else.

“What was that?” Raph looked up.

“I asked; 'What are we really going to watch'?” Leo repeated. 

Raph set down his pizza slice back in the box and scooped up the remote. Skipping over the last remaining previews. The title screen finally appearing.

“'How to lose a guy in 10 day’s'?” Leo peeked at Raph from the corner of his eye.

“It’s a romance/comedy.”

An eye ridge rose. 

“It was the only decent movie in the junkyard we could find. And if you haven’t noticed yet, we have a very limited movie collection.”

“So this was the only thing good in our bleak movie collection?”

Raph huffed out a sigh, grabbing up the box he started scuffling through them. Listing out the others. “Well, we got; 'The Shining'. 'The Thing'. 'Bulletproof'. 'Obsessed'. 'Lady Terminator'. 'Teen Spirit'. 'Samurai Cop'. And 'The New Moon'.” He eyed Leo listlessly. “The few others are Mikey’s cartoon Super Hero television shows and, of course, your Space Heroes. Plus a few documentary’s Don insisted on keeping.”

Leo sniffed but didn’t reply. Merely scooping up the remote and pressing play. Raph set down the box and sunk back against the couch. Crossing his arms over his abdomen and propping his feet on the coffee table. 

 

About an hour and half into the date and Leo could easily admit this had been one of the worst dates he’s been on. Even then, those other dates he considered pretty bad had a better outcome than this. He was sitting on one end of the couch. His arm propped up by his elbow. His palm supporting his chin. His legs tucked beneath him. Raph sat on the other side. Still in that same position as when they had started this movie. He had remained motionless. Silent. His attention glued on the screen and never wavering. He wondered for a second if he had fallen asleep with his eyes opened. No wait! There was a twitch! 

A tired long sigh exhaled from Raph’s lungs as he stretched. Still not moving any of his limbs from their positions. He slumped back. Eyes drooping. Nope, he popped them open.

In truth, the movie wasn’t half bad. Enjoyable even if the circumstances had been better. Even with the humorous jokes neither one of them had uttered a single word. Not even a chuckle was heard. The tension so thick between them you couldn’t have sliced a blade through it. Dampening the mood.

More than half of this movie was over and he hadn’t made a single square inch of progress with Raph. This was his last chance to fix things. If he failed again, he was done for. Bye, bye, sweet breath. Hello hell. Leo wrung his hands. Nibbling on his lower lip till copper flavored liquid coated his tongue. He could not end this day without bedding Raph.

He cleared his throat. Raph twitched again. A muscle ticking below his eye. Good. He was listening to him. “I can honestly say that this is probably one of the worst dates in the history of dating.”

Raph snorted. “Gee, why on earth would you think that?” 

Sarcasm. Clear sign that Raph didn’t want to be here. He had to put an end to that. “We could still salvage the remainder of this date, you know.”

“How?” Raph still refused to look at him but his eye ridges were knitted together. Confusion chiseled his visage.

“It would probably help if you stop trying to pretend I’m not here.” Leo retorted. His voice taut. Triumph blossomed in his chest when Raph’s eyes finally converted to him.

“I’m not pretending anything.” Raph denied. Fog shadowing his emotions away from view in those couple green orbs. 

“Then what are you doing all the way over there?” Leo pointed to him.

“Watching a movie.” Raph replied dryly. His sights returning back to the screen. Again. Dang it!

Leo grumbled. Breathed. “I know, but I would prefer your attention over here.” He crawled over to the other side of the couch. Cupping Raph’s cheek he drew his face over to him. Smiling when emerald eyes finally acknowledged him and his closeness. His eyes went wide. Raph’s adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Obviously uncomfortable. Did he care? Absolutely not. Without giving Raph the time to regain the ability to speak, he claimed Raph’s mouth. His hands sliding around to the back of his neck, positioning him just right. Just perfect. He crawled on top of him, his legs straddling his hips. His hands now roaming across the broad muscled chest. His lips leaving light soft kisses all over his face before resuming their kiss.

Only after a few long moments past did Raph finally start to respond. The passion and tension heating the air around them. Moaning when he felt his tongue slip into his mouth. Tease him. Then retreat. Repeating. Driving him crazy. The boy was learning real quick. 

Deciding to push his luck a little farther, he began rocking his hips insistently against Raph’s. The friction mind-numbing. Wonderful. Leo allowed his mind to wander. Imagining this was anyone but Raphael. Pretending that he wasn’t doing this to save his life. Just them and pleasure. So much pleasure.

Raph ripped his mouth away. Both gasping like busted pipes. 

“No. Leo stop!” Raph’s hands found and held his hips steady. His fingers digging deep in his muscles.

He frowned. Disappointed. “What’s wrong?”

“I know how this dance goes already, Leo.” Raph said between clenched teeth. Anger and desire roiling around in the depths of his green irises. “I’m sick and tired of being your toy.”

“What do you--”

“You know exactly what I mean Leonardo. I’m sick and tired of being left frustrated and needy. Do not start this with me if you’re planning on stopping half way through. You either fuck me or leave me the hell alone.” Raph growled low and dangerous. Husky. Leo’s jaw dropped. Should he be surprised? No. Was he anyway? Absolutely. 

“I’m so sorry Raphie. I do want you. I really honestly do.” Leo murmured. Feeling the body stiffen under him. He reached up, tangling his hands in the mask tails. Placing one gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“No, you don’t. You grew tired of me. Admit it. You’re only back because you couldn’t get off as well on your own.” Ouch. That stung. 

It was a good thing he wasn’t emotionally attached to Raph. Leonardo would have hurt. Course, Leonardo wouldn’t have done this anyway. “Raph, that’s not--”

“Leo, I was born with you. Do you think I don’t know when you’re lying to me?”

'Apparently not.' “Raph, I’ve been avoiding you because I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of telling you how much I want to be with you.” Again. He could feel Raph’s muscles clamp down on his bones. Shock overcoming his appearance. Knowing he couldn’t take it back now, he continued to trudge forward on thin ice. “I know we agreed our relationship was only supposed to be a casual one. It was only sex we came to each other for, but I couldn’t stop myself from thinking it as more.”

Raph stared at him in disbelief. Had he made another mistake? Should he try to take it back? Apologize? His pulse pounded in his ear drums as he waited. His mind a storm cloud of panic and fear. Next thing he knew he was pulled on top of Raph. Arms wove around his waist. Lips locked with his. Tongue thrusting in his mouth. Hands cupping his ass and fingers fondling his tail. He moaned before he had the chance to bite it back. Pleasure soaring from his tail and skittering up his spine. A pain growing between his legs. 

“I should be mad.” Raph rumbled. His lips pressed against his temple. “I had planned to ask you that. Huh, looks like you beat me to it.” 

He lifted up his head. Surprised when he saw Raph smiling. “You were?”

Raph nodded. “Yeah. I had been thinking about it for a while. I wasn’t sure you wanted to.”

He felt no remorse for what he had done to Raph and Leo’s relationship. Whatever happened between the two afterwards, his life was much more worth it. 'You snared him. He believes you now. Do it! Take him before you talk yourself out of it!'

Without any more hesitation he jerked Raph closer to him. Meshing their lips together. Squirming as Raph’s hands continued to massage the sensitive muscles of his tail. Grinding their plastrons together just right. He could feel himself getting harder. So painfully hard. So good.

'Do not think. Do not think. Just do it. Take him!'

Leo sucked on Raph’s tongue almost desperately. The turtle groaning and thrusting his hips against his. Creating a delicious friction. His fingers tugged and pulled at the knot on Raph’s mask while his other clenched Raph’s shoulder to keep himself balanced. He tossed away the crimson fabric as soon as he got it lose. He could feel Raph’s fingers desert his tail and switch his attention to the knot on his belt. He almost whined. Swallowing the sound.

Control. He needed control. He only needed to do this for Raph’s benefit. Not his own. Once that was done, he was home free. He had to be. He had no other choice but death.

He moved his mouth over to the side of Raph’s neck. Sucking and nibbling against the skin. Smiling to himself when his mouth found that place under his jawline where his pulse beat erratically against his tongue. It was quite amusing and entertaining when discovering pleasure spots on newbies. How shocked some of them are at the places that could grant them such pleasure with just a nibble of the teeth or the swipe of a tongue. How they writhe and beg for more.

Leo gasped when his belt fell away and Raph’s hand cupped him between his legs. His thumb pressing and massaging against the bulge that quickly formed on the lower half of his plastron. Raph’s mouth attaching on his shoulder. Sucking. A jolt of electricity trekked down his spine. Then he bit down. Leo gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought his own arousal. He was not in control. Damn it! This was supposed to be the other way around!

Fury mixed into his need and slowly cooling him back down a notch, enough that he no longer had stars winking in his vision. He rocked himself against the hand. Just a little bit more than he can release himself. Then he can do what he agreed to do. 

 

Raph pressed the palm of his hand against the bulge. Blocking Leo’s way.

“Raph!” Leo shouted. Desperation and frustration mingling in his voice. His shoulders heaving with every pant. “This had better not be pay back.”

Raph chuckled as he considered deserting Leo right then and now. How needy he would be just like he once had been. Suffering that same pain and frustration. Would he beg for him? He was suddenly curious. Such a tempting idea but he knew he wouldn’t do it. He wasn’t going to be that douche. While Leo had denied him for so long he wanted him now and he couldn’t bring himself not to heed the request. Besides, the boner he was going to have to deal with even if he had miraculously unattached himself from this body would be too painful.

He pulled his hand away. Moving it up so he could cup his cheek. Leo glared down at him. So amusing. “No. This isn’t pay back. I’m not so evil.”

“Then why are you--”

“Because I want to properly savor you in our bedroom.” Raph smirked. 

“Will you stop interrupting me?”

“No.” He nudged Leo with his knee and the turtle shimmied off of him. Quickly grasping his wrist and tugging him along down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened in this chapter, but we only solved half of this mystery. We still got a long way to go. Raph has no idea this isn't the real Leo. I bet you can tell that there will be a lot of drama from here on out. ;-) Please comment & fav! Next chapter on Sunday! I do not own any of these movies listed here. 
> 
> For the beginning half of this story I had started this when I was heading back from my friends house on a plane and I found myself bored. I had grabbed out my tablet and typed something random, then ideas popped into my head the more I began to type and next thing I knew, when I got home I grabbed out paper and pencils and began building off of this. Some things I had to take away and add. Some had to change entirely. As frustrating as it was though, I can honestly say this is one of my favorite works so far.


	5. Sweetheart, You're Sadly Mistaken

Leo yawned, curling closer into Raph’s side like a cat. Lying his head comfortably on the armored sported chest. His lids heavy as he fought a losing battle with himself to stay awake. It was late into the night and his body was still humming in satisfaction of his orgasm. Raph was improving quickly at kissing but he was an expert in bed. Leonardo should be proud. If he was here and not in his boss’s grasp. Probably hurting horribly. Probably screaming and begging for mercy. That wouldn’t be him, at least. He had done as ordered. Raph was here beside him. Warmth of his happiness radiating off of him. He trusted him. He believed him.

If this hadn’t been his natural habitat for years of his life, he might have felt guilty. As of now, all he could feel was happiness. The sweet smell of freedom filling his nose. Right there outside of his reach. So close. He was never doing anything like this ever again. No matter the cost. He couldn’t risk his life as he already had.

'Only a couple weeks left.' He reminded himself. He just needed to learn everything thing he could. Report back to his employer and he’ll be sent home. Reward or not; he didn’t care. He just wanted to be far away from him.

Such a headache this family was. Entertaining, yes. But annoying as hell. They weren’t worth the nuisance. He swore he was going to have anxiety problems when he got home.

He felt Raph’s hand squeeze his arm and he glanced up at the smiling turtle. Such a shame. In another month Raphael was going to feel hurt. Betrayed. Plunged into a world of grief. 'Not your problem. You had no choice. This was a life or death situation for you.' He brushed away the problem as if it was a piece of lint on his coat. He couldn’t allow those thoughts to distract him. If even the smallest shred of regret buried itself inside of him, he could just kiss his freedom goodbye. 

“You’re still awake?” He asked the sleepy turtle.

“Hmmyeah.” Raph slurred out. His voice rich with gratification and exhaustion. A very good sign.

“You should get some sleep. You worked hard.” He whispered to him.

Raph huffed out a quiet laugh. “You do to.”

“I will eventually.”

“So will I. Besides, you like getting up at the butt crack of dawn.” Leo smothered a scowl from his face at the reminder. No, he didn’t. The first week and a half was the most painful of his life. He had to stay up late at night for patrolling than set his alarm to five in the friggin morning. Not even two cups of coffee managed to wake him enough to function properly. He had crashed hard every night once he got to bed. Sleeping like the dead. Not even a bullhorn could have woken him. He fell asleep through his meditation he still did not have a grasp on. It was ridiculous. Something was wrong with Leonardo.

Nothing about them was alike. Nothing at all. Leo was patient. He was not. Leo was coolheaded. He was not. Leo was well trained and skillful in the way of trickery. While he thought whatever got the job done was the best option. Leo was kind. Gentle. Understanding. Open-minded. Caring. While he couldn’t care less about people and their feelings. He had broken many hearts and betrayed many potential ally’s. He had killed without guilt. Stole and cheated. All for the sake of money. But that was the burden one had to carry when one was in his line of work. 

He was not honorable, nor trustworthy. He’d have to fail his jobs if he allowed his feelings to get in the way. He did the deeds people didn’t have the guts to accomplish. He wouldn’t lower himself to their levels. 

Complete and total opposites. Which was why he was not attracted to Raph. Sure, he admired certain traits about him, but he had not once thought up of a relationship. Heck, not even a friendship would work, and not because he had just betrayed him. Everyone in this family had a different purpose. A different moto to life than he did. He was their enemy. They slaughtered guy’s like him.

Still, Leo seemed the opposite of Raph as well. Hot and cold. Water and oil. Negative and positive. Yet, based on what he learned the two seemed to balance each other out perfectly. Leo the fire extinguisher when Raph got angry. Raph the rock when Leo questioned himself. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together. And he had just destroyed it. Besides, Leo was most likely going to die.

Upsetting as it was, he didn’t allow himself to care. He had destroyed perfect marriages. Perfect couples. Perfect family’s before. This was no different.

“I miss these times, Fearless.” Raph’s hushed voice tugged him back into reality. Realizing he had never answered Raph’s comment he decided to switch topics.

“You know what I miss?” Leo pushed himself up onto his elbow. Staring down at the turtle next to him. Raph grunted in response. “The years when we were kids. Fantasizing about the world up top.”

“Having no idea what the world held for us at the time?” He smirked. 

Leo nodded. “Yeah. Do you remember when I had snuck out because I had gotten so mad at the time. I was irritable and got pissed off at you. I ran out of the lair in the middle of winter and there was a snow storm. I remember not being able to see a single thing but white everywhere. I had gotten lost easily and I remembered panicking. Then Master Splinter had found me and brought me home. I had gotten sick the next day.” Leo smiled. “Do you remember Raphie?” He asked. Finishing one of the new memory’s he received. 

“Uh-huh. Yeah, I remember.”

Leo sighed contently. Inhaling every molecule of air. He laid back down. His head propped on the pillow next to Raph. He had hoped that he would remain awake when telling the story but with every minute that ticked by, his eyes drooped farther and farther until he was in a deep sleep. Not remembering if Raph had said anything or not.

 

Raph’s smile fell as soon as he knew Leo had fallen asleep. Gently, he tugged out his arm from under Leo’s head. Careful not to wake him. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, oppressing an exhausted yawn. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep.

He pushed off the mattress. The bed springs squeaking from the lightened weight. Leo didn’t so much as twitch. He tip-toed his way to the door. Silently slipping outside. His footsteps falling quicker as he strode down the hall into the empty, dark, living room. The candles had long since burned out and nothing but small stumps of wax melted to the ground. Those were going to be hell to clean up. Their gear littered the floor around the couch where they carelessly tossed them. It was a good thing their family was already in bed.

With a long sigh, Raph took a seat on the couch. The cushions sinking from his weight. The old rusted springs whining. They desperately needed a new one. 

He buried his head into his waiting hands. Forcing himself to not sob and howl with anguish and misery.

This was not his Leo. This wasn’t Leo, period. 

He had suspected before but now he was certain. Too certain. As far as he knew, Leo never ran away. Never got caught in a snow storm. Never had Splinter rescue him and he had never gotten sick the next day. The memory wasn’t one of theirs. That never happened. 

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.' 

Leo’s taste was different. Had been different for a while. The first time he noticed he had been shocked. Confused. But the last thing that came to mind was an imposter. He had assumed Leo had introduced himself to a new tea. Or ingested something unusual. He chose to adapt himself to it instead of asking. 

Tonight however, he had been too lost in his own overwhelming pleasure to think anything of it. But now, as he sat down and thought back to what they had been doing, he recalled how intense Leo seemed, and not in the good way. He remembered how gradual Leo was. His movements calculated. Controlling the entire time. So detached. Unaffected. Not losing himself as he usually did. Not moaning in heavenly bliss. Not begging. Not shouting his name. Just an occasional groan and churr. Entertaining him.

Yet, that still hadn’t convinced him.

Something cold and dark swept through his entire body and lingered in his heart and mind. Clouding it with despair. Worse than having a bucket of ice water dropped on you. His muscles tightened almost painfully. He felt so numb.

No. He had realized this when Leo-- or whoever that guy is, had confessed a fake memory. So blatantly obvious that even a child could see it.

'So stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

He chastised himself. Curses, one after the other, hissed in his thoughts. It was so obvious now. Everything for the past month and a half. The behaviors. The hatred. The avoidance. Now it seemed as clear as day that, that Leo was a fraud. Who he was working for and why had still yet to be answered. They would be answered. No doubt they had Leo. His Leo had been gone all this time and, stupid him, hadn’t even noticed! Who knows what they were doing to him. Were they torturing him? Was he being tortured right now as he sat here betraying everything they had agreed on? Unintentionally, yes, but he still should have seen it. Should have fitted the pieces together sooner.

Leo could be tied up. Bleeding out. Starving. Hurting. Begging for relief. Begging for Raph to come save him. Leo was a strong turtle but there was only so much pain one person could take before they break. Had he reached that point? Was he wanting to die? . . . Already dead?

'NO!' 

Raph snarled. Slamming his fist against the worn couch cushions. He refused to accept that possibility. He wasn’t even going to consider it. Leo could not die. Would not be dead. Never.

His fingers dug into the fabric of the couch. His knuckles leaching of color. He would not be surprised if he had torn it. Red dotted his vision. His nostrils flaring as he sucked in every molecule of air into his lungs. His pulse thumping in his ears. It took every ounce of his strength not to rain his fury upon the imposter. Not to kill the bastard that presently slept in Leo’s bed. 

. . . No. He couldn’t kill him. Not yet. He needed him still. He would know where Leo’s location was. He would know who was holding him. Why he was holding him. So many questions and he was being ripped from the inside out for the lack of information. So helpless he felt. Useless. Selfish. 

First things, first though. He would have to consult his family about this. He had to form a plan before lunging into actions. He couldn’t have the sham finding out too soon and running or sending a warning to his employer. Leo’s life was at stake and he couldn’t allow any more harm to come to him. He had to be patient. Not a strong suite of his. He had to think this through. He couldn’t see a plan through without it being flawless. A solution to every angle. 

Gradually, he released the breath he had been holding. His heart easing the slightest bit. His fingers massaging the tension out of his temples. He had to be calm in order to think properly. All his plans would consist of is chaotic violence if he continued down his angered path. 

'Calm. Stay calm.' 

He could feel the exhaustion starting to weigh on his shoulders but he refused to allow himself rest yet. He hated the thought of going back to the same bed as that imposter was sleeping in but he knew it was for the best to act as if nothing was wrong.

He rose up from the couch. Scooping up his and Fake Leo’s gear into a wadded pile in his arms one by one. Raph’s eyes darted down to the floor where Fake Leo’s t-phone landed after slipping out of his belt pocket. His lips twisted into a frown as he plopped the pile down onto the coffee table, he bent down to retrieve the little machine. He stared at the phone curiously, switching it on. Greeted by a blank wallpaper. The time and date in a tiny font in one corner and the connection bars and battery power in the other. The notifications tab popped up a second later, announcing a new text message had been received.

Raph’s eye ridges knitted together, glancing tentatively over his shoulder.  Reassured that he was still alone in the room, he clicked on the new text. The conversation tab was the next to appear.

“Update me in the morning. I don’t want you screwing things up farther.”

Raph’s eyes narrowed on the message. The username was listed as Unknown Caller. Not much help there. This had to be the guy who hired the fraud. Perhaps he could get Donnie to track the caller. It was worth a shot.

He went back and clicked on message history. Surprised and disappointed when it read No Messages. Raph quickly switched to call history and found the same outcome. Fake Leo had deleted his history. 

Raph sighed, slumping back into the couch. One rough hand stroking his chin thoughtfully. His eyes immediately drawn to the pictures app. He clicked on it. Empty as well. He conducted a full sweep of the phone and after five minutes of searching, found the phone was wiped completely clean. There were no contacts. No speed dials. No music, videos, downloaded apps. As if Don had just handed it to him right after building it. There was nothing useful. 

Raph clenched the phone in his hand, staring grimly at the black home screen. His arm trembling as he fought the urge to throw the device into the wall. Eventually he managed to uncurl his fingers around it. Stuffing it into his own belt pocket. 

Needing a quick distraction, he grabbed the half empty pizza box and the two empty soda cans. Deciding to leave the half melted candles for the morning. He carried his bundle to the kitchen. Dumping away their trash and placing the left overs in the fridge. He took out a water bottle. Twisting the cap off and throwing the contents back quickly. Chugging the cool soothing liquid down his throat, crashing into his belly. He felt numb. Like today had been nothing but a dream that he just remembered. He could only pray for that.

He nearly choked on the liquid that continued to pour into his mouth when arms folded across his middle. He whipped his head around to view his assaulter, finding Leo. Er . . . Fake Leo. It was crazy how much he looked like him. Unsettling. The detail so realistic down to the littlest scale. How could he do that? The numbness continued to spread throughout his body. His exhaustion clouding his mind like a sedative. He suddenly didn’t have the strength to lash out like he wanted to just a few minutes ago and he was glad. Hopefully this feeling will last until he had a suitable plan of what to do next.

“Trying to drown me Fearless?” He spoke between coughs. Fake Leo’s breath gliding across the back of his head with each muffled, sleep-rich laugh. He could feel Fake Leo’s forehead press against his shoulder.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you. I woke up and didn’t see you in bed so I came looking.”

“What woke you?”

“Got cold.” Was the reply that had Raph’s stomach rolling. “How long have you been up?” He glanced up at the clock that hung above the kitchen sink. 

“An hour. I remembered the mess we made and decided to clean up some. Those candles were a bad idea.” He could hear Fake Leo snicker. Those lips brushing against his skin and he grounded his molars together. The weight that hung on his shoulders officially getting annoying. 

“Are you finished now?”

The temptation to say no. “For now, yes.”

“Good.” He felt Fake Leo tug on his arms and Raph followed willingly. Tossing his empty bottle in the trash can on their way out. He was dragged back into the bedroom and pushed onto the bed and he went down. Forcing his arms to remain at his sides. 

Fake Leo snuggled into his chest, those muscled arms looping under his limbs and pulling him closer than he was comfortable with. To think, just a couple hours ago he was fine with this. Overjoyed in fact. Now, he couldn’t get away fast enough. Touching the skin that he realized didn’t belong to his Leo made his stomach churn. He didn’t want to be here. Didn’t want whoever this was, laying in this bed. Nonetheless, he forced himself to relax. Was this what cheating felt like? 

He couldn’t understand how so many people could willingly cheat like this. Some more than once. He was a witness to humans doing such things all the time. Having casual sex when their girlfriends, wives, and/or children awaited them at home. He couldn’t understand how men were capable of such acts. Women weren’t better either. He felt dirty. Disgusting. Selfish. Guilt gnawed a hole through his chest and burned his heart into ash. Out of all crimes he committed in his life, he never felt the consequences like this. Generally, he never felt guilt, but this was horrible to him. He wanted to run to the bathroom and retch his dinner in the toilet. How could he continue like this when Leo could possibly be hurting? The answer was simple; he couldn’t. 

As soon as morning comes, he was dealing with this. He had to. He could not spend another night like this.

A small snore escaped the turtle in his arms. Leo never snored. Ever.

Leo was the lightest sleeper he ever knew. Raph swore, Leo could hear their brothers stirring in their sleep from across the lair. Not once had he been able to escape from Leo without him waking up. He soon came to realize the few times he thought himself successful, Leo had willingly let him go instead of retrieving him. 

Leo was as silent a sleeper as he was a ninja. His breathing so light he could have mistaken him dead. Hardly ever moving. The only times he caught him making noises was when he was sick or injured or he was having a nightmare. It both terrified and intrigued Raphael. He wondered if this was a medical condition of Leo’s or mere cause of paranoia. He knew this wasn’t how he always was. As kids, Leo was as heavy of a sleeper as Raph was, but as they got older and started learning the secrets of the world they hid from. Leo had never been able to sleep in unless something was physically wrong with him.

Another sign he should have caught a long time ago.

Raph’s frown deepened as his eyes roved over Fake Leo’s body. He had memorized Leo’s body over and over for years. He had traced each of those scars with his finger. His tongue. He knew the road of Leo’s curves by heart. He had held, caressed, and kissed every part of Leo’s body. Not one scale gone untouched. 

It was a wonder how he couldn’t have seen the difference.

He knew almost every single fight and the time when Leo had gained a scar. Knew which ones were caused by knives, swords, fists, or any other number of things. He knew it because he never lost track of them. Always continue to remember the same ones until they were engraved into his memory. This time, however, there were some he couldn’t recognize. Some he recalled but were no longer there.

The shell was more difficult to see. All of them had more markings on their shell then their skin. A personal protection to each of them, they relied on their shells so much. It was harder to point out a few, but Raph could still see it was the same concept. Scars he knew and didn’t were placed and removed. Some lighter. Some off. He wondered if he noticed this now because he was looking for it. 

Before he could inspect more of the body, Fake Leo grabbed up a handful of sheets and pulled them up to his chin. Blocking the rest of his view. Infuriating him.

'Calm down. Get some sleep and in the morning, you can toss him out.'

Morning. Such a long way’s away.

 

Don walked out of his lab a few minutes after Mikey had knocked on his door announcing breakfast was ready. He took a sip out of the coffee mug he currently had cradled between both of his hands. He nearly chocked on the bitter liquid when he felt a hand curl around his upper arm and jerk him into the dojo.

He gasped, stumbling across the tatami mats. His hands clenching the mug in a failed attempt to keep the hot beverage from sloshing. He sighed when he found traction again. Sneering at his coffee drenched hand. He raised his fingers to his mouth and licked off the droplets.

“What do you want Raph?” He asked. His voice low with irritation. He turned around just in time to see Raph close the dojo doors behind him, only then noticing Mikey was in the room as well. Smiling at him amusingly. 

“I needed to talk with ya.” Raph turned to face his two siblings.

“Couldn’t you have talked with us out there?”

Raph shook his head. His mask tails flying behind him. “I don’t want Leo to hear.”

A look of understanding dawned on Don’s face.

“So this is about the Leo sitch?” Mikey’s bright sky blue eyes seemed to dull a bit and Don was suddenly overcome with the urge to hug the sullen turtle. He rooted his feet to the ground. Gluing his attention on Raph.

“Did you find out something?”

Raph’s nose wrinkled as if he tasted something sour. His hands fisting and his knuckles turned white. He definitely did. “I did.” Raph’s voice was the lowest and roughest out of all of theirs naturally, but amazingly, it seemed to have lowered and roughened even more. A sign of aggression or displeasure.

“So? Is Leo working for the bad guys?” Worry lines creased along Mikey’s forehead and mouth. Much to both of their amazements, Raph shook his head.

“No.”

“Than what is it? Who is he talking to?” Don nibbled on his lip. Curious as to what Raph had to say but fearing the words at the same time. It had to be serious. If it was nothing more than Leo PMSing Raph wouldn’t be looking so tortured right now.

“This isn’t Leo.”

Don blinked. Then did a double-take. “What?”

Those dark emerald eyes down casted to his feet. “That person out there isn’t Leo. He’s an imposter.”

“Wait. So he’s just pretending? Some guy is just dressed up to look exactly like Leo and talks exactly like him?” Mikey crossed his arms. No longer appearing worried but skeptical.

“And you figured this how?”

“I don’t know how he pulled it off. I just know it isn’t him. Haven’t you guy’s noticed his appearance is different? Like scars have been moved or his skin tone isn’t fully accurate. Paler.”

Mikey wrung his hands. “Now that you mention it . . . Yeah. He does seem shorter.”

“I’ve noticed those things to.” Don muttered. His eyes hooked on the contents in his mug. Feeling both of his brother’s gazes burn a hole in his head. “I didn’t think too much about it. They were so subtle I thought I was just overthinking it. So I kept dismissing it.” But hearing Raph come out and say it. It was almost too much to wrap his usually open mind around. How long have they been lead to believe this person was their big brother?

“So do we capture him or . . .?”

“No. Not yet. I want to know more about who hired him, and I know someone hired him.” Raph reached behind him and withdrew one of their t-phones. “I don’t want Leo . . . or whoever that guy is to contact his employer if he is suspicious of us. He could hurt Leo.” If he hadn’t already hurt him. Don thought grimly. Eyeing the phone curiously.

“So what does the t-phone have to do with this?”

“A lot of things. This is what the guy used to contact him. The phone is completely wiped of everything except one text message. The rest of his history was deleted. There are no pictures. No video’s. No downloads whatsoever.” Don grabbed the offered phone and double checked. Sure enough, only one text message remained in the empty device. He could feel Mikey leaning against his shoulder. His breath beating against the skin on his neck. He tried to shove him off. He stuck like Velcro. Don chose to ignore him.

“So what does, “Update me in the morning. Just to make sure you haven’t screwed things up.” mean?”  
   
“The guy must have known that we were doubtful of him. He was probably ordered to gain back our trust.” Don frowned at the guilt that momentarily flashed in Raph’s eyes. “I was hoping you’d be able to find out who and where the Unknown Caller is.”

“It will take me a while but I’ll try.” He stuffed the t-phone in his pocket. Raph nodded. “How do we even known they have Leo?” He couldn’t resist asking.

“Where else would Leo be?”

“No. I mean, how do we know that they would even keep him arou--”

“No!” Raph snapped, emeralds blazing with a wave of scorching heat. Don pressed his lips together. He watched silently as Raph shook his head. His lids squeezing shut. His body trembling. Slowly Raph inhaled a breath and released it. Those lids flew open and calm overtook the sharp ridges of his features. Something he wasn’t familiar with in the characteristics of Raphael and he knew he had Leo to thank. “No. Leo isn’t dead. We’re going to get him back one way or another.” He spoke with unwavering certainty.

“They would need him though, wouldn’t they?” Mikey piped in. Both pairs of eyes shifted over to him. “Leo is their information generator. He has to be. How else would Fake Leo be so good at pretending. Granted, the change of behavior but the only way for him to know so much about us is if they have someone close to us to get it from. He has to be alive.” He clarified. 

It made sense. Don mused. He could feel the air grow lighter around them with the reassuring fact that Leo was indeed alive. For now. If word got out to the imposter’s employer about their knowledge, there would be no doubt that they would find no use of Leo any longer and dispose of him. They had to play this safe.

“We keep silent about this until Don has figured out the location of the Unknown Caller. Afterwards we’ll work out the next course of action.” Raph ordered. Stroking his chin thoughtfully. A flurry of several emotions swirling in his eyes. None positive. Obviously struggling with keeping his anxiety in check. 

The two youngest nodded in understanding. Mikey turning on his heel and trudging out of the dojo. Don followed beside Raph. “Leo would be proud of you.” He praised. 

“Would he?”

“Of course he would.”

“Even if it took me this long to figure out the truth?” The pain and anger Raph had, impressively, kept to himself began to show. 

Don reached out and grasped Raph’s wrist before he could go any further. Stopping him right outside of the kitchen. “Do not blame yourself. Look how long it took the rest of us. No one just thinks that they are impersonated if something is wrong. This is the last thing any of us thought was the truth. Not even Splinter could see it.”

“I know Leo better than anyone, Don. I know every inch of him. I know things about him he never told anyone else. So why couldn’t I see the difference between them from the start?”

“They are extracting personal information from him to fool us.” He answered.

Raph shook his head. Yanking his wrist out from Don’s hold. Before he could grab him and yank him back again, the turtle already rounded the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half tempted to keep Raph in the dark for a little while longer, but with how things were shaping up, Raph would only appear naïve. So yes, Raph was quick to figure out what is really happening and is incredibly upset about it. Leo and Raph's relationship hasn't yet been fully developed at this time, but you'll find Raph's "betrayal" plays a really big part in it. Next chapter will be out on Tuesday. Please comment down below!


	6. Haunted Memories

Raphael forced his muscles to unclamp their painful grip on his bones. He remembered to take slow calculated breaths. He couldn’t keep beating himself up around Don and Mikey. He couldn’t allow them to know of his mistake. Don would never understand why he blamed himself. He allowed Fake Leo’s attempts to go so far. He didn’t stop him in time when he should have. He caved into temptation and now he held the burden of his sin on his shoulders. His shame tainting him. 

Yes, he had thought it was Leo. Hoped that it was. He looked so much like him, the small changes so subtle it was hardly noticeable. He had suspected. Did he choose to resist and investigate farther? No. Did he question the guy to see if he was correct? No. He had convinced himself into thinking that their relationship could be solved with sex and Leo would no longer be mad at him. Nothing more. He was guilty. He had thought himself crazy at the time and now he was swimming in a sea of his shame. 

Don would not understand. 

Would Leo?

The thought sickened him of the look of betrayal he pictured Leo’s face to display. They weren’t committed but Leo was his brother and his best friend. He didn’t deserve to be treated as such. Forgiveness wasn’t something Raph deserved but he would beg for it. That, he was certain of.

His thoughts were immediately cut short by a bellowed outraged curse from his youngest sibling. 

“Damn it!”

“Mike?” Raph blinked at the sight of the blurred kitchen fogged with grey smoke. 

“I burnt the eggs.” Mikey huffed out an annoyed sigh as he carried the pan over to the trash bin. Dumping away the charcoal colored eggs. “I didn’t get a chance to turn the stove on low when you hastily pulled me into the dojo. I should make you eat them instead.” 

Raph rolled his eyes. “I’ll just have cereal then. I don’t want to risk my stomachs health with you in charge of my breakfast.”

“Like you don’t deserve it.”

Raph held back a flinch. He deserved a lot of things. Poisoned food being one of them. The delayed fire alarm suddenly went off in a high-pitched frantic screech. Mikey growled low. Setting down the pan, he dragged a chair over to step on. Shutting off the machine.

Don was suddenly there with their fire extinguisher in hand. Hose pointed threateningly at them. Fake Leo following in behind him.

“False alarm. Mike burnt the eggs.” Raph didn’t even bother looking at them as he proceeded to retrieve a bowl and spoon.

“Which was his fault.” Mikey waved a finger accusingly at him.

Don grumbled, his arms falling to his sides. “Next time Mikey, don’t make it sound like you’re in trouble.”  The purple clad turtle turned and sauntered back into his lab. Mikey grinned, hopping down from the chair.

“Morning Leo.” Raph called as he passed by the irritated lethargic turtle. “Slept in didn’t ya?”

“Your fault. You kept me up half of the night. Can you blame me?” 

“Regret it?” Raph mumbled, swirling his spoon through his cereal. Suddenly not feeling too hungry.

“No. Of course not.” The response lacked the enthusiasm no doubt his Leo would have had if he was here. The sickening feeling returned and trampled his stomach. The flakes of his cereal no longer looking edible. He pushed the bowl aside and slipped out of the kitchen. Raph watched in the distance as the imposter picked up his gear from the coffee table. Tying his belt around his waist. He patted his pockets and frowned. His eyes roving over the floor. He bent down and started tossing the pieces of gear aside. 

“Looking for something Leo?” Raph asked as he watched Fake Leo start flinging the pillows and cushions off the couch. 

“I can’t find my t-phone. Have you seen it Raph?”

Raph shook his head. Mildly entertained at how panicked he appeared as he frantically started to search the rest of the living room. Checking every corner where the device could be. Not even sparing him a glance as he rushed passed him.

“Did you stash it in your room?” 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Fake Leo turned to leave but Raph stepped in his way. Finally, those false blue eyes lifted up at him.

“Do you have something important on there?” Raph couldn’t help but ask.

He frowned. “Well no, but--”

“So don’t worry about it.”

“But . . . I need--”

“Come on. Let’s go have breakfast. You can look for it later.” Raph interrupted. Pushing the protesting turtle towards the kitchen. He ignored the glare as he shoved Fake Leo into the nearest chair.

 

Raphael knocked on the door to Don’s lab and waited for the voiced permission to enter. Recalling what happened the last time one of the brothers had bust into the lab uninvited.

He walked into the room, shimming between piles of box’s containing found materials from the junkyard and textbooks in need of repair.

“Ever heard of spring cleaning Don?” He asked. Catching one of the boxes that attempted to fall. Setting them on one of the nearby tables.

“You’re one to talk.”

Raph snorted. “Remind me next time to get you a bookshelf for your birthday.” 

“Remind me next time to get you a trash bag for yours.” Don replied from the computer desk. Unplugging Fake Leo’s t-phone from the computer. Raph glared at his head but didn’t bother to respond. Walking into the only clearing in the cluttered laboratory.

“I assume you’re here to ask me about this?” Don waved the cell around in question.

Raph nodded. “He’s been going stir crazy trying to find that thing.”

“Well, he can have it back.” Don handed it over to Raph.

“So?”

“I found the location of the Unknown Caller. Somewhere on the other side of the city in an abandon site is where his last position was when he sent the message. Nothing to give details about who the person is. I did some research on the place and found that the abandoned lot isn’t currently owned by anybody. The city is waiting for the funds to be able to tear it down. At this point however, it’s mostly forgotten. The most visits it would get is from drunken teenagers and homeless people.”

“Perfect place for someone to hide if they don’t want to be known.”

Don nodded. “So what’s the plan?”

Raph blinked. “You’re asking me?”

“Well since Leo is currently out of commission at the moment and you’re the second in command. I assumed you will be the Leader right now.”

'Ah hell.' Raph thought bitterly. A few years ago he might have enjoyed the opportunity at Leader. Now however, he had his taste of leadership and he despised it. He didn’t want to make any commands without having Leo here for insight. If he screwed something up, Leo would be the one to pay for it. He couldn’t let that happen.

“I know you don’t like it Raph, but Leo needs you right now. I’ll try to help in any way I can but we need a Leader and you’re the only one qualified to do it.”

“You’re smart. Why can’t you do it?”

Don snorted. “The last time I tried to take leadership the rest of you didn’t follow.”

“You weren’t speaking in English.” 

“Can’t help the two of you don’t have the same intellectual capacity.”

“Is it too much to ask you to lower yourself to normal people standards?”

“Yes.” Don nodded. “Which is exactly why you need to lead.”

Raph sighed but didn’t protest anymore. This wasn’t his place. He didn’t belong in this position. He was happy being the second in command. Leo’s rock to stand on. He experienced the burden Leo constantly withheld and as much as he hated knowing Leo had to endure such a task each and every day, he knew he was better suited for the job than he was. He contented himself with keeping Leo in check. Removing the stress and frustration when needed. That was his job.

However, Leo wasn’t here now to rescue him. He was the rescuer. He was going to have to suck it up and concentrate. No more being a whiny brat who doesn’t get what he wants.

“So? You got a plan?”

“I do. Update Mikey and get ready for patrol. We’ll head out in a half hour.” Don nodded. No questions asked. Raph left the room, thanking Don for his work on his way out.

 

Leo snarled his irritation as he flung the entire blanket and sheet in one fluent motion onto the ground. Cursing when no sign of his phone was to be found. He could have sworn he had it on him last night, but after searching every square inch of the living room, he moved into the bedroom in hopes he had accidently tossed it in there somewhere. He tore the place apart with no luck. He prayed his employer wasn’t currently trying to contact him now. Was it in the hands of one of his brothers perhaps?

“Shit.” He growled. Slamming his fist against the mattress in a fit of rage. “Where could it have gone?”

“Still looking for it Fearless?”

Leo yelped, whirling around to face Raph who stood all pure strength in the doorway. He was leaning casually against the frame. How long had he been there?

“Yes.” He muttered between clenched teeth. He must look like an idiot right now.

“You trashed the place.” Raph stated the obvious. His eyes rolling over each object he had carelessly thrown on the ground. The drawers were gaping open and clothes draped over the edges. The shelves half empty.

Leo smiled sheepishly. “It’s driving me nuts not being able to find it.” He admitted.

Raph sunk farther into the room. Stepping carefully over the objects as he went the long way around. Dodging the bulk of the mess. He stopped right in front of the closet, his eyes scanning the floor. “You checked under the bed?”

“Yes.”

“In the night stand?”

“Yes.”

“Bookcase?” 

“Twice.”

“How about near that pile of Space Hero comics?”

“Nearly spilled everything and lost their order in the process. Yes.” Leo scowled.

“Closet?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Leo rolled his eyes and sighed, then slowly they snaked over to the open closet. Could it be there? His teeth chewed on his lower lip. He had checked everything twice except the closet. It had to be in there. Right? If not . . . His eyes shifted to Raph who stood in the corner, silent. 

He rose slowly to his feet and hopped over one of the piles. Kneeling in front of the closet, he tossed out the items that had been stashed in there. The space was tiny and could hardly hold anything of value. He should have been able to see the first time if it had been in . . .

“Found it!” Leo’s fingers curled around the t-phone that laid beneath a spare blanket and jacket. How could he have missed it? With fumbling fingers, he hastily turned on the phone and waited impatiently for it to boot. With Donatello’s smarts you’d think it would run much faster than this. 

Finally, the home screen popped up. Much to his relief there were no new messages. He decided to send a quick text to his boss to assure him everything was fine. Wait . . . Leo’s eye ridges knitted together in confusion when he had found a message he didn’t recognized. Unknown Caller. He knew who that was. Sent late last night. Why didn’t his phone alert him?

“Something wrong Leo?” Leo glanced over his shoulder. Raph had not moved an inch. Still leaning against the wall, thick muscled arms folded over his armored chest. He narrowed his eyes on him for a moment. Shaking his head quickly, he plastered a smile on his face. 

“No. Nothing. Just glad to have it back.”

“You looked about ready to have a panic attack searching for that thing.”

Leo shrugged as if it was nothing important. Waving the situation away. He scooped up the things he had tossed around and stuffed them back into the closet chaotically. Shutting the door. There, half of the mess was picked up already. He slid the device back into its proper place on his belt. “If you are worried about the mess there is no need. I’ll take care of it.”

“I wasn’t.” Raph didn’t so much as smirk as his reply advised. Leo scooped up an armful of blankets.

“Don’t offer to help or anything, I got it.” Leo said dryly.

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” 

He scowled at him. Tossing the blankets at Raph. “Jerk.”

A small corner of Raph’s lips quirked upwards as he wrapped up the bundle and placed them on the bed out of the way. “Place better be spick and span by tonight.”

“You can sleep in your own room then.”

“Oh and get ready for patrol. We’re leaving here shortly.” Raph tossed over his shoulder on his way out. Wasn’t he usually the one to give out the orders?

 

Patrol turned out to be a dud and after three hours of no excitement, the four brothers finally decided to head back home. The city was unusually quiet and peaceful this night out. The one crime that had been committed on their watch was petty theft and the guy escaped in a large crowd into a public building where they couldn’t follow him. 

A sour feeling left Raph’s gut heavy as his feet pounded against the cement roofs. Cold air lapping at his skin and erupting goosebumps along his forearms. He took up the rear of the pack while Fake Leo took the front. Mikey and Don running side by side in the middle and stealing not so subtle glances at the imposter every few minutes. He was grateful that their expressions didn’t hold any worry but he could practically smell their unease from this distance. Not that he could blame them, but they certainly weren’t helping their cause.

One peek at the fraud though, reassured him that he hadn’t noticed anything. The turtle appeared distracted. Completely unaware of his surroundings as he seemed to be running on auto-piolet. His eyes focused on nothing. He had been like that for most of patrol. Could he make it any less obvious?

The three brothers slowed to a smooth stop when they realized he was no longer running with them anyway, but had stopped completely on the other side of the roof.

“You guys can go on without me. There’s something I have to do.” Raph’s eyes narrowed. Oh sure. He had to do something. Whatever. He stepped closer to Fake Leo. He could feel the two youngest close on his tail.

“You know I don’t like you being left alone.” He gave him a wary look. Smoothly convincing him he cared for his well-being.

A strained smile claimed Fake Leo’s lips. Raph’s body tensed as he reached up to cup one of his cheeks. Though the touch was gentle, just the feeling of the callused palm scorched his skin. He resisted the urge to jerk away as Fake Leo closed the distance between them. Giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. How many times has he done that without even realizing the truth?

“I’ll be fine.” The imposter’s warm breath washed over him as he whispered. The scent of mint filling his nose. “Won’t take me more than fifteen minutes.” 

Raph sighed in defeat as if it took him all his will power to pull away. It didn’t. “Fine. Don’t be late.” 'Please do. Get hit by a truck.'

“Promise.” Fake Leo nodded. Raph turned his shell to him and resumed their run back to the lair.

 

Leo felt more and more relief warm him the farther away the three brothers got from him. As soon as they were out of his eye sight he whipped out his t-phone and made the call he promised. He waited only two rings before that deep unpleasant voice crackled through the speaker and rocking his body with dread. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry. I couldn’t get away any sooner.”

“You’re alone now?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“It is done.” He answered. “I have done everything you asked of me. They trust me again. I’ve slept with Raphael and he bought my story.”

“Excellent work. Have you found out anything useful?” Nothing his boss would be too happy about.

“Nothing of use sir. I will try to get some more answers.”

“See that you will. I will contact you in a few day’s. If you succeed, I will send you back.” Best news he heard all month long.

“Thank you sir. Have you anything for me?”

“Leonardo has been rather inactive for a while now, so I’m afraid not.” Oh boy. He knew what that meant all too well. Leo should just kiss his life goodbye at this point. He wasn’t going to be able to recover he was sure.

“Alright.” He mumbled. The sooner he cut off the conversation, the better he would feel. “I will message you if I find out anything.” He voiced a swift goodbye before hanging up. The cell flew from his grip and clanked against the cement ground as he was tackled and slammed against the brick wall of the roofs access room. Pain flaring to life around his nose, chin, and forehead. Hot liquid dribbling along his upper lip. Copper teasing his taste buds.

“Ya know, I feel offended that ya took us for idiots.” Raphael’s voice breathed on his ear. That New York accent making it's appearance. Dark and menacing and promising great pain in his future. Shaking him to his very core. He despised how helpless he felt.

“I guess it would be pretty stupid to deny everything you just heard?” He smirked mockingly. 

 

The fool had the audacity to smirk at him. Raph grounded his molars. His anger bubbling up and over the rim. He growled, tightening his grip on the limbs he had pinned behind the imposters shell. Satisfaction speared through him at the sound of his grunt of pain.

“It would be. Unless you’re aimin’ ta loose your arms.” A tightlipped smile pulled on the corners of his lips. Hoping he would do just that. Disappointingly, the turtle did nothing of the sort. Smart. 

“Spare me the threats. I heard enough to last me.” Fake Leo rolled his eyes. Not a sign of fear as he had wished. 'Let’s change that.' He pressed more against him. Using little of his strength to get the turtle to wince.

“Where is he?”

“Who?”

“Ya know who. Don’t give me any bull crap and I’ll cut yer torture time a few minutes short.” He hissed out. Quiet enough his two brothers couldn’t hear from behind him. He tried hard not to let the body beneath him distract him. He looked so much like Leo. Right down to the calloused feeling of his skin beneath his fingers.

“Oh you mean the one that I look like.” 

“Yes.” He grounded out between his teeth.

“Hm, don’t know. Haven’t seen him recently so he could be anywhere by now.” Fury reared its ugly head. White, hot, and dangerous. He was so done holding back his temper. He wanted to lash out like the animal he was. Wanted to rip him into pieces, then take those pieces and rip them to smaller pieces. He wanted to pound his bones into powder. 

With more power than he realized he flipped Fake Leo over. Slamming his shell into the wall and pinning him with his body. He swore he heard a crack somewhere. Pride swelled within him as those false sapphire eyes widened in surprise. He was no longer breathing. Those features twisted in a mixture of pain and fear as he wanted and he suddenly regretted flipping him over. He looked too much like Leo.

'He is not Leo. He is one of the ones responsible for hurting him. Do not forget that!'

Raph shoved his face into his till they were nose to nose. “Where. Is. He.”

The turtle swallowed. His adam’s apple bobbing. “My employer has him . . .” He croaked out passed the arm that choked him.

“Who is yer employer?”

“I can’t--”

“Answer the damn question or ya really won’t be able to!” 

“You should know him. You met him before.”

Raphael narrowed his eyes till they were nothing but two black slits. Hiding away the emerald from view. His patience running tissue thin. He was not participating in this guessing game. Speeding things along, he shifted his arm. His fingers winding around the thick mass of Fake Leo’s neck. Squeezing hard till his oxygen supply started to wither. Only then did those eyes begin to panic.

“Who is he?” He shouted in his face.

The imposter’s mouth opened and closed in a silent plea. Eye’s wide and wild. His skin paling, paling. Fingers clawing desperately against his arm, nails biting into his skin. Drawing blood. He hardly felt it.  He was glad his brothers didn’t stop him. He was going to kill him. His hands ached to continue to choke the life out of him. Right about now the fraud should start getting tunnel vision. The darkness overtaking him and if Raph continued for much longer, brain damage would become a threat. 

“N . . . Na . . . Nak’ir.” 

Somehow, the strangled turtle managed to squeak passed his hold. Raph’s eyes widened. Like a light switch flicking off, his hands loosening immediately. That name . . .

Fake Leo sucked in a sharp breath of air as soon as his air passage was freed. The body slumped back against the wall. His knees turning to jello and he collapsed on the ground. He was trembling and coughing.

“What?” 

“Nak’ir . . . Horgav.” The imposter spoke between ragged pants. Voice hoarse as if rubbed with sandpaper. He risked a glance at Raph. Pressing his lips together in a tight scowl. “Y-You know who he is. You know what he’s here for. What he’s doing with your precious Leonardo.” The words dripped with repulsion. 

“Nak’ir? He’s here?” 

Leo’s eyes shot past him and over to the two accompanying turtles behind him. He hadn’t even realized the other two had stuck along for the ride till now. 

“You expected to strip everything from him and not have him come back to destroy you?” He spat. Reveling in the fearful look on Michelangelo’s face. He laughed. The noise lacking of any humor. 

Raph snarled, clearly done with him as he slammed his knee against the side of the fraud’s head. Knocking him unconscious. He watched with distaste as the body slapped uncharacteristically against the ground. No sound following after.

“Why did you do that Raph? We had more questions for him.” Don protested. 

Raph raised an eye ridge. “Relax, he’s just unconscious. He’ll wake in an hour at the most. We’ll carry him back to the lair and tie him up.”

“That’s a good size puddle of blood. You hit him hard.” Mikey scowled.

“Head wounds bleed a lot.”

“How can Nak’ir be here on Earth?” Don’s tortured voice brought his attention back to his little brother. Don stared down at the form on the ground. Trembles raking his body. No doubt having the same flash backs he was. “I thought we got rid of him.”

“Apparently not.”

“How did he manage it? We tossed him on a primitive world! Those tribes used handmade Bo’s and arrows for protection and cooked over a campfire for god sake! How could he have escaped?” Mikey threw his arms in the air. No one had the answer for him.

Raph’s hands curled into fists, his nails digging into the flesh on his palms. He quickly shut out the dark memories. Leo was in the psycho’s hands? This had taken a turn for the worst. “We’ll get our answers later. Don, help me with him.” He ordered. His tone suddenly flat and detached. He bent down and claimed the imposter’s shoulders. Don following silently. Hauling up the legs. He watched a look of dismay flash across his pale features. He knew Don was thinking of the time they were kidnapped by Nak’ir. The pain. The torture. Oh god, what was happening to Leo? 

Just the name alone got him ill and wanting to hurl. He couldn’t imagine what Don was feeling now. Knowing Don had been more effected than him.

“Donnie.” He called in as soothing of a voice his hoarse throat could manage. Don didn’t even look at him. He didn’t seem to have noticed him speaking at all. “Quit thinking about that. I know you are.” 

Finally, a sigh escaped passed those chapped lips. Good. He was listening at least. “Better said than done.”

“Everything’s going to be fine. You know that.”

“Do I?” 

How ironic. He had said similar words not too long ago. He didn’t reply. They were going to have to have a heart to heart talk. He was going to have to take a few minutes to choose his words carefully. Seeing as talking wasn’t a strong suite for him. Now was not the time however. They needed to get home. They needed to talk to Splinter.


	7. Nameless

They carted their fraud big brother back to the lair. The weight of the turtle finally straining his muscles. Raph refused to stop to rest. Wanting to get the bastard tied up and out of the way as soon as possible. They trudged their way through their home in the direction of the dojo when all three suddenly froze in the center of the living room. Master Splinter standing guard in their path.

“What has happened to Leonardo?” He demanded. His voice sharp and laced with concern. He shuffled over to them, his eyes drinking in the wounded body they lugged. The three exchanged glances before the two youngest gazes landed on him. Damn, how he missed Leo.

“That isn’t your son Sensei.” He blurted. Ignoring the two glares that bored in his head.

“Subtle.” He heard Don mutter.

“I didn’t see you two stepping in.” He snapped.

The old rat straightened. Black fathomless eyes met emerald. Narrowing his lids till shadows hid his irises. “Explain immediately.” He commanded. Looking as noble as ever. Raph threw his shoulders back despite his tired arms. He refused to appear incapable. Even if he could agree he probably was.

“I’ll explain. As soon as we get him tied up.” Raph nodded to the load they still held. He didn’t bother waiting for a reply. Whether Splinter did or did not agree with his decision didn’t make a difference to him. He marched forward into the dojo. Don reluctantly following his lead.

“There had better be a good reason for this.” 

Raph ignored the speculation in Splinter’s voice. He had full plans on filling him in with the complete truth of what has occurred this past week. Everything was going to hell, there was no reason to keep it a secret from their father any longer. Besides, he could use some insight.

He quickly finished knotting the rope that bound the imposter to a chair. He nodded in satisfaction when he gave the restraints a look-over. Reassured that there was no way of escape. He stood back up and faced the old rat who waited patiently for him to finish. He could practically see Splinter’s mind churning through those curious, suspicious eyes.

“Nak’ir is back Sensei.” Splinter’s eyebrows flew up.

“Can you be any blunter?” Don huffed. Raph dismissed him. Continuing.

“He’s here on earth and he sent a spy to take Leo’s place. He has Leo right now.” He paused, allowing the old rat to take in the news. Watching Splinter’s startled eyes shift over to the immobile turtle. He turned back to him when Raph began again. He told him all that they’ve learnt this past week. Leaving a few unnecessary facts out on purpose.

“So you didn’t come to me when you three first suspected something was wrong, why?” Splinter’s eyes flickered across the three of them.

“I didn’t want to worry you until I was certain.” Raph admitted. Head hanging in guilt. In truth, he had forgotten about Splinter. 

Master Splinter sighed. Lids drifting closed. His shoulders slouching. “I will lecture the three of you later. Now is not the time. Leonardo is in grave danger and we must get him back. Donatello, how soon will Leonar-- er, he wake up?”

Don shrugged. His hand working the back of his neck. “Possibly another ten to twenty minutes?”

Splinter nodded. “Please treat his wounds. He is staining the mats.” He muttered the last part grimly. “Afterwards, join me in your laboratory. Raphael, I want more information on this location Nak’ir is hiding at. Michelangelo, you will watch over him until he awakes.”

Raph felt a weight desert his shoulders when Splinter threw out the next set of orders instead of him. He followed close on his heels when his father exited the dojo and made a bee line for the laboratory where Raph quickly repeated what Don had told him of the abandon building. By the time he was done, he ran out of breath and his mouth evaporated of saliva. His stomach turned to lead. Fear raked his body that he refused to allow show. He couldn’t afford it. Didn’t want it.

His muscles unintentionally bunched under Splinter’s touch. His fur soft and gentle against the skin on his shoulder. He took comfort from it. Now that Splinter was aware; he didn’t have to worry about failing Leo . . . right?

“You have been doing an excellent job remaining calm Raphael. I expected a lot more antagonism from you. All considering how you feel about Leonardo. Oh yes, I know.” Raph’s mouth opened and closed as he worked for a response. In the end Splinter continued to speak for him. “I can feel the anger and fear that plagues your mind. I apologized countless of times for not being there when Nak’ir had you, Donatello, and April. I understand the suffering of those memory’s must be tormenting you.”

Raph shook his head. His mask tails flying over his shoulders. Whapping his cheeks. “I have more important things to think about.”

“Indeed, but you must remember that in order to gain bravery, you must face your fears. Shutting them out will only continue to torment you.”

“Leo needs me Sensei. He’s going through the exact things Don and I already did. Possibly worse. I can’t linger on my own emotions I overcame years ago. Not while Leo is experiencing them now.” And he had overcome them, damn it. Even if he assumed he would never again have to confront the likes of that psychopath. He wouldn’t allow his presence now to distract him. 

Splinter nodded. “And no doubt understands why you would be afraid now. Stop that!” He barked. Ceasing Raph’s shaking head. “I know you well enough Raphael. You have always thought you can’t be strong and feel emotions at the same time. Even now, you think you can’t be afraid for Leonardo’s sake. I am not telling you to hunker in a corner and hide in your shell. I am telling you that the most courageous and powerful warriors face their fear and welcome it like a trusted friend. Think of fear as a sign of direction Raphael. Allow it to teach you what best actions to take and what consequences your decision will have, presenting to you the correct path.” 

Raph switched directions. No longer shaking his head, but nodding instead. He knew Splinter’s words were wise and it was would be wise of him to heed them. Taking them to heart however, was another challenge entirely. “That goes for you to Donatello.” 

Raph’s eyes blinked over to the turtle that hovered in the doorway of the lab behind Splinter. He hadn’t even noticed the movement. The old rat smiled as Don ambled over to them. Pulling up a chair beside Raph.

“I assume Raph explained everything for you?”

Though a very smart turtle Don was. Open minded and welcoming to the world and the knowledge it could give with widespread arms. He was probably the toughest to be convinced of their father’s wisdom. So different they all were, Raph mused. Yet, they were all like four pieces to a whole puzzle. A team that stuck like glue even in the hardest times. He was grateful for his family. He loved his family. There truly wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to keep his family safe and happy. Including trading his life for theirs. He bled for them and they bled for him. They have even killed for each other. 

“He has.”

“How do we know if Nak’ir has switched locations between the time he sent the message and now?”

“We don’t, but if he was there he had to have left something behind. Nak’ir doesn’t yet know that we know about him. We can use that to our advantage.” Raph pointed out.

“True.” Don nodded.

“Tomorrow night we should scope out the place. Is that okay Sensei?” 

Splinter stroked his goatee considerately. He nodded after a moment of thought. “Yes, that is okay, but no entering. We have yet to learn of Nak’ir’s plans and his grown power. We don’t want more harm to come to Leonardo if we do something foolish.”

“We’ll remain outdoors Sensei.” 

“Is there anything else you wish to tell me or is that all? Has the spy given away anything useful of Nak’ir?”

“Nothing we haven’t already told you. There might have been more if Raph hadn’t kneed his head.” Don shot him a glare.

“It’s not like I killed him. Besides, I made it easier to bring him home.” He shrugged nonchalantly. Grinning despite himself as Don groaned.

All three eyes zeroed in on the door when Mikey knocked. The door creaked open as Mikey peeked in his head. “Come in Michelangelo.” Their father waved him in. Mikey strode forward. Each step purposeful. 

“He’s awake.”

 

Raphael was the first to enter the room, the rest of the group following close behind him. He watched in distaste as the imposter, slowly but surely, opened his eyes. It didn’t take long for anger to quickly replace his groggy state. His hands curled into white knuckled fists, veins popping into view along his arms as he tugged uselessly against the ropes. Hate swirled in those blue eyes. He knew he desired to hurt him without even having to speak. He was certain Fake Leo was picturing his throat slit with his dagger. Blood spurting out of the wound in a gory image. 

“He’s a bit disoriented now so maybe we should . . .”

Don’s words fell on deaf ears as Raph stomped over to the restrained turtle. He landed a punch right across the mint green cheek, harder than he had intended. He smiled in satisfaction as the turtle grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut. A red mark now taking territory over the cheek that would no doubt swell and bruise fiercely. 

“He’s not now.” 

His heart pounded against his ribs so hard he could hear his pulse in his ears. Why did he have to look so much like Leo? Why did it seem so real? He batted down the urge to apologize and take the turtle in his arms. Reminding himself that this was his enemy and the key to getting his Leo back.

Don sighed heavily, walking over to examine the injury.

“He’ll live.” Raph shrugged uncaringly.

Don stood back up after a moment of reassuring himself the jaw wasn’t broken. “I know. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t prevent him from talking.”

“It was tempting.” Raph admitted. 

“My son, control yourself. We need answers first.” Master Splinter walked between the two. Presenting himself to their prisoner. Both hands clenched the walking stick as he stared down at the replica of his eldest. His eyes boring into him. The fraud pressed his lips together, meeting the stare without a flinch. Impressive.

“I don’t think he’s going to talk.” And not just because Raph wanted to beat the guy into submission.

Splinter ignored him. Leaning down till they were nose to nose. “I assure you, this will go very smoothly if you cooperate with us. Do you know where Leonardo is?”

Spitefulness gleamed across the battered features. Not even trying to fake a single hint of compassion. Hatred wafting from him like heat waves on the desert plane. Reminding him of his day’s with Oroku Saki. “Fuck you.”

Raph’s eyes widened, startled. He heard a couple gasps behind him from his youngest brothers. He would admit, fierceness was hot on Leo but such profound language coming from Leo’s body, just didn’t fit. Leo hardly ever cursed so it was surprising to hear it from his voice. Especially when addressing their father. 'Not him, remember?' Still. He was an illusion of him. Close enough to have an effect. 

Leo had managed to slip an obscenity or two, mostly in the middle of battle or when he was angry at something, or someone. Anything other than that they could probably thank Raph’s sensational influence that, to this day, he was still eating a bar of soap for.

Master Splinter, however, did not appear fazed in the least. Instead he straightened his back. Squaring his shoulders. The perfect picture of stoic.

He wanted to tell him I told you so, but chose to keep his mouth shut. He watched as a corner of Splinter’s lips quirked upwards into a smirk. Something he wasn’t familiar with seeing. Watching as he bent back down, one paw resting on the imposter’s shoulder, whispering something into his ear. The turtle jolted away. Eyes wide. His adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

All three brothers stared curiously. What did he say?

“Shall we try again?” Splinter straightened again. Smiling. 

“I . . . I just know where ever Nak’ir is. Leo will be.” 

“That’s helpful.” Raph glowered. Shutting his mouth when a paw was raised in the air to silence him.

“He keeps him in his reach at all times.” Fake Leo continued. Eyes locked with Splinter’s. “I don’t know where, I only visited Leo twice.”

“No doubt in a cell.” Raph muttered.

“Raphael, please!”

“Sorry Sensei.”

“Do you know if he’s harmed?” 

“If you know Nak’ir you would know he is indeed harmed.” The turtle growled low. Tugging against the binds again. Raph’s body clenched, swept away with an overwhelming urge to tear the bastard into itty bitty pieces. It was a miracle that he managed to shove the thought away to the dark corridors of his mind. He wanted to demand what he did to him, but thought better of it.

He could see worry lines form along Splinter’s eyes and mouth. “Do you know how Nak’ir came here?”

The turtle looked hesitant to answer. Pursing his lips as his mind churned with decisions. Finally, after a tortured minute, he conceded. “I don’t know much. He refused to tell me in detail. I just heard that he had been captured and brought to their planet. I don’t know who “their” is so don’t ask.”

“I see.” Splinter nodded. “What is his plan for us?”

The fraud scoffed. Chin raising in the air stubbornly. Reminding Raph so much of Leo. “I would be an idiot if I told you that. Whatever you do to me won’t be nearly as bad as what Nak’ir will do.”

The old rat sighed. One hand stroking his goatee in a concentrated habit. “True. Anything we can do wouldn’t be nearly as horrible as a psychopath’s work. I have not raised my sons in the way of violence, but if you should prove us your lack of worth, then perhaps we should send you back to you employer so you can explain to him your failure yourself.”

An animalistic snarl escaped passed his clenched teeth. Oh yes, he was scared. “You wouldn’t.”

“I don’t see why not. Your only reason here is wasting valuable space. I have my son to rescue and I don’t have time to sit here and converse with you. If you do not have anything important to tell me, I shall have my sons deliver you back to Nak’ir and--”

“Stop!” Their prisoner squeezed his eyes shut. Looking torn between his options. Either way, Raph was certain this wouldn’t end well for him. He wouldn’t allow it any other way. “Isn’t it obvious? He’s here to destroy you!”

“Like we don’t already know that.” Mikey muttered dryly.

“I was sent here to get information from him. He ordered me to blend in and learn everything I can about you. Learn each of your weaknesses. Your skills. Your fears. Your most vulnerable times. Anything that could be an advantage for him. This weekend I was supposed to be sent back home if I succeeded. Afterwards, I just assumed he would attack with his small army. That’s all of his plan I know.”

“Do you perhaps know when he is planning on striking us?” 

Fake Leo shook his head. 

“Does he have a force? A weapon?”

He stared down at his feet. “He was working on something, yes. He didn’t allow me to see it. He just said it was big and it was powerful that not even an entire army of soldiers could conquer it.”

“Like a disintegrator? Or some sort of power blast?” Don mused.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know a lot of things.” Raph glared. 

“He wasn’t specific! He just paid me to do a simple job! That’s all! I’m not that useful to him.”

“You said he had a small army. Do you know the amount?” Splinter interjected. 

“No. He had some but they’re not that many. A good bulk of them were either killed by him or when they entered the atmosphere.”

“Is there anything else?” Splinter waited till the spy shook his head. He grunted, turning to leave the dojo. The youngest following. Raph remain where he was, waiting for the others to exit. Startled when Splinter nodded to him on his way out. Was that permission to take over?

Not wasting time to ponder on it, he turned back to the bound reptile. He snarled at him. Leo-look-a-like returned the snarl with one of his own. With no more eye witnesses, Raphael gave in to his urges. Landing another punch to the non-swollen cheek. He calculated his speed and strength to prevent him from breaking anything important. Just cause a great amount of pain. A smile claiming his lips when he spotted the droplets of blood that dribbled from his nose and the corners of his lips. Red spreading throughout his cheekbone and around his left eye. He spat blood on the tatami mats at Raph’s feet.

“You mad?” He somehow managed to smirk passed the throbbing pain and engorged face.

Raph cursed something vile, clutching on the mint shoulders and kneeing him in his unprotected side. The turtle gasped, hacked, and groaned. Suddenly looking like he was going to vomit. He didn’t. However, he did spit up a mouthful of blood onto the floor with a wet slap.

Raph stepped out of the way and crinkled his nose in disgust as he noticed a piece of his tongue lying midst the puddle of crimson liquid he must have bitten off. “Incredibly.” He answered. Readjusting his crooked belt. “Now. Who are you?” He asked. Leaning into Fake Leo’s space. Wondering what on earth could Splinter have said to shaken the turtle so much not even a few deathly blows could do. 

Their prisoner remained silent. “Who. Are. You?” He repeated.

Leo-look-a-like growled in the back of his throat. “I’m not from here.” He gurgled.

“I gathered as much.” Raph straightened, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I do this for a living.”

“What? Impersonation and manipulation? Fitting.” Raph answered dryly.

“In a way, yes. I do what people don’t have the guts to do themselves.” 

“Ah so we’re not the first family you tried to destroy.”

“No. You wanted to know.” Leo shrugged. Wincing at the pain that speared through him. He blinked multiple times, struggling to stay conscious. 

“I meant your name.”

“I don’t know it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I can’t remember what my original name used to be.”

“Well then, I can always get Mikey to name you. I’m sure he would have fun with that. I’m starting to get tired of referring to you as 'Fake Leo' and 'Leo-look-a-like'.”

“Oh god, no!” Leo cringed. Raph didn’t know if it was for the idea or if he was feeling sick again. Maybe both.

“What was the last name you had then?”

Leo frowned. A moment of silence that seemed to have last eternity before he finally recalled. “Ax’ honatain.”

“Some weird alien name.” Raph nodded in approval.

“I don’t know what it means. I wasn’t too familiar with the race.”

“It’s a bit of a mouthful.”

“Can’t help that.” 

“Ax.” Raph decided with another nod. It was certainly better than anything that involved Leo’s name when referring to him. Heck, he would take Egbert over that. “How did you do that anyway?” He asked. Wondering how exactly he disguised himself so well. When he didn’t get an answer right away, he turned to Ax and frowned when his head was slumped till his chin pressed against his chest. His eyes closed. Raph shook him. His head lolled to the side. Jaw hanging slack and blood oozing out of his mouth. Unconscious. 

Raph huffed in frustration. Sending a heated look in his direction that should have fried the being to a crisp. Deciding not to kill him for now, he stomped out of the dojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Don't have anything special, just another chapter to give you. But hey, we got more answers! Hope you have a wonderful holiday and get stuffed with Turkey! Next chapter will be out on Saturday. Please comment & fav.


	8. A Cold Day in Hell

“Remember my sons; you are only to be going for surveillance purposes. Find out as much as you can from outside the building.” Master Splinter reminded them for the third time again today. Watching his three sons pack numerous weapons and supply’s. Strapping as much as they could hold onto themselves.

“Hai Sensei.” Raphael was the first to respond as he threw his binoculars into his bag. As much as he hated having to wait to rescue Leo, he knew they had to be cautious and plan as much ahead as possible. Knowledge, at the moment, was the key to defeating their enemy, and right now, they had approximately zero chances of defeating anybody. He did not want any surprises on their rescue mission.

He clambered to his feet. Throwing his packed duffel bag over his shoulder.

“You sure you’re okay watching over Ax alone, Sensei?” He asked, turning to his father as he glanced at the dojo from the corner of his eye. They decided to keep Ax there for the time being. 

A deep chuckle brought his attention back to the old rat. “You act as if I am not your teacher of Ninjitsu.”

Raph gave a wry smile. “No disrespect Sensei, but you should consider getting yourself some hair dye.” He was startled when Splinter released a belly laugh.

“I am not that old yet. I can still take full care of myself, but thank you for your concern.”

Raph nodded. He wasn’t blind to the signs of old age creeping up on his father. Though he didn’t bother mentioning the times he had witnessed him stumble, or how his joints started creaking, or how slow it takes him to get up and down compared to his usual self. Mostly because that didn’t stop him from overwhelming them during a sparring match. That thought reassured him.

“Wait, what did you just call him?” Mikey asked as he joined the conversation. Slinging his own bag over his shoulder.

“Ax. Short for Ax’honatain. That’s what I call him now.”

“Aw! You named him on your own? I could have come up with something much better.” Mikey’s bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

Raph rolled his eyes. “I didn’t name him, doofus. He named himself. It was the last person he disguised himself as.”

“Oh. Okay. It’s a cool name then.”

Raph glared over at Don who snorted a silent laugh.

“Come home safely my sons.” Splinter interjected. Capturing the three’s attention. “I am anxious to bring Leonardo home myself, but patience is of the essence.” The turtles nodded their understanding. “And do not enter the building.” He ordered, his voice capturing a stricter tone. 

“Have a little faith Sensei. We won’t.” Raph responded.

Splinter narrowed his eyes. “I would if the last time I “had a little faith” in you, you four didn’t do the exact opposite.” 

“Well the outcome turned out good, right?” Raph smiled innocently.

Splinter grunted but didn’t return the smile. Instead he swiveled his attention on all three of them again. “Nonetheless, nothing good will come from this. Learn what you can and come home immediately.” The trio nodded in sync, not daring to speak at the serious look on their father’s face. As soon as he nodded his approval, all three immediately turned and ran out the door. Their footsteps undetectable to their exit.

 

“How many Don?” Raph asked through his t-phone that was currently connected with both Don and Mikey.

“About three on the south side. How about you Mikey?”

“I see eight in total. Five guarding the north and three guarding the east. Raph?”

“Four on the west.” He answered. Examining each window through his binoculars for any guards he had missed. Unfortunately, other than the ground level of the three-story building, all the lights in the windows were off. They were certain there was a lot of activity going on, on the ground floor, but Nak’ir would have been smarter in making it less obvious of his location. He hoped there weren’t any other guards hiding in the dark rooms.

“So . . . fifteen guards in total?” Mikey’s voice crackled through the speakers after quickly doing the math in his head.

“At least from what we can see from outside.” Raph murmured, frowning. 

“Raph, we’re not going in. Master Splinter gave us specific orders.” Don warned.

“Don, do you know if there’s a basement?” He asked, ignoring his comment.

“Yeah, there is. Though the pictures of the building were taken four years ago. No remains of pain, death, and suffering.” Don said dryly.

“But there is a basement, yes?”

“You think that’s where Nak’ir is keeping Leo?” Mikey asked.

“I don’t know where else he would. The ground level is way too out in the open. If he’s not here than he’s somewhere else.”

“We’re going inside?” Mikey.

“Yes.”

“Raph! No!” Don snapped angrily.

Raph, again, ignored. Setting down the phone long enough to stuff away his binoculars. He scooped the bag back up and sprinted off his rooftop. “Meet me on the roof.” He ordered.

“Raph! Master Splinter said--”

“Do you realize you sound just like Leo right now Don?” Raph teased.

“See ya there Raph!” Mikey’s voice was the last thing he heard before he hung up. He didn’t want to ignore Splinter’s orders. Honestly. But he just knew they weren’t going to get anywhere with wasting precious time scoping the outside. Every minute counted on Leo’s life, and if this building turned out to be a wild goose chase, he wanted to find the real one as soon as possible.

He would move the moon and stars himself just to get Leo back safe and sound. He would not allow himself, or any of his younger siblings to throw themselves into danger if the risk wasn’t worth it. It was worth it; he was sure of it. He treasured Splinter’s insight but in this particular thing, he disagreed with him. 

He landed on the rooftop. His feet slapping against the pavement. Dirt particles immediately piercing into the soles of his feet. Mikey already was there waiting for them.

“Don not here yet?” Raph asked as his eyes roved over the surrounding area. No sign of the purple clad ninja.

“Nope. Not that I blame him. Splinter would kill us if he knew we were doing this.”

“Well aware of that Mike.”

“Not that I disagree with you. It’s obvious fifteen guards is the only useful thing we’ll get out of surveillancing the outside. Honestly, I thought there would be more than that. We won’t be able to truly help Leo unless we break in.” Mikey explained. Assurance, support, and understanding gleaming in those couple sky blue eyes. Raph took the time to admire the strength and bravery of his little brother. Goofy as he was, he was one of the best warriors he knew. 

“I know how much Leo means to you Raph. Way before you even knew it. He’s apart of you and as your guy’s little brother, I’m going to guarantee his return.”

Raph swallowed back the urge to point out he shouldn’t make promise he can’t always keep and instead, reveled in his confidence. Allowing it to become his own.

“You two never listen to anyone.” Don’s growly voice wiped the smiles off their faces.

“You’re one to talk.” Raph narrowed his eyes to Don. Wondering if he was planning to tattle or tag along. If he hadn’t already contacted Splinter. He could see anger and desperation coloring those chocolate brown eyes. Amid the aggression though, he could pin point the fear and anxiety mixed in.

“Come on Don. You know as well as the rest of us that we’re not getting anywhere standing out here. Leo’s in trouble and the solution to his rescue is inside.” Mikey stepped forward in front of Raph. Shoulders thrown back and chin lifted in the air, a look of determination rolling off him.

Don pressed his lips in a thin line. His expression unreadable.

“You have nothing to say?” Mikey suddenly bellowed. Shocking Raph. “Our leader and family member needs our help and you’re standing here debating with yourself whether to take a risk to save him? After everything we’ve been through, this is where you mark your line?” Mikey fisted his hands and grounded his teeth together. A temper neither of his brothers were familiar with the youngest possessing. The fact that Don was now refusing to look at him just feasted his anger even more. Raph couldn’t remember a time where Mikey was angry with Donnie. In fact, he couldn’t remember a time he was genuinely angry, period. As far as he could tell, Mikey was more fascinated with how Don’s mind worked than anything else. He looked up to him. Loved him.

Raph grasped ahold of Mikey’s shoulder. Pulling him back behind him. Blocking out the loud objection. 

“Don.” He called gently. The said turtle stiffened. His body constricting and he could now visibly see the obvious curves of his muscles in his arms and legs. “Look at me Don.” As if that was the trigger word, Donnie slowly lifted his head up. Revealing glassy eyes and flushed cheeks.

“I’m not a coward.” He mumbled between trembling lips. His upper lip curled, showing off sharp canines.

Raph frowned. “I know you’re not.”

“I’m not!” He roared. Stomping a foot down on the ground as if he was five-year-old throwing a tantrum. He bared his teeth at him. Chocolate eyes flashing with intensity and fear. Raph stood his ground as Don stomped over to him, shoving him away. He stumbled backwards. Catching himself.

“I know things humans could only dream of knowing! I battled wars manifested by solders nightmares! I suffered and survived from the worst of wounds! Seen and battled horrid monsters! Why in the hell am I afraid of one, damn, person?” Don howled in a mixture of fury and hysteria. Those tears that once balanced precariously on the edge of his lids, now dripped down his cheeks and neck irrepressibly. Sucking breaths sharply between his teeth. His hands waving in the air like a crazed person.

His heart stopped and he felt his body go paralyzed when two sets of arms enfolded around his torso. Squeezing him so tightly he started to feel a little claustrophobic. His wide glistening eyes switching back and forth between his two siblings that sandwiched him. A sense of calm splashing over him like a cold bucket of water. So grateful was he to not have been born an only child. He didn’t even care if their purpose was to hold him down in case he’d hurt himself in the middle of his hysteria or if this was just a regular loving brotherly hug. 

His body relaxed and his feet returned underneath him, slowly his brothers parted from him. Taking their warmth with them. Both sets of eyes peering at him with concern. “I’m fine.” He reassured them. His voice cracking, wiping away the wetness from his cheeks. Somehow managing to crack a smile despite himself.

“Don, you heard what Master Splinter said to me. Don’t pretend like you weren’t listening. He implied it to you to.” Raph poked a finger in his chest.

“I know . . .”

“I don’t want to hear I know. I want to see you listening.” Raph pinned him back with a strict look. Blinking in confusion when he started giggling.

“Sorry. But do you realize how parental you become when Leo’s not around?”

Raph huffed. Waiting in silence for Don to recompose himself before continuing. “I meant it, Don. We’ve both been through some real traumatic shit. We’ve both lost things we’ll never get back and yet, here we are, still going when others went insane. Even if I’ve done it myself plenty of times. I don’t want to ever see you beating yourself up for being too weak. You are far from weak.”

Don nodded. Absorbing every word he spoke. It amazed him. He kept forgetting how mature Raphael had become from his teen to his adult years. From little tyrant to sensible, level-headed being. Admiring the times he was reminded. Leo would be proud. He was confident of that.

“Do you get me or did all of that go into one ear and out the other?” Raph narrowed his eyes on him. Telling him it had better not.

He shook his head. “I got it. Thanks, Raph.”

Raph nodded. “Now are you with us or not? I would understand if you wanted to stay outsi--”

“No. I’m coming with. Leo’s my big brother as well and I’m not leaving him in our same predicament.”

He couldn’t help it. Pride lit Raph’s features. Relieved he had managed to tackle an important situation instead of screw it up farther. Proud that Don could face his fear. He hoped anyway. He dug around his duffle bag, seizing out three flash lights and tossing one to each of them.

 

Sixty or something rooms later and the only things they manage to scrape up from the crumbling building was mold exposure, cobwebs, and lots and lots of half rotten and wrecked furniture. Oh, and of course, the mouse dropplings. 

“This is ridiculous. Why on earth would he hide anything here?” Raph grumbled. Tossing a ten-year-old motheaten quilt back onto the hole riddled mattress. Piles of dirt wafting into the air and clouding his environment. He hacked, waving his arms around in a futile attempt to clear the air. “He’s obviously hiding everything down in that basement. We haven’t seen one room here that looks occupied by him.”

Don sighed, retrieving his hands back that had been digging around in the drawers of the dresser. “We’re not going down there Raph. He is there. Look, I want to save Leo as much as you do, but I am not risking my other brothers lives to do it.”

“What choice do we have Don? The only way to help Leo is getting information and we’re clearly not doing that by digging around in elbow deep dust!”

Mikey made his appearance from the closet. A sweater hanging over his shoulder that once looked comfortable, now caked in dirt. Little bright spots of orange peeking between.

“We still got the ground floor to look over.” Raph suggested.

Don stared grimly down in the drawer. He slammed it closed and retrieved his flash light off the top of the dresser. “Fine. Fifteen minutes to look around. Then we’re going back. Kapeesh?”

Don didn’t feel any brighter at the smiles flashed his way. Nonetheless, he swallowed his tartness and dragged himself behind his brothers as they tromped down the next flight of stairs to ground level. Four guards awaiting them in the first hall. The first sign of life they spotted in this wasted structure. Other than the dozen cockroaches they’ve seen.

“No attacking the guards.” Raph promptly ordered before they could round the corner. “I don’t want to leave any sign of our presence.” The three trailing close behind him nodded without questions. 

The sneaking part was the easiest out of their tasks. Hardly a creak was made as they slinked soundlessly from room to room. Unfortunately, the apartments held as much excitement as the upper two floors.

Twenty-nine empty apartments later and long past fifteen minutes and they found themselves in the south hall, still on ground level with the same outcome as before.

“Watch. It’ll be the last room we haven’t checked yet.” Mikey grumbled.  Tossing away a pair of mismatched socks from a drawer. Grinding down the urge to slam the drawer. He followed his brothers out of the room to the last remaining door. They no longer worried about the guard’s as they prowled through the shadows. All of them were always distracted with something else and not paying a shred of attention to their surroundings. Making their jobs that much easier. 'Such crappy guards.' Mikey mused as he watched unconcerned as the guard chatted it up with the other. Completely lost in their conversation to notice them.

A click brought back his attention to Don who finished picking the lock. Most doors had either been too rusted or rotten away for the locks to even function properly. Occasionally though, they encountered a door that had somehow survived the abuse of years of age and weather and had to pick it. Which took less than thirty seconds thanks to Don’s skill. 

They opened the door just enough for the three of them to slip in.

“Pay dirt!” Mikey grinned at the layout. Though the room was still covered in a thick layer of dirt and the floor boards half caved in. Wallpaper peeling and stained, not to mention the broken pipes hanging out of whatever was left of the ceiling. The place had been refurnished. 

A red velvet Victorian couch sat on the right side of the wall. It’s arms wooden and stained a rich dark brown. Lions heads carved on the ends of it. Sandwiched by two side tables of the same color, both holding a lava lamp that was surprisingly working. One red the other purple. An old 1967 vintage television set was placed on the other end of the living room. In between it all, a ludicrous coffee table of a wood carved sumo wrestler holding a slate of glass. Different alcoholic bottles and cans stashed on the table top. A children’s light fixture with colorful planes dangling off the end pieces hung from the ceiling and lit the room in a soft blue glow. Little stars shined on the walls and floors.

“Seem alien to you guys?” Raph muttered. His eyes dancing across each of the unique furniture pieces.

“The random style screams foreign to me.” Don nodded in agreement.

“Dudes, can I have this coffee table?” Mikey piped in. Walking over and brushing his fingers over the sumo wrestler’s hands.

“No.” Both Don and Raph said in sync.

Mikey pouted. Separating himself from the furniture. “I can agree with the alien part but this doesn’t seem very psychopathic.”

“He didn’t look very psychopathic when we first met him either. Besides, if he bothered to hide in an abandon apartment building. He wouldn’t leave evidence around in plain sight.” Raph answered. Sinking deeper into the ungodly room. He immediately started opening drawers and flipping the couch cushions for signs of . . . well, anything that could help them.

“What I can’t understand is how the electricity is working.” Mikey spoke as he stared at the lava lamps in wonder. They were both plugged in but the outlet covers were hanging off and the wires looked frayed. 

“He’s an alien Mikey.” Don retorted. “If he can find a way to travel millions of light years away in his life time. Surely he can find a way to power a couple of lamps.”

Mikey groused at Don. Waving him away and continuing in his wanderings. Other than the incredibly tasteless style of the room, the place was semi-reasonable. No trace of psychopathic tendencies. Except the fire hazards of the power outlets.

The group split. Don searched through the bathroom. Raph hunted the bedroom. Mikey travelling into the kitchen. Raphael looked through the area. Careful not to disturb many objects. He looked under the bed. The closet. The dresser. Through the nightstand. His heart racing as piles of papers popped out of the drawer. He grabbed one out, reading the small text on it, recognizing it as a receipt.

“Don!” He called out, scooping a couple of handfuls of receipts from the drawer. Taking note that some of the lettering were foreign languages.

“I’m guessing you found something?” Don asked as he came out of the bathroom.

“Yeah. He’s been purchasing materials.” Raph handed one of the scraps of papers to Don.

“Ax did say that he was building something.”

“Do you know what?”

Don shook his head. “I might be able to find out. I could translate a few of these.” Raph nodded. Quickly stuffing away the loose papers in his duffel bag. Leaving the other half in the drawer in hopes Nak’ir wouldn’t notice the difference.

“Come on. We got what we need. We should get out of here.”

Don nodded. Gathering his own belongings and following Raph out of the bedroom.

“Mikey, we got something. Let’s go.”

An eerie silence of the dusty room the only thing that answered Raph. “Mikey?” He casted an unsettling glance to Don, who, unsurprisingly returned the same expression. The two started towards the kitchen. Repeatedly calling out their little brother’s name. No response for either of them.

Relief momentarily swept over Raph when he found Mikey standing unharmed on the other side of the kitchen. Quickly diminishing when the sense that something was wrong increased in the air. Mikey still hadn’t responded to them. Didn’t even look or appear to have heard them. He moved in closer, shining the light to his face and realizing he was in shock. His blue eyes round and terrified. His body trembling and his jaw hung slack.

He flashed the light source over to what spooked Mikey. Finding a large freezer room. The door hung open, showing off its contents. Big clouds of icy mist rolled across the floor and kissed Raph’s ankles. Bodies. Lots of human bodies hung by their feet like skinned pigs at a slaughter house. Some were chopped up remains stacked on the shelves and crates. Separated by their parts. Some were whole.

A curse unconsciously flew from between Raph’s parted lips. His eyes as big and round as his two brothers beside him. Both him and Don were aware of what Nak’ir liked to do with his victims and kept trophy’s as any other psychopath. Human or alien. However, that didn’t stop his stomach from performing acrobats at just the sight. Nothing could ever make him get used to such a picture.

“Oh my god Raph.” He heard Mikey whimper on his right. Snapping him out of his own horrified state. He automatically moved in front of him. Cutting off his view of the freezer. He embraced him tightly. He did not want Mikey to witness this. He should have known it was inevitable when they entered this building. Nevertheless, Mikey was the last of his brothers that hasn’t yet experienced Nak’ir’s wrath and he would like to keep it that way.

“The head . . .” He felt him mutter against his shoulder. Trembling in his arms.

“Mikey . . .”

“The arms . . .”

“Mikey, look at me.”

“Oh god, the legs!”

“Mikey!” Raph snapped. Grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Finally, his head jerked up to meet his gaze.

“There are fingers and eyeballs in jars Raph! In jars! I’m never going to be able to eat pickles again!” The turtle wailed. 

Raph cringed as Mikey vented out the image he just witnessed in detail. His arms waving around in the air. A mimic of what Don was doing a couple hours before. He grasped ahold of his wrists and forced them at his sides.

“I know Mikey. I know.” Raph whispered soothingly. He felt like he was about to choke on his own tongue.

“What kind of sick person does this?” Mikey shouted. Shaking his head. Squeezing his eyes shut. Seeming to attempt to wipe the picture from his memory. Raph glanced over at Don to see if he was freaking out to and was grateful when he found his attention now solely nailed to Mike. More concerned and saddened than panicked. Perhaps he was too immune to this to freak out now. Just as Raph guessed was the same concept for him. Maybe that event with Nak’ir ripped them completely of any biliousness towards such things. Either way, he was grateful for it now. He couldn’t imagine how chaotic this room would be with three panicked turtles.

All three heads jerked up simultaneously when they heard a creak of floorboards and a click of a lock. They froze in their places as a white light flicked on. Shining a path from the living room doorway into the kitchen. Voices slowly rising in volume the closer they got. Raph involuntarily shuddered when he recognized one of them.

“You said you heard something in here?” Nak’ir’s voice. As deep and rough as he remembered.

Raph muttered something abhorrent under his breath. Scoping the area around him for a hiding place. Old blonde wooden cabinets reached to the ceiling. Some doors hanging off their hinges, some completely pulled off. Displaying empty shelves. A wood burning rusted stove was set on the left side of the room in between two countertops. A refrigerator across from it and another door that Raph guessed was the pantry. 

He dashed over to it. His pulse pounding in his ears. His legs suddenly holding strength he didn’t realize he had. He swung the door open and felt another stream of curses fill his head. The pantry was not walk in. The shelves taking up what little room there was. Certainly, not big enough to hold even one turtle.

Shadows crawled across the tiled floor. Holding the shape of a person. Reaching for his feet. 

Thinking quickly, Raph grabbed up the fallen bags and shoved his brothers into the freezer. Holding Mikey’s mouth closed as the turtle thrashed in protest. Screaming in his palm. Another light flashed over their head through the little window, chasing away the shadows into the corners. Mikey suddenly going still in his arms. He could hear muffled voices as shadows loomed past the window. His heart thumped so violently in his chest, he was surprised they couldn’t hear it through the metal door. He could feel Mikey quaking against him on his right. Don pressed up uncomfortably against his left. Trying to get as far away from the door as possible. Raph jerked up his legs when he felt something cold and soft press against the skin of his calf. Fighting the acidic bile that quickly clawed up his throat. His imagination forming an image of the source.

The door swung open, nearly hitting Don in the process. Light illuminated the horrors of the freezer. He felt Mikey jolt in his hold, kicking away a nearby corpse. Raph tightened his grasp across his mouth. He didn’t know if Nak’ir was deaf or luck was finally on their side but the muffled scream had not registered to him. Instead, the door slid closed. Leaving them alone in the darkness.

Raph’s body automatically relaxed. His muscles unclenching as his hands released their death grip on his little brother. Don as well, fell limp against him. Sighing in relief. Mikey however, jumped up to his feet and yanked open the door. Surprised that he didn’t take the handle with him as he raced out of the freezer. Raph followed, albeit slower than Mikey. His legs felt like jello as he stumbled out. Don in tow.

Raph stared in pity at his youngest sibling who was hunched over a metal sink. The sound of retching inspiring his own stomach to do the same. Don was at Mikey’s side without him even realizing he had moved. One hand sliding comfortingly across his shell up and down as he checked him over.

Raph surveyed the rest of the apartment. Double checking to make sure Nak’ir wasn’t still lingering around. Luckily everything was left as it should be. It wouldn’t be for long he knew. They were given just enough time to escape. Raph shivered as a frozen chill ran up his spine. Goosebumps rose over his arms. Only now realizing how cold he was.

Two minutes passed before Mikey had finally managed to separate himself from the sink. Beads of perspiration slid down his temples. Dark bruises appearing under his eyes. “You okay Mike?” Raph asked in a hushed tone. Don grabbed his own and Mikey’s bag to lug. Mikey nodded. A grim look locking his features.

“Let’s go.” He ordered. Anticipation fueling his energy enough to escape this nightmare. A nightmare Leo was still stuck in. He had felt himself on the brink of insanity the longer they stayed there. How much longer would it have taken before he teetered over the edge? Had Leo?

Just the thought of Leo faltered his steps. He didn’t want to leave despite the evil that haunted this place. He despised the thought of being so close to Leo right now and having to turn his back on him for freedom. He felt horrible for leaving Leo to endure this horror on his own for even longer. If he just turned that last corner and went downstairs. Could he find him? Could he rescue him and bring him home? Right now?

He stopped. Turned.

“Raph?” Don. “Raph, what’s wrong?”

“Leo’s here . . .”

Don frowned. He must already know what he was thinking. “I know. I don’t like it any better; but we must. For his sake and our own.”

He shook his head. “I can’t leave him alone again . . .”

“Listen to me Raph. We can’t help him right now.” Don said. He continued to shake his head in denial.

“I need him . . .”

Don pressed his lips together. Heart wrenching with pain Raph was feeling. He knew Raph must be thinking he was betraying Leo by leaving and honestly, he felt the same way. But he had others to think about. Mikey was losing his mind remaining here. He was in no shape to continue anymore. He felt exhaustion starting to weigh on his limbs. No doubt Raph was feeling as sick and tired as they were. They couldn’t take anyone in this condition.

He reached over with the hand that wasn’t supporting Mikey to gently nudge Raph the opposite direction. The turtle reluctantly complied. One foot moving in front of the other as they journeyed the halls back up to the rooftop.

Fresh air cleansed their lungs of the years old dust and mold. Don would not be surprised if they all come up with some disease. Mikey was hunched over, panting. Gasping in gulps of air. His body trembling but he was still holding up his own. A good sign. Raph had his t-phone in hand. A troubled look on his face.

“Splinter’s expecting us.” Raph answered Don’s unspoken question. Slipping the device back in his pocket. He wondered just how many missed calls he had from their father. He wondered if all of theirs held the same amount.

“What do we tell him?”

“Is he asks. Which he will. Tell him the truth.” 

Not something he expected Raph to want to do but he nodded without protests. As much as he feared the outraged reaction on their father’s face, he didn’t want to lie anymore. Not to say he wouldn’t if Raph made the order.

 

And outraged he was.

Don couldn’t remember a time when Splinter was this mad. Even the last few times they had gotten in trouble with the Shredder, it hadn’t put the volume as high as his was now.

“You deliberately went inside the building right after I strictly ordered you not to?”

He hadn’t said anything the entire time Splinter ranted and paced in front of them. Raph had been doing all the talking and if that wasn’t amazing enough, he appeared perfectly calm. Each word controlled and calculated. His face was devoid of all emotion. His stance confident and stoic. The stance he generally saw Raphael take when he was battling an enemy. He hardly recognized him now. 

Mikey on the other hand was the true example of how he expected all three of them to be. He to, hadn’t spoken a word. His head hung low. His eyes staring off into the distance and seemed to have glassed over. Don knew for a fact he was thinking about the latest event that took place. Concern overshadowed his shame as he stared at their once bright and happy brother. Splinter’s raving now into the far distance.

“Yes we did.” Raph answered. Tone steely.

“Do you know the risk you have taken upon your brothers Raphael?” Splinter boomed. His attention once on all three of them, now locked onto Raph alone. It was clear to Don he was taking the brute of the punishment himself.

“Yes, I did.”

“Do you have nothing else to say for yourself?”

Apparently, he did. “Yes, I risked my team’s safety. Yes, it was foolish of me. But I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t positive it would be worth it. And it was.” Before Splinter could open his mouth, Raph had dug out the receipts and shoved them at the old rat. His ebony eyes quickly scanning over one of the papers. His eyebrows knitted together.

“These are receipts of materials Nak’ir purchased. Don can possibly piece together what it is he is building. I think it was worth it.” 

Once Splinter drank his fill, he handed the papers back to Raphael. Staring hard at his son that waited patiently for him to voice his punishment. Instead, he sighed. “You’ve done well finding this information. This is helpful. Under any other normal circumstances, I might have figured a suitable punishment for your disobedience. However, I believe you boys have suffered enough for one night.”

Raph blinked but that was the only indication he was startled at this news. He nodded, bowing respectively to his father before turning to leave. Dragging Don with him.

“Michelangelo. I would like to speak to you really quick before you head off to bed.” Was the last thing Don heard before he was hauled into his lab. Raph shutting the door, trapping him in. Raph turned to Don and thrusted the bag of receipts into his hands.

“Do what you can Don.” Raph murmured. Distress and uncertainty shining between the cracks of his barrier he had built around himself. Nearly crushing Don’s heart in the process.

“I will Raph.”

“Get some sleep.” Raph ordered, nodding. Don watched his brothers shell turn on him and walk out of his laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An exciting chapter. I am sick; I know. But if there is going to be a villain in my story. He will be evil. Just a quick heads up for future chapters. ^^ And what could Nak'ir possibly be building? We'll find out here shortly. Next chapter comes out Monday. Please comment & fav!


	9. How Naive

Instead of going straight to bed, Raph switched directions halfway down the hall and shoved his way through the bathroom door. He couldn’t stand the thought of crawling under his sheets with a layer of dirt, dust, and other things he didn’t care to think about, still caked to his skin. He turned on the water to as hot as he could stand it. Stripping his gear and piling it on the toilet seat.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and was perplexed by what he saw staring back at him. He looked horrible! Past the layers of grime that painted most of his skin brown, he could see how pale he was. Almost a ghostly shade of pastel green. Dark shadows under his eyes made him look sleep deprived and sickly.

Raph frowned, creating worry lines on his forehead, eyes, and around his mouth. His lips were chapped and peeling, his eyes bloodshot. Was that really him? He couldn’t even recognize himself!

His eyes met his own and he stared at the emotions that swirled within their emerald depths. Fear and anger took up the majority of them. What did Leo see in them? He couldn’t help but wonder. Leo had once complimented his eyes before, telling him they were beautiful. He described them as if they were literal gems pasted to his face. Dark, sparkling, rich, so full of life he didn’t see now. At the time, he had taken the compliment with a grain of sand. Scoffing, rolling his eyes, and teasing Leo about being a huge sap. All he saw was green. Just green. Nothing special. People had said the eyes was a doorway to the soul. He saw irises. 

Now he saw a lot more than that. He saw death and destruction lingering in the dark pits of his soul through them. He saw a warrior seeking vengeance and blood spill. At the same time he saw a wimp boy who feared the monsters lurking under his bed. Nothing admirable about them. Nothing worthy of Leo’s praise.

However, he would give anything to see Leo’s eyes again. Those were gems worthy of admiration. An endless sea of navy blue you can drown in if you looked too long. Eyes that saw the world not bathed in blood. Eyes that were filled with hopes and dreams. Dreams he wanted to move heaven and earth to fulfill. 

He was not worthy of Leo, yet he felt a determination to fight for however long it takes to win him. Both a curse and a blessing. A sharp pain lanced through his chest.

Steam from the hot water fogged the edges of the window, his reflection blurring. He shook his head and turned away, stepping into the shower stall. Sighing in pleasure as the heated liquid cascaded down his body. Washing away the grime. He leaned his weight against the wall. His palms pressing against the cool subway tile. His eyes down casted to his feet as he watched the brown water stream past him.

Guilt gnawed on his heart as his mind backtracked through the day. Like a demon that sucked out every bit of happiness from him. Leaving behind an emptiness inside him. He could practically hear the wind howling in the hollowness. He had returned to the safety confines of his home without Leo. Had been so close to Leo and had turned his back on him. He had chosen his own safety and protection over him. He should have continued forwards. Should have sent the others back and stayed behind. He knew he couldn’t face Nak’ir head on. Not how he was anyway, but he didn’t have to. He could have sneaked. Could have found where he was keeping Leo, freed him, and carted him away from that nightmare. But he didn’t. He chose to be selfish and leave him behind. What kind of lover was he? 

Raph snarled, his forehead pressing against the shower wall. The water beating against his shell. He slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the tile. Little droplets of blood washing off his knuckles. He paid them no heed. Instead, he reached for the bar of soap and proceeded to finish bathing.

Once done, he shut off the water and stepped out of the stall. Toweling himself dry. He let the towel drape over his shoulders as he scooped up his dirty gear, exiting the bathroom. Steam rolling past his legs as the cold air of the outside chilled his damp skin. He made his way into Leo’s room. His eyes roaming over the area that lacked the owner.

He tossed the pile into a corner for washing later and dragged himself over to the bed, his mouth arching downwards into a grim frown. He couldn’t lay on these sheets. These sheets were stained of the sin he had committed. He refused to lay on them. Quickly he stripped the mattress and tossed them to the corner for cleaning as well. Still, his frown did not lighten. He eyed the fabric. 

'Forget washing. Burn them.'

Sighing, he took the time to replace the sheets with new, clean ones. They weren’t blue as the last ones were. Just a plain cream color. They would have to do for now.

He didn’t bother to tuck the sheets, nor even spread them out evenly. Just threw himself onto the mattress and tossed it over himself. He adjusted himself onto his shell, his arms supporting his head. He stared up at the ceiling. He supposed he could have slept in his own room for tonight instead of going through the trouble of changing the bed, but he preferred this room. This was Leo’s room. Decked in stuff Leo loved. He had slept in this room for three years now. Not counting the years before they had destroyed the Earth. He was used to it in here. Used to being surrounded by nothing but Leo. 

Though, he did miss his hammock, he’ll admit. The room was too small to transfer it over. Plus, he didn’t like spending the night without Leo in his arms. He could have forced Leo to sleep in his hammock with him, but he remembered how the last time they tried that, went.

It had been quite amusing. Raph’s mouth quirked into a lopsided smile as he thought back to the multiple spills they took while trying to find the perfect position.  Leo had protested ever since then anytime he brought up the hammock. They hadn’t been able to do anything except lay there once they had finally gotten comfortable. They had been completely trapped; squished up against each other. Which was his point Leo had seemed to miss. Leo was pinned to him with no easy way of getting out. Forced to remain close and in his arms for the rest of the night. Not that he had a problem with beds. He loved beds. They were convenient and comfortable whenever you needed them. Especially when you were in a rush and had no time to adjust in a cramped hammock. Providing just the space you needed for proper balance and penetration.  

His smile grew into a grin.

Would he ever have another happy memory like that again?

The guilt he had thought he overcame; returned, and it burned like acid in his chest. Just as quick as his brief moment of happiness came; it left. Squashed by the bitter thoughts of his betrayal. It was all Ax’s fault! No. It was Nak’ir’s fault for hiring Ax to spy on them. For taking Leo away from him.

Raph heaved out a long, loud, dramatic groan. Slapping his hands over his face. He knew the ugly truth. No matter how he tried to reason with it. He should have noticed the difference from the get-go. It shouldn’t have taken him as long as it did to figure it out. Even when things went downhill, he had up and slept with him anyway. Too involved with his own lustful needs to see reason. He was starting to feel like a broken record. 

What would Leo think of him? He would be angry for starters. He couldn’t see him not being angry. They weren’t in a real relationship, yes. They made no declaration of loyalty and love past sibling boundaries, but they meant something to each other. Leo’s feelings did mean something to him.

'Yeah, that’s why you betrayed him.' 

He considered momentarily, of simply not mentioning it. It wouldn’t be considered lying. He could just never bring the topic up.

Raph crinkled his nose in disgust. Wouldn’t make it any better and he knew it. Avoiding the inevitable would only make matters worse for himself.

His only hope was to confess the truth to Leo and then apologize with every ounce of his being. Proclaim his emotional attachment to Leo and afterwards . . . hot, sweaty, make up sex!

'You are unbelievable!' Raph frowned deeply. Self-loathing sweeping off him and echoing back at him like an orchestra. 

He had to fix this. He didn’t know how, but he was going to. He needed Leo in his life for reasons unknown to him.  
His mind flittered back to those four years ago when they were in the space ship with Professor Zayton Honeycutt; a.k.a the Fugitoid, after they had destroyed the Earth. They had been through many adventures those four long years of travelling through the galaxies. Fought many battles with the hostile creatures of the planets they were forced to land on.

Nothing could overshadow what had happened though, on that one planet they had landed on. They were low on fuel and had picked the closest of planets to disembark. Their original plan was to only stay for a few days to resupply and then be on their way. Little had they known that was all the time that was needed for things to go so horribly wrong. Nak’ir; the ruler of the planet of Daiphus, had first appeared to be peaceful. Welcoming them in with open arms and offering everything they could to help them. Don and Leo had been injured in an accident and had been treated back to health by one of Nak’ir’s healers. How naïve they had been to believe him. By the time they learned the truth, it had been too late. Him, Don, and April had fallen into his trap. Casey had been injured in the fight, but managed to avoid Nak’ir long enough for help to come. Luckily, Mikey had escaped and went to warn Leo and Honeycutt. However, there was nothing they could have done to prevent their fates.

Raph could remember his time in the cold, wet, cramped cages they were locked in. Shackles gnawing into his flesh and bone. Darkness his only companion. Screams of others torture a constant noise during the day. Sobs and pleads all night. He recalled teetering on the brink of insanity. Tortured and humiliated beyond anything he had endured before. Even the need to protect his little brother and April; he considered his sister, had been slowly wasting away from him. The temptation to just crack and be free of his undying pain had been such a sweet offer he almost couldn’t refuse. And he might have not if rescue hadn’t arrived when it did. The rescuing had all been a blur of blood and stone to him. It wasn’t until a couple days of hard resting recovery and multiple blood transfusions before he had awoken.

He wouldn’t forget though, how easily his world had begun to convalesce as soon as he saw Leo. Almost automatically, he felt more strong and powerful than he had in weeks.

Again, he had felt that insanity come knocking on his door when they were at the abandon building. Feeding his brain those horrid memories. Even now, he could feel it taunting him in the black corners of his mind. A darkness so evil that engulfed his light and hope in one gulp. The desperation of having Leo back at his side again, where he belonged.

Something, even to this day, he did not understand. It’s like Leo was the keeper of his sanity. The source of his mind. The core of his world. Why? He feared he would never know. Yet, he had long ago accepted it. It is what it is. 

He wondered if Leo was feeling that right now. Feeling that same evil, mock him, overwhelm him and tempt him like it had done Raph. If he hadn’t cracked already.

Raph shook his head. No. He couldn’t believe that. It was Leonardo he was talking about. The most strong-willed and stubborn turtle he knew. Aside from him, of course.

Leo was okay. He was going to get him back. He swore by it. 

 

Raphael sucked in a mouthful of air. His lids flying open wide as he leaped off the bed and to the other side of the room in a matter of seconds. His eyes blinking in surprise when he found his sai palmed and ready for attack without even remembering grabbing it. His eyes adjusted to the darkness that blanketed the room. His heart slowing to a steady pace when he realized he was in a familiar, safe place. Leo’s bedroom.

Adrenaline crashed as his arms fell to his sides. His sai slipping from his grip and clattering on the cement ground. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in hopes to relieve the pain of an oncoming headache. An agitated noise escaping past his lips when it didn’t. He strode back over to his bed, fetching the fallen sheets and pillow from the floor. Flinging them carelessly back on the mattress.

He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. Growling in frustration when he discovered he had been asleep for only two hours! Raph sat back on the bed, glaring hotly down at the cement floor that should have melted the stone into molten rock. The memories of his nightmare crawling back to him. A cold dreadful chill riding the waves of his veins, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms. Loneliness strangling him.

A rush of helplessness shackled him as he recalled being in that blasted cage! Blood everywhere. His blood; oozing out of his wounds and pouring out of the opening where his right leg and left fingers used to be. That headache blossomed behind his eyes and speared to the back of his head as he remembered the agony he had been feeling for countless hours. He had fallen unconscious for only thirty minutes at a time and would wake up with the same pain welcoming him for another hour or so.

He remembered the chains that had been used to hold him in place when it was his turn. How cold and unforgiving they had been as they cut through his skin and sliced through tendons. Hot blood trekking down his arms that was quickly picked up by that creature’s tongue.

Raphael shivered, fighting a wave of nausea. 

Donatello had been with him to witness it all as he had of him. His poor brother dealing with his own sufferings he could not have helped with. His dream had showed Don curled up in the corner of the cage beside him in a fetal position. Blood pooled under him. His shell facing him and showing off the many cuts he had gained. Not being able to hear his cry’s over his own. In the beginning he thought himself lucky for having Don here with him. 'Idiot.'

He had known reality by the end of it all. He had been useless to Don as Don had been to him. Don having the honor to watch his humiliation. Weakness. Helplessness. Failure. Some big brother he turned out to be.

He lost the battle. Raph pushed himself off the mattress and stumbled hastily out of the room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. Collapsing on his knees before the toilet. Dumping his lunch into it. 

Several minutes ticked by before Raph was capable of parting from the toilet long enough to flush it. Exhaustion wrestled him into submission and he rested his head on the side of the toilet bowl seat, not caring what had touched there. He struggled to take deep steady breaths. Hoping to not anger his stomach any further. Finally the acrobats ceased. He sighed, eyes growing heavy.

His heart leapt once again into a beating frenzy when a hand touched his shoulder. He cringed as his stomach reawakened. Squeezing his eyes shut, he focused all attention on his stomach muscles.

“Sorry Raph. Didn’t mean to startle you.” A gentle whisper he immediately recognized to be Don. Carefully, he turned to his little brother standing before him. 

“Did I wake you?” He asked, hoarsely. 

“No. Was already awake when I heard you puking. Here.” Don held out two pills and a glass of water to which he accepted gratefully. He murmured a thanks as he downed the medication. Counting the seconds for the medicine to kick in.

“They should start helping in a few minutes.” 

Raph nodded. 

“Are you okay?

He shook his head.

“Want to talk about it?”

Another shake. “Just a nightmare.” He mumbled. Shrugging it off as if it was no big deal.

Don snorted. “I think I can guess what it’s about.”

“It’s been two years since the last one Don. Why are they here?”

“Well, I assume it’s because of a certain somebody I am not naming, has returned.”

“I suppose. But I should be over this. Shouldn’t I?”

“It was traumatic for the both of us Raph. I still have nightmares myself occasionally.”

“They’re not going away though. They’re getting worse.”

Don frowned. He felt a squeeze to his shoulder. “If I had to guess, our little trip to Nak’ir’s hideout triggered that mental reaction. Your nightmares aren’t a surprise Raph. Fears you thought you conquered have reintroduced themselves. Also, this might have a little something to do with Leo.”

“How?”

“Well, because you keep imagining the things Leo could be going through. After thinking about it so much, you become obsessed and desperate as you remember the details of your own experience.”

Raph frowned. “I’m not obsessed.”

“Yeah. You are. You’re desperate for Leo to come home. I think it’s a need now.” 

“I already established that.” 

“Plus, with Leo just gone it leaves you with a sense of loneliness and helplessness.” Which was something he felt not too long ago.

“Like separation anxiety?”

“Mm, kind of. Not really. More like missing someone you love and are worried about them.”

“I don’t love him. Not in the sense you’re talking about.” Raph groused. Feeling as if he should point that out. Don snorted a laugh and he glared at him.

“Right. Whatever. I assume by your lack of retching you’re feeling better?”

Raph paused. Performing a quick perimeter check of his body. His stomach hadn’t rebelled one bit. He nodded.  
   
“Good. Try to get some sleep.” Don patted his shoulder as he yawned the words. Turning to leave. Raph yawned himself. He did feel better . . . physically. Mentally, he was still in shambles and he had a feeling it would remain that way for the rest of the night. Slowly he pushed himself to his feet. Quickly rinsing off the sweat glistening on his forehead and brushing his teeth before he returned to the bedroom.

 

Morning took its good ol’ sweet time to arrive as Raphael waited impatiently on the bed for the digital clock to turn from two o’ clock to six o’ clock. Being unable to sleep a wink throughout the rest of the night, he was forced to stay awake for every, miserable, second. He had only managed to get five minutes of dozing in. His body was heavy and worthless when he rolled off the mattress. His eyes blood shot and threatened to remain shut with each blink. 

His stomach grumbled for food as the smell of Mikey’s bacon and eggs coated the air. He felt like someone had used his head for a drum set in a late-night performance. Even the pain pills he had taken before heading off to bed had only helped a tiny bit. Not enough for him to be able to sleep.

He wished he could just stay in bed the entire day but he knew that would be futile. Instead, the need for fuel and an update from Don on the receipts had won him over.

He didn’t bother picking up the blanket and pillow that he fallen on the floor again, thanks to his tossing and turning. He shuffled his feet across the room. Only stopping to don on his mask. He exited the bedroom and was suddenly hit with a wave of flavorful scent of breakfast. His stomach growled louder.

He fought the urge to spit nasty things and proceeded down the hall into the kitchen. Mikey stood over the stove. Flipping a couple of over easy eggs in the pan. A plate piled high with cooked bacon strips was already set on the table. 

“Morning bro.” Mikey said without casting him a glance.

“Morning Mike.” He responded. Stifling a yawn as he dragged himself to the refrigerator. Preparing himself a tall glass of orange juice. Maybe that will give him the boost he needed.

“How’d ya sleep?” Mikey asked him. Raph practically collapsed in one of the seats at the dining table. He held back a snort.

“Had better nights.”

“Heard you puking last night.”

Raph grimaced at the memory. His fingers tracing the glass. “Did I wake you?”

Mikey shook his head. “Don did when he got up to help you. He told me you had a nightmare.”

Raph scowled, opening his mouth to make a retort about Don keeping things to himself. Then quickly shut it as Mikey’s words truly rolled in his head. He stared at his youngest sibling thoughtfully. Don woke him up when he got up to help him? It was the middle of the night and how loud could Don be? He was the loud one. Even so, why would Don go to Mikey at two o’clock in the morning to update on his health without knowing if he was awake, unless . . .

A sly grin pulled on the corners of his lips. “Don was with you?” He watched Mikey’s shoulders stiffen. Oh yes, he was.

“No . . . well, yes. But only last night . . . for comforting reasons.”

“Right.” Raph nodded. He might have believed him to if it weren’t for the embarrassed stuttering. “So, how did you sleep?”

Mikey shrugged. Scooping up the eggs and tossing them onto a plate. “Good. For the most part.”

“What did Splinter wanted to talk to you about?” Raph couldn’t help but ask. 

Mikey sighed. “Nothing much.” He insisted. Turning to him. He plopped the plate of eggs down in front of Raph. He frowned as he met a couple of dull icy blue eyes. Devoid of any emotion. Nothing bright and weightless about them as they usually were. His lips were pressed into a thin line. Not curled into a happy smile. Frown lines possessing the corners of his eyes and around his mouth. A look he rarely saw on Mikey and hated the times it was.

Before even he registered his movement, he clasped onto Mikey’s wrist before the turtle had the chance of turning away from him.

“Yesterday.” Was all he had to say before the wall around his little brother crumbled. Leaving him exposed and raw of his revulsion and fear that clung to him like a second skin.

“I don’t want to talk about that. I want to just forget about it.”

“I’m sorry Mikey.” He said in his most sincere, if not a little sleep deprived, voice.

Mikey quickly shook his head. “Don’t apologize to me for that. I wanted to go in there just as much as you did. We needed to.”

“I know, but--”

“But; nothing Raph. It was horrible, yes and I can’t imagine how it had been for you guys with that sicko. As much as I would like to erase the whole event with a grain of sand. I knew if I had a choice, I would do it all again if it meant rescuing our brother. And I’m not saying that for anyone’s benefit. I mean it.”

Raph stared at the orange clad reptile uncertainly. Slowly prying away his fingers from his wrist. “I didn’t want you to see that.”

“I know. I didn’t either. But it was unavoidable. Don’t worry about me. You got enough on your plate.”

Raph sighed. “At this point I got nothing to do. Not until Don finishes with the receipts.”

“How about trying to sleep? You look terrible, dude. More than usual I mean. You need your strength.”

Raph decided to let the tease slide this one time. One side of his mouth quirking into a lopsided smile. “Maybe I’ll take a nap later.”

Mikey nodded. Proceeding to set a plate of eggs and bacon on a tray with orange juice.

“Don not coming?” Raph asked curiously. Gesturing to the tray.

“Hm? Oh, no. This is for Ax. The guy hasn’t eaten for a couple day’s so I decided to give him a little something to keep him conscious. This isn’t a resort for him, mind you.” Oh, yeah. He forgot about Ax. So focused on the current situation, their prisoner had completely slipped his mind. “We seriously need to get ourselves a cell of some sort. That way we have a suitable place to stash the people we kidnap.” Mikey rambled. “We have three spare rooms. Two are guest bedrooms and one is storage. Maybe we can turn one of them into a cell. I should ask Don about that.”

Raph chuckled and shook his head at his youngest sibling staring up at the ceiling, imaging as he always did. He quickly chugged down on his orange juice. Soothing the hunger cramps. He rose from the chair, his knees no longer wobbling. He had to admit, their own personal cell would be very useful. That way they could keep prisoners and they wouldn’t be in his way all the time. Because he sure as hell was not going to work out with their enemy’s as his audience. Unless, of course, he was trying to intimidate them.

“You should. In fact, I’ll go deliver this while you talk with him.” Mikey blinked, startled out of his thoughts as Raph stole the tray from his hands. He didn’t wait for a reply as he swiftly left the kitchen and entered into the dojo where Ax’ honatain still sat against his will. He wanted a couple more answers from him that he managed to avoid the last time they had a confrontation.

The fact that he looked so much like Leo was beginning to pester him more and more. His heart, body, and mind yearned for Leo’s return and here, a spitting image of him was bound to a chair. Sporting large dark bruises over his cheeks. One eye swollen shut. The faintest of red, stained the tatami mats surrounding him. He didn’t dare temptation to lure him again, but it was tearing him apart having to see him though.

Ax hadn’t looked at him. Hadn’t even twitch in acknowledgement to his presence, but Raph knew he knew he was here. Only when he set the tray down at his feet did Ax finally look at him. 

“Brought me breakfast? How sweet.” 

Raph flinched. Oh god, that voice. He shoved that to the back of his mind. He could so easily persuade himself this was Leo right now. He grounded his molars and steeled his face. 

“Uh, hello? Anybody home?”

He stood back up and stepped away from him. Folding his arms over his chest.

“Oh good. So you are listening.”

“How do you do that?” Raph repeated the question he had asked a few days ago. Ignoring any other snide comments, he had for him.

“Do what?” Ax blinked innocently. 

Raph growled. “Your appearance. Your voice. How do you do that?”

“You really want to know?”

“Just answer the damn question.” He grounded out.

Ax smirked. Leaning closer to him. “It’s a secret.” He whispered.

Raph leaned forward to him as well. Certain his eyes were flaming as much as the hot anger was stewing inside him. He reached up and stroked a rough, unforgiving hand across one of Ax’s swollen cheeks. Watching with mild entertainment as he hissed and jerked away from him.

“Would you rather get another beating right here?” He stabbed that finger into the same cheek. Ax howled, tugging against his ropes. He rubbed a soothing hand over the injured cheek, ignoring the stabbing pain of Leo’s tortured voice as he waited for Ax to calm.

“Awe, that was just a finger. Imagine a punch.”

Ax glared hot daggers at him. “You will pay. Everything you do to me; I will do ten times worse to you!”

Raph rolled his eyes, waving away the threat. “That’s okay. I was already planning on killing you anyway.”

“Then do it. Come on, tough guy! Kill me. Rid yourself of my rotten presence. Make peace with your conscious.” A smug smile crept across Ax’s lips. Laced with hatred, disgust, and pride. “That’s right. You can’t. I know you and your family too well. Your father raised you to be a goody-goody. A pussy. Incapable of crushing a bug under you heel, let alone stabbing someone. Because, fun fact of Raphael 101; he screams like a little girl at any sign of a small, helpless, bug.” Ax threw his head back in a guffaw. Eyes gleaming with amusement and delight.

Raph snarled, grabbing the rope that held Ax in place. He punched him. Punched him again. Over and over, anywhere along his body. Avoiding the face on purpose. Each attack knocking the wind out of Ax. He took pleasure out of his pain. His heart thudding in his chest, screaming at him to stop hurting Leo. His mind laughing joyously. Telling him to keep going. More. More. More!

 He listened to his mind.

“Raphael!” A loud bellow fished back his sanity. Shoving him into reality. He stopped. Relieving the limp and half unconscious Ax. He pried his hold of the ropes and stepped back. Looking over the more wounds he had gifted him with. He could feel his knuckles coated in warmth. His shoulders rising and falling to the rhythm of his pants.  
“Raphael. Come.” Splinter’s soothing voice calmed the rapid beating of his heart. He turned. Leaving behind the remains of Ax.

He heard a snicker. His steps faltering.

“Okay . . . maybe I was wrong . . . you’re not a goody-goody.”

A muscle ticked below Raph’s jaw.

“You’re just as psycho as him.”

He felt something burst inside him like a dam. His anger rushing like the water. His roar of rage, no doubt, could be heard throughout the lair. He whirled around, landing a kick right across Ax’s cheek with such speed and force it knocked the bound prisoner on his side. A few feet away from his original position. Ending his consciousness on the spot.

A heavy sigh captured his attention. Yanking his anger right out of him. He slowly turned to his father. Fear of his reaction rattling his bones. He wasn’t disappointed. A look of dismay flashed over Splinter’s face before it was quickly smothered by an impassive mask. Chilling his blood to slush.

He knew Splinter didn’t like Ax any more than he did, but the way he acted upon his violence instead of walking away as he told him to was something his father frowned upon. Great. Just when he thought he controlled it, he immediately proved himself and everyone else, wrong.

Why couldn’t Leo be here? He was the one that had faith in him when no one else did. He knew him almost better than he knew himself. He pulled his feet back down to the ground if he drifted off too high.

'It’s all his fault.' He accused, glancing over his shoulder at the unconscious imposter on the ground. Now noticing the tray of food Mikey had prepared, spilled onto the tatami mats due to his tantrum.

“I’ll clean the mess.” He mumbled.

The old rat shook his head. One arm outstretched to him. “Forget it. Come Raphael. Breakfast is ready.” Raph wanted to ignore him but thought against it. He already ignored enough orders. He walked out of the dojo.


	10. Just Don't Mention It

The food tasted like dirt in his mouth; the drink like ash.

Raph sighed once he forced half of his plate of food down his throat. Enough to satisfy his hunger and to chase away the black spots from his vision every time he attempted to make a too quick a move. He stood up, the chair squeaking against the brick floors. He scooped up his plate and dumped the rest of the scrambled eggs and half eaten bacon in the garbage before disposing of the dish into the sink. He couldn’t even enjoy the pleasures of food. His heart was too heavy to even think about the small pleasantries of their everyday life. How sad was that? His life so useless to him without Leo. As if Leo was the pinnacle of his entire existence. How could one person have so much control over somebody? How did the person he had once thought of as a good lay a few years ago become the center of his being? It jumbled his mind. Yes, he missed Leo horribly, and not because he was a good lay. Well . . . just. But how could he seem so lost and broken without him? Like a machine without its battery. Worthless. He didn’t like it. Hated it.

The family of four hadn’t spoken a word throughout breakfast. Thick silence lingering in the room like a dense fog. No one had anything to say. No one had wanted to say anything. Don had no updates, sadly. Mikey, who usually was the most talkative one, appeared to want to blend in to the walls. Splinter had remained silent as well. Didn’t ask how anyone was doing. Didn’t give any orders. He didn’t even bring up the incident in the dojo. He had dismissed it on their way out. Waving away Raph’s apology and instructing him to go wash and treat his split, bloody, knuckles. Even now, Splinter didn’t glimpse at him. A sign he knew meant he was still disappointed in him. 'Terrific.' It wasn’t just him that was having depression issues. Even a library was louder than them.

Suddenly, as if someone had banged a gong in the middle of a desolated field, the clang of the turnstiles echoed across the walls of the lair. Jerking everyone’s head up in attention. 

“Yo! We’re here!” The familiar gruff male voice that could only belong from the lungs of Casey Jones, hacked through the fog.

“Are you guys here?” A feminine voice accompanied Casey’s obnoxious bellow. April. The doofuses wife. That’s right, the two had gotten married sometime during their trip to the stars on a little homey, beautiful alien planet, after the commotion died down some. Casey, incapable of not proposing to her after he had nearly lost her and April, incapable of refusing despite he had popped the question to her in the middle of the space ship when Triceratons had ambushed them.

After they had restored earth, they had the wedding yet again for Master Splinter’s pleasure. Raph wasn’t sure if they had another wedding with their human families or not, he didn’t bother asking. They weren’t allowed to attend anyway. Not that he would have wanted to after the first two. 

“Uncle Waph? Uncle Donnie? Uncle Mikey? Uncle Leo? Grandpa Splinter?” A child’s voice started shouting. Listing off each of her family’s names. Ah, looks like they brought the little package along to. Despite himself, Raphael couldn’t stop the smile at the sound of Evangeline Jones’s voice. Yes, they had a kid right after they returned as well. They did not waist another precious moment.

Everybody but Raph stood up. Only because he was already standing up. All eyes round and exchanging the same question. April and Casey still didn’t know about Leo.

“Do not tell them anything.” Splinter ordered. Reading their faces.

“No disrespect or anything Sensei, but they’re not stupid. How are we going to hide Leo’s disappearance from them?” Don whispered.

Splinter stroked his goatee. The look of stress shadowing his ebony eyes.

“Well, we can’t possibly tell April! She’ll freak!” Mikey muttered. “Not to mention Evangeline. She doesn’t need to be brought into this.”

“Guys?” April.

“Just don’t mention it. If they ask about Leo, tell them he went out.” Raph commanded. Pushing his brothers out of the kitchen before April had the chance to wander into there. Dang psychic probably already knew they were there.

“There you guys are! I thought you left for some reason!” April’s silver-blue eyes widened joyously at the sight of them. Pink, bee-stung, lips curved into a pearly white smile. Waves of ginger curls rained down her creamy shoulders. Cutting off just below her collar bone. She had stopped with the constant pony tails during her pregnancy. Claiming that they gave her a headache. Now he only saw her wearing them when she trained with them on occasions or at her gym glasses. Raph felt a quirk to his lips as he recalled the hurt on Leo’s face when April announced she wanted a professional physical therapist to help her out ridding the baby fat she gained. Leo still hasn’t forgiven her for the betrayal. 

She wore an overly large yellow sunshine sweater that had become her new style to hide her “bag of bagels” figure. At least that’s what she claimed. Along with skinny blue jeans and flip flops. 

Mikey moved away from Raph and towards their niece, who happily met him half way there. Her arms outstretched and her auburn pig tails flying behind her. Her blue and white floral sundress fluttering around her knees as she ran. She crashed into Mikey’s chest, hugging him tightly, scooping her off the ground as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

April walked up to Splinter, giving him a quick hug. Casey strolled over to his side. Raph eyed him. Something seemed off about him. His hair . . . was he trying to grow his hair out again? He wanted to laugh as he remembered how the once teenaged boy now fully legal adult announced he was wanting to grow out his hair. He had gotten as far as shoulder length before April had chopped his hair off in the middle of the night. He had been pissed but she claimed she didn’t want her husband’s hair longer than hers. He knew the man would have tried to grow longer if she let him. After the incident. Casey being stuck with a scraggly uneven cut for about three months. He had then decided to dye it blue. Whether it was out of spite or Casey’s new style, he didn’t know. Surprisingly though, April had put up with it.

The human patted one of his shoulders a bit roughly, a big dorky grin stretching his face. His cinnamon brown eyes twinkling brightly. A look Raph had often made fun of, of the sappy family guy. Now he felt envious of him.

“What are you guy’s doing here?”

Casey raised a blue eyebrow at him. His smile unwavering. “What? You don’t want us here?”

Yes. “No.”

“No as in, no you don’t want us here? Or no as in, no, I want you to stay?”

“No . . . Wait, yes. No. I mean, no, of course I want you here.” Raph clarified. Huffing as Casey laughed. Slapping the shoulder he held.

“It’s just, normally this is the time you go to work, isn’t it?”

“It’s a holiday Raph.”

“Really?” A frown formed in between his eyes. Quickly thinking of all the holiday’s that took place this time of year that he could have forgotten.

“Labor Day.”

“Ah.” He muttered. Swallowing down anything snarky and sarcastic he had to say about that.

“Uncle Waph!” The high-pitched squeal took his mind off his pugnacious thoughts and enclosed around the mini dark haired, dark eyed version of April. Albeit, she did have a little more of her father in the eye shape and she did manage to steal his stubborn chin. The cute little nose and the round jawline she had gotten from April. Thank the high heavens!

He smiled. Dismissing the memories of Leo who used to mispronounce his name in the same fashion when they were toddlers. He lifted the fragile girl up into his arms and planted a kiss to her silky pink cheek. She giggled, rubbing it with the back of her hand. “Haven’t seen you in a while, Angie.”

“For the last time Raph. Her nickname is Evie.” April protested. Whapping him on the arm.

“I like Angie better.” Raph chuckled. Recalling when he first started the debate. The girl squirming energetically in his hold. A tiny amount of joy warming his dark, cold, heart.

April shook her head. The red strands swinging across her shoulders. “You keep confusing her. She wants to be called that, but I refuse to call my daughter Angie.”

“I refuse to call her Evie then.” Raph countered.

“Raph, you can call her whatever you want when she’s older, but she’s going by Evie till she’s familiar with it.” Casey replied when April pinched his arm to say something on her part.

“Angie, what nickname do you prefer? Evie? Or Angie?”

“Angie!” She hollered. Arms flapping.

April huffed, walking over to reclaim her daughter. “You did something to make her like that name when I left her to you guys to babysit.” She accused. Sending each of the brothers a pointed glare.

“Have no idea what you’re talking about.” Raph smiled innocently. Casey snickered.

April fixed her glare on her husband next. Already knowing he was in on it.

“Uncle Leo?” Angie asked, looking around. Pausing their conversation. Raph stiffened.

“Yeah, where is Leo?” April was the next to ask; curious.

“He’s out.” Mikey quickly answered.

“Out? For what? It’s the middle of the day and he’s alone?” She looked over at Master Splinter for clarity. Knowing him, he wouldn’t have allowed his son to go out in daytime unless necessary, and certainly being accompanied by someone. 

“Uh, he went out to get somethin for Mikey. We’re out of grocery’s.” Raph explained. Biting on his lower lip.

“Yeah, for lunch! Can’t make pizza without cheese!” Mikey grinned a false grin. April narrowed her eyes on the two brothers. One eyebrow raised. Her bee-stung lips tightening. 

“And you’re okay with that?” She zeroed her eyes on Raph. Roaming over his stiff body.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be? He’s a grown turtle. He can get groceries without me breathin over his shoulder.”

“I’ve just been aware of you being very over protective of him ever since we returned. So, pardon if I figured wherever he goes, you go.” April answered with a shrug of her slender shoulders. 

Raph could only wish that was the case.

Splinter immediately started up another conversation completely away from the topic of Leo. Bombarding April with questions to drag her razor sharp, psychic, attention off Raph, for now.

“Uncle Mikey play?” Angie wiggled out from in between April’s arms and rushed over to Mikey once again. Her big brown eyes even more tempting than Mikey’s puppy act.

“Oh, right! Mikey, we got another video game for your console. This one actually being Angi-- I-I mean, Evie appropriate.”

“Uh-huh.” Raph smirked.

April threw him a scowl over her shoulder. One hand digging through her bag and handing Mikey a colorful go-kart video game.

“No explosions and weapons? Ah man!”

April tsked as she watched Mikey escort Evangeline to the television. Resuming her conversation with Splinter and Don.

“Hey!” Raph objected loudly as he felt his arm being groped and yanked near out of his socket. Dragging him away from the rest of the family. He tried twisting around so he could be upright but the stupid hold Casey had on him prevented him from doing so. He growled threateningly at the human as he struggled not to trip. Wondering where he was dragging him to and why.

He took in his surroundings when the pulling ceased . . . Japanese paper walls. The dojo! His eyes widened as he forcefully tugged his arm out from Casey’s grasp. Righted himself, but by that time Casey was already frozen where he stood. His cinnamon eyes locked on a tied-up Ax.

“Leo?”

Ax’s gaze lifted to Casey. A glare so heated with hatred it should have singed his eyebrows off his head. He growled so low and animalistic, it could have given a lion a run for its money.

“That’s not Leo.” Raph answered the question that waited on Casey’s lips.

“What do you mean that’s not Leo? That looks exactly like Leo except tied up and bruised to the point I think his skin color is purple instead of green!” Casey bellowed. His hands flailing wildly at Ax.

Raph grimaced, hurrying over to shut the door in hopes April hadn’t heard anything.

“Why are you closing the door? What’s going on Raph? How is that not Leo? Why is he tied?” Casey shouted question after question at him.

“Will you shut up?” Raph snapped. Casey pressed his lips together but he didn’t look any calmer. Ax transferred his glare to Raph.

“Let me go you pile of dog shit!” Ax snarled at him. Casey’s head jerked to Ax. A look of bewilderment stretching his features.

“Insulting me is only going to earn you more bruises.” Raph threatened. Tightening his fists at the ready, just in case. Wisely, Ax didn’t say anything more, but his glare never wavered its penetrating stare. Casey’s head jerked back to him. Mouth gaping open.

“If this is results of a fight between you two, this is taking it a bit too far. Don’t you think Raph?”

Raph rolled his eyes. “I told you. This isn’t Leo.”

Casey opened his mouth, no doubt to holler another denial. Raph raised his hand. Silencing him. He sighed heavily, already knowing he had no other choice but to tell him the truth. He pinched the bridge of his nose, doing nothing to ease the headache that returned from this morning.

“This is a spy. His name is Ax’ honatain. He’s been impersonating Leo for the past two months. Not, counting the week and a half I already knew.”

Casey stared in disbelief. “If he’s a spy . . . who’s he working for?”

Raph swallowed thickly. “ . . . Nak’ir Horgav.”

Astonishment made Casey’s eyes bug to the point Raph feared they were going to pop out of his head. “Nak’ir? Our Nak’ir? The one that tortured you and Don and rap . . . uh, abused April.” Casey stuttered, unable to utter that disgusting word. Especially to the likes of April.

Raph nodded. Pity wearing his expression.

“He’s back?”

“He’s here. In New York.”

Casey’s eyes bugged again. “What? How? I thought we got rid of him!”

“Apparently not. He kidnapped Leo and sent nosey here to nab information about us.”

“No. Leo . . . Damn, I’m so sorry Raph.”

Raph shook his head. “We’re getting him back.”

“How are you doing? I mean--”

“I’m fine . . . ish. Don and Mikey are more shaken up than me.” At least that’s what Raph told himself to believe. The concern in his friend’s tone soothed him enough, his voice no longer trembled.

“Do you guys have anything?”

“We went to Nak’ir’s hide out and found receipts to what he’s building. It’s only a matter of time before Don figures out what.”

“April’s going to freak! . . . She’s going to . . . to . . .”

“She’s going to; nothing. Cause you’re not going to tell her anything.” Raph ordered.

“I can’t keep secrets from April! She will found out!”

“Do it anyway! April had been through enough as it is. We’re lucky she’s smilin’ now! I want to keep it that way. Not to mention keepin’ Angie safe.”

“Angie . . .”

“You want yer daughter safe you will keep yer mouth shut. Even if April holds a knife to yer throat. Understand?” Raph barked. Jabbing a finger into Casey’s chest. The human nodded.

“Promise.”

“Good. Now let’s go before she starts looking for us.” Raph glanced momentarily at Ax whose attention switched to the ground. One of his legs swinging back and forth. He shoved Casey out of the dojo. Shutting the door swiftly behind him. Not showing a crack of anything hidden.

“There you two are.” April grinned that bright grin as she looked at them from the couch. She hopped up, skipping over to Casey where she took one of his large hands into her own. “You two okay? I thought I heard some yelling.”

“We’re fine. We were just catching up.” Raph forced a smile on his face.

“Casey? Are you sure you’re okay? Honey?” She took Casey’s face in her hands. Staring at him in concern.

“I . . .” He gazed back feebly. Raph elbowed his side. Hard. He yanked his lips up into a smile. A still weary smile but a smile nonetheless. “Yeah love. I’m fine.” He nodded. Leaning in to place a kiss on April’s nose. He enveloped his arms around her waist. Pulling her slender frame up against him. Holding her there tightly and sighing at the warmth of her body and marveling at how well she fit against him. Like a puzzle piece. He inhaled her scent of lavender. Her soft hair tickling his cheek. He loved this woman. He loved every bit of her. Inside and out. He never wanted to let her go. Would not let her fall into the grips of that psychopath. He would die before he would let that happen again. He vowed it on his life.

“Um, okay. Great.”

“Have I told you I love you today?” He mumbled in her creamy smooth freckled shoulder.

“Yes, you did Casey. Three times today as a matter of fact . . . You can let me go now Casey.”  April tried to wiggle her way free but she found she was only squished harder against the man’s chest.

“No . . . Never.”

“Let her go Casey.” Raph rumbled beside him.

Casey frowned at the interruption, but reluctantly parted from his wife. Albeit, still clutching her hips.

“You’re acting really weird Casey.”

He smiled lovingly at her. “Let’s go watch our daughter pummel Mikey’s ass in the game.” He clenched her small hand and dragged her back to the living room.

“Watch your language mister.” She snapped from behind. He laughed joyously. 

“Real subtle, bonehead.” Raph whispered from his other side.

“Oh shush. You would do the same if you could.”

Raph paused. Allowing the couple to pass him. He crossed his arms over his armored chest. Staring down at his feet. Yeah . . . yeah, he would. He would take Leo in his arms and never let go if he could. He would feel every inch of him. Love every inch of him. Kiss and touch him and drive his turtle into a frenzy. He would make sure Leo knew how much he cared for him. How much he missed him. How much he worried him and drove him crazy. Punish him for it. Then love him all over again. Repeatedly. Till Leo got it through his thick skull, how much he adored him.

His hands twitched, aching to touch him again. To sate his craving. Crazy, how much power he had over him. He loved it.

“Yo, Raph! Come on! Come here and cheer for me! Only Don is on my side!” Mikey’s voice interjected his lustful thoughts.

“I told you Mikey. I’m not choosing between you and my niece.”

“Everyone will always choose the cute one! Come on Don, I need some support.” 

Angie grinned wide. Giggling like a thousand Christmas bells. Raph smiled bittersweetly. Walking up to his family and taking his seat among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little comic relief and some cuteness to go along with it. And yes, I've decided to add another OC here. Evangeline Jones. I might use her for other stories that involve April and Casey being parents but that's more into the future. If anybody is named Angie or Evie, please do not take offense. April and Raph arguing over the nickname is a joke between the two. April had her heart set on one nickname, but Raph had his heart set on the other and can't seem to help but tease April about it. I love both names. XP
> 
> Next chapter will be out on Friday. Please comment & fav!


	11. Ego Feeder

Raphael and Casey hovered over Donnie’s shoulders. Their eyes locked with his computer screen intently. Casey has managed to take a couple of sick leaves to come help them, while April stayed home, assuming he was working.

“So? Did you find anything?” Raph was the first to ask. Shattering the silence that conquered the lab. It had been three day’s already and Don still hasn’t drawn a conclusion yet. He understood the time and effort his brother was putting into this investigation but the wait for Raph, was excruciatingly painful.

“I think I have.” The words, so unexpected to him, it had taken Raph a handful of seconds before he gave a proper reaction.

“Wait. What? You did?” His eyes brightened a couple of shades. Not even doubting if they would be twinkling at this point. This was the best news he heard all week! They were making progress! His body tingled with anticipation to hold Leo in his arms where he could guarantee he would be trapped forever. He ordered his body to heel.

“You sound like you didn’t believe I would.” Don cocked an eye ridge at him. 

Raph smirked. “I had faith little brother.” He reassured him with a squeeze to his shoulder before impatiently gesturing to the computer. “So?”

“It’s a weapon alright.”

“What kind of weapon?” Casey asked. His blue eyebrows knitted together.

“Judging by the material’s he purchased . . . or a few of them. I concluded he is building an EMP bomb. An Electromagnetic Pulse, capable of wiping out this entire city’s power grid. The amount of materials he ordered, plus using anything alien tech wise. He could possibly increase the range limit to destroy this entire state of anything electrical. Cars, cell phones, even USB’s could be irreparably damaged. Setting everyone back to the stone age. Not to mention the radiation poisoning hazards from the nuclear.” Both listeners gaped at him as if he grew a third eyeball on his forehead.

“It would take him time to build, but it’s already been three months. He could be done with most of it.”

“Then we have no time to waste.” Raph straightened. Hand on the handle of his sai that hung on his belt loop. Casey nodded in agreement. Already seeming ready to leave.

“Wait! We still have information missing!”

“Nak’ir is threatening to destroy New York state. Millions of lives are at stake.” Raph argued. Narrowing his eyes on Don. Danger wafting from Raph like it was his natural musk.

“Yeah, so would it be wise to dive head first at a very smart, very crazy alien? As soon as he feels threatened, he’ll turn the bomb on everyone.” Don countered. Not in the least bit intimidated, thanks to the twenty-six years he’s lived with him.

“Not if we get there before he’s finished.”

“Still, he’s got the most advantage here. He knows more about us than we do of him. He’s a genius. He probably has some trick up his sleeve we have yet to know about.”

“He doesn’t even know we know about him.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’m tired of waiting Don. I want to stop being the coward of this fi--” As if fate had heard them and decided (for once) to help them. Mikey barged into the room, panting wildly. He gasped as he skidded to a stop in front of them. One hand clenching his knee to keep him from toppling on the floor, head first. While the other held firmly onto his t-phone . . . No, wait. That wasn’t Mikey’s t-phone.

“N-Nak’ir . . . M-Message from Nak’ir.” He panted out. He handed Ax’s phone to Don who quickly pulled up the text box.

“Don?” Raph called. 

“Nak’ir. He’s waiting for an update from Ax.” Don answered. His eyes quickly reading the screen. Raph moved around to his side to get a look for himself. Casey on his other. Mikey, eventually, straightening up and squeezing through.

“Tell him all’s well.” Raph commanded. Watching silently as Don quickly typed the message. They waited for only a few agonizingly long seconds before the cheerful chime announced a reply.

Nak'ir: "They haven’t discovered you, have they?” 

Don glanced to him. “Tell him no.” He typed it in.

Nak'ir: “Have you found anything useful?”

“Nothing I haven’t told you.”

Nak'ir: “Your time is ticking. Remember what I will do to you if you fail me.”

Nak'ir: “What about your relationship with Raphael? Does he still trust you?”

All three pairs of eyes turned on him. It was a miracle how Raph had managed to swallow down his rage. His limbs shaking with such ferocity. The stares not helping his waning sanity. “It’s fine. Tell him, he doesn’t suspect a thing.” He forced between clenched teeth.

Don nodded gingerly. Taking his eyes off him and back on the screen.

Nak'ir: “Good. You got one day to endure this. Then you can return.”

“We have to ask him about Leo!” Mikey protested.

“Ask him if he knows anything about Leo.” Raph pushed.

Nak'ir: “I don’t see why you would need anything more.”

“Just curious.”

Nak'ir: “No. He didn’t spill anything more. He kept silent through the whole procedure. Unless you count his screams.”

Raph could practically hear that malicious, cold, deranged, laugh, booming as if he was here right now. He gnashed his teeth together. Startling everyone in the room when a snarl escaped his beak. Feeling compelled to take a step back, away from him. It would be a wise decision. 

A hand compressed around his bicep. Reminding himself to remain calm. 'Breathe. Breathe in . . . out. Good.' He sent a grateful look Don’s way.

“Ask him if there’s anything else he needs.”

Nak'ir: “No. At least, not yet."

“Ask him if Leo’s there with him.” Mikey threw in. Don glanced to Raph for confirmation. He nodded.

Nak'ir: “No. He proved no more use to me. It got boring after he kept falling unconscious.”

'Breathe. Damn it.'

“Ask him if he’s in a cell.”

Nak'ir: “He is now. He’s resting. Healing.”

The room buzzed with heavy sighs of relief. Leo was still alive. Injured. But alive. Raph was conflicted if he should roar in anger for hurting Leo, or dance with joy that he was still breathing. Both, he decided. Doing just that in his practically demolished head.

“Raph? Anything else?” Don’s voice tugged him back to the task at hand.

“No. Tell him Ax will see him the day after tomorrow.” 

“Is he?” Casey raised an eyebrow.

He snorted. “Not Ax anyway.”

“There. Done.” Don turned off the t-phone and set it down on his desk. “So? You got a plan?”

Raph took a moment to consider his options. “We’ll wait.” As much as he hated that. “Don, I want you to map out the building from what we’ve learned and seen. Ax was bound to visit there at least once. Use him for anything you need help with or you can look at the old plans of the apartment. Try to figure out where he could possibly keep Leo. Mikey, you’ll help him.” Raph instructed. His voice flat and devoid of emotion. Strict and firm. Not a hint of weakness in his rock-solid stance.

“Mikey. Can you update Splinter?” The orange clad turtle nodded. Rushing out of the lab.

He left Don to his work. Exiting the lab. Casey following close to his heels. “April doing okay?” He asked. Eyeing the troubled looking human.

“April’s fine. But I think she’s suspicious.”

“Probably from all the clinging you’ve been doing. You act like this is going to be last time you’ll ever see her.” Raph scoffed.

“Other than that. She’s been asking me about you and Leo all morning. As if I keep tabs on your guy’s relationship. She’s not stupid though. After two or three visits without Leo around, she’ll figure it out.”

“Hopefully by that time, we’ll have Leo back and Nak’ir disposed of before we have to explain.”

“She’s planning on visiting tomorrow while I’m at 'work'. I tried to distract her with something else, but she was very intent on having you guy’s hang with Angie.”

“Isn’t she afraid of Angie talking about mutant turtles as her Uncles and a giant rat as her grandfather at school?” Raph asked curiously. His arms folding across his chest.

“It’s preschool Raph. People expect toddlers to have such imaginations. Besides, she still has one or two years left before she must start. April wants her to be more exposed and used to you guy’s. She’s hoping that with enough visits, Angie can understand sooner about the rules between humans and mutants.”

“Or she will not understand anything because she likes us and thinks everybody else can to.”

Casey sighed. A hand working the back of his neck. “You guys are family. April wants you to be a part of her life. She doesn’t want her to grow in fear of monsters, aliens, and mutants. Not like April and I were.”

“You got used to us.”

“Never said I liked your creepy mutant body’s though. Just dealt with it.”

Raph chuckled. A slow almost half-hearted smile slinking across his face. It was getting harder, he noticed. Harder to fake a smile. Making it nearly impossible to truly smile.

“You’re just jealous of my handsomeness.” Raph elbow Casey teasingly.

“Uh-oh. Leo’s been feeding your ego, hasn’t he? Your head will soon be too big to fit through doorway’s.” Raph huffed out a laugh. It was false. His ego was deflated like a sad balloon, without Leo here for three months to fill it up. He missed it. Missed giving it to him.

“Raph?”

The sudden dramatic switch from Casey’s light, joking tone, to a low, serious one was enough to drag Raph’s gaze back to him and peak his interest.

“Yeah?”

“I considered asking Mikey instead, since . . . you know. He’s the only one not kidnapped yet.”

Raph shook his head. “If it’s about Nak’ir, talk to me about it. I don’t want Mikey or Don having to face him more than they have to.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I can handle it. I’ve dreamt worse than I can speak.”

He could see Casey hesitate in his cinnamon brown eyes. He nodded anyway. “I don’t actually know anything about Nak’ir. I fell into a coma during your kidnapping and I woke up when you were rescued. After that, you three were in trauma and Leo and the robot were too distracted by your recovery to answer anything for me. All I know is Nak’ir was the sole member of the Court of Daiphus. There used to be six members that ran the entire society. It was said that five of them went missing; Nak’ir being the only one left to run the government.”

“Uh-huh. That’s because he killed all five of them selfishly so he could have the right hand always. He couldn’t establish the laws he wanted without the other five’s approval. Or at least three more. But they didn’t agree to his way of thinking. So, before they could kick him out, Nak’ir got rid of them one at a time. Each ‘mysteriously’ vanishing off the face of the planet. The citizens couldn’t find any evidence of him killing them. No one ever found the bodies or a trace of blood, so they had nothing to accuse him of. They did have riots though. People who were loyal and supportive of the court, threatened to call out war but Nak’ir had grown too strong. He had taken control of the army and slaughtered half of the population during the war. Nak’ir used the remaining survivors as blood slaves. Those who hadn’t died or betrayed him propagated and rebuilt the nation.”

“Once everything had fallen back to order, he had gathered an organization of people that carried out the laws he makes. Like a police force. Anybody that went against his laws were immediately arrested to him and he would basically do to them as he did to us. He had kept it a secret for years. Eventually, when his evil started appearing publicly. The people were just too scared to do anything about it.” Raph explained as he hunted through his memories. Checking to see if he had left anything out. There was a moment of silence that stretched on and on as Casey processed everything.

“Until we came along and destroyed it all. We started another war on that world. Well . . . you guys did. I was out of commission sadly. Couldn’t have any piece of the fun.”

Raph chuckled. “You did that to yourself.”

“For April . . . A lot of good that did.” Casey scowled. A dark veil hooding his eyes.

“You saved April by jumping in front of a would-have-killed-her blow. You somehow survived it. Don’t know how.” Raph mumbled the last part.

“And then set her up for a fate filled with suffering.” Casey growled. The sound low and dark. Ice seeming to crystallize in his eyes. Raph frowned. He wouldn’t allow his best friend to sink himself into that dark pit of guilt, sorrow, and hopelessness he often found himself in. It was a horrible place and he didn’t want company.

“A fate she probably will always have nightmares for. But a fate where she also has a husband who loves her and a child. She still lives and breathes to experience these gifts with you, bonehead. She’s smiling today because of you.” Raph the punched the man in the arm.

Casey stared at him intently. The corners of his lips quirking into a grateful smile. “Wow. Never thought I’d hear you ever be that sappy.”

Raph scoffed. Rolling his eyes. “You have a lot more things to be thankful for than I do. I’m not allowing you to blame yourself for any of it.”

Casey was the next to frown. “You have a pretty sweet family Raph. I mean yeah, you can’t have the pleasantries of walking around whenever, wherever, and having kids and stuff. But I grew up in a broken home. You grew up with three loving brothers and a none abusive father.”

Raph nodded his head in agreement. That was true, he’ll admit as much. But even with the adventurous story, one of them had the happier ending. That mattered the most to him.

Tired of the direction the conversation was going, he quickly switched topics. “Are you sure you want to stick around?” He knew Casey got what he was implying. The human bit his lip. Glancing around the room first before refocusing on him.

“Yeah, I’m sure. You had all the fun the last time.”

“April is going to be pissed . . . at both of us.”

“April, isn’t going to find out.” Casey poked his chest. Smiling as his eyes jerked to the entrance when the turnstiles squeaked. “And speak of the devil.”

“Hey April.” Raph greeted. Kneeling to little kid level. His arms outstretched and welcomed as Angie quickly ran into them.

“Hey babe. What’cha you doing here?” He could hear Casey above him.

“I was about to ask you that. Work finished early?” April asked.

“Yeah. Wanted to ask Raph to borrow some tools. I think my motorcycle is acting up again.”

“I told you just to bring it to the shop. You’re going to end up breaking the thing and having to buy a new one.”

“And spend all that money on payments when I can just fix it myself? Don’t worry Ape, I know what I’m doing. I fixed my Uncles car plenty of times.” 

Raph’s attention fell in and out of the discussion between the couple. “So why are you here April?” 

“Oh yeah, decided to come by for a visit. Is Leo here?” She asked, turning to Raph. 

“Uh, he’s taking a bath.” Raph answered. “Is there something you need?”

“Well, I just wanted to ask him for a favor. Evie, got into a fight at the park today.”

“What?” Both turtle and man said in unison. Raph peeled the little girl off him. Pulling back the ball cap that hid her face from view. Sure enough, there was a red mark surrounding her left eye and cheek. It was going to be a black eye there for a few days.

“How did that happen?” Casey turned to April. Struggling to keep the outrage out of his voice.

“A boy was being mean.” Angie muttered. Her walnut colored eyes pooling with tears.

“To you?” Raph asked her. Cupping her flushed plump cheeks, wiping away the stray tears that dampened them with his thumbs.

April shook her head. “No. To someone else. I was sitting on the other side of the playground castle, so I didn’t see what was going on until they started fighting. Evie stepped in and--”

“Punched him in face.” Angie finished slowly for her mother. Her guilt was clear as she sniffled. Her head hung, hiding herself in her uncle’s chest.

“She did?” Casey’s mouth involuntarily curled in a lopsided grin. April glared it away. 

“Yes, she did. The boy ended up having a bloody nose. Unfortunately, he struck back and hit her. I somehow managed to keep the crazy mother from suing me.” 

“She threatened to sue you?” There came back his rage.

“Yes, but the mother of the kid the boy was picking on had grabbed a nearby cop and dragged him over. There was this huge argument going on. The women were hysterical. It was a mess.” April waved her hand around to emphasize. Blowing her bangs to the side. “I somehow managed to slip out of there thirty minutes later. I brought Evie home and iced her eye. We went for ice cream afterwards and she wanted to see you guys. So, here we are.”

“So what does that have to do with Leo?” Raph asked. His curiosity overshadowing the idea of getting rid of April. Plus, Angie refused to cease her strangling him. She stuck like Velcro.

“Well, since Evie is already walking and talking. I wanted to see if Leo or one of you guys would like to teach her some self-defense before she had to go to preschool. I want her to know how to avoid conflict but I also want her to be able to defend herself if she finds herself in one.”

“Leo would love that.” Honestly, he would. Raph could practically see the bright smile and excitement in those lovely twin pools of sapphire. He would have made the training fun and educational. Angie would adore Leo as her Sensei.

“Sounds like a great idea April.” Casey smiled. Slinging an arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Maybe tomorrow morning you can drop her off and they can start.”

A gloom cloaked Raphael. He would have to take over the training instead. Don’t get him wrong, as much as he liked the idea of teaching his niece. He would have liked it more if he saw Leo doing it.

“Is that okay with you Raph?”

Raph nodded. Dismissing the melancholy feeling from himself. “I will talk to Leo about it tonight.” Sadly, that was a lie.

“Thank you so much Raph. Oh, Casey we must go. The neighbors are coming over to dinner.”

“What? Tonight? Why?”

“Yes tonight, and because I invited them. Come on, I’m going to need your help. Evie?”

Reluctantly, Angie lifted her head up. Her tears had finally evaporated. Raph smiled and nodded to the girl. Assuring her that no one was mad at her. Casey walked over.

“This is good. This will take your mind off all that pent-up stress inside you.” Casey murmured next to his ear. 

“I suppose.”

“Casey, let’s go! You can come back tomorrow!”

“You do really make me feel better about my life in the sewers.” Raph teased. Handing Angie over.

“Ha. Ha. Real funny. You wish you were me.” Casey said dryly.

“Casey!” April shouted from the turnstiles.

“You’re probably right about that.” Casey huffed out. Propping his daughter on his hip. He turned and jogged back to April. “I’m coming babe. Don’t get your sexy lacey pink panties in a wad.” She grumbled at him. Snatching Angie and walking out. Shouting a goodbye behind her. He sent a wink at Raph over his shoulder before following suite.

 

Raph carried the tray full of breakfast over to the dojo. Mixture of feelings pumping his blood hot. He couldn’t decide if he was happy it was his turn to deliver the breakfast to the prisoner since he could possibly find more answers or if he was mad cause he would have to see Ax again. Ax that looked like a Leo that wasn’t his. Hear a Leo’s voice that spits insults and curses at him like fire. Never in his life did he think he would hear some of these obscenity’s coming out of Leo’s voice.

'He isn’t Leo. He is someone else. His image is tricking you. Don’t ever forget that.' He reminded himself. Taking a deep breath before entering the dojo.

His eyes immediately zeroed in on Ax. His body was in the same position. His arms, tied to the arms of the chair. His legs to its legs. His head hung, keeping his face out of view. So, quiet he was he almost mistaken him for sleeping. Almost.

He easily could tell the difference. Ax sleeping provided a peace and comfortable silence around him. Awake; a heavy fog of evil and hatred seeped out of his pores and crowded the room. Chilling anyone who entered, and that’s what he was feeling right now. He didn’t need April’s psychic sense to be able to feel what he was feeling. The guy was very good at making sure everyone was aware of him.

Raph walked up to him. Setting down the tray at his feet. He batted down the anger that threatened to surge in him. 'Down boy. You will remain calm.'

“You going to feed me?” The smug, taunting tone had a mix of vindictive and wrongness to it. The voice would fit much better with a demon than Leo, he mused. His compassionate, even-tempered, dorky, amusing in a quirky way, and sexy as sin, Leo.

“No.” Raph replied evenly. He could either get one of his brothers to do it or Ax could figure it out himself, but there was no way in this life time he was going to hand feed this piece of junk.

“What’s the point of bringing it to me then?”

Raph shrugged. “Maybe to torture you.”

“Good luck with that. It’s not like I haven’t danced this dance before. Starvation is in my nature.”

“Well, if you die from it, it won’t be skin off my nose.”

“Your brothers have been asking a lot of questions.” He switched topics. “Let me guess, you’re trying to map out the place in hopes it would simplify your rescue mission.” It took a good portion of his strength to not punch the grin that claimed his lips.

“Well prepare yourself. I want my own answers.” Raph leaned forward. One hand on each side of Ax’s chair. Pinning the turtle with an intense stare that he should be able to delve within him. He forced himself not to grin when he saw how uneasy Ax began to look.

“How do you do it?” It wasn’t a question this time. It was a command. There was no hint of wonder in Raph’s voice or eyes. No curiosity like before. He wanted to know and he was going to today.

“I told you. It’s a secret.” 

A pregnant silence that lasted a dreadfully long minute before Raph pushed himself back up. Walking out of the room.

Ax blinked at the closed door. He wanted to laugh at the lack of effort. He wanted to crumble at the adrenaline rush. He did neither. Just sat as still as a statue. Gaping at the door. To his surprise and despair, Raph came back. His expression blank and emotionless as before. Giving nothing away. He stalked up to him like a predator to its prey. His hands hidden behind his back. Did he bring something?

“I’m going to ask you one last time. How did you do it?”

Ax clenched the arms of his chair. The roped burning and sawing a few layers into his skin. He leaned in close till they were nose to nose. He refused to coward. “Eat shit and die.”

Not even a twitch. “Very well then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nak'ir is building an EMP bomb! It is a real weapon but the most I've actually scene is tiny box ones for science projects that can shut down your calculator. But I have done research and it is a possibility of making a missile capable of destroying an entire power grid of anything electronic irreparably. The biggest I've found were ones capable of destroying one cities power grid but I figured since Nak'ir is an alien and managed to build a spaceship that could travel as fast as light, he could increase the range of an EMP bomb. 
> 
> Some of the facts I've written have been heavily researched but if a few facts are wrong (just to fit the story or my source wasn't dependable.) do NOT rely on me. If you want to know more about EMP bombs, I suggest you do your own research. Hopefully the FBI understands I'm a writer of fanfiction and doesn't show up on my doorsteps from all the bombs I've been looking up. ^^;


	12. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Mother's Wrath

April pushed through the turnstiles that served as the door to the turtle’s lair. Evie clenching her hand tightly as she skipped beside her. Ever since they arranged for her to train with her uncles, she had been non-stop überexcited ever since. She had no idea how she managed to get her daughter to sleep last night.  She had allowed Evie to sit and watch her uncles train a few times and every single time she wanted to get up and join them. Completely fascinated with their sport. Casey’s genes she was sure.

As soon as they sunk deeper into the living room, Evie tugged her hand out of her grip. Taking off down the hallway where the bedrooms were.

“Leo? Raph?” She called out first. The place was eerily silent. It strangely sent chills to skidder along her spine, goosebumps erupting on her arms. The lair just didn’t feel right and she didn’t know why. In fact, that had been the case for the past few days. Neither did any of the brothers feel right . . . nor her husband for that matter. She had dismissed the feeling just because they all appeared to be okay. They were smiling and laughing and any questions she had on the subject were immediately ignored or was given a lame excuse. Now that she was here alone however. The wrongness of her second home was now bothering her beyond dismissing.

Annoying her. She loved the lair. She had always felt safe here. April wondered for a second if this had anything to do with the lack of Leo’s presence. 

Closing her eyes, she pushed out her senses and what she felt next caused her to shudder in fear. She felt . . . evil. She felt hatred. Pain. Longing. Terror. It quaked her entire world. She gasped, shaking her head clear of the horrors. 

“Mikey? Donnie?” She shouted again when she realized the eldest hadn’t answered her. Only this time, louder. 'Where are they?'

Her gaze landed on the closed dojo door. Had they gone in there? They could be getting everything ready for Evie’s lesson. The room was a little sound proofed. Perhaps they simply couldn’t hear her.

She started forward. Frowning as that wrongness started increasing in strength. She opened the door once she got there. Eyes widening in shock as she spotted a tied up very injured Leonardo. The first glimpse of him she’d seen for the past few days.

“Leo?”

The head jerked up at the sound of his name. Those sapphire eyes wide as they fixated on her. He suddenly started tugging on his binds. Tears streaming down his eyes as he whimpered and sobbed. 

“A-April, please help me. Get me out of here.”

She rushed to his side. Her heart hammering, her body trembling as that evil from before stabbed her. Consumed her. “What happened Leo?”

“M-My brothers . . . they were kidnapped. Help me April! I need to get out here! I need to help them!” The more the words flew out of his mouth. The more irritated he sounded. No longer was he sobbing.

She frowned. “Splinter?” She prodded. Wondering what had come of her second father.

Leo’s face fell. Showing off deep sorrow. She had to help him. She scrambled through her bag, tossing away the diapers, wipes, and toy’s she brought with her.

“All I got is these nail clippers. Maybe I should go and search for a knife or scissors.” 

Before she could leave, Leo snapped, “No! There’s no time! That will do!”

Hesitantly, she turned back to him. Her eyes switched between the flimsy nail clippers and the very thick pieces of rope. Why did she feel so afraid of Leo? This was ridiculous! Why did the rough almost vicious sound of his voice make her want to curl against the corner and cry for help? She had heard that a million times before, mostly directed at an enemy.

“Please April. Hurry. I need to get to Raph . . . I need to . . . to . . .” The rest of his voice was drowned out by another wave of sobs. Breaking her heart.

She shoved away the feelings and reached over. Clipping the strands of the rope. With her shaky hands, it made the job nearly impossible!

She had gotten half of the rope clipped when a sudden shout, startled her backwards.

“April! Don’t!” It was Raph. Raph was there! Alive! Unharmed. With Evie tucked in his arms. 

It was enough though, cause with a sudden roar of fury. Leo yanked his arms out of the binds. The ropes snapping their hold the rest of the way. He barreled out of the room, his legs wobbly and his knees looked about ready to collapse. Nonetheless, he pressed on. Shoving April out of the way and pushing past Raph and Evie.

April fell onto her rear with an umph. Quickly pushing herself up. Crystalline eyes wide as she watched Raph set Evie on her feet and chased after Leo. Scrambling to her feet, she gripped tight of her daughter’s hand. Her surprise overwhelming her as she saw Don and Mikey rush out of the lab. Master Splinter rounding the corner of the hallway to the bedrooms. None looked to be hurt.

Raphael appeared again back in the lair. A Leo slung over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. A trail of the vilest curses and swears she ever heard, flying out of his mouth. 

She quickly covered Evie’s ears as she started crying. Never in all her years with the turtles had she ever seen Leo act like this.

Raph carried Leo into the dojo. Sending her a very guilty apologetic look over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him. Muffling most of the noise. Mikey and Don pushed past her into the dojo to help.

“Mommy!” Evie cried. She bent down, embracing her quaking daughter. “Why uncle Leo look so scary? Why would he say that?” Instead of answering, April cooed her daughter calm. Her hand running soothingly up and down her back. She wanted to know the answers to these questions herself. And universe knew she was going to get them.

It took a couple of minutes for Evie’s sobs to slow to sniffles and hiccups. April pulled away from her enough that she could look at her. Wiping away the tears from her cheeks, she placed a small loving kiss on her forehead. Crooning, “It’s going to be okay Evie. I will talk to you uncles and find out what’s going on. Alright? Don’t be scared. There’s a reason for everything.” Evie nodded, sniffling.

The dojo door opened as the three brothers filed out. Leaving Leo behind. No doubt, he was tied up like before. She wondered if she should be relieved or not. She stood up. Looking to Splinter who had joined the group. All of them staring at the ground in shame. So, there was something going on and they all refused to tell her about it. Why was she not surprised? She narrowed her eyes on them.

“Master Splinter? Can you take care of Evie for me while I talk to your sons?” She asked. Not tearing her gaze from the turtles. She knew Splinter was a part of this, but she had no desire to chew them up and spit them out with Evie as witness and she didn’t trust her daughter to leave the room and not eavesdrop on them.

She felt Evie’s hand slip away. Watching as Splinter carted her away out of the corner of her eye. As soon as they were gone, April took a threatening pose. Legs a part with arms akimbo. Her silver-blue eyes shooting lasers at them.

“Alright, start talking. What the hell was that? And do not even think about denying or making up excuses.” The three appeared awkward. Switching from one foot to the other under her cold stare. Exchanging silent pleas amongst the others. Finally, Raphael piped up.

“We can’t.” He muttered, apologetically.

Heat rose to her cheeks. “Why can’t you?”

“It’s uh . . . sensitive subject.” Mikey rubbed the back of his neck.

“Wha--”

“Hey! I’m here!” Before she could fully grate on them. Casey strolled into the lair much to April’s surprise. The goofy grin on his face fleeing when he spotted her.

“April? What are you still doing here?”

“What am I still doing here? What about you? You’re supposed to be at work.”

Casey nibbled on his lower lip. Eyes travelling to the brothers before back on her. “I . . . just came over to pick something up I had left behind.”

Anger boiled her blood and she was surprised she wasn’t billowing smoke from her nose. Of course! Her husband was lying to her as well. “It’s bad enough that they are lying to me but you to Casey? They got you in on this . . . this . . . whatever this is?”

Casey had the audacity to look confused.

She growled. Literally, the sound so rough she would have expected her mutant animal brothers to make more than a puny little human like herself. She stomped over to her husband, grabbing his ear and hauling his protesting butt next to the other three.

“I’ve had enough! I will not be lied to anymore! The psychic for goodness sake! I am as much a part of this family and I will have the truth!” The four stayed silent for more time than she was patient for.

“Alright . . . she’s right.” Raph was (again), the first to speak. Shocking her. All that time with Leo must be rubbing off on him. Casey shot him a warning look. “I’m sorry Case. The jigs up.”

“Raph, you can’t.” He gritted out between clenched teeth. Betrayal replacing the anger.

“She is as much a part of this family. She has a right to know. And after what happened, there’s no way of getting out of this.” Smart turtle.

“But--” Now he looked desperate. 

“I know . . .”

Okay, now she was getting ticked. “Know what? What is so damn serious that you can’t tell me about?”

“She can handle it.” They went on as if they hadn’t heard her.

“No, she can’t.”

“She is strong. Do you not trust her?”

“Yes. But not with this!”

Oh, this was getting ridiculous. “Enough!” She yelled. Nabbing both attentions. 'Finally.' She aimed her sights on Raph, stepping up to him. “You will tell me, Raphael. Leo is my brother to and if something is wrong, I want to know about it.” She concentrated on those emerald eyes. Searching for any hints of a potential lie. She saw a muddle of many emotions in those eyes. Fear. Confusion. Grief. Anger. Frustration. Sorrow. Reluctance. Every one of them weighing a thousand pounds on him. But no lies Nothing that told her he was avoiding her questions. Only truth. She waited for him to find the right words. Patiently this time. Feeling his pain as her own. Pain that seemed to have lasted a while.

“April . . . Nak’ir is back . . . and he has Leo.” Raph spoke slowly and gently. Her anger fizzling out and replaced with shock and horror as soon as the “N” word came out. “That isn’t Leo. It’s a spy he had sent to impersonate him.” He kept it short and simple but she didn’t seem to hear him. Too lost in her disbelief.

April stumbled backwards, away from her family members. Her eyes round and wild.

“April!” She could hear Casey’s voice. Could see him rushing up to grab her, but she didn’t want to be touched.

“No! Stay back!” She shouted. Pushing him away. She swayed as a wave of dizziness rocked the floor she stood on. She leaned against the wall for support. Bile quickly burning the back of her throat as her nightmarish memories slammed into her. Her world crashing and burning again.

Cold callused hands all over her. Touching her. Caressing her.

A tongue dragging along her. The sting of saliva on her open wounds.

Sharp painful knife cutting her up. Bleeding her out.

Her screams going unheard. Her tears shedding in an endless river.

“April!” He had shouted in pleasure on that vulgar tongue on his. A tongue she wanted so badly to cut out. She had never had such gruesome desires about anybody. Even the Shredder. She wanted death for him but never a life time of suffering for her own selfish vengeance and she didn’t feel sorry for wishing it on him. That creature deserved to die a horrible, slow, miserable, death.

“April! April!” Over and over he screamed for her and she began to get nauseous.

“April! Baby, it’s okay. Everything’s okay. I got you. April!” No . . . Not him. Nak’ir wouldn’t have been that nice.

“Casey.” She whimpered out. Startled by the anguish she heard in it. That was her voice? She was hoarse from crying and she still could feel a few more buckets of tears threatening to be unleashed. She sounded so weak and little.

She peeked her eyes open. Finding her surrounded by four pairs of worried eyes. She seeked out Casey’s. Flinging her arms around her anchor. Quaking with such violence. Nak’ir was back. Her nightmare was back and threatening her and her family. Threatening Evie.

A rage she never felt before surged up in her. Powering back her weakened body. White, hot, and molten fury. She jerked herself out of Casey’s hold, firing all that aggression on him.

“Nak’ir is back and you didn’t think to tell me?” She screamed. Casey didn’t answer her right away. Too startled to form a sentence.

“I-I . . . I was protecting you.”

“Protecting me? Not making me aware of the danger around us is protecting me?”

“I didn’t want you to do this! You were freaking out! You looked about ready to be sick on the floor!” Casey straightened up. Looking both offended and concerned. 

She understood that. Truly, she did. But at that moment, she was too angered to care. “Well of course I would freak out! Anybody would! But that gives me all the reason to want to know so I can avoid it again!”

“You just got over this! You finally stopped jumping at your own shadow and you can sleep without having nightmares! I didn’t want to bring all that misery to you again!” Casey balled his fists till his knuckles turned white. His nostrils flaring. Thick, black, lashes hooding the cinnamon from his irises.

“You need to stop thinking that I’m nothing but helpless Jones! I beat your ass in sparing! Twice! I can protect myself, but I can’t when you keep important things from me! Now I got more to protect!”

This was honestly an unfair fight. “I don’t want to drag Angie into this!”

“It’s Evie! And it’s too late! We’re raising her in a family of ninjas! There will always be threats over our heads, and I can’t protect her if I don’t know those threats! I know about my time with Nak’ir! I will never truly get over it! But I can’t cower away in a corner when I got a daughter to think about! A daughter I don’t want in the same position as me! I don’t want Nak’ir’s grimy hands on her! So, stop thinking about your stupid ego, Jones! Stop fighting battles on your own! If you can’t let me help to as her mother and your wife. Our daughter is definitely in danger!” April huffed and puffed. Her shoulders shaking with every breath she took. Her adrenaline pumping energy into her blood so hard she could hear it in her ears.

Slowly she began calming down when silence overthrew the room. A flabbergasted Casey staring at her.

She wanted to apologize. This was unfair, her lashing out at Casey in such a way when she knew his actions were just protective male instincts. She was scarred for the rest of her life and he didn’t want to make it worse. Now was not the time to argue. She opened her mouth to do just that but Casey must have seen the regret in her eyes because he shook his head. Shutting her up.

“I’m sorry Red.” He said instead.

April frowned. “I am to.”

“Don’t be. You only said what needed to be said. I should have been the one to tell you. Not Raph.”

“I understand where you were coming from.” He snorted, obviously not believing her. Casey looked over to Raph. “Sorry for yelling at ya man.”

“Forget it. I would have probably done the same.” Raph nodded. 'When did Casey yell at Raph?'

Seeming to notice the question on her face, Raph looked at her. “While you were having your panic attack earlier.” Ah. Right. He must have blamed Raph for that. Stupid man.

April sighed. Rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand. Her hair falling over her shoulders, shielding her face. After a moment of silence, no one daring to say anything, her eyes rose to Casey.

“We’re going.”

“Home?” He looked genuinely confused.

“No. Out of the city. If Nak’ir is here. I want Evie miles away from his reach. No doubt if he knows about you guys, he’ll know about us and want us to. I’m not putting Evie in that risk.”  She saw the disappointment in his eyes and she didn’t blame him. She wanted to help bring Leo back just as much as he did, but Evangeline was her top priority. She glanced to Raph who looked equally disappointed but as quick as a flash, he smothered the look with a blank expression. Expertly steeling his features from her observant eyes. He was hanging way too much around Leo.

“I’m sorry Raph.” Just like Casey, he shook his head to prevent her apology.

“No. It’s okay. Leo would have sent you away to. He’d want you safe.” She nodded.

Thinking about Leo and what Nak’ir could be doing to him as they speak, made her want to burst into tears, vomit, and smack her fists into something. Preferably Nak’ir.

“I’ll go get Evie.” She left the room.

 

Raph glanced over at Casey who was walking up beside him. “I’m sorry I can’t help Raph.”

Raph waved his apology away just as he did April’s. “Don’t be Casey. You got your own family to protect, and I do want Angie out of the way to.”

“I know, but--”

“No but’s Jones. I love Angie. I don’t want her in the line of fire. I want she and April far away and safe and I know her own husband is the only one who can do that. Besides, Leo would want that to. I would if I was in his place.”

“You were.” Casey answered dryly. His eyes rigid and weary.

Raph smirked and patted his shoulder as he walked past him. Dismissing the conversation on his own and turning to look at the two youngest observing in the far corner. Cocking an eye ridge at them, he spoke. “You two can resume your work now. It’s settled.”

The two exchanged looks to each other before nodding, satisfied to know that no fights would ensue while they were gone; and left.

Casey went to retrieve April’s bag as said woman walked into the room. Angie in her arms and Splinter on her trail. She went around saying goodbye and apologizes to everyone. Allowing Angie to hug her fill of uncles and grandfather.

“I don’t want to go away.” Angie spoke to Raph on a pout. Her hands tangled up in the tails of his mask. A habit she had since infancy.

“Now Evie--”

“It’s okay Angie. You’re just going away to visit your grandmother. In no time at all you’ll be back here again. You’ll love the fresh air there.” Raph interrupted April. Chucking a finger under the girl’s chin. She giggled.

“I hope uncle Leo gets better soon.”

“Me to Angie.”

Somehow Splinter explained to Angie the behavior of Leo was nothing more but an illness he was fighting that caused him to lash out in such a way. She understood easily but she continued to eye the dojo with a hint of discomfort. Something he was hoping she’d be able to get over by the time he got his real Leo back.

April scooped Angie in her arms, smiling fondly at Raph.

“If Leo could have kids, you’d be a great father.”

“Oh please don’t put that image in my mind. I couldn’t handle a Leo with twice as much hormones.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Trying to stifle a laugh at the thought of Leo with a big round belly. April, however, didn’t even attempt. She slapped the top of her thigh with her free hand, releasing a guffaw. 

“That’s a nightmarish thought April. Those kids would be little devils with both genes. No offense Raph.” Casey snorted. Snatching Angie. 

“None taken.” He agreed, actually. He feared there would be kids all over the place and combining their genes would be like opening Pandora's box. It would be dooms day for everyone. No, he was perfectly content with Leo being a guy . . . a non-pregnant guy.

April didn’t follow Casey when he started towards the exit. He was about to ask what was the matter when she turned to him, a small smile still curling her pink, bee stung lips. “Raph, as soon as you get Leo back and he’s safe again. Tell him you love him. Okay?”

He looked stunned. “I. Don’t . . .”

“Yes, you do.” She grinned. Not waiting for a reply as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and skipped away. As happy as a clam for someone who had just received the worst news today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hell hath no fury like a mothers wrath."
> 
> I have no idea what it is like to be a victim of rape. I have no idea how much time it takes to recover from something so traumatic and I prey to those who have, can find peace in their life. But I do have an Aunt who was and gave birth to a son from it, whom she raised happily and supportably for his whole life and is now fully grown into a handsome, polite, independent man who has a family of his own.
> 
> So I do know that NOTHING can stand between a mother and her children. I do not have children, but I know that my mother would rain havoc on the world if something were to happen to me and I love her for it. If I were to have kids, the same would apply to me.


	13. C15

“Well?” Raphael walked through the door of Don’s laboratory. Every weapon he could possibly fit was strapped onto his body. Today was the day they were going to rescue Leo. He didn’t care if they weren’t ready or if something else had come up. In fact, he had a feeling Nak’ir would always have an advantage on them, but he was tired of waiting. He didn’t want Leo to suffer another day. He was taking him home today, no matter what.

Master Splinter was on his tail. Wanting to hear their plan for himself. Deciding to stay here to guard Ax ‘honatain. 

His two youngest siblings looked over at them. Gear strapped to them just as heavily as he. Determination scented the room, cutting through their fog of despair that often loomed over them.

“We got a map.” Don announced. Waving around the rolled-up construction paper in his hand. Moving over to the table that was cleaned of the usual books and boxes of junk, he flattened it out.

Squares took over the entire page. The layout of the building an “L” shape. Numbers and the letter C was written on each individual room, he immediately guessed meant the holding cells, none larger than 400 square feet. There was a couple of blank rooms that no one could decipher and larger room that could take up three cells that said “Laboratory.” Taking a right turn, at the end of the hall, another room about the size of the cells was marked, “Torture room.”

“We figured everything was laid out the same way as the first three levels. We tweaked a few things based on Ax’s description, such as the laboratory, which we guessed he just knocked down the walls for.” Don explained. Raph batted down the urge to comment that Ax wasn’t that reliable of a source and remained silent as he listened.

“We are 99.9% sure that this is the cell Nak’ir is keeping Leo.” Mikey pointed to C15. The room right next to the Torture chamber.

“Why that room?”

“Because, according to Ax, Nak’ir likes to keep him near at all times and since the torture room would most likely be his favorite place, he would keep him in a cell nearby.” Don reasoned out.

Skepticism poked at Raph’s brain. “That’s where the 1% takes part.”

“Well I’m not always right. There is a possible chance he moved him, but Ax had said this was the cell he had to go into when he last seen Leo.”

“How do you know he’s not lying?” Raph asked. Glancing up from the paper to stare at the two. Don and Mikey shared a glimpse at each other.

“We don’t.” Mikey murmured. “But this is the only thing we got.”

No arguing with that logic. This was better than nothing. “What about what he’s building?”

“It’s definitely in the laboratory. Ax wasn’t able to say anything since he wasn’t allowed to see it himself, but the lab is the only place big enough to hold a missile of that size.”

“So what’s the plan?” Mikey asked. All eyes went on Raph and he mentally cursed. Not able to wait to have Leo back in the leader position. He studied the map thoroughly. Their only entrance was the roof, so they were going to have to work their way down. Luckily enough, the first two upper levels were abandon. The ground level is when they were going to have to start sneaking. He didn’t want to battle through the guards and have them weakened when they encounter Nak’ir and even then, they might need more reinforcements to take him down. The guy was tricky and certainly not helpless. They wouldn’t be able to fight him, destroy the EMP bomb, and escape all at once. They would have to come back afterwards and finish Nak’ir themselves. The bomb was their top priority now.

He mulled over the plan. Smoothed out any wrinkles he had and quickly thought up a plan B just in case before nodding with satisfaction. Turning to the others who waited patiently for him. He smiled. Quickly explaining his plan. 

“Does that sound okay Sensei?” The three turned to their father. The old rat wrung his hands, heaving an edged sigh. His ears flattening against his head. He was worried for them.

“It seems a stable plan Raphael.” He finally spoke after a moment of hesitation.

Raph offered a confident smile in hopes it would comfort his father. He did have everything in control. He wouldn’t allow anything else, for Leo’s sake. The three quickly double checked to make sure they had all their supply’s and headed out of the lab. Raph had texted Nak’ir, telling him that Ax was on his way. He bought it easily. It was reassuring to know that the surprise was still in their favor. 

He turned to Splinter. “We will bring Leo back, Sensei. I promise.”

The rat smiled at him. A gentle touch to those ebony eyes. “I know Raphael. I have faith.” Dang, how he wanted a slice of that.

“We’ll be back before dawn.” With that, he followed his brothers trail out of the safe confines of their home. 

 

Leonardo groaned as his lids tiredly peeled back. Once again, being greeted by a dark, half rotted ceiling. He could see stems and leaves of vines and weeds breaking into his cell between the cracks. How ironic. He wanted to break out. Yet, even weeds had better luck than him at reaching their goal. There was not one scrape of sunlight to tell him the time. He had no idea if he awoken in the day or night. What he wouldn’t give to feel the warmth of the raise of the sun. Feel the grass on his feet. Smell fresh, slightly tainted air with the scent of nearby restaurants in the middle of dinner rush.

He moaned. Not from pleasure, of course. Never that. But from pain. Pain that not once failed to welcome him every time he became conscious. Pain that even snuck in his dreams. Not once since he had gotten here, had he felt peace. He couldn’t even remember what peace felt like anymore. Pain had become second nature to him. He knew all kinds of it. Mental pain. Hunger pain. Dehydration pain. Muscle cramps. Headaches. Nausea. Stings. Pounds. Throbs. Agony. You name it. He had probably felt them all in one sitting.

Slowly. Oh, so slowly. He pushed himself up, wincing at each move he made. He didn’t know how he looked like. Hadn’t seen a mirror in three months, but he could guess he looked horrible. He didn’t even want to think of how he looked like under the bandages that wrapped him from head to toe. He didn’t even dare peek. Wasn’t even remotely curious. He knew he looked monstrous.

'I should have died.' Leo thought sourly. Disappointment swelling inside him. The wounds should have been infected long ago. He should have gotten ill in a snap. Should have been long dead, but of course, he wasn’t. Of course, fate just wanted him to keep living like this. Suffering day by day.

He wanted to die!

Silence occupied his hollow mind. His hands fisting as tears welled up and leaked. Wetting the bandages and stinging the wounds on his cheeks.

No . . . no, he didn’t.

Even with the pain. He wanted to live. He wanted to escape. Get back to his family. Get back to Raph.

Memories flooded him. Images of Raph in a cage smaller than this one. Stained in red all over his body. A leg missing. Fingers gone. Skin over bones. His emerald eyes wet and swelled. Open wounds occupying any skin remaining, and even through all that. He was happy to see him. Overjoyed. He actually sobbed tears of relief. He never saw him cry. Not like that. “I knew you’d come back for me.” He remembered Raph had said with a feeble choked voice. 

It had amazed him how fast he recovered. It took almost six months of healing. Physical therapy. Mental comfort. Tons of emotional trauma they had to deal with but they pulled through. They always pulled through.

He can to. 

This was how he always got through day’s where he wanted to finish himself off. He thought of Raph, Don, and April who had already gone through this. Had survived. He clung to those memories of holding Raph tight when he had gotten him back. Kissed and touched him anywhere he could, constantly reminding himself that this wasn’t a dream. It was memories like that, that kept him from sinking into that dark pit that lured his mind.

He wondered if Raph got his message. They tortured him for information. Personal information. He still didn’t completely understand why, but he figured it was for his family. Why else would they need that? That had to be why they weren’t here to rescue him because they somehow tricked them into believing he was fine. How, he still didn’t know, but he tested his luck and made up a memory. Hoping it would come back to them and they would fight off whatever it is.

Now, if all went well. It was just a matter of time before they would arrive. Right?

He didn’t dare grasp onto the hope that dangled in front of his face so alluringly. He didn’t want to be let down. The last thing he needed was a crushed soul on top of his already crushed body. 

Despite his thoughts, a warmth he hadn’t felt in ages swam through his veins. Warming him up to the tips of his toes.

He glanced over at the tray that was placed in the corner of the room filled with three days old breakfast. Most of it had probably hit their expiration dates and rotted. He grounded his teeth together as he slid his way over to it. Grabbing up a piece of bread and sniffing it. Eyeing it suspiciously. It was most likely moldy but it was either that or the meat and he didn’t dare touch that, even if it was fresh. He knew where that meat came from. No cows were slaughtered in the making. Just tons and tons of innocent humans. 

Leo felt himself get nauseas as he wondered what part of the human victim was this slab of meat sitting in front of him. So temptingly. 

He growled in disgust with himself. Shaking his head. Snarling next at his stomach when it gurgled hungrily at the smell of the food. He cringed when the starvation pains gnawed on his stomach. He never felt the pain until they bring the food, then his stomach started acting up. Begging him to eat it. Eat what could have possibly been a person’s leg or intestines. 

Leo turned away. Quickly pushing the sickening thoughts in the dark corners of his mind. He studied the bread in his hand. Closing his eyes, he shoved the moldy thing into his mouth. Chewing. Chewing. Swallowing. He shuddered. Grabbing ahold of the orange juice and tossing it back just as quickly. Ignoring the sour flavor that coated his tongue and cherished the feeling of the cool liquid crashing into his stomach. Though it stung like a bitch from the acid in the juice against his raw throat. It quenched his thirst like a dream. 

He coughed, setting the glass back on the tray as he leaned against the wall. It wasn’t nearly enough to sate his raging need for nutriment, but it was enough to sooth the hunger pains a little. He allowed himself to savor that small amount of peace before he hunched over and upchucked everything he just devoured. He had eaten too quickly, upsetting his already agitated stomach.

A sob broke out through Leo’s lips. Curses flying out left and right from him that would have given a sailor a run for his money. 

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid stomach!” He howled. His gravelly voice echoing down the halls. His pitiful weeps cut off by another round of dry heaves.

Once that finally passed, he curled up into a fetal ball in the corner of the room. Wishing their mutation hadn’t screwed up their ability to hide in their shells. They used to as toddlers but their legs had grown too long and their arms too wide to only get halfway. 

He stared off into the dark ruins of the used to be apartment. Every other room that lead off from the living room had been boarded up, including the window. The furniture hauled out, leaving an impressively wide space for a cell. Parts of the floor boards had been ripped out of the ground while other places held their shapes but were covered in an inch layer of dirt. The wallpaper too rotten to even imagine what they might have looked like in their golden years. They were probably flimsy enough he could have shoved himself straight through it, unfortunately, Nak’ir kept their prisoners too weak to even think about such an act. The ceiling appeared about ready to collapse on top of him. Most of it already crumbled away.

Another string of sobs fled from him. He was so weak. So, hungry. So, thirsty. So, in pain. He wanted to go home. That was all he wanted now. Was that so much to ask?

He could hear a pain filled shriek far off into the distance. He could never tell if it was a man or a woman. It was amazing how many octaves higher a man’s voice can go when amid terror and agony. 

Another scream transpired shortly after the other had trailed off into silence. Closer this time. Just down the hall. The difference with this one was that it was filled with rage and insanity instead of hurt. You could tell from the sound alone, there wasn’t a rational mind behind the voice. Soon it was accompanied by the sound of the cell door bashing against its hinges. Followed by another crazed scream. And another. And another.

Soon the whole hallway was filled with the ruckus of screams and banging.

Leo couldn’t shut it out as he had wanted to. He had heard these sounds many times but not once had he been successful in conquering them. The sounds demanded his attention. His body trembled with rage, sorrow, and hatred. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t fight the battles these people had already lost. With any strength he had left, he threw his head back and screamed.

 

Leo slowly awoke to the same feeling as before. Nothing new. Nothing special. An almost deafening silence overwhelmed the large, empty room. Making him shiver in discomfort. Again, nothing new. It was just too quiet and he liked it as much as he liked the screams. Ironic, considering he was screaming like a banshee in the midst of the rest of the people that had lost their wits long ago.

That thought alone, terrified him.

He could remember losing the ability to control himself. He could recall feeling a dark cloud fog up his brain and any reasonable thoughts from him. He remembered feeling a sudden heavy weight collapse on top of him, embracing him. Shoving him at the edge of his sanity and tempting him with the pleasure of no longer caring. Not for anything, not for anyone, including himself. Oh, how close he had gotten. His fingers had clasped on the doorknob to madness and he found himself wanting to open it. Feeling the glue holding the seams of him together slowly falling apart. 

What had stopped him? He couldn’t remember that much. Whatever it was, he was grateful to.

However, back into his rational mind, he was bombarded with worry on the next time. Next time, when such a temptation presented itself to him, bigger and better than before, would he be able to pull himself away or would he just fall into the abyss of that evil without giving it a second thought?

Leo felt his eyes sting and wondered if dirt was kicked up into the air as he wiped at his eye with his bandaged wrapped finger. 

His nose wrinkled at the sickly stench of his own vomit in the other side of the room. He gagged, trying to shift as far away from the lumpy puddle as possible. Burying his face into his legs, but that proved just as useless as escaping. His breath held the same stink. He attempted to hold it till black spider webs stretched across his vision and he happily welcome them. Praying he would fall back unconscious.

He was getting better, he noticed. He was moving now and it was only a matter of time before he would be able to walk and as much as he liked not being a paralyzed lump on the ground. He felt dread clasp at his heavy heart. As soon as Nak’ir knew about his improved health, he will instantly find him entertaining again. He couldn’t pretend for long either. He had experienced his good side already. He hated the thought of encountering his bad side.

Fear rocked Leo’s body and he despised it with all his aching being. He was a ninja! A strong, skilled, warrior, who fought battle after battle alongside his brothers and remaining victorious. Until Nak’ir. Ever since they landed on his planet and everything went to hell. It was debatable at first for him, but now there was no doubt about it that Nak’ir was far worse than Shredder. Shredder had been a madman yes, but he hadn’t killed in cold blood. That was his mistake. He wanted to kill them in battle and had allowed them (multiple times) to go free and face him in his own twisted version of honor. He wanted vengeance and power and in the middle, he had become blinded with his own arrogance. He was lost in his emotions and it had distracted him. Leading him to his down fall. Albeit, it did show a small shred of humanity in the poor bastard.

Nak’ir was an entirely different case. He put a new definition to insane. He was a psychopath through and through. He didn’t have a single care for anyone in that cold, stone, heart. He would have slaughtered his own mother for the fun of it if he hadn’t already. His personality callus and incapable of loving, guilting, shaming, or embarrassment. Honor had no meaning in his vocabulary. In fact, Leo wouldn’t be surprised if he hadn’t even heard the word before. Lying was the easiest of things for him. Take their first encounter as an example of that. They hadn’t noticed any difference in him till the last minute. He had acted so casual, actually charming, and flippant. He pulled off the image of a great ruler over a noble land, perfectly. So much, they should have all been put into his cages and delivering him his enjoyment one at a time, if it weren’t for April’s psychic ability. 

Even their violence was different. Shredder tortured them with a smile as well, but he didn’t do it as much for his delight as he did for teaching them a lesson. He did it to put them in their places. If he could, he would have used them as his minions or slaves. They had to have a purpose to his success over power or he would have disposed of them for good.

Nak’ir only did it for the pleasure it gave him. An excitement to him. A thrill. He was not interested in their uses or abilities. Not even the differences in their anatomy peeked his interest. Only in the way their blood dribbled from their wounds. Or how deep a knife can go before it hits bone. Or how long he could get his victims to scream before unconsciousness. He could reuse the same victim over and over again before offing with them and getting a new one.  Their use was to satisfy his cravings. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

Shredder wanted to enslave them. Nak’ir ate them.

The scariest thing about Nak’ir was that he did think. He knows how to plan ahead. He can make realistic goals and follow through till the end. He had other plans when A goes awry. He’s a genius with knowledge of many things Don would envy to know. Don at least had a large connection with the world and the secrets it holds. While Nak’ir somehow severed his connection from reality and emotions altogether. 

Shredder and Nak’ir did have things in common though. Such as the overconfidence and selfishness. Pathologic egocentricity. 

Now Leo wished he was fighting Shredder instead. At least he had his brothers fighting with him at the time. He hadn’t felt like a worthless scrap of meat that cowers in the corner. He had felt strong. Brave. Determined. 

That’s how he should be! He was Hamato Leonardo, damn it!

He was no toy for anyone!

As if the heavens caught his angered cry’s, he heard the creak of the cell door behind him.

“Leo?”

His heart lurched against his ribs and for a few long agonizing seconds, he forgotten how to breath. His blood rushed through him hard, pumping in his ears. It was too good to be true. It had to be a dream! Hesitantly, Leo turned around and saw the source of his thoughts, standing tall and strong in the doorway of his cell. A relief look washing over that beautiful pine green face. Those emerald eyes lighting up with happiness.

“Raph . . .” Leo’s voice was raspy and breathy with astonishment and joy. Oh, the joy! 

 

They repeated their same course of actions as before. Sneaking onto the rooftop of the abandoned building and working their way down the two levels onto the first floor. Thankfully, nothing had changed. Same guards assigned the same position. Same weapons. Nobody knew anything of them. A hint of relief swept through him as they made their way down to the basement. Raph could feel his muscles bunching up the farther underground they descended. The little bit of moonlight that had shined through the window on the upper level could no long reach them. Their only source of a light was their flashlight and an occasional lamp at each turn of the stairs. Why did it feel like they were sinking farther into the chasms of hell?

Finally, they reached the bottom. Pushing through the door to another hallway. Don was right. The layout was the same as the upper levels. Half rotted, stained floral carpets. Peeling wallpaper and flickering dim lights on the walls next to each door. Except the doors had been replaced with thick steel. Only a tiny barred window on the upper half of the door as an opening. Giving the whole jail house feel to it. Or more accurately. An asylum. 

Mikey peeked through a few of the windows but found most of them were empty. “I would think Nak’ir would have more victims lying around. Considering, he went through all the trouble of replacing the doors.” Mikey stated. Peeking through the next window. His stomach dropped as he found his answer. A naked, skeletal like man, sat curled up in the corner of the cell. Mud and blood caked his pale, thin, skin.  Hugging his knees to his chest and rocking slowly back and forth. His eyes buggy and crazy as he mumbled incoherently to himself. 

Mikey took a step back. Swallowing thickly. “Never mind.” He quickly rushed to his brother’s sides. The man’s insane eyes now etched into his memory. He hated this place. He prayed Leo didn’t look like that.

“To the right. Down the hall is the torture chamber.” Don informed as he studied his sketched map.

“What about these rooms?” Mikey pointed to the three doors that were only wooden.

“That has to be the laboratory. The EMP bomb should be in there. Should we take a look?” Don suggested. Glancing over at Raph for insight.

Raph eyed the three doors uncertainly. He wanted to keep looking for Leo but they had to find the bomb first before they escaped or otherwise New York was screwed. Not much of a choice was there? He nodded, walking up to the first door. It wasn’t locked he realized as he opened it. The rusted hinges squeaking in protest as he silently slunk into the dark room. His brothers close at his side. Raph flashed his light around the area, surprised by the size of it. The walls that had separated the rooms had indeed, been torn down. Shelves that reached the ceiling had been built along the walls. Stacked with jars that held pieces of bodies in liquid he couldn’t identify. Going from humans, to animals, to different species he hadn’t yet seen before. His stomach flipped as that sickness bloomed within him. Judging by the gasps and heaves behind him, the other two were feeling the same as well.

He crept farther into the room. Fighting back the urge to hurl the more he looked. Next to the shelves, abandon fridges had been moved into the apartments and pressed against the wall. He didn’t have to open them to guess what was in them. Curiosity wasn’t an issue for him. In fact, it took a lot in him not to listen to the voice in his head as it told him to turn tail and run.

On the other side of the room, a chalkboard hung. Chalk scribbles of mathematical formulas Raph couldn’t make heads or tails of, on it. But despite the uneasy feeling of the room. Don was already there. Scratching down the equations. Raph gaped at him.

“You brought a notebook?”

Don didn’t part his gaze from the board. “I always do.”

Raph rolled his eyes. Continuing, with Mikey pressing close to his side. At least he wasn’t wandering off this time. Raph stared over at the chemistry set. Viles, flasks, and test tubes filled with odd colored liquid he didn’t want to know about. As well as other uniquely shaped machines he couldn’t put a name to nor could he describe, sat on the counters. A couple of stolen computers and laptops were hooked up and working on a separate desk, cluttered with papers. Sticky notes of all the colors produced were taped to the wall surrounding the desk with more equations. He suddenly felt like a child who still hadn’t learned his English.

At the far-left corner, Raph shined his light on a gigantic object hidden under a thick cover. “Is this is?” Raph walked over to it. Slipping his hand under the fabric and feeling skin meeting cold hard metal. “Mikey, help me.”

He didn’t even have to say it. Mikey was already at his side clenching a piece of the cover. Both tossed it to the floor, revealing a twenty-one-foot-long missile. 

“Duuude! I didn’t think it would be this big.” Mikey’s voice held awe and surprise in it. Don walked up to their side. Nodding thoughtfully.

“Oh, yes, definitely.” He didn’t sound in the least bit shocked as the rest of them felt, but Raph could tell he was interested, judging by how his eyes drank up the sight of the weapon. “If he wants to succeed in the length of the pulse effects reach, he would need it large. My expectations were a little longer than this, honestly.”

“How on earth are we going to prevent this thing from exploding?” Raph asked, incredulously. His hands gesturing wildly to the missile.

“I’m going to have to go into the missile itself manually and remove the battery and power supply. Without that, it won’t be able to go anywhere nor detonate.” Don explained, allowing the bag with his tools to drop to the ground.

“So you can’t just cut the red or green wire?” Mikey asked.

“I could try that but it’s too risky on such a large bomb. If there is an inductor in the circuit and a substantial current; cutting the wire could result in a voltage spike and create a spark. I would have suggested cutting the power of the timer or the controller device but most likely Nak’ir would keep it with him and for all we know he could have a second spare. Or heck, maybe a third. It would just be safer and faster to take the main power source out. It would certainly take more time to replace than a simple controller.”

“How do you know this isn’t all alien technology Don? I mean, he did purchase a few of the materials here, but what if there’s some sort of mega-complex, advanced tech inside it?” Raph asked next.

Don frowned. “I don’t. But we don’t have many options left.”

“That’s right. You don’t.” A dead gravelly voice that reminded Raph of a smoker, joined the conversation. A voice they all knew well. Lights flickered on. Chasing away the shadows to the tight crevices of the room. Raph cringed and blinked rapidly at the bright lights.

He felt dread turn his stomach to lead. His palms growing clammy. The sound itself enough to shoot acid up and burn a hole in his throat. Slowly he turned to look at the source of his nightmares.

Stunned to find a normal human being standing casually before him. Not a seven-foot lean alien creature as he had remembered. Albeit, still freakishly large. Reaching about 6’8”. The guy was reasonably handsome, with light brown hair, licked with white at the roots. Heavy eyebrows that hooded wild amber eyes that stared down a long nose at them, subtly curved at the tip and pink thin lips that curled into a non-friendly smile. Stubbles peppered around his mouth, along his jawline, and down his neck. Laugh lines taking territory in between his brows, corners of his eyes and mouth. He could have mistaken him for an average man if it weren’t for the enormous amount of blood splattered on him and the uh . . . the . . .

Raph’s eyes and no doubt, his brothers, widened in terror and repugnance at his wear.

He sported a mint green scaly skin coat. The edges were shredded. No sleeves and reached down to his knees. Tied across his waist by a strip of matching skin. 

“Oh god . . .” He heard Don speak behind him. His voice muffled, he guessed, by his hand. Raph was impressed. He couldn’t seem to mutter a single syllable. 

“I see your sights have been drawn to my new coat. It’s a quite lovely color, don’t you think? A little rough around the edges but it keeps in the warmth.” The dirt bag had the nerve to outstretch his arms and spin in a circle, showing off the full length of the coat as if he was producing a product. A remorseless grin stretching the corners of his lips. His eyes twinkling with amusement. He was enjoying every second of this. “Yes, Leonardo has been very useful to me. Extremely entertaining, he is.”

Red spots bled into his vision, Raph’s body quaking violently. His hands itching to wrap around Nak’ir’s throat and strangle the life out of him . . . No. That would be too nice. He deserved a slow, torturous, death. “You bastard!” Raph growled low. Almost demonic. Dangerous. “I’m going to kill you!” 

Nak’ir grinned. Laughed. “That would be a change.”

Raph palmed his sais before he even realized he had unsheathed them. His knuckles bleached of color as he clenched the weapon tightly. With a roar of fury, he charged his opponent. A gleam reflected off a knife Nak’ir had pulled out, smoothly dodging his strike. Raph clenched his jaw, spinning around to swing his weapons in hopes of meeting flesh. Nak’ir weaved out of the way again, a calm look frying Raphael’s patience to ash. To his surprise, Nak’ir spun back around, knocking him a good few feet away with a round kick.

“I see you’ve acquired a new leg, and your fingers have returned.” Nak’ir chuckled as he observed the prosthetic limbs. 

Raph glared hot razers at him. He rolled over and swept his leg right under the man’s feet. He hit the ground with a thud. Raph scrambled back up, retrieving his fallen weapons. 

His brothers snapped out of their dazed states and unsheathed their weapons. Running into attack. Nak’ir rolled away from them. Jumping up to his feet in the blink of an eye. Laughing joyously. He was enjoying this!

Don quickly recovered, spinning his bow around in a blur of brown and purple. Stabbing Nak’ir in the gut and shoving him out of range. He lunged forward, swinging his bow for a side strike. Nak’ir caught it, yanking the turtle to him, he stabbed the knife in his left arm. Don howled.

Nak’ir wrenched the blade from the punctured flesh, aiming the weapon and throwing it at the two other reptiles charging for him. Mikey knocked the knife from him when it was a hairsbreadth away from contact with a swift spin of his nun chucks. Nak’ir tossed aside the purple clad turtle, stealing the bow from him, he quickly blocked a strike from the weapon. The chain tangling around the bow. Mikey swung his right chuck, aiming for his head. Nak’ir ducked, flinging Mikey over to Don in one turtle pile.

He whirled around to his third target, catching Raphael’s wrist for a stab. He threw up a leg around the turtle’s arm. Twisting his body so he could pull him down with him. He threw his other leg around him in a pin.

Nak’ir switched his gaze over to Mikey who had picked himself up and was currently running at him to help his brother. Nak’ir glanced over to one of the beakers from the chemistry set that had fallen in result of the tussle. Grabbing it, he tossed it at Mikey. The turtle dodged it easily enough; providing the distraction he needed to dislocate one of Raph’s wrists and untangle his legs from around him. He scooped up the staff that sliced through the air in the youngest direction. Mikey ducked, the finely-honed blade of his nun-chuck squished into Nak’ir’s shoulder blade. He grounded his teeth together, ignoring the sharp pain that exploded down his arm and back and turned. Kicking away the turtle. Mikey’s grip on his weapon ripped a chunk of skin and muscle from his back. He stumbled backwards and landed on his rear. Blinking wide-eyed at the hunk of meat he stolen as its color and texture warped. Fading to a green-blue color with a sickly grey undertone. A gravel skin texture replacing the smoothness. Soaking in a puddle of liquid chocolate brown he guessed to be his blood.

Nak’ir shrugged his throbbing shoulder. Cringing at the pain it sent and grinned as Don finally pushed himself back on his feet. Ready to try for another round. Nak’ir ran towards him, full plans of finishing him off while he was injured. Don blocked a punch, rolling his wrist around so he could grab his forearm. Twirling him around and over his shell. The man collapsed on top of a table that held jars of guts. Splinters, glass shards, and body parts catching his fall. He spluttered.

Don barreled at him before he could recover. He nabbed a broken table leg and attempted to stab Nak’ir while he was down. Completely caught by surprise when said man, snatched and tossed up a piece of intestines at him. Nak’ir reached for a glass shard and watched with amusement as the turtle flung his arms around in a futile attempt to rid himself of the body part. He hauled himself up, brushing off the glass pieces that stuck to his arms. Racing forward, arm raised and ready to stab. His breath instantly deserting him as Mikey shoved his body at him. The two flying into a nearby cabinet and crushing the wood and everything it held inside. Mikey straddled the man; fisting a nun-chuck, he hammered the butt of it once against his cheek. Bloodying it. Twice. Three times.

Nak’ir growled, grabbing his hand and using the glass shard he still clenched tightly to shove it into his neck. Missing and drawing a savage red line across his shoulder and chest. Though, it was not deep, it was enough to cease the pounding and loosen Mikey's strength. He kicked him off.

He scrambled to his feet, feeling the sweet warmth of blood running down his lips and neck. A pink tongue catching the nearest droplets. His eyes shifted, targeting on Raphael. He struck. Raph dodged. He kicked. Nak’ir blocked. Raph faked a blow with his right and punched with his left, startling the man. He repeated the action again. Again. Again. Nak’ir threw himself at him. Wrapping his arms around him and forcing them both through one of the three doors to the laboratory. Wrenching the withered wood right off its hinges. Before Nak’ir had the chance to do anything farther, he was tugged off of Raph by the collar of his jacket. A thick olive green arm wrapped around his throat, another around his abdomen. Yanking him around to face Mikey who gripped Raph’s discarded sai. He pulled the weapon down, drilling it into his side. He shouted out in both pain and fury. Mikey wrenched it out and repeated. Tearing him open in a fountain of flashing red. He screamed, this time sounding deranged. He pushed off the floor, using Don as leverage; he kicked Mikey in the abdomen, sending him sprawling backwards. He grabbed behind him with both hands and hurled his capture over his shoulder and onto the ground. He was about to weave a bit when a heavier weight tossed itself on his back. Raph grabbed handfuls of hair and tore them out of his scalp. The loose hair dissolved in Raph’s hands as he watched the image of the bald spots on his scalp waver to familiar skin. He gnashed his teeth, infuriated. He ripped off an ear. That earned him a shriek. Nak’ir back up, smashing the reptile into a nearby wall. He threw his head back, cracking it against Raph’s. A howl heard shortly after. He slipped out of the grip once loosened and Raph slid down the wall. Blood dribbling from his nose.

Both younger siblings attacked from his two sides. Mikey, still wielding his older brothers weapon. Nak’ir raised his hand to grab it, the sai thrusting straight through it like a hot knife through butter. Nonetheless, he curled his finger over the prongs, smashing the butt square across Mikey’s jaw. Nak’ir yanked the weapon out, nailing it into Don’s thigh. 

Raph was in front of him before he could even look. A massive fist leaving his own nose disfigured. He reeled backwards, tripping over an object he couldn’t avoid for the life of him. Before he could even meet ground, the other two were back on him. Shoving him against the wall.

“We got this Raph! Go! Find Leo!” Don shouted. His face scrunched up in a glare that promised a near future with a lot of pain and suffering.

Raph didn’t stand around to question. They wouldn’t be winning this fight today and their main priority was to find Leo, defuse the bomb, and get the hell out of there. He took off in a sprint down the hall towards where they assumed Leo’s cell would be located. Ignoring the screams and bangs of the cell doors. His blood pumping fast due to his heart drumming against his chest so hard he was surprised it didn’t crack ribs. 

His brothers could handle themselves. For now.

His mind constantly flashed images of that cursed jacket made entirely of Leo’s skin. He was going to have to get that back. He wouldn’t know what to do with it once he had it, but he didn’t want that creep[i] wearing[/i] it. The pain Leo must have endured all for that stupid coat. He was going to do horrible things to Nak’ir. Nothing he was going to be sorry for. 

His footsteps fell swift and heavy against the carpeted floors. He was now heaving from the excursion by the time he had made it down the too long hall. The steel door on the end, splattered and stained with dried blood. A dead giveaway to what that particular room held inside. He had no desire to go farther in.

He turned to C15 on his right. Kneeling in front of the padlock, he dug out his lock picks he kept on him always and began to work furiously on it. Joy spearing through him at the blessed sound of a click. The padlock falling from the doors thick metal latch. He slid it free, wrenching the door open with an ear-splitting squeal. 

His heart dropped like a twelve-pound bowling ball when he found the cell completely empty.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I evil? Or am I evil? Still have yet to rescue Leo but we've got to see Nak'ir! I had a lot of fun coming up with that fighting scene. I hope it wasn't too confusing to read and easy enough to imagine. And yes, I decided the most wicked thing Nak'ir could do to Leo without actually killing him was skin him and make a coat out of it. Hence the title. Bet no one thought that was the true meaning to it! Lol (I have such a sick sense of humor.) But at least we got to check in on Leo and see that he hasn't gone insane . . . yet. *Cue evil laugh. Oh who, oh who, could have possible taken Leo~


	14. Chobvaliak

A curse flew out of Raph’s mouth as he darted for the cell next to him. Quickly picking its lock. He growled when he found it empty as well. He repeated it on the next one, jumping in shock when a deranged woman came barreling at him. Butt naked. Shrieking with lost fury. Her eyes buggy and insane.

Raph swiftly shut the door before she could reach him. He could still hear her screams even through the thick steel. He bolted that one locked and moved on to the next one. Performing the same action on the rest of the doors. Each time coming up empty or receiving a nasty surprise. One of the prisoners he had encountered had stolen his sai and instead of attacking him, had shoved the weapon through their skull. He was reluctant to keep it after that gruesome scene but didn’t dare leave it in the man’s head. He had seen more death, suffering, and nakedness in the past ten minutes to last him five life times. 

“Leo!” He shouted down the hall over the constant screaming. He hoped to god the same thing hadn’t become of Leo. “Leo! Leo!” Nothing.

He unlocked the last door to the second hall. He was determined to search every, damn, door on this level till he found Leo. He swung open the door and yet another naked man sat curled up in a corner, hugging himself. His eyes wide and terrified but he wasn’t screeching or mumbling. The male’s eyes rose, scrambling to his feet and failing. He crawled over to him.

“Help! Help, please! Help me!” He begged. Sobbing.

Raph stayed where he was. Watching in pity at the human’s pathetic form. That pity turned to annoyance when the man caught proper sight of him. He squawked with terror and scrabbled away from him. His bare back pressing against the wall. Trying to gain as much distance between them as possible. 

Raph sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He ignored him. “No! Stay back! HELP!” 

Raph growled. He didn’t have time for this! Even with the temptation to slam the door and move on however, something compelled him to stay. Poking at his brain and telling him he couldn’t leave an innocent man here to be turned to animals as the rest of these victims had. Plus, he could see the livid expression Leo would have if he did.

He huffed his defeat, ignoring the panicked yells as he cornered the male. Blocking the weak punches, he threw at him and grabbing both flimsy bony wrists in one large hand. His other applying pressure to the carotid arteries. In seconds, the man’s struggles ceased, falling limp against the wall. Raph flung the prone form over his shoulder. Both surprised and disconcerted by the lack of weight. He was certain even April weighed more than him. 

Shaking off the melancholy feeling that threatened to consume his aching heart, he pushed on to the next cells. Dumping and picking up the body every time he picked a lock. Unfortunately, his results came up just as successful as before. Well, except he came across another woman as sane as the man he hauled, and again had as little strength to dismiss her. So now, he roamed the halls with two unconscious humans slung over his shoulders and no Leo. 

A vile obscenity slipped from him. All the cells were empty of Leo. He made his way back to the lab he had left his little brothers in. Concern nagging him, hoping Nak’ir didn’t get the upper hand of them. 

His worries were soothed as he barged into the laboratory. His eyes seeking and finding Don and Mikey both by the EMP bomb. Blood stained their skin and cuts he couldn’t remember them having marked them. Bruises swelled up a dark purple, but other than that, they were alive. A quick sweep of the room determined Nak’ir wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

Frowning, he walked up to them. His eyes roaming the weak floorboards for a body or something to indicate Nak’ir’s whereabouts. 

“Are you guy’s okay?” Raph exchanged his glance with Mikey. Setting down the two humans he lugged so he could grab Mikey and quickly examine for anything serious he might have missed.

“Dude, I’m fine. I swear, you’re picking up all of Leo’s habits.” Mikey chuckled. Batting away Raph’s hands. Don waved Raph away when he looked at him.

“Maybe it’s a big brother thing.” Don spoke theoretically. Mikey shrugged.

Raph ignored their comments. Changing topic once he was satisfied none of them were hiding a life-threatening injury. Cause yes, all of them had done that at least once.

“What happened to Nak’ir?”

Mikey’s smile vanished. “He ran.”

“Ran?” Raph raised an eye ridge at him. Nak’ir doesn’t run. 

“We almost got him a couple times. We assumed he saw he was outmatched and fled.”

He shook his head in denial. Nak’ir doesn’t turn his back on a fight unless necessary. He doubted the two was necessary enough. “The guards?”

“None of them came. Where’s Leo?” Mikey frowned as he eyed the two humans. “And why were you carrying two naked people?”

Raph felt that heavy cloud of despair he tried so hard to fight off, begin to surround him. “He wasn’t there.” Don removed his gaze from the bomb to join Mikey in staring at him. “He wasn’t in any of the cells. Believe me, I opened every single one of them. He wasn’t there.” Fury relit itself inside him and he balled his fists to keep himself grounded. He wanted to roar his anguish and hear it echo. He wanted to hurt something. 'Where was Nak’ir when you needed him? '

A droplet in a sea of tension left him as he felt Mikey’s hand squeeze comfortingly on his shoulder. “Do you think he’s--”

“No! Don’t you dare finish that sentence Michelangelo.” He shot him a glare that should have dropped the turtle on the spot. Instead, he squeezed his shoulder harder.

“I was going to say, do you think Nak’ir took Leo with him?”

“That wouldn’t make sense. Leo’s cell was already empty when you guys were fighting him.” Raph pointed out.

“Not necessarily. Nak’ir could have already taken Leo somewhere else before we even got there.” Don said. His attention back on his task but his movements appeared rigid.

“That would mean Nak’ir already knew that we knew about him.”

"Perhaps. Or he could have gotten one of his men to do it.”

“So, Nak’ir does have Leo still.” Mikey’s voice sounded strained.

“Now we don’t have a clue where he took him.” Raph gritted out. 

“Not necessarily.” Don repeated a small knowing smile appearing on his lips. The two peered at him. “What? We finally find Nak’ir and you don’t think I would put a tracking device on him? Or at least one of his men?”

“You put a tracking device on him?” Mikey sounded impressed.

Don scowled and turned back to his work. Raph felt a quirk to the corners of his lips. Okay, so maybe the situation wasn’t as hopeless as it seemed.

“Sooo, about the nude people?” Mikey pointed down to the pile of the groaning humans that were slowly coming to. Catching Raph’s attention.

“I came across them when I was searching for Leo. They looked semi-sane so I took them with me.” Don nodded but Mikey looked troubled. 

“Only two?”

Raph didn’t even have to ask. He stared down as the humans writhed on the floor. Deciding to put them out of their misery for another hour or two, Raph knelt beside them and did the pressure point on each of their necks. Both falling back unconscious. An uneasy silence falling upon the hellish room like a veil. “Are you doing anything important Mikey?”

“Just handing Don tools.” 

“Can you try to see if there are any towels or blankets to cover them up?” He asked. Mikey opened his mouth but seemed to think better of whatever he was going to say and closed it. Nodding and turning on his heel to search. Raph kept Mikey in his field of vision, making sure he didn’t wander off too far.

Holy smokes, he did sound parental! 

Raph huffed and shook the thought off. Kneeling beside Don.

“Can you hand me the clippers?” Raph reached into the tool box they brought with them. Handing Don the desired tool. Don muttered a thanks.

“How are you doing?”

Don shrugged a shoulder. “I’ve been better. Might feel better if I didn’t currently have my hands in a bomb that could explode and destroy the entire states electrical power.” There was a fraught silence and Don smiled at the wary expression that was on Raph’s face. “Just kidding. It can’t explode. I’m not dealing with wires that are connected to the detonator system. As long as Nak’ir doesn’t have access to its control for another ten or so minutes.”

“I think he does.”

“He might. That’s why I’m trying to get this done as quickly as possible.” Yeah, that was reassuring.

“I was talking about with being here in Nak’ir’s hideout.”

Don glanced at Raph and he saw a very small glimpse of fear in those chocolate brown eyes. “Knowing that Nak’ir isn’t here, swinging whatever at our heads anymore, is comforting. Ask me again when we get home.”

Raph nodded. He couldn’t argue with that. He returned the clippers to the tool box and handed Don a screwdriver as he requested.  

“You?” Don suddenly asked him.

“Huh?” He blinked.

“How are you after all of this?” Don clarified, waving around the screw driver he held in his hand for emphasize.

“How do you think I feel?” Raph answered with a question of his own. His voice grim. His eyes peeked at the square opening of the missile. A few wires of black and copper hung in a disarray out from the edge. Don’s arms cutting off the rest of his view of the inside. 

“Will this do Raph?” Mikey’s voice brought his attention around to his little brother who held two folded white sheets in his arms. “They have a few blood stains on them but they were the cleanest I could find.”

Raph nodded. “They’re fine.” He snatched one of them so he could lay it across the immobile male.

“They don’t look too horrible injured. Just dirty, and starved.” Mikey stated after making a quick study of the female before laying down the sheet across the slender body.

“They were probably recently kidnapped. That’s why they are still sane. As soon as we get out of here, we’ll drop them off at the police station with this address. They’ll take them to a hospital and will figure out what to do with all these people.” Raph said as if he was speaking his thoughts out loud. Hoping their memories of this place would be blurred by the time they wake up.

“Hah! Got it!” Don pulled out a large metal box that reminded Raph of those computer towers Don had in his lab. An area that looked like a circuit board cluttered one section of it.

“That’s the battery?” Mikey reached out when Don handed it over to him.

“Yes. Here comes the power supply.” Don reached in again and snatched out another similar metal box. He allowed Mikey to take it as soon as he put down the battery into his duffle. “There. That’s it. It should keep this thing stationary for a while.” Don patted the side of the missile, rising to his feet. He packed up his tool box and placed it in his duffel. Zipping it up.

“Do you think it’s okay to just leave an EMP bomb here for anyone to find?” Mikey asked.

“The police will find it. It’s better than psychopath having his hands on it.” Don stared at the bomb longingly. Raph smirked, knowing exactly what was rolling through the genius’s head.

“Come on Don. You have the battery and power supply. That’s more than enough for you to study.” Raph gave Don a little push towards the exit. Scooping up the woman while Mikey carried the man. 

 

They hiked their way in the direction of their home. The water that trickled down the sewer tunnels, sloshing at their feet. They had done as planned; dropping off the two survivors at the police station with an address to the building for them to check out. They had waited patiently on a rooftop across for an officer to come out and help them. Making sure they retrieved the message. Two cops were sent to the building while another two escorted the people to the hospital. Raph was tempted to follow the cops to the building just to make sure everything went smoothly, but quickly thought against it. The police could handle it just fine. Besides, they needed to get home. Dawn was coming and him and his brothers were injured and exhausted. Plus, Splinter was probably worrying himself silly over them. No use keeping their father waiting more than he had to.

Don had popped Raph’s dislocated wrist back into place; much to his discomfort, and bandaged it with a splint. Raph’s nose was going to have to wait till they got home. Don’s shoulder had stopped bleeding and was currently wrapped up and waiting for stitches. His punctured thigh was the worst of his injuries and he needed Raph as his crutch, other that though, he hadn’t complained a bit about the pain. Mikey’s own wounds have been treated temporarily. Holding an ice pack on the lump that was growing on his head and blackening his eye.

Raphael never felt more relieved to see the turnstiles of their lair’s entrance come into view. It was a surprise though to find that Master Splinter wasn’t pacing in the living room, waiting for them.

“Master Splinter?” Mikey called out. “We’re home!”

“Sensei?” Don was the next to shout when nothing but silence answered them. A bad feeling sunk in Raph’s gut and he didn’t like it one bit. He immediately took off to the dojo. Hearing his brother’s feet pounding behind him. The feeling only grew when he found the dojo door was left open. He barged in, eyes widening when he found the chair completely empty of Ax’ honatain. The ropes scattered on the mats around the chair. Lying in the corner on the opposite end of the room, Splinter was sprawled uncharacteristically on the ground. There was no sign of blood injuries. He just appeared to be unconscious. 

Don was at his side, examining him before Raph even had time to take a step. “How is he Don?”

“He’s fine. He has a large bump on his head, but nothing severe.” 

That knowledge soothed Raph’s frayed nerves, despite the dojo was trashed from obvious struggle and Ax was nowhere to be found. How great. More to add on to the lengthy list of things to worry about. The guy was dangerous and with him capable of disguising himself as anything, he was going to be a pain to locate again.  
   
“Raph and Mikey, you have to carry Splinter out to his bed for me.” Don ordered. Standing up to shaky legs. Raph walked over to help him. He hoisted up their father by his ankles, Mikey with his shoulders and they transferred him to his mattress in his bedroom. Don was quick on the bandaging. Wrapping an ice pack around the bulk of the rat’s head. 

“Should we be worried about Ax, Raph?” Mikey asked him. Now that Nak’ir was aware of them, you wouldn’t think so, but it was the opposite. 

He sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Yes.”

“You know something, don’t you?” Don’s chocolate stare narrowed on him. Obviously seeing his secret bare and raw in his eyes. He averted his gaze away from them and down to the floor. 

“I found out how Ax did it. How he managed to disguise himself so well like Leo.” The two immediately looked intrigued. “He’s from a planet called Chobvalia. Or at least his ancestors were. His planet died twenty millenniums’ ago, when their world collided with a neighbor.”

“Okay, so what does that have to do with him disguising himself as Leo?” Don asked. 

Raph waved him away. Continuing. “I’m getting to that. Anyway, they had scientists. Or astronomers that kept a look out for hostiles, outsiders, or enemies. They had predicted the event and managed to warn a few of the people. Those had survived and during the collision had gotten separated. Their knowledge of their past became limited. Their species are now rare to ever encounter anymore. But apparently, Chabvaliak, as they refer themselves as, means ‘Shapeshifter’ in their world.” Both eyes instantly widened to an astonishing size when the ‘S’ word came out.

“Shapeshifter? You couldn’t think to tell us that little piece of important information before now?” Raph flinched at Don’s outburst. Giving him an awkward apologetic smile that Don immediately scowled at. “For all we know, that could be the reason he escaped.”

Raph shook his head. “He can only steal the form of others by touching them.”

“Still. A warning would have been nice.” Don hissed out between clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry?” Don felt more frustration pile on top of the frustration he already had.

“Do you think he went back to Nak’ir?” Mikey questioned. Cutting Don off from spitting another lecture.

“How would be an idiot to do so. Then again, he’s working for him anyway.” Raph muttered with a glower.

“That would change things, wouldn’t it?” Mikey’s face appeared thoughtful.

“Indeed it does.” The low familiar rumble of their father’s voice snapped all three’s attention to the rat. Ebony eyes peeked at them through half shuttered lids. A tranquil smile pulling across his lips when he looked over the trio and found them well and safe. However, the absence of his eldest had not gone unnoticed by him.

“Are you okay?” Raphael’s voice reached his ears and he switched his eyes over to him. He nodded, cringing at the pain that shot through his head at the slight movement. 

“What happened Sensei?” Michelangelo asked with deep concern that touched his old heart.

“That, my son, is another conversation reserved for a later time.” He grunted as he slowly pushed himself up to a sit. The assistance of Donatello helped him succeed the task. “I’ve been aware of Ax’ honatain’s ability to change appearance, and no, that is not how he escaped.” He answered his genius’s son's question that had not been addressed to him at the time. 

“I’m afraid that he is indeed involved in Leonardo’s sudden disappearance. Again.”

The three stared confusingly at him. He could see numerous questions buzzing in their heads. “You didn’t bring back Leonardo and Nak’ir is obviously still running free, but judging by your conditions, you had occupied his attention for quite some time.” His hands gestured to their wrapped bodies. “How long has it been since you three have returned?”

“Not long. Twenty, thirty minutes, tops.” Don answered. Checking the clock that hung on the wall. 

“We would have come back sooner if we didn’t take an hour to drop off a couple of survivors and patch ourselves up.” Raph added.

“Hm, so it was only recently . . .” Splintered mumbled to himself. Stroking his goatee thoughtfully. 

“Did Nak’r know about us knowing about him?” Mikey asked quizzically.

“Yes, definitely. For a while now.”

“How? He was tied up the whole entire time except that one incident.”

“I didn’t consider a security system.” Don murmured. His hands wringing themselves as his eyes down casted guilty. He should have thought of that. Now his mistake cost them Leo. He jerked when Splinter’s hand covered both of his. Obviously reading his self-punishment on his face. A reassuring smile splayed across the rat’s expression. Confidence and hope shining brightly in his ebony eyes that immediately drew Don.

“I’m more than confident Ax’ honatain’s escape was planned accordingly.” His son’s eyes widened again. “I also believe he is the one who holds Leonardo captive now.”

“How did you figure that Sensei?” Raphael’s eyes fixated on him with intense desperation, fury, and sorrow that came near to breaking his poor elderly heart. 

“It probably had something to do with the fact that he looked exactly like you when he left.”

His second eldest child’s eyes enlarged to the point he feared they would pop out of his head for the third time today. Realization dawning as he came to the same conclusion as him.

“Wait, but Raph said he couldn’t change unless he touched him.” Mikey said.

“Indeed, which is why it threw me for a loop to find Raphael being the one tied to the chair.” Raph was the next to express an enormous amount of guilt. 

“I touched him. But I didn’t think he was copying my form at the time! I was distracting him!”

“No one blames you Raphael. Be still.”

“Ax has Leo and he looks like me!” Raph bellowed. His rage starting to leak through the cracks in his wall. He popped up from the bed. Beginning to pace back and forth across the length of the bedroom. Letting loose a stream of curses and loathsome vows Splinter would wash his mouth out for at a later time. Not calming down even when he roared and punched the wall. His non-wrapped hand now bleeding from the knuckles. A crack left behind as remains from his tantrum. Loose pebbles and dust from the brick, raining down to the ground. 

“Raphael! Settle down!” He ordered firmly, but apparently, there was no need. His son slowly brought himself down from his angers hold. Soft, slow, breaths sawing out of him. Now replaced with a misery he didn’t recognize on his strong, hot-headed warrior. He did not wear it well.

Raph pressed his shell against the wall and slid it down to the floor. His head hanging low to hide the view of his fast leaking tears from his family. Little quiet sobs shaking his shoulders. Perfect! Just perfect! Not only is Leo gone but he’s being hidden away by the one person who can blend in to any environment! Why could nothing go right for them?

“It shouldn’t be a problem, right? Ax would bring Leo to Nak’ir and Don, you said you have a tracker on him.” He could hear Mikey speak.

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps what?”

“There could be a possible chance that Ax wouldn’t be near Nak’ir. He would probably be holding Leo separate from the person we’re hunting for.”

Mikey’s heart dropped. “So what? We play the waiting game again?”

“Not necessarily.” Don repeated that same word for the third time today. “The longest you would have to wait is less than an hour. I had placed a tracker on Ax as well. Just in case.” His two siblings gawked at him in shock. Hope glimmering back to life in both of their faces. “What? . . . You guy’s seriously underestimate me, don’t you?” Don grumbled. The sound of Splinter clearing his throat interrupted him.

“Very well done, Donatello, but tracking Leonardo will have to wait till tonight.” The trio opened their mouths with protests ready on their lips. “No. You all are weak, injured, and tired. You will get yourselves taken care of and rest for the remainder of the day. Immediately.” Splinter spoke the last word strictly. He knew how upset his sons were over the failure of their night, but he wouldn’t risk his other son’s lives because they pushed themselves beyond their limits. It wasn’t worth the risk.

Hesitantly, the three nodded to him. Each bowing respectively to him before walking out of the room. He prayed that his sons would remain safe and strong. Slumping back against the pillows, he allowed his eyes to drift closed as desired.


	15. Raph Two

Leonardo felt peace sooth his jostled mind. Reassurance that he was safe and back home to where he belonged warming his aching soul. Raph had found him, just as he knew he would. He had brought him back. He had finally left hell. 

Oh, the stuff he wanted to say to him. He wanted to wrap Raph up in a tight embrace and never let go of him. He wanted to sob out all his fears and pain he had to endure and then show Raph how much he had truly missed him. His heart constricted almost painfully. His entire being cried to freedom. He wanted to rejoice. Wanted to hop up and sing!

His mind went back to the cell. The very damp, cold, dark cell that had kept him trapped for so long. Cutting him off from the rest of the world completely. The door opened as a light streamed in. A light that warmed him right down to the bone. Slicing through the blackness.

Raph stood there, smiling at him. “Finally, I found you.” He had said.

It had taken Leo a moment to respond. His mind a tangled disbelieving mess. He recalled wondering if he should dare hope. As soon as he leaped up, ready to escape, would everything had disappeared? He had remembered that hallow pit in his stomach at just the thought. 

“Come on. We have to go. Nak’ir is going to find us. I need to get you out of here.” Raph had said in a rush. Slinking deeper into the room. His hand outstretched to him. Not what he had expected after not seeing Raph for . . . who knows how long. (Has it been a month? Two months? Longer than that?) without giving it too much thought, he took it anyway. Disappointed to find he couldn’t feel Raph’s palm when he grasped his hand to haul himself up. His wounds had kept him from feeling anything but pressure and numbness. Raph had wrapped his arms around him, allowing to take most of his weight.

The two hobbled down the dark hallways still filled with screaming people. He had wanted to ask about Don and Mikey’s whereabouts but the last of his strength had been sucked out from his moving. It had been a challenge not falling unconscious right then and there. Performing more exercise stumbling around the hallway than in a week alone. His muscles were small and cramped up at every step he took but he had ignored it. Having no desire to be carried out of the building like a damsel in distress. He didn’t like the thought of appearing so weak and frail in front of Raph. How he was bound to look was bad enough. 

Unfortunately, even with his strongest efforts, he still hadn’t gotten very far. It had been a miracle for him when he climbed down the too many steps back to ground level and out of the exit door. It had been dark and the blurry stars around them reminded Leo of little fairy’s flittering about over the city and he came to the quick assumption that the lack of blood was making him delusional.

He remembered being practically dragged into a vehicle. Laying down in the back seat as an itchy blanket was tossed over him. The vibrations and the hum of the engine as they drove lulled him to sleep. He hadn’t known anything more. 

How much time had passed? Had he slept for hours? Day’s? Was it daytime or night? His curiosity driving him the rest of the way to insanity. He needed proof that he had been saved and he hadn’t dreamt the whole thing. It was too hard to believe. He cracked his eyes open, his body quaking with anxiety. Fearing that he was going to find himself back in that same dark abyss that made as his own personal hell.

The thought was quickly diminished when he felt softness carrying his weight. He could have sworn he was sleeping on a cloud the mattress beneath him was so soft. An equally comfortable pillow cradled his head. Struck with a sudden dosage of elation, he pushed himself up. Ignoring the screaming pain in his body that begged him to lay back down. Blinking away the blurriness from his eyes. He was in another brick room, but not the one he had hoped he was in. He wasn’t in his bedroom as he had first suspected. Not in any of the rooms he recalled his home to have. 

His eyes scoped the area. A lamp hung over his head, illuminating the space in a soft golden glow. A wooden door the only exit in the room built across from him. The white paint on the brick walls were chipping and peeling. His blue gaze slowly moved over the empty and plain looking room till they landed on the nightstand beside him. A glass of water and a plate of non-moldy bread sat begging for him to devour. 

He didn’t hesitant. Didn’t consider the wiseness of his decision. Just snatched up the bread. The food soft and warm in his wrapped hand and smelling like heaven to his nose. Before he could eat it though, he quickly remembered the last time he ate anything. With a torturous sigh, Leo forced himself to take small steady bites. Chewing it slowly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he savored the explosion of flavor upon his taste buds. A breathy moan escaping his nose as he indulged himself in another sumptuous bite. Then another, and another. Before he knew it, he popped the last piece in his mouth. His stomach growling at him in praise.

He reached over for the glass of water. Grimacing at the heaviness of it, he carefully tipped it. Pouring half of the drink onto the floor. Lightening the weight. He lifted it up to his lips, repeating the same actions with the bread. Despite the urge to chug it all down in one gulp, he took small, leisurely sips. Treasuring each mouthful of the cool drink like it was liquid gold. Greedily, he sucked every drop till it was dry. Instantly regretting wasting half of that water. 

Leo returned the glass to its original position, leaning back against the pillow he’d come to realize had no cover on it. Not that it bothered him. He would have sold his soul just to have this pillow with him in that cell. The thin sheet that shielded him was nothing but white, including the bed cover below him. He stared at his bandaged hands, realizing they were new. No longer was dried blood and dirt stained on them. They were as snow white as the sheets. 

Knowing that underneath them, was nothing but raw pink muscle blew a cold shallow wind inside him, but nevertheless, he was glad to have them changed. How on earth did he not die? It had to have been something Nak’ir did to prevent infection.

Who had changed them? He couldn’t help but wonder. Was it Don? Raph? Did they see what happened to him? Were they disgusted by it? Where was Raph by the way? Why wasn’t he here, waiting beside him like he had every other time he woke up from unconsciousness? What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about him?

Dozens of questions buzzed through his head and as if to answer a few of them, the wooden door squeaked open and Raph stood there in the doorway. All broad muscles and strength. A smile spread across Leo’s face he swore should have split his cheeks. He pushed himself up again, his excitement energizing him. 

“Raph . . .” He was startled to find that low gravelly voice to be his. He sounded like he had gargled nails. He felt like he had gargled nails. 

“Leo, I’m glad you’re awake.” Raph sighed out. His own smile growing. Leo felt himself become restless and squirmy the closer Raph stalked to him. His arms suddenly aching not with pain, but the need to wrap themselves around Raph and pull him close. Longing for the warmth he knew practically made up that body. 

Much to his surprise and bitter disappointment, Raph sat down at the end of the bed. Right out of his reach. Was it totally horrible that he had expected him to rush right over to him, scoop him up, and kiss the daylights out of him? Even with the sudden sour thought, he felt a spurt of tingles trek up his legs frayed nerves where Raph touched him. It should have hurt. In fact, . . . he wasn’t hurting at all. Anything hurt his body. He had gotten so used to the pain, not feeling anything was so alien to him.

“How are you feeling? Have the drugs kicked in yet?” Raph’s voice asked him in as gentle as a rough masculine voice like his could. 

Leo could only nod as he wiggled his toes experimentally. When they didn’t hurt, he did the fingers. When the results remained the same, he moved his elbows. Rolled his shoulders. There was tightness from his healing muscles and thick layers of wrappings but no sharp, stinging pain that made him want to crawl in a hole and die. This was good!

After he was done marveling at the peace in his body, he looked back up at Raph. Time to get more answers. “Where are we?”

“We are in an apartment room. Lair was compromised.” Leo opened his mouth to question more but Raph already changed subjects. “I see you had the bread and water I left for you.” Raph’s head nodded over to the empty plate and glass. 

“Yes, thank you.” Leo whispered. Finding it much easier on his throat. Why did it suddenly seem so awkward in the room? 

His attention was brought back up when he felt the bed move. Raph had risen from the mattress and he suddenly felt panicked that he was going to leave him alone again. The feeling disintegrated when Raph turned to him, pinning him back with a look that boiled his blood. A familiar desire sparking to life in those emerald depths, Raph had never failed to give him around his presence. Even now, he was caught up in wholly inappropriate thoughts one shouldn’t be having in this certain situation. It amazed him even after all these years with him, how Raph could easily fire him up. Even after immediately returning from hell, he couldn’t stop himself from wondering if this could still work with him bandaged from head to toe. 

He started squirming unintentionally as he watched Raph refill his water glass and hold it out for him. Leo complied without a single word. Taking greedy gulps. Not as careful as he was last time. His eyes still locked with Raph’s and his body suddenly felt tingly at the sparks between them. He demanded his body to stop this behavior but evidently it knew Raph and wanted him like crazy. A fire flared in Leo’s gut as Raph’s callus thumb wiped a loose drop of water from his bottom lip. That fire spreading to his limbs when Raph leaned in closer. His hot breath cascading along his face. 

Unable to stand the space any longer, he closed the distance between them. Locking their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Pouring every ounce of his hunger and yearning into it. He moaned when Raph sucked on his bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into his mouth just as he wanted. He pushed back, clutching at Raph’s shoulders. His fingers digging into the skin. Savoring the taste, he . . . couldn’t recognize.

Raph parted from him as soon as he stopped responding and he shushed his body from screaming in outrage at the separation. His brows creased and his eyes narrowed, a look of incredulity wore his expression. His mouth twisted. 

“What’s wrong? Do you feel okay? Leo?” Raph (or whoever he was) asked in a false concerned tone. He tried to cup his cheeks to move his head at a better viewing angle, but Leo jerked his head out of the grasp. Those blue eyes giving off skepticism.

Raph Two (he decided to call him until his head healed enough to come up with something better.) appeared confused. “Leo?”

“Don’t ‘Leo’ me. Who are you?” He snapped. His hoarse voice providing well for intimidation but it hurt like a son of a bitch!

“What are you talking about? Did you hit your head?” Raph Two reached over to grasp Leo’s hand. Leo tugged back but the hold was persistent. He snarled at the difference in strength. His legs kicking as he struggled against the grip. The imposter pinning him down on the bed.

“Don’t touch me!” He roared. Head butting the turtle. He hissed at the pain that shot down his spinal cord the pain killers were incapable of smothering. Luckily, it hurt the imposter more than it did him.

Raph Two stumbled backwards. Dazzed.

Leo stole the opportunity. Swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, he forced himself upwards. Teetering forwards as his legs threatened to give out on him. He threw his weight on Raph Two before he had the chance to hit the ground. He elbowed his nose and smiled when the turtle tumbled hard to the floor instead. Catching his own self on the wall before he could join him.  He staggered to the wooden door, little pins and needles stabbing his arch and the soles of his feet as his blood poured back into them. He jerked the door and growled in frustration when it refused to open. He tugged and yanked viciously on the handle but the door rejected to concede to his advances. “Damn.” He hissed. 

If he wasn’t so injured, he could’ve shoved himself through the wood as if it was nothing but paper. He could probably still do it but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get back up afterwards.

Large, strong arms encased around his abdomen and pulled him farther back into the room. Instincts kicked in and he stomped his heel onto one of Raph Two’s feet. The hold loosened a little. His elbow impacting with his attacker’s side, the hold loosened farther. Leo slid out of the grip, whirling around and clutching Raph Two’s head, he kneed him. The turtle reeled backwards into the nightstand. The poor table collapsing under his weight. The glass and pottery crashing into a hundred shards on the brick. 

Leo gasped as he fell back against the wall, sucking in sharp pained breaths through his teeth. Even with the pain killers, he could still feel all of that. 

He urged himself to move before the aggressor could recover. Spotting the key’s hanging off his belt. He smiled, snatching them and quickly unlocking the door. Hobbling his way down the hall as fast as his weak legs could carry him. 

The place felt like an endless maze as he turned right, left, right, and left again, the halls identical. Doors built along the walls every now and then. White tiles cold on his bare feet. He wasn’t sure where he was but he knew he was not in an apartment. Judging by the silence and the fact that he occasionally came across a broken window, or boarded up door, or shattered tiles, the place was abandoned only recently.

“Leo!” He heard Raph’s voice shout for him. Honeyed with concern but slightly laced with anger. He knew better than to trust that voice despite a desperate compulsion to turn back to him. Who the hell was that? Why did he resemble so much of Raph? And where was his Raph?

Adrenaline surged into his veins, driving his feet faster. He jogged down to the end of the hall. Barging through the door that glowed Exit above it. He groaned in annoyance when he encountered stairs leading down around five levels. Why did he choose the top floor? The jerk!

“Leo! Come here!” Raph Two barked. Yeah, like that was going to make him come. Grounding his teeth, Leo took one step at a time, using the railing as support. He forced his legs past their limit. 'Oh, I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow.'

He made it only two flights of stairs when he heard a loud bang of the door as it collided against the wall.

“Leonardo!” Okay, he wasn’t even trying this time! Pure rage, etched with deranged echoed down the steps. 

Leo didn’t stop to check. Accelerating his pace, he took the stairs by two. Hardly noticing the pain in the midst of his panic. He could hear the pounding of Raph Two’s feet catching up to him fast.

He reached the third level, shoving himself through the door. His legs failing him. His breath coming as pants. Exhaustion shackling his limbs with weights. The end of the hallways was starting to feel miles away.

“What’s the matter Leooo? Afraid of your lover?” Forget deranged. He was insane! Hysterical laughter chilled Leo to the bone. Why did he have to sound so much like Raph?

'He wasn’t.' He kept reminding himself. 'This wasn’t Raph.'

He swung around the right hall. Not bothering to look back to see how close he was coming to him.

“Leoooo! Leooo! Le--” A crack. A thump. Leo slowed to a stop. His chest constricting. Debating whether to continue or not.

“Leo!” Raph’s voice. Or Raph Two? Leo turned. Eyeing the corner of the hall. He didn’t hear delirium. No anger. Just the sound of fear and worry. Was it genuine? He couldn’t decide. 

His heart lurched when a Raph rounded the corner. His gorgeous green eyes wide and searching. Said turtle froze at the sight of him. Emotions flashing across his face. Surprise was first, dubiety was second, fear, grief, and finally relief.  He started towards him and Leo instinctively scrambled backwards, a crack in the tiles tripping him. He fell against the wall, his arms pinwheeling for balance. In an instant, Raph (Raph Two?) was there. His hand clutching his wrist, catching him before he could land. He pulled him back up to his feet. 

Leo had half the mind to deck the guy while he had him at close range, but his arms refused to work for his desires. Seeming to read his mind, Raph took one step back. Creating just an inch of space between them. His hand still clutching his wrist, sending a jolt of electricity down his already sensitive nerves.  He stared warily back up at Raph. Searching those emerald eyes, he thought he knew so well, for a shred of proof he wasn’t being tricked again. 

“Leo, it’s okay. It’s me.” So gentle his rough voice was. A very comforting caress on his aching heart.

He peered passed Raph’s shoulder when both Don and Mikey ran around the corner next. Pausing just a few of feet away from them. Their eyes as concerned the turtle in front of him. He fought the urge to take off running. Reminding himself that the guy couldn’t multiply. At least not that he knew of.

His eyes eventually found Raph’s again. 

“Raph . . .?” He croaked. Amazed with himself for managing just the name. He sounded so close to losing his voice. 

Raph smiled something warm and loving. An expression he rarely ever saw and he relished in it. Raph's hand releasing his hold and sliding up his arm to his shoulder and ghosting up his neck to cup his cloth covered cheek. Captivated when he noticed Raph’s eyes begin to glisten and fat tears rolled down his face. 

Leo found himself physically incapable of preventing from choking up himself as he threw himself at Raph. His arms flinging around him. Clutching him as tightly as the remainder of his strength would allow. Burying his face in his neck and bathing in the familiar scent of musk and sandalwood and citrus. This was his Raph. 

“Knew you’d find me.” He tried for amusement and failed. His emotions crashing and burning along with his pride. He cried a river of tears. The pain, misery, and loneliness from those few months seeming to burst from him like a dam. 

“Always.” He heard Raph whisper to him.

His adrenaline crashed. His muscles sore from the exertion, his mind in a haze from his sobs. Exhaustion claimed him before he even knew it was coming. Black spots stretching across his vision until darkness surrounded him. The knowledge of finally being safe for certain, resting him easily. He knew nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, for the moment ya'll been waiting for! Leo has finally been rescued! Hallelujah! And if anyone is wondering, Ax has indeed, gone insane just like everyone else that get's involved with Nak'ir. With the exception of our favorite turtley warriors. These guys are as tough as nails. Next chapter will be out by Monday and will be longer to make up for a couple of the past short chapters.


	16. Boner Killer

Leo’s eyes opened for the second time that day. Was it even the same day? He didn’t know what day it was. Was it the week day or the weekend? His inner calendar was completely jumbled. It would take him forever to--

Leo’s thoughts screeched to a sudden stop when his eyes landed on Raph. It took him a moment to remember the events of the last few hours. Or perhaps it was days? He wouldn’t know. Instead, he took in the sight of Raph sitting beside him. His pine green skin was paler than he remembered it being. Reminding him of the shade of his own skin . . . if he had skin. Dark circles took territory under his blood-shot emerald eyes. He looked so tired. So tired he wouldn’t be surprised if he toppled over right now from exhaustion. It was only now he realized, after fully scanning Raph's body, he was beaten up. Places on his body were either wrapped or bruised. His wrist encased in a brace. Gauze tapped onto his nose. His bottom lip split. He appeared to be the outcome of a rough battle. When had that happen? Regret swelled in Leo’s chest for not being able to be there to guard Raph’s back as his number one job was supposed to be.

He watched as Raph’s eyes moved in a straight line than back again as if he was reading something he couldn’t see. Totally unware of his awaking. He smiled at the contempt look Raph held despite the obvious, desperate need for sleep. He suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

“Raph . . .” He tried calling out, only for it to be smothered by a fit of coughs. His throat felt like it had been rubbed raw with sandpaper. Yep, he had lost his voice.

“Leo!” He heard Raph gasp beside him. Paper flinging in the air and landing crumpled on the ground. Perhaps a magazine? Hands held his shoulders in support and comfort as he hacked his lungs out. 

“Water . . .” He croaked once the coughs finally died down. Unable to keep from grumbling in disappointment as Raph’s hands left him to go retrieve his request. This was not how he pictured their reconcile. His version consisted of a lot more touching and less hurting.

By the time he finished his irritable thought, Raph was back at his side with a glass of water in hand. Leo didn’t wait for him to pass it over. He snatched it out of his grip and practically spilled half of it on himself as he chugged the rest down vigorously. The liquid soothing against his dry throat. 

Raph chuckled. “Damn Leo. You’re getting more on yourself than in you. Drink slower.” He commanded. Removing the knitted blanket that was on top of him. “Shoot. You soaked your bandages. I just changed those.”

Leo choked. Once again sending himself into another coughing fit. His lungs still achy from the first. 

“I said slow.” Raph huffed. Extracting the cup from his hands while another hand rubbed the back of his shell.

“You what?” He forced out between pants.  
   
“What?”

“Y-You changed *cough* bandages?”

“Yes. Of course, I did. You were half way out of them when you were running from Ax.”

“You saw?” Leo stared down at his wrapped hands. He couldn’t see any sign of muscle. The cloth had been dressed tight and layered.

“I can’t imagine not seeing. It was already hard enough wrapping fingers and toes while looking.” Though the comment sounded amused, Raph’s voice was laced with a hint of grief, but he didn’t sound disgusted. “I was surprised though. You were healing fast. You already got your first layer of skin back. Don said it might take another month before you fully recover. You should start attaining color in a week or so.”

Leo glanced to Raph. His lips pulled in a tight frown. “H-How did it look?”

Raph sighed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. “Honestly? Like a pink turtle.”

Despite himself, Leo giggled. “I’m serious.”

“I am too! You seriously looked like a turtle dyed pink!” Raph appeared offended that he would assume he was joking.

“Did it . . . disturb you?”

“I’m not a cardiothoracic surgeon or anything, but I’m not squeamish either.”

Leo smiled. “Big word.”

“Blame Don.” Raph returned the infectious smile. He was telling the truth though. After seeing body parts chopped off and stored in a freezer and jars. Leo’s condition was hardly something to get queasy about. Mikey, however, gets ill over everything. He was surprised he doesn’t faint at the sight of his own blood. How he play’s those gruesome action games, he’ll never know.

Despite his efforts to take Leo’s mind off the topic of himself, he knew his injuries were bothering him. He wondered if he ever saw himself.

“Leo, I’m not going to lie to you and say you look just fine to me. Cause you don’t. No one would in your case, but you have got to understand that this is only temporary. You’re healing from injuries and from what I can understand from Don’s medical rambling, a lot faster than anyone else would have normally. You know, if they could survive without infection of course.” Raph took Leo’s hand in his own. Giving it a tight comforting squeeze.   
“You’ll get through it, and I’ll be with you every step of the way. Promise.”

Leo silently looked up at him. His expression thoughtful. “So . . . if I asked you to kiss me, would you be disgusted?”

Raph smiled. Wanting to laugh at the ridiculousness of that question, but quickly thought better of it. In truth, it probably was disgusting to want to kiss someone who has no skin, but that didn’t bother him in the least. The worst of Leo’s wounds were covered and he still retained his lips. He had been waiting for three months to have Leo back where he belonged and he’ll be damned if he was going to allow his wounds to stop him when he had all the tools required. 

Deciding verbally expressing his answer was too overrated, he slid a hand to the back of Leo’s neck and pulled him over. Their lips meeting at the center for a kiss he started out as gentle and slow. Raph allowing his lips to linger across Leo’s, licking a trail across his mouth before slowly slipping his tongue in. Tasting that spicy flavor mixed with some kind of herb Raph guessed was from the tea he drank that now became his natural flavor. He couldn’t describe the uniqueness of Leo with words, but he loved it all the same. 

A little moan escaped him unintentionally. This was what he missed. This was what he craved. Heat poured into him and exchanged with Leo. Feeling Leo’s arms slip around his abdomen, pressing back against him with as much need that spurred Raph forward. The kiss quickly becoming more demanding. Taking. Giving. Everything felt so natural, yet as exciting as their first exploration. Leo was as much a part of him as his prosthetics. He needed them as much as he needed Leo. 

Raph pulled him tighter against him. Their body’s fitting together just perfectly even with the awkward angle. In return, Leo pulled on him with strength that surprised him under the circumstances. His hands quickly catching himself on the cot Leo laid on before he could crush him with his weight. 

They separated just long enough for Raph to adjust himself so he hovered over Leo before claiming his mouth again. His legs straddling his hips, his arms placed on either side of Leo’s head, holding himself up.

He absolutely adored the way Leo responded with such desire and passion every time he did this. Simply wiping away any shred of control or reasonable thoughts from him like Windex. Loved how only he was capable of that. He didn’t want rational Leo at this moment. He wanted needy, aroused, and lustful Leo. Judging by the sound of his moan, he had received just that.  
   
Raph parted from him to catch his breath, nibbling on Leo’s lower lip. Grinning wickedly as he felt the body under him wiggle against him. 

“Damn . . .” Leo gasped. Eyes amazed as they fixated on him. “W-Where did you l-learn to do that?”

Wow. What a boner killer. Raph hid his head in the crook of Leo’s neck. Preventing him from seeing his pained expression at being reminded of his (not deliberate.) betrayal. They might not be together as a couple, but there was no hope of it now if Leo knew about this. 

He had to tell him.

He couldn’t.

Couldn’t lie to him.

Couldn’t see his reaction.

How on earth was he going to fix this and still keep Leo in the end?

The answer was simple; he couldn’t. Couldn’t have both. The thought sickened him. He had very few options. None ending well for him. 

“Raph?”

He wouldn’t tell him now. Not after all Leo’s been through. He had to stay with him. He had promised to remain at his side for all the healing process and he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving him in his time of need. Even if he didn’t want him there.

He would keep silent. For now. As soon as Leo had his skin back and was on his feet again. Capable of taking care of himself, he will then spill the truth of what he had done. Face the music of Leo’s rage, then leave so he wouldn’t have to torture him with his presence. He was sure anything he would need after that; his brothers could handle. Once he left, he could dedicate his full attention to removing Nak’ir off the face of the universe. Forever. Yes, he was going to kill him. For Leo’s protection and for anyone else’s that would soon become his next victim. He knew the guy was too far gone for any punishment to be effective. Keeping him alive would only result in hundreds of innocent deaths. Even if that meant his own in exchange. 

“Raph!” Leo called out a little louder. Nudging his shoulder against his forehead. Snapping Raph’s attention back to reality. “What’s wrong with you? Are you okay?” Leo asked when Raph finally had the guts to meet that sapphire gaze. He smiled at the irony. Leo was the worst injured and he was asking if he was okay. The answer was no. He was not okay. But Leo will never know that.

“I’m fine, love.”

Leo blinked. “Love?”

Raph smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. It was the perfect nickname for him, because it was exactly what he felt for him. Love. He loved him. “We never agreed nicknames were off limits.” 

“That’s because you ignore those limits anyway.” Leo scoffed. His body shivering to the touch. “But isn’t 'Love' a little too . . . intimate?”

Exactly. “So?”

“We aren’t exactly together Raph. You know that. Wouldn’t calling me that have others getting the wrong idea?”

There was nothing wrong about that. “I don’t care what others think.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “You never do. But I do.”

“You shouldn’t either.” Raph whispered against the corner of Leo’s mouth. Wishing he could have skin to skin contact. Curse Nak’ir for taking that away.

“Wasn’t 'Babe' enough for you?”

Raph chuckled. “I only use that when I’m teasing you. 'Love' is for moments like these. When we’re alone. When I have you wrapped in my arms and I’m kissing every inch of you. All the way down, down. Nibbling your thighs. My fingers fondling your cute little tail. My mouth moving slightly upwards so I can suck your . . .”

“Raph!” He guessed that was supposed to be a snap but Leo’s voice ended up a little breathless.

Raph sniggered. His tone husky as he trailed his lips across Leo’s nose and brushed them against his lips, teasingly. Pulling away when he attempted to kiss him. Smirking as he pictured him being flushed under all that cloth. His sapphire eyes were hooded and smoky with such sweet arousal. 

“You know you love the nickname Leo. If you don’t, you better be quick to get used to it.” Cause he was going to call him that for the rest of the days he was here.

“Knowing you, there’s no use in arguing.” Leo smiled. Declaring his defeat.

“Don’t worry, Leo. I won’t let you regret it.” Raph promised. Nuzzling Leo’s throat. Earning a hum in response. 

 

Raph collected his and Leo’s plates from the dining table after they had finished their meal. Quickly washing away the grime from them and putting them away. Leo was already standing up, staring at Raph as he came back to his side. Whatever conversation had been going on between him and Splinter obviously ended. Knowing that he wasn’t interrupting, Raph placed his hands on Leo’s shoulders and kissed his temple. 

Normally, he would escort Leo upstairs to their room where he would hold Leo tightly in his arms and watch him fall into a deep, dreamless sleep as he been doing for the past two nights. Watching him sleep with love and admiration. Savoring every moment, he had with him. Because all of those were going to be his favorite when he leaves. But not tonight. He would have to hold off cuddling with him for now. There was stuff he needed to get done. 

“I’ll meet you upstairs, love. I’ve got to do a few things.” He whispered against the same temple he kissed. He was no longer hiding his affections towards Leo. Not because he didn’t respect the rest of his family. He held himself back from passionate kisses and inappropriate touching. Despite wanting to so badly. He no longer hid the fact that Leo was his and he adored him. He wasn’t wasting energy on that. Even with the glares Leo shot him whenever he kissed him in public attention or when he wrapped an arm around his waist, or took his hand in his. Leo never yanked away from him. 

Now, however, he wasn’t glaring. Just staring at him with curiosity and a smidge of worry. “What things do you have to do?”

“I need to talk to Don about you and a certain someone I’m not going to name now.” He replied honestly. Leo hesitated but nodded.

“Alright.” Raph watched Leo hobble down the hall. Splinter following him in chance he required aid. It impressed him how quickly Leo was recovering. Other than the fact he didn’t like being left alone for long and tended to be a bit irritable at times from the healing process, he seemed to be handling the mental trauma very well. Better than him. 

The physical trauma wasn’t half bad either. Leo could walk now that his muscles loosened and the soreness eventually went away. They kept him stacked on pain killer for most of the time. Raph could hardly wait till they could strip Leo of his bandages and can touch his skin again. However, he wanted to wait. The sooner Leo recovered. The sooner he would have to tell him the truth and leave him. He frowned grimly.

“You needed to talk to me?” Don asked. Coming up from behind him. Raph turned.

“Yeah, what are we going to do about Ax?” Raph questioned. Scowling as said person popped into his brain. Making it worse that he didn’t know how else to picture him other than himself or as Leo. 

“We got him chained up in the garage. We can’t keep him there forever. It’s not sound proof so when he starts having tantrums, we have to gag him. One day though, that’s bound to draw attention.”

Raph nodded. 

“We can’t dump him in jail here but maybe we could on some other planet?” Mikey suggested. “We could see about contacting Honeycutt.”

“That’s an idea.” Don agreed. Smiling fondly at Mikey.

“Once we get Nak’ir captured, we can do the same thing with him. We can seek out a high-tech jail or something.”

“Right.” Raph nodded again. His brothers did not know of his plans nor was he sure he wanted to tell them. All four of them were raised not to kill. But there had to be limits to how much mercy you can show a man and Nak’ir was that limit. Just like Shredder; execution was the best option. He wasn’t going to fight five, ten, fifteen battles with the same enemy repeatedly to figure that out. 

“How are we going to capture him?” Both brother’s eyes turned to him and his shoulders slumped in response. Leo was obviously still not in shape to take back the Leader title. Of course, he didn’t want to have Leo deal with Nak’ir anyway. He wanted Leo as far away from him as possible. He wondered momentarily if there was a chance he could send him up with April and Casey. He would be perfectly safe with them. He dismissed the thought, remembering they were visiting Casey’s family. 

There was no decision to make. While he kept Leo under his watchful eye, he was keeping the Leader title till the Nak’ir threat was permanently terminated. Then, when he was healed and Raph left their home, Leo would be back as Leader as should be. 

Straightening up, he formed a plan in his mind. “Don, figure out Nak’ir’s new hide out. We’ll deal with any security once we researched the place.”

“We’re going to need help.” Mikey pointed out.

“We have plenty.” Raph nodded. He’ll contact the Mutanimals. They were their strongest backup they had. Surely they would be all they needed to put Nak’ir away. The man was strong and skilled, but he wasn’t God. “Mikey, do you think you can take care of Ax tonight? I will take over for you tomorrow.”

Mikey didn’t protest. He nodded and left the kitchen.

Raph turned to Don and grabbed him by the shoulder. Hauling him into the lab. Ignoring the questions as he closed the door, locking it in case of eavesdroppers. “What is it now Raph?” Don sighed. Recognizing the same action of wanting to talk privately. 

Raph exhaled slowly. His hand sliding away from the handle and dangling at his side. He pressed his forehead against the door. He needed insight so badly. 

“Raph?” Don’s tone softened. Now sensing the despair wafting from his brother. A lot of it. It surprised him.

“I really did it now Don.” Raph murmured. His voice weak and brittle. His shoulders slumped and regret filled his down casted eyes. It must be bad. Don thought with a tight frown.

“What happened?”

“I had to tell somebody.” Raph muttered, more to himself than to Don.

“What is it?” He repeated. Wondering what on earth could make this turtle depressed when he had been so happy not but a few minutes ago with Leo at his side. It was a picture even Don was fully aware of as right. Raph without a Leo was incomplete. Same goes reversed. 

“I screwed up our relationship.”

Don blinked. “What? When did that happen?”

“He doesn’t know about it yet.” Raph’s eyes drifted to him. Giving him the full view of how deep his shame was. “I cheated on him.”

Don cocked his head in confusion. His brows furrowed. “How could you--” Realization dawned on his face. His eyes widened. “Oh Raph no, you didn’t.”

The shame grew. “I didn’t know at the time. Or I should have but chose not to.”

“That’s even worse!” Don threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“I know! I came to you for advice, not criticism on things I already know!” Raph snapped. His hands fisting and his nostrils flaring. “I assumed we were going through a disagreement or something at the time. I thought sex could fix things. I didn’t want to think that Leo was being impersonated just because he acted funny. That’s like saying Mikey isn’t Mikey because he doesn’t want lunch when he could very well be sick instead.” Raph growled, collapsing in a nearby chair where he buried his head into his waiting hands.

Don frowned. Leaning his hip against the desk as he thought it over. 

“I agree. I should have been more aware. I should have seen the signs earlier. But I didn’t.”

Don sighed. Why did his brothers think that just because he understood algorithm he knew how to handle relationship problems? Sure, he skimmed through a psychology text book before on how the human emotions work, but he had never been in a relationship before. Well . . . until recently, but he had yet to experience these problems and hopes he never does. Splinter would know more than he would on this topic.

Nevertheless, he felt compelled to help his brothers whenever they came to him for advice. He didn’t have the guts to refuse them. Half the reason because he didn’t want them refusing him if he asked them for advice. “You said you haven’t told him yet?”

Raph sighed. “I will. Just not now. Not while Leo is like this.”

“You’re not just using that as an excuse to keep from telling him, are you?”

“No . . . yes. A little. I promised Leo I would help him through his healing. You know I keep my promises Don.”

Don nodded. They all did. “So when are you going to tell him then? Keep in mind, sooner is always better than later.”

“When he doesn’t need my help anymore.”

“Then what?”

“After I tell him. I’ll leave . . .”

“What?” Don looked incredulous. “You can’t leave!”

“Why not?”

“Because Leo will still need you! We will need you!”

“For?” Raph raised an eye ridge.

Don growled in irritation. “What do mean “for”? For the team! You see how well we operate with just three! We nearly got our asses handed to us on a silver platter. And knowing Nak’ir, I mean literally.”

Raph scoffed and waved that away. “You can operate just fine. Especially with Leo as Leader. If worst come to worst, you can call the Mutanimals.”

“Oh you are a sad, sad, man.” Don shook his head.

Raph glared. “Leo won’t want me around after he learns the truth.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do. What I did was unforgiving.”

“I agree with Leo being upset. Hurt? Yes. Mad? Absolutely. But never want you around? Never forgive you? No. You have to have faith in him.”

Raph shook his head. Closing his eyes and allowing his head to hang. “He won’t forgive me. I can’t even forgive myself. There is no way I can tell him the truth and keep him in the end.”

“I can’t tell you much Raph, other than the fact you shouldn’t be so quick to judge people. I think Leo cares more about you than you give him credit for.” Don patted Raph’s shoulder and was startled to find he was shaking beneath his touch. The strongest, bravest warrior he knew was trembling over the knowledge of losing the one he loves the most. The thought was endearing if not a little upsetting. “I got research to do. You go be with him. Talk to him. You’ll see what I mean.” Don ordered. Helping Raph to his feet and leading him out the door. 

 

Raph stomped his way back to Leo’s room. His mind whirling like a windmill in a hurricane. He honestly wished to have that faith Don was talking about, but it just felt so far out of his reach. Why did everything have to be so hard in his life? Why couldn’t things go easy for once and he could have everything without constantly having risks of something taking it away from him? 

He stopped at the doorway, watching Leo laying on the bed, his head buried in one of the books he had collected. A content look on his face. Raph couldn’t help himself. He smiled. Leo chasing away the dark cloud that loomed over him. God, how he loved this turtle.

Already sensing his presence without him making a noise like the skilled ninja he was, Leo glanced away from his book and smiled back at him. Tension lines that grooved around his eyes and forehead, smoothing out.

“You’re awake.” Raph said as he stepped into the room. Swinging the door closed behind him.

“Keep it open.” Leo commanded. Stopping Raph before the door could click. He reopened it, recalling Leo’s familiar need to always have an opening in any room. Even the dojo door had to be kept open when he was meditating and he couldn’t blame him. 

“I thought you’d be asleep by now.” Raph murmured. Stalking over to the left side of the bed. He crawled onto the mattress, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Couldn’t.” Leo answered simply. His mouth pressed in a thin line. He shut the book closed and plopped it on the nightstand. “Can now.”

Raph chuckled as he sunk onto the bed next to Leo. Slinging an arm around him, he pulled him into his plastron. Nuzzling his nose in Leo’s neck. Placing another soft kiss on his jawline. Leo glanced at him over his shoulder.  
   
“Is it just me or did you get sappier over the past three months?” Leo smirked.

Raph shrugged nonchalantly. He supposed he did. Purposely. Three months ago, he wasn’t so clingy. Three months ago, he would have been embarrassed to kiss Leo in front of their family. Three months ago, he wasn’t in love with Leo. Or perhaps he was and he was only aware of it now. “Is it a problem?”

“No. No. It’s just . . . unusual coming from you. I didn’t think you liked displays of affection any farther than romping between the sheets.”

“I didn’t. But then, I didn’t have you for three months.” Actually, it was two if you didn’t count the month Ax was here impersonating Leo under their noses.

“Ah. So, this is results of loneliness.” Leo chuckled at the glare sent his way.

“I missed you, yes. But 'this' isn’t result of anything.” Just pure sickening love.

“So is 'this' going to end anytime soon?”

“You love it. Don’t deny it.”

“I never said I hated it. Just wondering if 'this' is permanent or temporary.”

“You can stop calling it 'this' now. It’s a display of affection, yes and you can bet your pretty green butt it is permanent. Get used to it.”

Leo laughed. “I think I already am.”

“Then why do you keep glaring at me when I kiss you?”

“Cause your smug face is incredibly amusing and sexy.”

He really could not help himself. He loved the praise Leo would give him. He basked in the raise of Leo’s attention. It gave him the urge to puff out his chest in pride. It’s going to be so sad when he never gets to hear another praise from him again. “Yeah, like that.” Leo’s voice brought his attention back on the turtle he held.

Raph smirked. “Sexy huh?”

“You’re fishing for compliments again.” A statement. Not a question.

“Maybe.”

“Isn’t your ego big enough?”

Raph pulled Leo onto his lap so he loomed above him. “What if I told you how sexy you are for a change?” His voice lowered to a smoky tone. He didn’t give Leo nearly as many compliments as he so rightly deserved. Those blue eyes widened and he knew for a fact there would have been a blush under those dang bandages.

“You do remember my injuries under here, right?”

“Only for now, but I know your body well enough that once it heals, you’re going to be so soft and beautiful again. Once we get you into training, you’ll be your right size. Then I can trace your muscles with my tongue, just how you like it.” As if to show what he meant, he trailed his fingers across Leo’s arms in the pattern he imagined his tongue doing. It surprised him how much he missed Leo’s muscles. The turtle was originally leaner than him to begin with, but his body was that perfect size. He wasn’t hulking but he wasn’t a weakling either. He would get him back to that before he left. He swore by it. 

Raph felt himself grow hard as he watched Leo shiver when his fingers traced up to his shoulder. Grateful Leo’s nerve endings kept. “Once these bandages are off. I’ll show you just how much I love your body. Every inch of it.”

“Quit it!” Leo snapped. His voice a strangled whine. Raph blinked. “Stop making me aroused when you know I’m prevented from doing anything!” 

Raph sniggered. “Ya hot?”

Leo growled. “Yes. Now stop it.”

He only grew harder. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Thinking about kicking you out.”

Raph laughed. “What would you do once I’m out?”

Leo huffed. “Want you back in here.”

“Good. Cause I’m not planning on going anywhere anyway.” Raph whispered. Nipping Leo’s bottom lip. “And who said you can’t do anything?”

“Evidently logic.” Leo answered sarcastically. Making Raph grin.

“Leo, our existence fights logic. I can show you a thing or two without having you move an inch. Well . . . maybe not. You’ll be squirming and thrusting your hips a lot. You took a pain killer, right?”

“Is there no filter in you anywhere? And, yes I did.”

Raph smirked. “Nope. S’your fault.”  He said, flipping them over so he could slide down Leo’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Leo's back home to where he belongs. And you all had worries about how he's going to be when he wakes up. Raphie does not stand for an upset Leo! I will admit, that Raph is taking his "betrayal" a lot harder than is probably necessary, but one does not simply dismiss the fact that he did bed someone else when he was in love with Leo. So Raph will continue to feel guilt until he is sure that Leo can forgive him.
> 
> I know, it might seem incredibly gross that Raph is willing to kiss Leo despite his condition, but I can't have them not kissing for the recovery chapters! That would take so long! And as I explained myself in it, all of Leo's skin is covered except his plastron and his mouth. So anything more will have to wait.
> 
> I really hope that I got their personalities right. I was trying very hard to make sure that I can have them both be very affectionate and sweet to each other and still maintain their rough personalities. It's been three months! All they're going to be is affectionate!!


	17. I've Got You Under My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to the song as you read the chapter when it comes up. It gives a world of a difference. :) I do not own the song. Full credit goes to the original artist. 
> 
> Link: https://youtu.be/DCbQUdtHS4U
> 
> Link to Original: https://youtu.be/C1AHec7sfZ8

Leo walked out of the temple like structure that was built into the side of mountain. Providing as their home for the past few days. Rocky columns stretching a good ten feet above him. Grape vines carved into the sides of the stone. Or what he assumed was grape vines. He stood at the edge of the balcony. Leaning against the stone railing, carved with the same designs. Weed and moss overgrown onto the rock. The temple over-looked a valley of nothing but tall stalks of grass that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Resembling waves in the ocean as they bowed against the beats of the light cool breeze. Mountains of rich purples stalked the land. The snowcapped peaks, reaching far into the atmosphere. A sky of blue above him that gave a front seat view of a neighboring planet just eight months away without a booster. Fog clung to the ground, giving the landscape that dreamy haze atmosphere. 

The planet was inhabited by a very hospitable culture that had allowed them to run free all they wanted, under the condition no one was to harm them or their structures.  

“What are you doing up here? The party’s down there.” A voice that warmed every inch of Leo came from behind him. He turned, smiling fondly at Raph.

“Just wanted to enjoy the view first before we head out. Earth doesn’t have a close up of a planet in the sky like this.” 

“We’ll probably be seeing plenty of this before we return to Earth.”

“Probably, but most planets have hostile races and we’re too busy fighting them to actually enjoy the beauty of a new planet.” Leo spoke as he turned back to the landscape. Enjoying the cool breeze that caressed his skin. Inhaling the sweet scent of blue grass that instantly cleared the sinuses and left you in peaceful, tranquil state. Nothing like New York. Or any other place for that matter. This planet was like a miniature version of heaven as soon as you stepped onto the surface.

He never wanted to leave.

There was always something wrong with every world they went to and this one was no different. Don had figured it was the pollen substance the grass gave off that captured you. Lured you. It made you feel compelled to never leave the place. Violence seeming like a too energetic task. If there were any threats though, they had yet to find them. He hoped to god that would never happen. He was so done with battles. They desperately needed a vacation.

“The beauty is just as breath taking down there as it is up here.” Raph pointed out. Walking up beside him.

“I was planning on coming back. I just needed a small break.”

“You’ve been up here for fifteen minutes now. April was hoping to catch a dance with you. She did everyone else.”

“You danced with her?” Leo glimpsed incredulously at Raph. An amused gleam in his eye.

“Yeah, I know. Crazy, right?” Raph smirked. 

“How many toes did you step on?”

Raph glared at Leo. A shiver washing over him. “Two.” Leo laughed. “Hey, you probably won’t be any better.” Raph pointed a finger at him.

Leo grinned. “Never claimed myself to be. Splinter never taught us how to dance. The only dancing, we know, we learned from "YouTube". All of them for singles.”

Raph snorted. “I would suggest you catch her now. Despite her broken toes, she’s in a relatively good mood.”

“It’s her wedding day.” Leo chuckled.

Raph glanced at him with those molten pools of vivid emerald that warmed Leo’s soul instantly. Heat growing in his gut and spreading like wild fire throughout his limbs. He reached over, grasping one of Raph’s wrists and pulling him over. Smashing their lips for a kiss. Passion quickly radiating from the two and Leo found himself lost in his desire within seconds as he often did when kissing Raph. 

His hands ghosting up the bulk of Raph’s biceps. His fingers tracing across the many newly acquired scars via Nak’ir. His fingers coming up along his broad shoulders and back down to Raph’s hands. Gliding along each separate finger of his. Paying extra attention to the two prosthetics on each. He could hardly feel the difference between the fake and real ones. Counting the leg as well. They felt like they were made with substitute flesh of some sort. The only obvious difference was one leg was flawless while the other was cluttered with severe scars. Nonetheless, he loved them just as much as he loved anything else a part of Raph. Real or fake. 

Raph was the first to pull away. Their breaths coming out thick and heavy. Their body’s trembling with new bloomed arousal and Leo found himself pinned between the stone railing and the muscled body. A pine green hand on either side of him, trapping him.

Raph’s body pressed up hard against him. His head buried in his neck as he skillfully laved that beautiful tongue across the skin on his neck. Awakening all those lovely nerves sewn into his throat just for Raph’s touches. Pleasure shot down to his nether regions. His dick begging for the same treatment. 

He dug his fingers into Raph’s hips. Somehow; regretfully, pulling away from him. “Raph, this isn’t exactly the best place to be doing this.” He narrowed his eyes on him.

Raph grinned wickedly. His eyes gleaming with such promise. Leo refused to be swayed, despite the opposite desire from certain parts. 

“I disagree. This rail is the perfect height to put you on. It will give me the perfect angle to thrust just right. Fast and hard as you like it.” Raph murmured huskily. Causing Leo to squirm. Trying so hard to disguise how good that sounded to him. Raph obviously had no self-control when it came to his lusty cravings and would be ready and willing to satisfy them whenever, wherever. So, he had to be the responsible adult to reel them in or otherwise they would be constantly going at it like a couple of horny rabbits. 

'I will not crack.'

“No. Come on. April is probably wondering where we are.” Leo attempted to push past Raph, but the bulkier and stubborn turtle refused to budge. He could easily get out of this. Just one simple laborless move could have him on the ground, writhing in seconds. Raph was fully aware of that but they both seem to know he wasn’t going to do it.

“It’ll only take five minutes.” Raph rumbled.

“Five? It never takes you five minutes to finish.” Leo gaped at him skeptically. 

Raph smirked. “That’s because I never wanted it to. This will be just a quickie.”

“Quickie . . .” Leo muttered under his breath. Hesitating for only the count of three, but it was enough for Raph. He grinned, grabbing Leo’s rear, he plopped him onto the railing. His hands clenching his hips to keep him in place and prevent him from falling over the other end. 

Leo’s head flew back with a loud holler of bliss as Raph dropped down and rammed straight home as soon as prep was done. Seeming to know right away the perfect spot to thrust. His legs and arms wrapping around Raph to both prevent his body from tipping over the railing and to pull Raph impossibly closer.

Moans and churrs filling the air around them. Raph’s talented tongue sliding across his jawline, gently biting at his chin, before licking the rest of the way down his throat. His teeth clasping around his neck. One hand travelled down Leo’s plastron, his fingers curling around him and moving rhythmically. Little sparks and crackles of molten heat shot up and across his nervous system. Spreading from the top of his head down to his feet. His blood boiling, on the brink of exploding. He couldn’t form a single rational thought. Completely under the authority of his need. All control thrown out the window. 

He knew how unwise this was. April or Casey or one of their brothers or god forbid all of them could come looking for them at any given point and witness their unruly behavior, best kept behind bedroom doors. However, if someone asked him if he cared right now. His answer would have been; not in the least.

The mixture of both his brain-melting pleasure and the sweet scent of the blue grass that automatically set his mind at ease had introduced his nerves to a whole new sensation that had pushed him to his peak. 

His body spasmed from the ecstasy of his release. His cry echoing for miles. His mind drifting. His body feeling afloat in the sea of his afterglow. Raph’s roar in the distance as he too, reached the pinnacle of his own, mind-blowing orgasm. Raph slumped against him, his chest heaving along with his. Their body’s sticky with perspiration and other bodily fluids.

Was it already over? It felt like just a couple of minutes went by, yet, easily an hour. 

 

Forty minutes later . . .

Leo stomped down the steps from the balcony, trying to simultaneously tie his belt back in place and not fall off the edge of the cliff. The rock chiseled steps extremely narrow so only half of your foot could fit and was very steep. Obviously, the inhabitants who built this place was either very small or little dare devils because they hadn’t bothered putting a rail of any sort, unlike the balcony and Leo almost broke his neck a couple of times on the way down. 

Once safe at the bottom, Leo finished straightening his elbow pads and retying his mask to his face. Silently cursing Raph for so easily persuading him into a round four. 

Raph walked up to his side. A wide satisfied smile on his face. Leo tossed him a glare.

“You enjoyed every minute of it. Don’t give me that look.”

Leo didn’t deny a thing. In fact, he didn’t say anything at all. He melted into Raph’s side when he wrapped an arm around his waist. Impressing him. Raph usually wasn’t comfortable with any sort of intimate contact. At least in public anyway. In bed, he was an entirely new person. An animal that knew what he wanted and ravished it. He loved it.

Though, for the three years they hooked up before the destruction of Earth, it had been all about the sex. Yes, they agreed to give up their conflicts and negotiate their differences, but nonetheless, when they weren’t having sex they were brothers, best friends. Only. In bed, there was nothing intimate about them. He had liked it that way at the time. 

Then Raph and Don got kidnapped by Nak’ir and Leo’s world crashed and burned. It had shocked him how useless he felt without Raph. He was quick to realize that he had needed him. He was that other side to the coin. More than a fuck buddy when he was horny. And he had never been more relieved; more overjoyed than when he had found him. Granted, missing parts, but alive. Raphael must have realized that himself as he remembered their night together after he had fully healed. It wasn’t wild as it usually would be. Leo had taken every little minute to caress Raph’s body. Had licked and kissed every curve and crevice on him. Had paid each scar an equal amount of attention. Making sure Raph was aware of how much he missed him before taking him on a slow pleasurable ride that lead to a, just as good, but certainly unique orgasm. 

After that, things had shifted. True, they still had untamable, can’t-walk-for-a-week, sex, but outside the bedroom they never tried to forget they were lovers. Only for the sake of their family did they not show it, and of course, Raph felt too awkward in public.

A dorky smile stretched across Leo’s lips. Raph eyed him.

“What are ya suddenly smiling over?”

Leo flashed his smile in his direction. “Us.”

“You’re such a sap.” Raph shoved him away but grinned fondly at him. Leo laughed. 

“There you two are!” April rushed up to them. A grin on her rosy red lips. Her white taffeta reception dress, thankfully short enough it didn’t drag on the grass and trip her like her wedding dress had countless of times in a field of uncut blue grass. A little bow hooked the two flaps that covered her bosom. Buttoning the rest of the way down her abdomen. Her skirt ending just above her knees. All thanks to Honeycutt for being able to make it.

She went up to Raph. Smirking knowingly at him as she grabbed the mask that currently was slung over his shoulder and began tying it back on his face. “Raph, I meant for you to go fetch Leo. Not bone him.”

Raph sniggered. Casey groaned as he came up behind April. Dressed in a navy-blue suit with a yellow tie and a single tiny sunflower pinned to his breast pocket. His black hair sleeked back and shined from over use of gel. The teen boy now transformed into a man against his will. 

“Red, you’ve been hanging out way too much with Raph. He’s destroyed your filter.”

“Your fault.” April peeked at her groom over her delicate shoulder. As soon as she was done tying a bow on Raph’s mask, she slinked over to Leo. Curling an arm through his. 

“Really April?” Raph growled as Casey barked out a laugh.

April blew him a kiss before dragging Leo with her to where the wedding reception was at. A couple tables had been laid out. Sunflowers and blue tulips in vases, candles, plates, and silverware living up to the silver part of its name, graced the tables. Yellow and blue bows tied over each chair. Christmas lights thrown on the trees that dotted the land with white. The little blue beasties that were native to the planet, skittered around the area. Sniffing curiously at the foreign objects. They were brave little critters. Reminding Leo of a cross between a mouse and a joey. Only slightly bigger and . . . deep navy blue fur. 

April ignored them and pulled him over to the center clearing of it all. The beasties scampering back to avoid being accidently stomped. Taking one of his large hands in her tiny slender one. Folding their fingers together. She guided his free hand around her waist before sliding her own over his shoulder. “I’m really going to have to teach you guy’s how to slow dance properly. That way you and Raph can do it.”

Leo laughed at the picture. “I don’t think he would go for that.”

“I don’t care that you guys are just casual partners. You two need to delve more in a romantic nature. You’re constantly together. You can’t possibly think it’ll always remain casual.” Other than Don and Mikey, who were currently chatting away at one of the tables. April had been the most excited at the news of their relationship. Though she did tend to get ahead of herself at times. Casey had some warming up to do. 

“I just know Raph. He isn’t into that romance stuff.”

“How’s that?”

“I couldn’t pay him enough to hold hands. Let alone get him to like candles and roses.” Leo snorted. 

April rolled her eyes. “I’ve been with plenty of guys before Leo. I know what a causal relationship feels like and you don’t see me calling them up to say “hey,” do you?”

Leo huffed. “You’re seriously comparing my relationship with Raph to your old high school crushes? Look April, Raph and I agreed to no intimacy, for two reasons. One; this thing between us started out of mere curiosity and it was fun and exciting. I care about Raph, I do. Which is why love spells disaster for us. Two; we’ve just finally managed to mend our bond and yes, we haven’t been fighting like we used to, but there will be some big ones and I can’t guarantee we can always work them out. Isn’t it more logical not to get emotionally attached to someone so that way the separation would be less painful?”

“So are you saying mine and Casey’s relationship is doomed because we have disagreements?” April raised an eyebrow. 

“No! It’s just . . . we’re unpredictable. Nothing will ever be set in stone between us. So, if one of us decides we don’t want any more of this, the separation wouldn’t hurt so much. I need him April. I can’t function the team properly without him a part of it. He’s my second in command. And it’s not just about us, it’s about the family. I can’t allow our relationship problems to wreck our team.”

April pressed her lips together. Her thick eyelashes fussing. She led him into a twirl. Raising his arm up so she could duck under it. Facing him with a smile once again. “The fact of life for everyone Leo; no fate will ever be set in stone. That’s the beauty of free will. The challenge is, can you work out the kinks and stand tall? Or will you break apart and cry?” She winked at him.

The sound of a trombone, piano, and oboe ended the five second silence for the CD player to switch to the next song. 

April gasped. Her smile morphing into a grin. “Oh, I love this song!” She clutched Leo tighter before he could escape. And oh, how he wanted to escape.

“I’ve got you, under my skin.” April sung with the young man’s voice. Leo’s blood turned to ice. His heart stopping for the count of three. “I’ve got you, deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart, that you’re really apart of me.” 

The red head spun. Her skirt flying. Leo’s hand slipping from hers and he down right gawked in horror. He hadn’t let go of her hand. In fact, he was still clenching it right now. The skin completely slid off her forearm like a glove! Nothing but red muscle and blood replacing the area. Yet, she didn’t seem the least bit affected by the unfortunate incident. 

“I’ve got you, under my skin.”

She turned to him, that same grin plastered to her face. As happy as a clam. Then that grin faded to concern as she saw his face. “What’s wrong?” Her voice was as smooth as silk. Her lashes fluttering as she stared at him in confusion. Seeming entirely unaware of the fact he held in his hand, her skin.

His gaze swiveled away from the flesh, over to her, then across his surroundings. His stomach performing a series of flips as it threatened to discard the waste. Don and Mikey flashed him the same surgery sweet grins from the table they sat at, as they simultaneously slipped off the skin from their bones like they were taking off a coat. Casey pulled off pieces of skin from his neck and face while Raph removed the skin from his head altogether like a ski mask. Tossing the flesh onto the ground as if it was nothing more than dirty laundry. 

“I'd tried so hard, not to give in. I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.”

“Leo? Are you sick?”

He snapped his attention over to April and honestly wished he hadn’t. The rest of her skin began peeling away from her. Flaking to the ground like snow, and she just stood there! Her gaze not wavering from him. 

He was going insane! He knew it! His sanity withering away and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. He was freaking out! His breathing ragged as he hyperventilated. His body trembling, he swore he would break. 

“Leo?” He heard the other voices of his family but he didn’t dare look at them. He could feel their close presence behind him. So close. Their hot breaths cascading down his neck. Cold, damp, fingers digging into his shoulders. Clawing at him, but that wasn’t what broke him out of his shock. He hardly noticed them. His attention was currently caught on the flaming white pain that crawled up his legs like ants feasting on his flesh. Their legs little burning needles sinking deep into him. 

Leo screamed and thrashed. His eyes wide and panicked as he watched his own skin peeling away from his legs. Slivers of mint green dropping on the grass. Blood pooling below him. He had never felt pain quite like this. Rephrase, nothing like this. All the tortures he endured over the past few years seeming like child’s play compared to this. Constant, non-stop, blistering pain that just intensified the longer he stayed alive.

“But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well. I've got you under my skin?”

Then it stopped. The sting still there but it had paused right at his knees. Now noticing his surroundings had switched. 

He was in a brick, windowless, room. A small lamp that was hard on the eyes hung above him. Lighting the area. He was lying down. His wrists, ankles, neck, and waist, strapped down by thick, brown, leather straps. He grunted, trying to move, but as expected, got absolutely nowhere. The brick walls were caked with months old blood and mud. The horrid stench of metallic overwhelming his poor nose, making him nauseous. He forced the bile down. He couldn’t move his head to puke and would most likely drown if he did. He refused to die like that.

Leo tilted his head as much as he could. Spotting a table possessing shiny metal mechanisms and tools he couldn’t name and did not want to know their purpose. He wondered with dread in his gut, how many people had been strapped to this table and introduced over and over to each of the devices. Leo fought down the stomach acid that tried a second time to burn a hole in his esophagus. The only thing that hadn’t changed was the music. The sound losing all its charm as it bounced off the walls. Rattling his bones.

“I’d sacrifice anything what come for the sake, of having you near. In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats; repeats in my ear.” A dark rough voice sang along. A cold chill that caused Leo to shiver in his restraints rushed through him. Fear rocking his entire body. His brain screaming at him to panic. His heart pounding so hard, he was surprised it hadn’t busted out of his rib cage yet. He tugged and pulled on the binds that gave away nothing. He was far from scared. He was downright terrified!

“Don’t you know, you fool, you never can win? Use your mentality. Wake up to reality.” Said man stepped into his line of sight. A benchmade skinning knife clasped in hand. His other leisurely gliding a sharpening stone across the blade. His hips swaying to the rhythm of the music.

Tears stung the backs of his eyes as he watched. He knew what was coming. He remembered this. This wasn’t fair! He didn’t want this! Why did he have to go through this again? Those tears burned a trail down his cheeks. A sob breaking past his lips. A beg. He never begged, but this time he did. He begged for mercy. Begged for death. If it weren’t for the straps, he would have been down on his knees. 

Nak’ir, of course, ignored him. Setting the stone down on the table, he tested the sharpness of the weapon. Slicing his palm against the blade. A deep brutal cut tearing his skin. Nak’ir threw his head back, groaning in ecstasy. His hand curling in a tight fist as the blood dribbled down the length of his forearm. He panted, his tongue lapping at the brown liquid. His menacing eyes glittering with such sickening pleasure. 

“I would sacrifice anything come what might, for the sake of having you near. In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night, and repeated- how it yells in my ear . . .” He began yet again. A smile of contentment spread across those blood-stained lips as he skipped out of Leo’s vision. 

Hissing and tossing uselessly in his restraints. Practically cutting off his airway in his pitiful attempts to get free as he felt one of his toes being groped by cold fingers. The metal of the knife pressing in his skin deep, deeper, deeper. 

Leo screamed as he felt the knife slide through his toe, down the arch of his foot. He yanked even harder. Desperate to create distance. Failing. The leather rubbing him raw.

Over his cry’s and shrieks he could hear the volume of the music increase until his voice was blurred into the background, but the pain didn’t cease there. Each toe getting skinned bit by bit. Slowly. Oh, so slowly. The knife peeling over the top of his foot. Over his ankles.

“Oh god! Please stop! Please!”

“Don’t you know, you little fool, you can never win? Why not choose your mentality- step up to reality?” Up his shins. Calves. Knees. Thighs. 

“But each time I do, just the thought of you, makes me stop before I begin. Cause I’ve got you, under my skin . . .”

“Yes, I’ve got you under my skin . . .”

 

Raph snapped awake to the bed bouncing wildly. Leo screaming beside him.

'Screaming . . .'

Shit! He pushed himself up. Adrenaline suddenly pumping in his veins, chasing away the haze of sleep and sluggishness in his body. Leo was tangled in the covers, kicking and shouting in fear. In pain? It was only now he realized he had no covers on himself. 

“Leo! Stop! It’s okay! You’re okay!” Raph lunged for the lump before Leo could go tumbling off the other end of the bed. Though, his actions appeared to only make things worse. He felt a fist connect with his jaw. A knee to the gut. He grunted but that didn’t stop him. He grabbed one of the hands that was currently clawing at his face and tugged Leo to the center of the bed. Trying to both subdue Leo and get him untangled. He should honestly get a metal for best multitasker.

It took longer than he had first intended, but he managed it. He was positive by morning he would be looking like he just got finished wrestling a bull, but that wasn’t his biggest concern now. He pinned Leo against the mattress with a crushing bear-hug. Ignoring the harsh blows that continued to rain down on his unprotected body. Focusing solely on calming the turtle below him.

“Leo, open your eyes. It’s okay. You’re with me. You’re safe.” He murmured into his ear. Hoping to fight his way through Leo’s nightmare. Eventually, Leo’s attacks slowly ceased. Finally, seeming to hear him.

“You’re home Leo. You’re okay. I’ve got you. I won’t let him hurt you.” Not anymore, anyway.

“Raph?” Leo called. His tone brittle.

“I’ve got you. I’ll protect you.” The body underneath him began to quake. Raph tightened his embrace. Planting kisses after kisses on his throat and jawline. Hating the sounds of his sobs. He loved Leo when he was happy, confident, strong. He hated how crushed his spirit was all caused by one man. Oh yes, Nak’ir was going to pay dearly for this. His hands were already itching for the feeling of his blood on him. Whatever torture he put Leo through, he was going to do ten times worse to him. 

'The nightmares have finally come, huh?' It had been two more days and nights. Leo had slept like the dead through each of them. Catching up on the sleep he desperately needed. Now, the problem was, with good sleep, come dreams and if there are dreams, there are nightmares. He would know. He had done the same. 

Leo’s arms finally found the strength to wrap around him. Hugging him back with as much power as his weak little body could. To Leo’s bitter disappointment, that wasn’t much. 

Raph looked down at Leo, his eyes fixated at the tears that continued to run down his cheeks. His eyes, bloodshot and glistening. His lips parted and chapped as he panted from the excursions. Perspiration dampened his bandages. The mirror image of himself, three years ago. Minus the bandages. This had been him. Panting, sweating, sobbing. Fear. So much fear caused by the same man. 

He had woken much in the same manner. Panicked. Scared for his life. At least he had Donnie with him at the time. He had felt so compelled to protect his little brother no matter the torture he was going through. Leo had to suffer on his own.

Raph remembered jumping off the bed, grabbing a dagger he had kept with him most nights. Still did. He hadn’t even realized where he was. Nearly stabbed Leo in the process. How grateful he was the turtle was the best trained ninja he knew. Leo had easily dodged his sloppy, flailing advances. Smoothly disarming him of the blade and tackling him to the bed. Pinning him much like now and holding him till reality knocked back in his skull. Oh, the guilt he had felt afterwards when he realized what he had done. Apologizing up and down as he searched Leo’s body thoroughly for any sign of harm. There had been nothing, much to his relief and he could remember Leo laughing and teasing him about his horrible accuracy and balance. The smile had been contagious and next thing he knew; he was laughing with him again.

There were many other nights that had followed similar paths. Many nightmares that scared him into a panicked frenzy, but Leo had been there each and every time. Pinning him when he attacked and comforting him when he broke. How painful it had been to his pride back then. How he loved Leo for it now. 

He wasn’t going to allow Leo to sleep one night without him if these nightmares were plaguing him. He would remain here, ready to aid him when needed. Leo didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve any part of it. As far as he was concerned, Leo was an angel. Just perfect. He deserved happiness and love. Deserved to be spoiled rotten. He could understand why he went through this. He was an arrogant, selfish, pain in the arse. With a hot temper to complete the package and wrapped with a little red bow. 

“Your face.” Leo murmured. Pulling Raph back to the present. Leo’s warm bandaged hand, caressing his cheek. His thumb brushing against a sore place that would leave a mark in the morning. Raph winced. Leo jerked his hand back. “I hurt you?”

Raph chuckled. “I can handle it. Don’t worry about me.” He grasped the hand, kissing his knuckles.

“I hurt you.” Leo croaked. Regret heavy in those eyes of sapphire gems.

Raph shook his head. Huffing. It was crazy. Leo was the one suffering those nightmares of God only knows what horrors, and here he was; concerned over a couple of punches he landed on him. “Lucky shot.” He murmured. Amusement gleaming in his own eyes. “You have a lot more accuracy than I did.”

Leo blinked. Silent for the count of four. Then a slow smile appeared. A giggle he couldn’t seem to control, barging past his lips. His shoulders shaking. “Quit that! I’m supposed to be upset right now!”

Raph grinned. “But I like your smile.” He leaned down to kiss the wet cloth covered cheeks. “I like your laugh. It’s better than any musical.”

“And you call me a sap.” Leo snorted.

Raph bit the side of Leo’s jaw. Earning a small groan. A groan that instantly got him rock hard. “Just take the damn compliment.”

“That’s the Raphael I remember.”

Heck no! “Oh please, that arrogant bastard is long gone.”

“He wasn’t arrogant. Nor was he a bastard.” Leo said in his defense. Cute. But he wasn’t going to deny the truth. He kissed his nose. 

“Yes, he was. He didn’t realize how great he had it until it was taken away from him. He’s gone now.” And he was glad. 

Leo opened his mouth to reply when several pairs of feet pounded into the room through the open doorway. Raph growled under his breath. Pushing himself off Leo to face all three members of his family clutching a weapon in hand. 

“A little bit late?”

“Leo’s okay? We heard him scream.” Mikey’s arms dropped from the ready position. His nun-chucks swinging sadly at his sides.

“I’m fine. Just got shaken up.” Leo spoke. Pushing himself up into a sit. 

“He had a nightmare. Which is to be expected.” Raph’s gaze fell to Don. Knowing he hadn’t been the only one screaming those nights away three years ago. “And will probably be happening again for a little while. No need to come barging, in weapons blazing every night.” Raph slid off the bed. Holding open the still swinging door. Gesturing towards it. In truth, he was grateful to his family. Jumping in to protect as they did. Though, he would suggest they be a bit faster the next time they chose to do that. Right now, he just got Leo calm and he wanted to be alone with him. 

Okay, maybe he hadn’t fully gotten rid of his selfishness. 

Don apologized as he escorted Mikey out the door, offering a goodnight over his shoulder. Raph was a little more patient with Master Splinter, allowing him to satisfy himself that Leo was indeed, okay. Not by much though, mind you. He clenched the door handle tightly, tapping a foot involuntarily on the ground.

Finally, Splinter stood back up. Ending the brief conversation, he’d started. His eyes narrowing on Raph. One eyebrow raised. Raph smiled, all innocence. Taking his father’s elbow, he very gently guided him out of the room. Bidding him a goodnight.

“Smooth.” Leo smirked. Looking as if he was barely holding back a laugh. 

Raph smiled. Walking back over and crawling on the bed. “Hey, I have to share you all day tomorrow. Night time is when I get to have you all to myself.”

“They were worried.”

“And, they got to barge in and see you perfectly fine without me kicking their asses out.”

Leo laughed. A sound that brightened the darkest part of his soul. “You wouldn’t have done that.”

“Not to Master Splinter. Heck no. Don and Mikey however . . .”

Leo laughed again. Wrapping his arms around Raph’s neck and pulling him down closer to him. “You have me now, and I’m not going anywhere for another . . .” He glanced at the clock. “Five hours.”

Raph smirked. “Make that, seven hours. We’re sleeping in.” Muffling a protest, Raph closed the distance between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I ruined the song for anyone. Well . . . not really. Lol I've said it before, I am evil if you did not get that in the previous chapters and I'm just going to say that I think I'm capable of doing anything to my beloved turtles. But hey! We got some lewd! And we got fluffiness and sweetness to make it all better, right? Right? 
> 
> Anyway, evil me aside. I decided to write a dream slash memory sequence. So the whole wedding on that planet stuff actually happened in their past during their travels. The skinning bit was my idea ;-) And a glimpse of how Raph and Leo were like back then during their casual relationship. Raph was a bit different then now but not by much. Just a little more wild and a little less sweet. We got to see a bit of what actually happened to Leo when he was kidnapped and I know it might be a bit unrealistic that Leo could so easily recover in such a short amount of time, but it's my fanfiction. Leo can bounce back so fast if I want him to. Just a small sample though of what is going to happen for the rest of the time in Leo's nightmares, but I won't go much into that. 
> 
> Next chapter will be out Friday. I hope I still have friends after this. ^^;  


	18. Gold Prize

Bang!

The door slammed against the wall as Raph’s shell was shoved through it. Leo’s mouth never leaving his. Even as the turtle blindly reached out to shut the door behind them. Raph churred, encasing his arms around Leo, tugging him the rest of the distance between them until their plastrons clicked together. Their tongues thrusting and battling for dominance. A fight he enjoyed just as much as Leo did. 

Leo pushed against him, giving him no choice but to back up. The backs of his knees hitting the bed. He fell back on it, pulling Leo down with him. Leo laughing joyously. The sweetest thing he ever heard. He reached up, his mouth clasping down on the bare neck. Two weeks had past and Leo finally retrieved his skin. Only ten minutes ago had Don removed parts of the bandages. Cleaning the very pale skin. Which reminded him; tomorrow he was going to have to drag Leo outside to sunbathe. He looked like a ghost!

Leo tugged on his mask till it slipped off his head. Not even bothering untying it first as he tossed the crimson fabric behind him. Raph growled, his tongue running along the silky skin. He had loved how callus Leo usually felt from the many battles they had fought and won over the years, but he equally, if not a little more, enjoyed this. Just holding Leo felt like he was enveloped in velvet. He couldn’t stop touching him. Running his hands over the extremely soft, flawless, skin drove him crazy! Nonetheless, he forced himself to be careful in case Leo was still sensitive. Though he was starting to debate with himself if that was really the case.

Leo moaned, Raph’s hot breath and smooth wet tongue gliding across his throat sending an electrical current down his body. He tingled under every missed touch. Raph’s palms so rough as they ghosted across his arms and legs and if he dared move them to his shell, he immediately repositioned them on his skin again. His touch a drug of choice and Leo was hopelessly addicted to it. 

Leo moved his hips, pressing his growing erection against Raph’s. His mind fogging up with wild desire. He’s waited too long for this. Far too long. His body was singing with pleasure. 

Raph slid his tongue up Leo’s throat. His skin salty and so delicious. So, perfect. Just like Leo. He pressed his lips back against Leo’s. His tongue plunging into his mouth and sucking his flavor that was so spicy with just the hint of sweet. He had craved this so much and yet, no matter how many times he had him, his hunger would never be sated.

In truth, he had no idea how this started. One minute they were in the lab, the next, they were devouring each other like starving animals. In some cases, that was true. Raph had waited and watched in the corner of the laboratory impatiently. His shell pressed against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His heel thumping restlessly against the ground. Announcing his low tolerance.

Leo had sat on the cot, smiling at Raph with amusement and fondness that instantly got him hot and bothered. 'Damn him.' It had been hell restraining himself from having Leo those past two weeks as he helped him recover. Emotionally and physically. He was always around him. Always touching him. But never having. He never allowed himself to lose control. Yet, at that first touch, that said control burned to ash and blown away in mere seconds. 'Damn him.'

Don examined Leo’s injuries and declared that he had been healing well, but there were still places that were raw he had to keep covered. He had removed the bandages off the ready places to reveal the first sign of mint green flesh. Healthy and shiny. Beautiful. Don moisturized and put a medication cream for the sensitivity he was going to feel for a while. Dismissing them after that with no farther instructions. 

Leo had been rubbing himself. A pleasant smile on his face as they walked out of the lab.

“How does it feel?” Raph had asked. 

“Feels . . . weird.” Leo murmured. Staring at himself in wonderment. “Numb. Tingly. Like static.” He turned to him, eyes bright. Holding out his arm. 

“Here. You feel.”

He shouldn’t have done that. He really shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t resist. He was yearning for skin to skin contact and his curiosity would not stop bugging him. He had reached out, his fingertips gliding first over the skin and then his palm. Leo had shivered. His eyes drifted closed. His lips slightly parted and moist. Begging for him.

A flame had sparked to life in Raph’s gut at the feeling of such soft, fragile skin. What that hand he now felt could be doing to him right now. They both had looked at each other. They both knew what they wanted and that was around the time Raph lost it. There were no thinking things through. No, “hmm, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” Just pure, unadulterated passion and lust. 

He could remember his heart drumming in his ears. His mouth watering. His hands itching. His cock growing.

They couldn’t even make it to the bedroom. 

Which was where they left off now. Leo on top of him, sheets being tossed to the ground. The bed springs squeaking, and pleasure. So, so, much pleasure. Raph gasped, his head throwing back against the mattress as sparks of bliss danced across him.

“Do that again.” Raph commanded. His voice low and husky.

Leo smirked down at him. “You mean this?” He swiveled his hips against Raph’s in the same manner. Raph hissed. Popping up, he clutched Leo’s shoulders and swung them around before Leo had a chance to react. Blinking up at Raph as he crawled on top of him. An inferno crackling in those emerald eyes of his. Yep, he’d done that right.

“Want you so bad.” Raph grunted out. His fingers digging into Leo’s hips. 

“Yes.” Leo moaned. “Want more!”

It was soooo tempting. Too tempting. Leo was sweaty, hot, and ready for him. Opened and willing. Wanting him. He could take him right now. One last time before he would have to tell him the horrible truth then leave. Never having him again. Never being able to experience love making. At least one that wasn’t one-sided. 'Just one more time.'

. . . No.

No. He couldn’t do it. As high and intense as his need was. His guilt and shame overshadowed it. Clearing that lust fog from his brain. Cooling him down . . . down.

He couldn’t take Leo and pretend everything was okay. That he hadn’t betrayed him. Intimate or not. He had never kept secrets from him. Little or big, and he wasn’t going to start now. 

'Deep breath in . . . out. Inhale. Exhale.' Cooling. Cooling.

Slowly his erection deflated. He sighed, pulling back. A pain of regret hit his chest at Leo’s squirming and whining from his disappearance. Those eyes half lidded and staring at him with an assortment of confusion, lust, and disappointment. Man, he was a douche. 

“Raph?” He called breathlessly. 'So freakin hot.' “Why’d you stop?” Leo licked his lips. Pushing himself up.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. 

That confusion seemed to outweigh the lust as the haze that made Leo’s sapphire eyes shimmer, began to fade. “Are you okay?” He asked. Reaching out to touch him. Raph stepped out of his reach. He couldn’t be touched by him again. He swore, those fingertips held a poison to seduce him on the spot. Another dose of that and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself a second time. 

Leo frowned. Pulling his hand back to his side. The look he gave him cutting so deep in his soul. “I’m fine.” A lie. “I’m not fine.” He sighed.

“O-kay, can I help?”

Raph shook his head. “There’s nothing you can do right now.” He wanted to lie. It was the easiest way out of this without telling him but he did not want to add that onto the pile of guilt that was already stacked above his height. 

“What’s the matter Raph? You know you can tell me.” Could he?

“Not right now.” He eased himself on the end of the bed. A safe enough distance so neither of them could touch. “I’m sorry for not finishing you.”

Leo didn’t reply, but Raph could feel him staring a hole into the side of his skull. He shifted uncomfortably. Relief washing over him as Leo removed his attention off him and onto his lap. “Erg, I can’t take it anymore!” Leo shouted. Jumping up from the bed. Startling Raph. Leo whirled around to face him. Frustration and regret tense on every muscle in his body. 

“Look, I’ve kept something from you. I thought I could forget about it and be done with it but I thought you should know.”

“. . . Alright.” Raph answered slowly. His eyes round and slightly afraid. 

Leo sighed. Scrubbing his hands over his face. “When Ax had kidnapped me next, he looked like you, right?” Raph nodded. “I was so convinced it was you because I wanted to believe it so bad. I didn’t want it to be anybody else. So I didn’t realize it was you until after I kissed him.” 

Raph’s eyes widened. Leo wrung his hands. “I’m sorry. I feel like I should apologize. You deserve to know. Forgive me?”

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Fury engulfed the sorrow in his heart. That greedy son of a bitch! He had kissed Leo! That piece of crap laid his filthy mouth on his Leo! He was going to die! Right next to Nak’ir. He was going to remove his tongue for ever tasting his Leo. No one could kiss him. No one could touch him. No one could even look at his Leo with any sort of interest. If they broke any of those rules, he would rip them limb from limb. No excuses. No exceptions.

'Whoa! Slow down! Reel in the anger!' Raph squeezed his eyes closed. Concentrating on slowing down his breathing. The strain of his muscles, relaxing. 'Good.'

He reopened his eyes. His stomach clenching at the worried look Leo pointed at him. 'Great. You did it. You made Leo think you’re mad at him.'

“I’m not mad.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Not at you.” He was mad alright. At Ax. At himself. “I would be an asshole not to forgive you . . . because I did something worse.” 'What the hell are you doing?'

The tension from around Leo’s eyes loosened. Immediately followed by more confusion.

“What did you do?” Leo’s eyes narrowed. Raph winced mentally.

“I just . . .”

“What did you do?” He pressed. 

“I may have sort of . . . slept with him.” 'Great job Raphael! You deserve gold prize for being the biggest ass! Couldn’t have thought up a better way to break it to him, could you?'

“. . . You what?” Leo’s voice lowered. Flat and monotonous. Raph couldn’t even meet his gaze. He couldn’t see the anger. The sadness. Or hurt in his eyes. Either that or they were as dead as his voice sounded. He was a warrior. He was brave. He could dive into any battle, head first with not even a moment of hesitation. He was strong. He had beaten multiple enemy’s, barely winded by the end of it. Yet now, he cowered when looking at an angered Leo. Damn, when had he become such a pussy?

“I’m so sorry. I thought it was you! I couldn’t just assume that your odd switch of behavior was someone impersonating you. I thought if I had sex with you . . . him . . . whatever. That things would go back to normal.” He quickly tried to explain and cringed at the sound of his own voice. Leo didn’t appear to be listening to him anyway. He was no longer looking at him. His eyes down casted. His hands curled into fists. His body tightening all over again and he trembled.  
   
It was such a ballsy move as Raph reached out to touch him. This time, getting a taste of his own medicine. Oh, how bitter it was as Leo swatted away his hand. His glare that could melt ice in seconds, switched onto him. He felt fear before, but he was terrified now.

Leo snarled. “You slept with him. You thought he was me?” The outburst of rage was so hot and boiling Raph could feel the steam from where he sat. He dodged a punch Leo threw at him, stepping back. Hoping the distance between them would cool him down. It didn’t.

“Leo, I’m sorry! I--”

Leo grasped a pillow. Throwing it at him. Raph caught it as it slammed into his chest. Far from hurting him but with the look Leo gave him and the power he used behind it, he guessed he meant for it to hurt.

“How could you have not known it was me?” Leo grabbed another pillow. Chucking it at him as well. Raph stood his ground, taking the pitiful blow. The pillow thumped against him. Falling to the ground. “He may sound like me, but does he talk like me? Lead like me? Punches you like me?” As if to set an example, Leo slammed his fist onto the nightstand. The lamp shuttering at the attack. Leo snatched up his book and tossed that at him. Raph caught it smoothly. Another book. He caught that too. His t-phone. The digital clock. An action figure. All thrown at him and he caught each one. Setting them down on the dresser. 

Thankfully, he didn’t throw the lamp. The only thing available at Leo’s reach now. He did appear disappointed though. His teeth bared as he turned back to Raph. “Tell me Raphael, does he kiss like me too? Does he bring you pleasure like I do? Or how about blow you, huh? Obviously, he does, cause you didn’t know it was me!” 

Raph growled, lunging at Leo. Tackling him on the bed. Leo barked his protest. Kicking and shoving against an immobile Raphael.

“No. He is nothing like you.” Raph insisted and that was the truth. Everything Ax had done; Leo would never do. Even the sex. And no, he did not compare.

“Yeah, that’s why you didn’t know.” Leo spat. Each word like a dagger to his flesh. 

“Leo, I mean it, everything he said to me to convince me was stuff he learned of from--” This time, he did move. Raph’s words cut off as a sucker punch took him across the jaw, sending him reeling off the bed and onto the ground. A painful ache magnified across his jaw and down his neck when he bit his tongue. Blood overflowed his mouth and dribbled past his lips over his chin and down his neck, but he paid it no mind. His gaze locked with Leo’s. Concern for the slightest of seconds flashed across Leo’s face and he thought he was about to get up but seemed to think better of it. Instead, the emotion was replaced back to anger. To that hurt and sorrow he feared seeing. Tearing apart his insides. Leo looked away.

Nope. He took that back. It destroyed him. 

“Raphael.” A deep voice he once found so comforting just added to the dread he felt. “Come. Join your brothers in the living room. Get your wound treated.” The voice was gentle. Not upset, but not happy either. Just impassive. Just like Leo appeared right now. 

Slowly, he picked himself back up. Pausing long enough to quickly debate with himself if he should stay or not. However, one glance at the back of Leo’s head made up his mind fast. Leo wasn’t going to be listening to him anytime soon. He would just be wasting his breath.

Desolated, Raph turned. Not daring meeting Splinter’s eye as he walked past him. 

“I’ll be down shortly.”

Raph whirled around. Finding Leo’s door shut. Damn it. Was Leo going to tell him everything? 'Marvelous.' Raph thought sourly. No doubt Splinter will now be staring at him in disappointment yet again for the next week or two. Why don’t they just switch his name from Raphael the Hothead to Raphael the Disappointment? Cause that’s all he seemed to be able to do anymore. Why did their lives always turn to hell after a period of peace? The calm before the storm?

Muttering something rude about fate, he stomped back down the hall. 

 

“Raph, it’ll be okay.”

Raphael sent a heated glare at Don. The cotton stuffed in his mouth and the fact that his jaw ached too much prevented him from replying. So basically, he had to sit there, holding an ice pack to his jaw while he listened to Don’s encouraging speech. Only problem was, it lacked encouragement. 

“Just give Leo some time. He’s mad right now and you of all people should know you can’t think while you’re mad. He’ll cool down and then you can talk.”

“Yeah, thith ithn’t helping.” Raph forced himself to slurr out. Wincing when the slightest movement made his jaw ache. He pressed his lips together.

Splinter had come out of Leo’s room five minutes later after he had left. The rat didn’t look at him. Didn’t say anything and Raph didn’t know if he should be relieved or shaking in fear. Trying to figure out what his father’s thoughts and feelings were, was as hard as finding a needle in a field of haystacks. I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E.

The best option was to outright ask him and there was no way he was going to do that. He already had one difficult day, thank you. 

“You are not running away.” Don commanded sternly. Grabbing his arm when he was about to leave. Raph tossed another glare at him but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t, even if he wanted. 

After a long moment of silence, he sighed his defeat. Nodding as a silent vow he was not leaving. Today. If his presence continues to torture Leo, he would pack up and leave. If, however, Leo comes out and acts like there was not a problem in the world, he’ll . . . well, that was still up for debate.

The thought that Leo would just dismiss him entirely seemed very unlikely but still possible and it stung so much just thinking about it.

No. He was not going to wimp out again. He had already acted like a chicken getting its feathers plucked once too many times today. He would keep a stiff upper lip. 

After a quick study of his face, Don must have finally concluded that he was telling the truth because his hand slipped away. Freeing him. Raph turned and stomped out of the kitchen, purposely making a wide turn around the dojo and descending the hall where he locked himself in his room. A room he no longer felt comfy in. The place was neat now since he moved part of his junk in-- ah, crap. 

Raph sighed. Deciding to just deal without that stuff for now. Maybe when Leo meditated or something, he’ll sneak in his room and grab his things. He really did not want to see Leo today and he was positive the feelings were mutual for him. His best course of actions? Just sleeping the rest of the day and night away. Tomorrow he’ll see if he can patch a few things up. 

He dragged his feet over to the hammock. He hadn’t used this thing in so long. He had missed sleeping in it. It had taken him a year to get used to a bed after spending all his teen years sleeping in it.

Now to remember how he gets in.

Grumbling, he set aside the ice pack and swung onto the hammock. Forgetting about the momentum this action usually created as he fell off the other end with a thump.

Yep. The perfect way to end a fabulous day.

Raph growled, wondering if sleeping on the couch was in order. He dragged himself up to his feet and tried the gentle approach. Rear end down first, body next, then swing the legs on. It was rough and Raph held on tight to make sure he wouldn’t be dumped again. Finally relaxing when the swaying had stopped. He sighed as the fabric cradled his body and gently rocked him. His jaw throbbed. Raph glanced over to the ice pack he had set down and realized how far away it was. If he dared tried to reach it, there was a very high risk he would plummet to the ground again. He’ll just deal without it then.

Ignoring the pain, he allowed his eyes to drift closed and sleep to take him. 

 

“So, you think this is Nak’ir’s new hiding place?” Raph asked as he looked over Don’s shoulder to the computer screen. A picture of an apartment graced the screen, marked with the price to rent one room. The building was white with baby blue trimming, four stories tall. Balcony’s with black iron railings on each window that could only fit two people if they squished together. No elbow room whatsoever. Little round green bushes guarding the entire building. It was cute. Not a place one would suspect a psychopath. Then again, that was the point.

“What do you mean think? I know.” Don scoffed. “Unfortunately, I discovered the men he had with him were assigned a different area. Nowhere near here. But with a few phone calls and some midnight cramming. I’m positive this is the apartment he’s hiding in. He goes by the name Niles Holgren.” 

“It’s smart. He looks human. He could blend.” Mikey nodded in agreement. “Do you think he’s a shapeshifter to?”  
   
Raph shook his head. “His kind doesn’t have that ability. Ax had said his disguise was an image projector he created for himself. He also built a translator. That’s why his mouth and voice looked anime.” 

“You got him talking again?” Don looked at him.

“Sort of. When I gave him breakfast, I asked him if he could eat and he just started rambling this stuff.”

“Dudes seriously long gone.” Mikey shook his head.

“So what’s the plan?”

“There is no plan yet.” Raph answered. He couldn’t concentrate now, but once this situation with Leo was settled and he figured out if he is single again or not. He’ll focus his attention on Nak’ir. In the meantime, “Don, do you think you can hack into the security footage?”

Don nodded. “I wish you’d give me something challenging to do.”

“You’re getting cockier than I am, Don.”

The turtle sniggered. Spinning around in his chair and typing away on his keyboard. He decided to leave him to it. Mikey following closely behind. As soon as they exited the lab, Mikey finally release what was bugging him. “Raph, your planning on leaving aren’t you.” Not a question.

Raph turned, his eyes narrowing on his little brother. “How--”

“I saw your face Raph. Don knows too, he just didn’t mention it to you.”

“So?”

“So, what on earth are you going to do out there, Raph?”

Raph sighed unhappily. Rubbing a hand across his face. “I don’t know. Yet. My priority is getting rid of Nak’ir. For good.”

“You don’t plan on doing that alone, are you?”

“Of course not. I’m reckless. Not an idiot.”

“What about Leo?”

“What about him? I still don’t want him involved with Nak’ir. We’ll continue to keep quiet about it, for now. Once I have a plan, that plan will continue regardless of what happens between Leo and I.” Raph ordered. Staring hard at Mikey in certain that he feared even considering blabbing about it. 

“He isn’t going to like that.” Mikey muttered.

“He doesn’t like me in general anyway. Mine as well.” Raph shrugged. He would deal with Leo when the time comes.

“How are you doing with the whole Leo thing?” 

“Hurting. But I’ll deal.” It was the best answer he could give him. Leo hadn’t shown up for breakfast that morning. He found Leo meditating in the dojo and he quickly took the opportunity to retrieve his stuff. Splinter had kept them apart all through training. Still, he couldn’t figure out what Splinter was thinking. He had seen Leo pop out of his room just for a second before disappearing in the bathroom. Not talking to him once. How he hated the silent treatment. 

“Can you tell me what happened? Don won’t say anything.” What a surprise.

“I won’t either. It’s personal. Don only knows because I was desperate at the time. Sorry Mike.” Though disappointed, Mikey seemed to understand. He was already a disappointment to Leo and Don and possibly Splinter, but Mike? He really did not want him to know how much of an arse he was.

“Alright, but don’t think I don’t care. You can talk to me if you truly need it.”

“I wouldn’t dare think that.” Raph walked back to his room. Seeing as he had nothing better to do. Leo was obviously still upset with him and probably would be for a long while. If he was going to leave, he had to leave soon. Before Don and Mikey talk him out of it. Or he talks himself out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what you guys were hoping for, I know. But I'm just going to say, don't judge people's initial reaction. There is more to this then I let on about. Which we'll find out in the next chapter! Poor Raphie. Not how he planned to break the news.


	19. Green With Jealousy

Raph shoved things into a duffel bag. Weapons. Blankets. Clothes. Food. Water. First aid kit. He stared at the open duffel. Wondering if he forgot anything. Wondering if he should unpack everything. He couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Leo. It had been painful being ignored by him, but it was agony leaving all together. 

It had been a week since his confession. He had tried talking to Leo but the stubborn turtle refused to listen to him. It had been way too long since he heard his voice. He had no idea how much time Leo needed to calm down but it seemed just being near him would fire him up. How on earth did he expect to ever gain forgiveness if Leo would get mad at him before he could utter a single word. They made no commitment but they weren’t each other’s play thing they could take or leave. They had value to each other and Raph betrayed that. And he told himself he loved Leo.

“Right.” He tsked himself. “This is how you treat the people you love?” This was why he had to leave. 

He walked over, zipping the bag up. He had kept his promise. He stayed with Leo until he healed. He was back on his feet now. Raph had made sure that Leo no longer had nightmares. Or as many anyway. If he heard the faintest of whimpers, he was there to sooth him. As soon as he was back to sleep, he left him.

“You can’t leave. We need you.” Don had said. Their team was four. Not three. Four not three.

'No!'

He slung the bag over his shoulder. He will not be talked out of this. He had gotten this far. It was too late now to back down. At least, that’s what he told himself as he trekked out of his room, down the hall, towards the turnstiles. He was not coming back. He was not coming back. He will not turn around.

“You do not take rejection well.”

Raph’s body froze. Nearly tripping over his feet in his fast attempt to stop himself suddenly. He spun around. Eyes immediately locked on Leo, standing there in all his beauty. Arms crossed over his chest, legs braced slightly apart and looking like the powerful leader he was. His sapphires fogged over. Not revealing any emotion. Damn him. An eye ridge raised. His lips pressed together in a firm line. Looking so sexy. So, edible. 

He cleared his throat. Straightening his shoulders. “What are you doing up?”

Leo’s lips pursed. A moment of silence passed as he quickly decided whether to answer him or not. “In case you didn’t remember. My room is right next to yours and you were making a ruckus. Ninja.” The name was taut on his lips. Raph rolled his eyes. If that were true, Mikey would be joining him. He was the room opposite of his. Leo was just a crazy light sleeper. Nothing ever got past him. Even at night.

“Where do you think you’re going at two o’clock in the morning?”

“None of your business.” Not anymore.

Leo’s eyes narrowed. “I believe it is. You’re still my brother and a member of the team.” Not lover. Not anything more. “I yell at you and you immediately think the best solution is to run away?”

“Well, you also threw things at me. Nearly broke my jaw and lost my tongue. Then avoided me all week long.” Raph pointed out. He was being a smartass, he knew, but Leo tended to bring the worst out of him as well as the best.

A muscle ticked under Leo’s eye. The only sign of emotion in that impassive face. He hated when Leo did that. Blocking him out of seeing his emotions. The one thing Leo did that he disliked. 

Leo’s eyes wandered down to his mouth before shooting back up to his eyes. “Sorry about the jaw. Though the tongue biting was your fault.”

Raph snorted. Deciding not to reply to that. Instead, he set down his bag. His hands fisting at his sides. “So, what? You going to fight me Fearless?” 

Leo gave no reaction. “No.”

“Then I’m going.” Not that he could. Not with Leo there.

“No, you’re not.”

Raph grounded his teeth. “Then what do you want?”

Leo tilted his head. Considering him. “Answers.”

Raph sighed heavily. He didn’t have time for this. The longer he stood there, the more his determination withered away. “What is it then?”

“Why would you leave? All week long you were trying me. Are you giving up?” A small bit of hurt flashed across his face.

“Ah, so you did notice.”

“Of course I did. I’m not blind.” Leo snipped. Raph growled under his breath.

“You ignored me.”

“So you are giving up.”

“No!” Raph snapped. A lot more ire flavoring his tone than he wanted. 'Breathe.' He sighed. “I’m doing this for you.”

Lines creased between Leo’s eye ridges. “You’re leaving me . . . for me?” So dark his voice sounded. Yet, he refused to allow Raph to witness the emotion on his expression still. 

Raph ran a callused hand across his head. Frustration and grief swelling inside him. He wanted to beg for forgiveness again, but the fact was, his pride wouldn’t let him. He had been trying the same treatment all week . . . Was he giving up? “You want me to.”

“I never said that.”

“I’ve been trying to talk to you all week but you give me the cold shoulder. You don’t even acknowledge me when we’re in the same room. You get angry before I even open my mouth.” Again, those flames of rage lit in those eyes. Chasing away the fog. “Just like that.”  
   
Leo’s jaw popped. “So I’m not allowed to be angry at you for what you did?”

“No, I . . . Damn it, Leo!” Raph snarled. He was so tired. “I want to fix things. I honestly do. I thought leaving would make you feel better since my presence seems to make you feel worse.” Leo remained silent. Slowly the anger cooling away and leaving him impassive again. Ugh! He was grating on his nerves! He had no right to be angry but he couldn’t help it.

“Do you always think things like this can be fixed in a day?”

Raph’s eyes down casted. “No. I regret what I did. I’m so sorry Leo. I just hate hurting you.”

“I get that Raph, but only time can heal.” He opened his mouth to respond but Leo beat him to it. “You promised me you would stay while I heal. Did you not?” 

Raph nodded. Only a couple bandages remained now. That silky soft skin just tempting him for another taste. Leo no longer needed help walking. He gained back a good portion of his weight again. His muscles need a little work, but he had gained strength. He moved his jaw absentmindedly. Leo hardly ever had nightmares anymore. Sure, he was leaving earlier than he would have preferred, but he had carried out his promise, right?

“If you go. You’ll be breaking your promise.”

Or not? Raph stared in confusion.

“If you leave now, there will only be more than my physical healing I’ll be enduring.”

He . . . had no reply to that.

“You slept with Ax’ honatain, yes. But I don’t care about you any less. You think your leaving won’t influence me? Think again. I’m not going to stop you, but you had to know that before you make a decision.” With that, Leo turned and walked away from him.

Raph stared at the spot Leo once occupied. Speechless. He was never speechless! His mind was screaming at him to chase Leo down. To grab him and kiss him. He wondered for a fleeting moment if Leo would kiss him back if he did that. He refrained himself. Shaking his head and clearing those dangerous thoughts. 

He stared at the now empty hall. Glancing at the turnstiles that guarded the exit. Then back at the hall. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave. Not anymore. Leo needed him and he needed Leo. There was no discussion over that. He picked up his bag and headed back to his room.

 

Complete and utter torture!

Leo subtly glanced up from the plate he was currently nibbling on in a leisurely pace. His eyes fixated on Raph. His heart had swelled and nearly busted out of his chest when he walked into the kitchen this morning to retrieve breakfast and found Raph sitting at the table along with his other family members. He had listened to him. He had stayed because of him. He did care.

Leo knew it was stupid of him to have doubted the red masked ninja, but he couldn’t seem to shake the negative feelings. Feelings that was driving him away from Raph. Feelings he was going to have to get rid of. The way Raph had apologized. Multiple times. The sorrow and regret in those emerald eyes, clawing deep within him. The way he had worked for his attention. His efforts to try to fix things. They truly held more meaning to him than Raph knew and he just had to act like a jerk last night. He was mad, yes, but forgiving Raph was not as hopeless as he had made it seem. In fact, he already had. Why he couldn’t just tell him that, he didn’t know. Why he felt such a blistering anger every time he talked to him, he didn’t know that either. But he did feel remorse for it.

Raph was doing well with apologizing. It was only fair he should forgive, right?

Leo’s eyes roamed over Raph’s face, his eyes focused on his own plate. His fork poking at his eggs. The bruise had long since faded away from Raph’s jaw, but even then, he felt upset he had struck him. His intention was to only knock him off him. He hadn’t anticipated blood. Nor for the wound to last so long. Raph couldn’t even talk for the next couple of day’s! Oh, the guilt he had felt!

His eyes went farther down, across Raph’s broad shoulders and thick biceps. The only thing he could view right now. The table cutting off the lower half. Leo swallowed thickly. Muttering a curse in his head. 

Only Raph would do this to him! He had never experienced this problem at the dining table unless Raph was there, feeling funny. Wanting to tease him. A smug look on his face as he ran a hand across his thigh under the table. Tracing shapes on the inner part and making him squirm. Or he would slide his foot across his leg. Or wrap a hand around his hips and “accidently” grope him. Erotic images formed in his mind, making him instantly hot and needy. Raph over him. Under him. Touching. Licking. Sucking. Biting. Bliss. So much bliss. He cursed Raph again. This was all his fault. If he had taken him before all this happened, he wouldn’t be wanting him so bad. 

At the same time, he was grateful. That would have complicated things. 'More than they already were.' He thought dryly. But . . . 

'Damn! Damn! Damn!'

“Leo, you okay?” Though it was Don’s voice that asked him, the rest of his family’s attention landed on him. His gaze unintentionally sought out Raph and he wished he hadn’t. Worry filled those eyes of his, but it quickly vanished. Followed by the same look he was feeling right now. Luckily, Raph was the only one to figure it out, but still, that penetrating gaze heated him to the core and increased bigger issues farther south. Those green eyes smoky with so much desire for him. He wanted to pounce Raph like a horny dog. This was not good. The rest of their family was there, still somehow, not realizing the electrical charge in the air between them, but the last thing he wanted was to sport wood with them! He needed to get out of there! The table was hiding the most obvious evidence but if he stood up, his situation would be revealed. He was not doing that. He would sit there all day if he had to.

Seeming to read his silent plea, the lust quickly faded from Raph’s eyes. His attention now swiveling to the others. Reminding himself of their audience. Leo watched as Raph slid his plate of eggs off the table intentionally. The loud crashing sound of shattering pottery yanked everyone’s attention away from him. Raph played his part well, cursing in convincing anger and annoyance as he bent down to clean the mess. 

Leo took the opportunity to bolt. Dumping his plate in the sink on his way out. By the time everyone had noticed his movement, he was already heading out the door. If anyone called him, he didn’t hear. Making a bee-line to the bathroom. 

 

Leo collapsed on his bed. His skin slightly damp from the cold shower. He had stayed there for nearly an hour in hopes he could cool off his hot flesh. Finally, he managed to relax again, but not without a battle. His mind had brought up every erotic image it could of his relationship with Raph. Leaving him tortured and burning even under the ice-cold shower. 

By the time he had gotten out, everyone had cleaned and went their separate ways. Don in his lab doing who knows what. Mikey in the living room, playing a video game he hadn’t seen before that looked designed for kids. Splinter was either in the dojo or in his bedroom, and Raph? He had no clue where Raph was. He could guess in his bedroom. It had been a personal challenge walking passed his door. A miracle it was that he had succeeded. Locking himself in his very empty room. He had once loved his room like this. It was neat, tidy, and organized. His personal space. Now, it was empty. Hollow just like his heart. It was disappointing walking back in after meditation -which had not been successful- and finding all Raph’s belongings, gone. He supposed he needed them. Leo was pissed enough a few times; he might have given them back to him eventually.

Now he wanted it here. He wanted Raph here. Back where he belonged. He was fed up sleeping his nights alone. 

At one point, he had liked that too. He was a real idiot back then. Presently, he had no idea how he survived. He loved falling asleep in Raph’s arms. He loved waking up to him. The turtle was not a morning person, but he still made it a priority of his to make sure Leo stayed with him to sleep in. Some mornings he won. Others he didn’t. He enjoyed it.

Why on earth wasn’t he dragging his butt back here? Why was he still mad at him?

Inevitably, the memory from that night returned. He knew Raph regretted it. He fully believed that he would never do that deliberately, but. . . yeah, but, he couldn’t seem to wipe it away from his mind. Ax’ honatain had sex with Raph. His Raph. Possessive much? He didn’t give a hoot! They weren’t a couple but he was not one to share. He still wanted Raph and he had a long way to go before tiring of him. If that was possible. He was not going to allow anyone stealing from him. Raph may not have liked it and Ax may have done it only for his cover, but that didn’t matter. 

Wait. 

Did Raph enjoy it? He had regretted it, yes. After he found out about Ax, but during? Had he liked what Ax was doing? Did he climax? Did he shout? A sickening feeling overtook Leo’s stomach.

Ax on top of Raph. Kissing him. Touching him. Hands all over each other. Breaths sawing in and out of their lungs. Body’s sweating and squished together. Moans of pleasure. Raph shouting. Ax screaming.

'Oh, god.' Leo felt like he swallowed his tongue. Red dotting over his vision. Fury unlike anything he experienced bloomed to life. Consuming him. Eating him alive and he let it. He was going to kill Ax’ honatain. He didn’t care about excuses. He didn’t care if the guy was deranged. The man didn’t deserve the service they were providing him for whatever reason. He deserves brutal, unmerciful murder. Splinter’s lessons be damned. 

Shooting up to his feet, lust long forgotten, he stormed out of the room. His towel falling from his shoulders and fluttering onto the ground in his tracks. He ignored Mikey’s questions as he made his way straight to the garage. He was not going to stop. Not going to rethink. Raphael was his. Intimately or not.

It took him no time at all to find where the man was hidden. Inside a broom closet, locked with a padlock that took him less than thirty seconds to get through. Ax was surprisingly quiet as he swung open the door. He was bound with chains. Lying curled in a corner. Whatever rage burned out on his way up here, relit as he found he was still disguised as Raph. He cursed him. Wishing the creature could turn back to. . . whatever his kind looked like. 

Ax slowly looked up at him. A cruel smile claiming his lips. 

“Well, well. Leonardo.” He spoke. Leo felt himself breaking slightly at the sound of the cold, harsh tone with Raph’s voice. He ordered himself to ignore it. “Finally decided to pull on your big boy panties and pay me a visit?” He sounded cheerful now. 

'He won’t be in a few minutes.'

“You’re going to wish I stayed injured.” Leo growled. His lids narrowing to tiny dark slits. He glanced over at a table of tools Don used. Or when Raph wants to play with his shell cycle. He snatched up a pair of pliers. Twirling it around his fingers experimentally. 

'Yeah. This could hurt.' 

Ax giggled. A sound lacking any sort of amusement. “Getting kinky, now are we?”

Leo squeezed the pliers in his right hand. The knuckles turning white. He leaned closer to Ax. The skin. Those eyes. Those green eyes he loved on Raph and only on Raph. The scars. The shell. The detail was impeccable. He could understand why Raph would have such a hard time believing this was fake. But he could see past the fraud emerald of the irises. They lacked something. They lacked that intensity. The zealous that never failed to light him aflame. Make him shiver on the spot. Want him. These eyes right here, were empty, cold, and soulless. Like plastic jewelry only made to replicate the real gems. 

Perhaps he could see this only because he knew the truth. He knew what to search for. If he had been in Raph’s place, maybe he would have fallen into the same trap too. Maybe he would have believed himself to be crazy for the hints. He didn’t know. Would never know, but what was done, was done. No going back. 

The knowledge was reassuring. He could probably hurt this bastard without feeling guilty. “You stole from me.” His tone was low and dark. Shutting Ax up of his giggling. “You are going to pay back now. I don’t do well with thieves.”

The giggling restarted. Ticking Leo off more. Maybe he’ll take his tongue first. No . . . Don wouldn’t appreciate that. Not after getting a firsthand experience. 

“You want back the many orgasms Raphie gave me?” Ax asked in a sing-song voice. Leo stilled. “Oh yes. He was probably the best I ever had. I screamed and cried with such pleasure. Your man really has skills.” Ax purred. 

White, hot anger singed Leo’s nerves. A fury ripping and tearing through him. His hands shaking for a chance to strike. An animalistic growl made deep in the back of his throat. His lips parting and revealing white canines. He raised his arm up, pliers firmly held and at the ready. Before he could bring them down however, arms curled around his waist. Jerking him back and away from Ax. He roared in protest. Kicking and struggling. 

“Leo! Quit it!” Raph’s voice. Not amused. Not soulless. He dropped his feet on the ground. Pulling out of his grip so he could turn and face him.

“Why did you do that?” He yelled at him.

“You can’t hurt him! We still need him!”

Leo clutched the pliers and Raph immediately snatched them from him. Setting them aside. “Why on earth would you need him still? The guy is gone! He’s insane! He’s no use except torturing me. He’s--” He stopped. His mind already developing possibility’s and he hated every single one. Raph stared at him in confusion as Leo’s fierce gaze was now pointed to him. “Oh, I get it. You want to keep him around in case I don’t forgive you! That way you still have a fuck buddy! Well fine, now you can have him all you want! I don’t care!” That was unfair and he knew it. He was flying way off the limb but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. The rage he was feeling was something he wasn’t familiar with. He usually could keep a cool head when it came to arguments. He never lost control of himself to the point he couldn’t think anymore. He had to leave. Had to cool off before that said rage made him do something he would regret. 

He didn’t even bother to see Raph’s reaction. Instead, he turned and stomped away. After he got control back, he could return and finish what he started and--

Leo gasped as he was, once again, yanked back. He found his world spinning and suddenly stop. His shell crashing against the wall, taking away his breath. His anger deserting him just as quickly as his air. His eyes widened as they connected with Raph’s, who did not look happy. Returning the rage that he had once felt. Then, gradually, it disintegrated. Morphing into sadness and piecing his soul.

“Leo, we still need him because he’s the only one who knows inside of Nak’ir’s plan. He abducted you to get you away from us. He was planning on bringing you back to him. He still knows things we don’t.” Raph said slowly. His voice gentle. 

Leo’s shoulders slumped. His eyes focused on his feet. Shame taking root in his pounding heart. It was obvious, the reason. He knew it but chose to ignore it. Instead throwing the blame on Raph. Raph, who was only trying to help him. Why was he so possessive? So, angry? So . . . jealous? He was jealous. No. He couldn’t be. He couldn’t be jealous. If he was jealous, that meant he felt things for Raph and if he felt things for Raph, that complicated things even more. This being the example. 

He hadn’t even felt Raph’s fingers grasp his chin until his head was forced back up to look at him. That misery he saw. He wanted to apologize. Wanted to hug and kiss Raph, but that would only encourage his feelings more. He shouldn’t. Couldn’t. He wanted. He craved. 

Leo frowned. “Did you like it? At the time?” He didn’t want to hear the answer even if he already knew, but he found himself asking anyway.

Raph sighed. His hands sliding up and down Leo’s arms and even now, he shivered. Wanting more contact. “I wouldn’t lie to you. No matter how tempting it is.” A gift. A curse. “Yes. At the time. But only because I convinced myself it was you. If I knew then what I knew now, there would be no way in hell.”

Leo’s head bowed. He knew this already, but it hurt listening to those words come out of Raph. “I care so much about you Leo. I would move heaven and earth for you. Even if you don’t want me anymore. You need to know that I love you more than anyone else.”

Leo felt his heart swell. He still wanted Raph. He couldn’t imagine not wanting Raph. Even with the current situation, his body ached for him. They had already been through so much. Been hooked up for so long. He couldn’t fathom what it would be li-- wait.

Leo’s head shot up. His eyes locking with Raph’s. “What--”

“I love you.”

Leo’s jaw dropped. His eyes round. He did! He really said it! Love. He loved him. When did that happen?

“Raph . . .”

“Give me a second. That felt good.” Raph closed his eyes and he watched as a smile dance across his lips. “I wanted to say that for a long time. I love you.” A long time, he said. How much was a long time? Raph lifted those lids again. His hands squeezing Leo’s arms. “I love you, Leo.”

Raph was so happy! That happiness must be infections because Leo found himself smiling too. Even if he shouldn’t be.

Finally, the spurts of joy emanating from Raph, ceased. Giving Leo the space he needed to think again. “Raph, we discussed this.”

The smile didn’t fade. Only softened. “I know, and I was an idiot to think I could agree without falling in love with you.” Once again, Leo was shocked. What happened to the Raph that believed, "romance is for pussy’s?" He couldn’t get him to hold his hand in public. Now here he was, declaring his love for him. That he loved him and only him. 

“Oh Raph--”

“You don’t have to say anything now. Not now.”

“Raph, just--”

“Don’t worry. I understand.”

“No. Just let me--”

“Ssshh . . .”

'Erg! Infuriating turtle!' Leo swatted away the finger Raph pressed to his lips to get him to shut up.

 “Raph, I can’t love you!” He didn’t want to shout it out in such a heartbreaking way, but he wouldn’t let him speak! To his astonishment, Raph merely smirked.

“Yeah, you can. You just won’t let yourself. I know you well enough Leo. You think we won’t be able to work out our disagreements. You think we need to keep an emotional distance so when that time comes, it won’t affect everything else. Am I wrong?”

Leo sighed. “No, but it’s something you have to consider before jumping headfirst into this!”

Raph rolled his eyes. “Leo, look at us. You say you don’t love me, yet you nearly tried to kill Ax in your rage tantrum.”

“I do not have tantrums! Besides, I probably have a more liking to you than anyone else and look what happened!” Leo gestured to the broom closet. 

Raph snorted. “Okay, so you had a jealous fit. We can work that out.”

“Why are you not serious about this?” Leo asked. Frustrated. Raph looked amused.

“Cause your cute when you’re confused.”

Leo felt his face flush. Raph -the big, bad, hot-headed warrior- just called him cute! He was not cute! “That aside. Why aren’t you more concerned for these situations?”

Raph sighed. “Because Leo, they are in our distant future. You assume the worst even before you know what’s going to happen to us. I’m not going to deny we can get on each other’s nerves, but I have faith we’ll get through it. We always do. Look at what we've already done. You rescued Don and I from Nak’ir and in return, I rescued you. We brought back our planet. Our father and friends. We defeated Shredder. We survived so much already. Why would you think we can’t get through a mere argument? It’s not like we haven’t had one of those before.”

Leo had to admit, he got him there. He assumed he was saving them from pain by keeping their boundaries. Now, parting from Raph for that sake sounded torturous. He opened his mouth to respond but Raph’s thumb shut his lips. Again. 

“Leo, you may not want to say it now and I’m not going to force you in a serious relationship yet, but I will make you love me.” Leo blinked in surprise.

“You’ll make me?”

Raph’s lips turned into a smug grin. Warmth shot from Leo’s head, down to his toes. “Oh yes, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll love me so much it’ll be bursting out of your ears.” Raph’s voice lowered into a husky murmur. Those eyes darkening with arousal. Arousal that quickly swept onto him. Leo instantly arched against him. 

“How are you planning on doing that?” He couldn’t help but ask. More than a little breathless already.

Raph moaned, grinding his hips back. “I’ll do exactly what you deserve. I’ll spoil you rotten. Rain praises on you. Tell you everything. Love, you. Love your body till you scream my name over and over.”

He already liked the sound of that. Leo churred, wrapping his arms around him and clutching him tightly. “Raph!” He groaned. He needed this. He would die if they stopped again. He could feel Raph’s hands roam his body. The callousness of his palms stimulating his skin, burning him. Such a sweet burn. Raph gripped his thighs, digging his fingers into Leo’s flesh as he hauled him up. Leo instinctively enfolding his legs around Raph’s hips. Pinned against that hard body and wall. Just perfect.

“Wait . . . have to . . . stop.” Raph gasped out. Ceasing his grinding. 'No! No, no, no!'

“Raph, please!” Leo begged. Bucking his hips, trying to gain back that wonderful rhythm they had going. Why would he stop such a good thing?

“Can’t have you, until you forgive me.” 

Leo blinked at him. Their breaths hot and heavy. He stopped his advances. “Raph, I forgave you already. A long time before this. I was just . . . jealous.” He finally admitted. “Now if you don’t move this instant, I’m going to--” He couldn’t even wait for him to finish his threat, but he didn’t complain. Leo’s words dying in the back of his throat as Raph continued that pleasurable rubbing. He threw his head back against the wall, allowing Raph to take him on a ride he had been longing to take since forever.

“M’glad . . . needed you.” Raph whispered. Kissing his temple. “Missed you.”

Leo wanted to respond. He really did, but he couldn’t think up a single thing to say expect Raph’s name and moans. He felt himself smiling when Raph was the first to drop. Leo reached down and clamped his fingers over him. Moving across him lazily. It was such a show, seeing Raph’s features so lost in pleasure. His eyes closed, shielding the raise of those beautiful green orbs. His cheeks painted with a pale pinkish tint. Sweat beading and dribbling down his temples. His slightly wet lips, parted. His breaths rasping out from between them. Such kissable lips. Leo leaned forward and locked their mouths together, thrusting his tongue in, demanding dominance. Raph allowed. An action that rarely happened, but he didn’t stop himself to contemplate. Taking advantage of the submission to explore. 

“Leo . . . you’re going to . . . have to, mhm, stop. A-About to, ah cum.” Raph’s voice was strained. His expression seeming pained at the thought.

Leo didn’t want to. He wanted to witness Raph’s orgasm. Wanted to see the overwhelming passion on his face when he reached his peak. He had to stop though, he wanted everything just as much as Raph did. He was going to make sure this was one of his best climax’s he had. Call it a personal goal. He slowly pried his grip away. A whine escaping from Raph. He kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“Prepare yourself.” He whispered. Squirming as he climbed Raph, positioning him just right. He hoped he was ready. He fell down, Raphael slamming so deep inside him, he couldn’t hold back the yell of the sensation.

Raph howled, hanging on by the thinnest of threads as Leo wiggled on top of him. Raising himself up and ramming back down. Wild. Needy. In, out, in, out, over and over, milking him dry. Their plastrons scraping together, creating a delightful friction. So, hot. So, soft. So, good. How did he survive this long?

“Yes, Raph! I love . . . I love . . .” Leo gasped out. Raph squeezed his hips, urging him to say it. Too late. He was driven over the edge of ecstasy. No stopping. Leo following just behind him. Plummeting down his same fall. Raph’s name on those delectable lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I couldn't get this chapter out at the promised day but a very unfortunate and upsetting incident had occurred on Saturday and I couldn't get myself to post anything for the next couple of days. My dog (Molly) and I were out on a walk together around the block and right when we were about to make it home, two pitbulls had gotten loose into the neighborhood. I hadn't been able to spot them before they did us and had attacked Molly. I was fortunate enough that they hadn't attacked any humans but they had gotten quite a few wounds around Molly's legs. I'm glad to say that she gave as good as she got and the two left in worse shape then she did. One bleeding from their head and the other bleeding from its mouth.
> 
> I'm also delighted to say that during the attack when I stupidly -if not a little crazily- grabbed and straddled the most violent dog, it hadn't turned on me, but my act had probably saved my best friends life. So, yes. If I had to, I would do it again. (And I actually did when it managed to wiggle out of my hold the first time I grabbed it.) the second  time I gotten ahold of it, one of my neighbors had come out with a 2x4 and whacked it across the head. Thankfully, dazing the pit enough that I could continue to hold it while my other neighbors took Molly back to the house. The police had arrived shortly after and took the two pits to the pound where they'll hopefully find the owners and they can take care of the vet bill. 
> 
> Molly is back at home and healing. She had slept for the remainder of the day thanks to the drugs they gave her, but after another day of resting, she is back on her feet and wagging that tail of hers like the lovable goof she is. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I'm -again- sorry for the delay. And I'm also sorry for the depressing story right after a suppose to be happy chapter. We'll get back on track to the original chapter every two days schedule. Next update will be out on Thrusday.


	20. His Everything

Raphael awoken hours later. A grin curling his lips as he recalled the events from last night. As soon as Raph recovered enough strength from their first time, he carted Leo back to their bedroom and had him a couple more times before they both fainted from exhaustion. 

In fact, he had plans to take him again as soon as Leo woke. He kissed the sleeping turtle’s temple and slowly, oh so gently, slid his arm out from under his head. A small sigh escaping passed Leo’s mouth when he shifted to his other side, shell to Raph. He checked the digital clock on the nightstand. Four in the morning. It didn’t surprise him despite it was an unusual time for him to wake. The two had went to bed a little earlier than normal and after they fell unconscious, they both continued to sleep like rocks. The others wouldn’t up for another hour or two. 

Raph’s stomach growled. Ah, right. They skipped dinner. He glimpsed over at Leo. Perhaps they should eat first before a fourth round. 

He slid out of the bed, grabbing up his mask from the floor and tying it around his head on his way out of the bedroom and down the hall. His footsteps silent against the cement. The lair was dark and deserted of any bodies, nonetheless, he didn’t need the use of any light until he got into the kitchen. He searched the refrigerator for the food items. He wasn’t fond of cooking, but he could do it if he truly had to. In this case, he had. His stomach would start cramping by the time Mikey drug himself out of bed and woke up enough he could prepare breakfast without burning himself or chopping off a finger. Which typically took another hour or two. Yeah, that wasn’t happening.

Deciding scrambled eggs was the easiest and quickest thing to make, he retrieved the twelve-pack carton and microwavable sausage links. 'Boom! Done. Easy-peasy.' He swiftly started preparing it.

He was just about done with the second batch of eggs when a couple of arms looped around his abdomen. A soft kiss pressing against his neck. He smiled.

“I fond you.” Leo murmured and Raph growled. The smile gone.

“Now you’re just saying that to piss me off.” He could feel a pair of lips curl upwards against his skin.

“Well, I’m not lying. You are cute when you get mad.”

“You can say I’m cute but you can’t say you love me?”

“Smells good.” Leo changed the subject and Raph let him. This once.

“If you release me, you can eat it.”

“I was talking about you, but I wouldn’t mind eating you either.”

The smile returned, he shifted around in the hold so he could face Leo. Planting a kiss on his nose. “After.” He murmured and Leo grinned. Pressing their lips together. Raph allowed the kiss to linger for a while before he reluctantly pulled apart. Gently peeling Leo off him so he could dump the eggs on a plate. Handing it over to Leo.

He took it. “Hey, I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

“You love my smartass.”

Raph laughed and nodded. “Yes, I do.” He took out the sausage links from the microwave. Grabbing his own plate, he walked over to where Leo sat. Leaning against the table as he scooped up a mouthful of eggs.

“So, what all are you going to do to convince me that I’m in love with you?” Leo asked. A twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Raph swallowed down the food. “Well, after I make love to you two or three more times, I was thinking I would take you on a date.” A real date.

Leo looked up from his plate. Sapphire eyes wide with curiosity. “A date? The last time we went on a date you called it a hang-out. That was two years ago.”

“I was stupid back then.” Raph answered simply. 

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to hold off on the wooing Raph.” Both heads perked up at Don’s voice. Don and Mikey entering the kitchen.

“You guys are already up?” Raph asked. He assumed they were still sleeping.

“Wait, why? What’s going on?” Leo interjected.

“I believe this is about the Nak’ir situation.” Don plopped down in a chair next to Leo’s other side. Mikey doing the same next to Don. 

Raph’s eyes narrowed. “Don.” His voice was low with warning.

“What? Did you expect to keep it from him forever?”

“No.” Raph’s eyes shifted to Leo. Leo looked at him.

“What Nak’ir situation and why were you keeping it from me?”

“I didn’t want you involved.” Leo opened his mouth to reply. Judging from the dark flash in his eyes, it was going to be a snip.

“Guy’s, not now! This is serious.” Don interrupted. “I believe Nak’ir purchased a new power and battery supply.”

“The police didn’t get the EMP bomb?”  
   
“EMP what?” Raph ignored Leo.

Don continued. “I hacked into the police system. Turns out the two cops they had sent to check out the location never updated and never returned. They sent another two and they both went missing as well.” He handed out the reports he printed to Raph. “They believe the two people we rescued and dropped off are connected and are interrogating them for answers.”

“Did they get any?” Raph glanced up from the paper.

Don shook his head. “Nothing important anyway. The two are slowly losing their minds. The other reports states that they keep mumbling the name Nak’ir. They spelled it wrong though.” He handed off the other paper. “The doctors sent them to an asylum to get help. Nothing improved so far.”

“You said that you think Nak’ir managed to get his hands on another battery and power supply?”

“I believe he did. I don’t know for sure. He’s protecting the bomb so he still has use for it. However, I did find this in the polices security camera. A delivery pickup at the docks at two o’clock in the morning. Two days ago. There was no supply carriage arranged on that date at that time.” Don handed another paper with a screenshot of the security footage. Two black figures, big enough to be males, conversing beside a supply boat on the dock. 

“So you think that’s Nak’ir?”

“I would bet my money on that. If he’s got another power supply, we can’t waste any time.” 

Raph nodded his agreement. “Get your weapons.” He ordered but before anyone of them could make a move, Leo gripped his arm and tugged. Forcing him to meet that fierce gaze. Oops, he had forgot about Leo hearing in on everything. How could he forget?

“You were planning an attack on Nak’ir and you didn’t tell me?” He was mad. Again. There was no avoiding him anymore, he had to face him now. He was going to have to up his game after this was all over. 

“Yes and I’m still not including you in a part of this.” Raph spoke. Narrowing his eyes. He had to harden his heart on this. No softening. Leo appeared startled for the count of two before recovering. Looking even angrier than before.

“Excuse me? You’re just planning on leaving me behind while you go risk your life?” Unfair? Yes, but it was worth it if it meant keeping Leo safe. Priority number one.

“You’re still recovering. It would be wise for you to stay here.”

“I am not! I got my skin back! I’m as strong as before! You should know! I beat you in sparing!”

“I let you.” He lied. 'Damn it.'

“You did not! I am not staying here, worrying about you. That is an order.” Pulling rank now, was he? Alright, he could play.

“You’re not Leader Leo. Not here. Not for this. While you were—are, recovering. I’ve been taking care of the team.”

“So, I’m taking it back! You are not leaving me here Raphael! Even without Leadership! You made us a couple! My job is to watch your back!”

Raph scoffed. “I didn’t make us anything. You’re the one that hasn’t said you loved me yet.” Yet, being the key word. He heard a couple of gasps behind him. He ignored them. Leo grounded his teeth together. Clearly working with his last nerve.

“I still care about you, enough! I’m your brother! I don’t want you dead!”

“Neither do I Leo. You’re the weakest out of us. Nak’ir would spy that it in an instant. You would be the first he would take down. I won’t have that!” Low blow? Absolutely. He knew he was treading on thin ice.

“You think you three could take him down without me?”

“We called the Mutanimals. They will help us. You, however, will stay here.” Raph gripped Leo’s arms and gently shook him. Leo tried to fight out his grip. Tried, but failed. Leo wasn’t weak. He was one of the strongest warriors he knew. Leo could easily hurt him if he wanted to. His jaw being the prime example of that. But he wasn’t going to. He couldn’t allow Leo to come. Nak’ir was a dangerous, powerful man and if he got his hands on him . . . if he killed him . . . he couldn’t survive. Wouldn’t survive without him. Leo was his everything. His heart, body, mind, and soul. He needed him like he needed air to breath! Why couldn’t he see that? Why couldn’t Leo see that if he died, Raph would die along with him?

“Let me go Raph! I’m not being left behind and that’s final!”

“Leo, please! I need to protect you. I need you here safe. I love you, damn it!” He heard another pair of gasps behind him. Again, he ignored them. 

Leo’s face softened. His eyes never leaving Raph’s. The pain and desperation in those eyes hurting him bone deep. Immediately healing at the love that warmed him to his toes. Raph truly cared for him. He believed him before but now he could feel the deepness of Raph’s love for him. Giving him even more reason to come. Raphael needed to understand that, though he hadn’t said it yet, he needed him just as much.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Raph’s, feeling him almost instantly soften against him. The tension abandoning them. Proving to him that future arguments might not be a thing he had to worry about. He clutched Raph tightly allowing their tongues to intertwine. He knew, no matter what he said, Raph wouldn’t stop fighting him on this. The stupid, wonderful turtle had a possessive, over-protective side to him he both adored and got frustrated with. So, he’ll let him win. At least, allow him to think he had won.

Unfortunately, for Raphael, he had an over-protective streak to him as well. He wouldn’t be able to stop Raph from fighting Nak’ir so he would be there to guard his back. The red clad reptile was too reckless for his own good. Sure, they were going to have an extra four, but knowing Nak’ir, they would have all their hands full. Raph was going to learn, one way or another, that they were their own separate team now. The A Team if you will. He had started this when he had told him he loved him. It was too late now to take it back. 

Their lips parted with a little pop. His mouth tingling with the sensation of Raph. His taste still lingering and he fought the urge to lick his lips. Shushing his body when it too, tingled with an entirely different sensation. 

“Okay.” He murmured between them. Raph did a double-take. 

“What?”

“Alright. I see your point. I would only slow you guys down. I’m not going to be your weak link. I’ll stay here.” Lying didn’t feel good, but he had no other choice. 'For Raph.' He reminded himself. His shoulders slumped, his head hanging in defeat.

Raph eyed him. Slowly. So slowly, relaxing. “Nothing will happen. I promise.”

“You will protect yourself.” He demanded gruffly.

“Or else?” Raph smirked.

“Better believe it or I’ll meet you in the afterlife and kick your ass.” A vow.

Raph laughed. Such a soft sound for a rough voice. Sending shivers along his spine. “I wouldn’t doubt it. I’ll be back before you know it.” He placed another kiss on his nose. “I love you.” He repeated.

“I fond you.” Leo chuckled at the responding growl. 

 

Leo watched with a frown on his lips as Raph packed up his weapons. He didn’t like not being able to accompany Raph but he supposed this was the best he could get. Raph was going to kill him for this. Nonetheless, he was sure the end results would be worth it. As long as he was alive, it would be worth it. He could deal with the anger, Raph will no doubt have.

The sound of a zipper brought his attention back to the present, a soft smile curling his lips when Raph turned to him. This shouldn’t be too hard. They had allowed him to be present when they planned their attack. They were going to check the apartment Nak’ir had been living in, since there was a strong possibility he could be hiding out there till they got things ready. If so, they would evacuate the building. Pluck out Nak’ir and attack him. Simple. Not exactly sturdy, Leo refrained from pointing out. It would have to do. Considering how unprepared they were. If they turned up empty handed, they would head straight to the abandon apartment building. 

Leo had to admit, it was damn sexy watching Raph with such authority. His face was tight with seriousness as he concentrated on a suitable plan. The orders flying out of his mouth, firm and confident. Such patience and sternness. Raph says he can’t stand the stress, but honestly, he would make a terrific Leader. Not that Leo would give up the title. It was pretty much the only thing he was worth to the team. Raph was the muscle, Don was the brain, and Mikey was the goof ball and -dare he say it- the therapist. He was the Leader. What else would he be without that? Perhaps one day though. 

“Leo, damn it! Pay attention!”

Leo blinked in surprise. Realizing now, Raph was standing in front of him, staring down. He could feel his hands on his biceps. “What? You said something?”

Raph chuckled. Shaking his head. “While you were spaced out, I was trying to tell you that you have to take care of Splinter while we’re gone.”

“Splinter’s fine. He’s asleep now. Don’t worry.” Leo waved that away. Splinter was currently in his bedroom, trying to sleep off his illness. “How long are you guys planning on being gone?”

“Can’t say for sure.”

“Well, try to get back here before tomorrow, will you?”

“I will do my best.” Raph leaned down, his warm breath brushing against his face. 

“Raph! Let’s go!” Mikey’s voice shouted. Raph growled.

“I’m coming!” He huffed. Turning back to him. “When I get back, I’m going to spoil you within an inch of your life.” Raph murmured huskily to him.

“If you get back in one piece; I’ll be the one spoiling you within an inch of your life.” He was going to have to for betraying Raph's trust. 'Going to be worth it.' Raph placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips. Disappointing, but he bit his tongue from saying so. Fisting his hands to keep from grabbing Raph and having his way with him when he watched him scoop up his bag and blow him kiss on his way out. 

Leo waited in the hall for the three to leave. Out of sights now, he took off to his bedroom, dressing in his black uniform for special stealth occasions such as these. Grabbing as many weapons as he could. He strapped his swords to his shell. Ninja stars, throwing knives, gas bombs, flash bombs, all hooked to his belt and strap. Taking a few knives for good luck and sheathing them into his boots and wrist guards. He refused to carry a bulky, awkward bag with him.

Ready; he rushed out of the lair. Following at a good fifty meters behind their trail. He had left a note for Splinter that no one would be in the lair, but he was certain the rat will continue to sleep for the next eight hours of the night. Plenty of time.

He quickly took out his t-phone and hit the desired numbers. Waiting for the familiar female voice to answer. It only took her one ring. “Karai, I need a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short! Chapter is short but I will make up for it with the next one. I think you guys are going to like it! Ugh! We are getting so close to the end! I already miss this story! Such a fun experience writing this all out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Quick update; Molly is doing much better now. She's no longer in any pain or soreness and has now returned to her happy carefree self and is loving life again. Though she still has to wear the cone to keep from nibbling on her wounds, but it's no longer sad trying to see her get around but actually quiet hilarious as she keeps bumping the edge of her cone into every little thing in the house and getting so frustrated. Only a week more before we can take her back to the vet and they can take her staples out.
> 
> The police had found the owner of the pit bulls and had paid for the bill, no trouble and it appears that I'll be able to afford a Christmas after all! Yay!


	21. Fabric Garlands

Raphael felt guilt ride him like a mule as he took the lead of his two remaining brothers. He hated the thought of not having Leo beside him. Fighting with him as he should be. He couldn’t imagine how Leo was feeling right now. Angry? Upset? Hurt? Probably. Helpless? Weak? Useless? Definitely. He knew how that felt and being denied to protect someone you loved was a horrible feeling. 

No. Not loved. Fonded. Raph didn’t allow that to sway him. As soon as he got back, he was going to make sure Leo realized how much he loved him. He would be saying those words yet. 

'At least Leo is safe.' Raph reminded himself. Yet, even now, he couldn’t believe that Leo gave up so easily. He was almost certain Leo would never see reason and continue to fight him until he had his way. It was . . . disappointing. No. He wanted this. It was for the best. 

“Raph! Get your head out of your butt!” Mikey shouted for him. Drawing him back to the here and now. “Dude, get dressed. I’m nearly done.”

Raph quickly kicked into motion. Dragging out the jeans, shoes, and hoodie he brought with him. “Well Don?” He looked up to the purple clad turtle who was currently peering out of binoculars. 

“He’s there.”

“What’s he doing?” Mikey asked, curiously. 

“Just sitting on a lounge chair, watching television.”

“A bit normal, wouldn’t you say? Do you think he’s expecting us?”

“Can’t say.”

Raph zipped up his hoodie and threw on a baseball cap. “Plans still in place. Mikey, come on.” Mikey obeyed. Following behind him as they descended the fire escape to the building across from Nak’ir’s. They walked down the street, keeping his hands in his pockets and his head hidden under the cap. Raph could feel Mikey’s presence right beside him as they entered the building. 

“He still there, Don?”

“Yep.”

Raph didn’t wait a moment longer. He flipped up the cover of the fire alarm and yanked down on the lever. The blaring, ear-splitting, screech of the alarm echoing down the halls. It only took a minute for people to start pouring out of their apartments. Scrambling for the nearest exit.

“He’s on the move.” Don’s voice crackled through the speakers of his phone. “He’s heading out the back entrance.”

The two took off. Shoving their way past the stampeding crowd as they rounded the building. The people barely acknowledging their presence. Their attention too affixed on the non-burning building. Raph could hear them muttering their questions to others. Gaining no answers. 

“Where is he Don?”

“He’s right on the edge of the crowd. Closest to the street.” Obeying his directions. Raph and Mikey fought their way there. Spotting the familiar man instantly. Their movements were quick and smooth. Barely trackable as Raph and Mikey grabbed the man. Raph was grateful the pressure point to the throat had worked on him, Nak’ir falling limp in their arms where they hauled him to the nearest alleyway. No trouble from any humans. No questions.

Don met them there, as well as the rest of the Mutanimals they had called. “That seemed way too easy for Nak’ir.” He stated. Walking over the limp human disguised alien. Raph had to agree with Don. Nak’ir was too smart to fall for something as simple a--

“Guys, this isn’t Nak’ir.” Don’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

“What? How do you know?” Mikey asked. Leaning over Don’s shoulder to catch a better glimpse. “He looks exactly like him.”

“Exactly.” Don grasped the man’s wrist. Taking a throwing knife from his belt and slicing through the flesh on the forearm. Red liquid seeped passed the skin and dripped off his elbow. “I noticed the last time we fought Nak’ir, every damage we made to him, his image would waver. His blood is brownish red. This guy’s human and judging by the scars, Nak’ir’s victim. This must be the original guy he stole his image from.”

“And he just returned him home?” Mikey shook his head in confusion.

Don shrugged. “He could have drugged him so he wouldn’t panic. Perhaps amnesia. A number of things could have happened.”

Raph growled a swear. Running a hand over his head. “So, he’s back at the abandon apartment. Probably getting that stupid bomb ready. This was a decoy, he knew we were coming.” He had set up the human here so they would be distracted with getting him out of there. They lost twenty, almost thirty minutes messing around with the decoy!

“Don, do you have any idea how much time it would take for a person to reconnect a power and battery supply?” Raph turned to his younger sibling. 

“The only bombs I’ve made are smoke and flash bombs. I only know the minor basics of a missile. This thing is an atomic bomb.” Don said helplessly. 

“About an hour and forty-five minutes if I did the calculations correctly. Though I’m only estimating. Plus, an additional fifteen minute for launching and setting target.” Rockwell interjected. Six pairs of eyes gawked at him. “I’ve studied bombs for a very brief period in my youth. Never been around one, but I know how one works.” The chimpanzee explained. Waving away the questioning gazes as if this knowledge was as normal as knowing how to read.

“So, what’s the plan Raphael?” Slash’s voice brought him back to their current situation. Oh, how he longed for Leo to be here. Even if he was just here to give him support. He took a few deep breaths. Allowing his agitated nerves to settle. Looks like plan B couldn’t be avoided as he hoped.

“We’re going to the abandon apartment. Using stealth still until we know of his whereabouts. Can’t imagine he could move the bomb anywhere else. If he knows we’re here, he’ll know we have backup. He’ll have guards around to distract us. Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete, you’ll take care of them. Slash and Rockwell, you’ll stick with us. Rockwell and Donnie will concentrate on disarming the bomb while the rest of us will take care of Nak’ir.” If the guards are distracted, he should be outnumbered, outsmarted, and out strengthened. He had to be. Nak’ir was tricky. Unpredictable. Always having something up his sleeve. It was a risk he was going to have to take. For the state of New York. 

Leo was going to be so pissed if he died tonight.

No one appeared to have a problem with the new plan as they took off towards the abandon apartment.  
 

Twenty minutes later and they found themselves at the old building. Appearing as abandoned as ever. The silence eerie. This would be the perfect haunted house on Halloween and Nak’ir the perfect monster. He half expected creepy music to start playing in the background.

Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete already sent inside, doing their duty. He didn’t like the two going in alone.  Leatherhead was hulking and tended to be loud. You could strap a flashing light on him and it wouldn’t make a bit of difference. Pigeon Pete was a klutz. Awkward. Soft. A lover rather than a fighter. As dumb as a bell too. Which was why Raphael had sent them on this assignment. There was a huge chance they would get caught but he knew they could do their job without causing harm to themselves.

He supposed that was why he was shocked when, ten minutes later, and the apartment hadn’t made a single noise. He expected roars and squawks and weapons blazing. Were they already dead?

“Slash?” Raph glanced over to the giant turtle. Though as hulking as Leatherhead, over the many years of watching him and his brothers training, Slash; his used to be pet turtle, had put his knowledge to good use. He had easily managed his weight and balance. If he truly wanted to, he could sound as silent as the air. 

“I told you, I was working them. You didn’t believe.” A dry statement. Not a question. 

Avoiding hurting his friend’s feelings, he shook his head. Turning back to the building. “They learn quick.” Really quick. Right then, a window crashed open. A limp human like body sagging awkwardly against the wall. Blood pooling beneath him. There was that squawk he was waiting for. 

“They’re still learning.” He heard Slash mutter, defensively. 

Raph sighed but chose not to reply. He sent a silent prayer that no one would die tonight. Except Nak’ir. Nak’ir was going to die a horrible death. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Raph ordered. Stalking across the silent, dark street, into the building. He had made sure Don remembered to shut down any security system Nak’ir could have put up in hopes they could secure their positions. There had indeed been a security system. Pain in the rear end to find and even more painful to shut down, but they had done it. 

The halls were unchanged as they slowly crept their way to the stairwell on the ground level. No signs of bodies, alive or dead. Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete must have stashed them somewhere, he guessed.

They descended the stairs. Having to use their flash lights again to illuminate their paths when the moonlight got cut off. Then they heard moans, weeping and whispers. It sent a freezing wind through Raph’s body. They were in the right place. A curse breathed out in the back of Slash’s throat when they entered the hallway. He had told them what was down here. Told them about what Nak’ir had done to these many people, but it still shocked them now. He couldn’t blame them. Words never live up to the terror you feel experiencing this for yourself. Given the time he spent down here, he still felt nauseous at the smell of blood, rotten meat, and feces. His mind already begging to resurface. He spurned the temptation before it could take root in him. He hoped the others were as strong. He hadn’t heard any other reactions other than a few gasps. Maybe a disgusted sound. A gag or two, but after a minute, the rest had adapted well enough he could relieve his worry.  

Raph tried his hardest to ignore the cells as he walked past them. The people were like animals now, there was no silence. Someone was making noises. Moans, mumbles, pants. Banging against the doors. Like a zoo of insane people. It was sickening. He didn’t even like regular zoos and they took care of the animals!

Raph jumped out of the way when fingertips brushed against the skin on his shoulder. Overgrown, chipped fingernails scratching him. A woman pressed her mouth against the bars of the window. Her tongue wiggling against the iron. Her teeth yellow and red. Her blond hair nearly brown with the dirt and sticking up at odd angles. Purple shadows under her eyes. Her arm swinging out of the window. Her nails scratching against the steel. She giggled at him. He shivered at the look of hunger in those lost green eyes.

“Reminds me of that horror movie.” He heard Mikey say under his breath. Raph nodded in agreement. This place belonged in the horror genera. 

“Help me.” Bang. “Help me.” Bang. “Help me.” Another voice. Male. He sounded young. Clearly insane now as well. His voice sounded like he swallowed sawdust. His tone dead every time after a bang against the brick wall.

Someone screamed. Echoing down the halls. All five of them stopped. Stiffening. Raph held his breath. Even the trapped people had gone quiet. Silence stretching on for the count of five and the shrieking began again. This one nonstop. Pain filled. Wails of distress and begs for mercy. Nak’ir was definitely here and was apparently 'working'.

The others followed. More bangs. More screams. How the hell did Leo not go insane in a place like this? How had he and Donnie not gone insane? As if to spite him for asking, Don suddenly joined in the chorus. Raph whirled around, eyes wide. Donatello kneeled on the ground, his hands on his ears as his fingers dug into his head. Tears streaking down his cheeks. Mikey hugged him tightly. 

“Mikey! Get him into the lab!” Raph commanded. Having to raise his voice to near shouting over the persistent screams. Mikey didn’t hesitate. Didn’t even have to lumber to his feet. The turtle was up in half a second, scooping Don into his arms and racing past them. Already knowing the way.

“Rockwell! Go take care of the bomb while Mikey helps Don!” The chimpanzee nodded. Rushing off in their tracks. “Slash you stay with me! We’ll go after Nak’ir!” Stupid change in plans! Now there was only two of them! He hoped Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete were done with their task, cause they were screwed if they didn’t rendezvous soon. 

The two took off down the second hall towards the torture room. Slash barging through the door. The poor wooden paneling not standing a chance. Raph followed, that sickening feeling taking over his adrenaline as soon as he entered the room. Again. A man was strapped to a table. A wide hole in his chest revealing parts he never wanted to see. Blood. Was. Everywhere! On the walls. On the floors. Even on the ceiling. Blood splattered and stained on Nak’ir. His image remained the same as the human they had kidnapped at the apartment and Raph rethought allowing the man to live. 

Nak’ir glanced up to them. Straightened. A slow vicious smile curling those lips. He clicked off the electric saw he held. “About time you showed up. Don’t you know how rude it is to keep your host waiting?” 

He set down the saw beside the corpse. Wiping the sweat away from his forehead with his arm. Smearing blood across his face and not even noticing. He sauntered over to the sink, rinsing away the blood from his hands all the way up to his elbows. His amber eyes gliding over to Slash. His smile stretched into a grin. One filled with hunger and menace. No doubt he was skinning the turtle alive with his eyes. “And you brought a friend. How lovely. And a big fella he is.”

Nak’ir shook off the loose water from his hands. Grabbing up a towel and drying them. He peeled off his blood-soaked shirt and tossed it into the sink. Donning on a new, clean one. He grabbed up that same, damn, Leo skin jacket and slipped it on overtop. Shaking the collar on right. 

'Bastard.'

Amber eyes twinkled with amusement. 

Raph noticed Slash had gone stiff beside him. No doubt putting two and two together of the material the coat was made of. No, he hadn’t told him. None of the Mutanimals knew what happened to Leo. In truth, maybe he should have told them. Oh well, too late now. 

Raph squeezed the turtles arm. “He . . .” Was all Slash managed to mutter.

Nak’ir threw his head back and guffawed. “Yes. I tend to get that reaction lately over this coat. I find turtle skin to have a such appealing color.” His gaze switched to Raph. “Though, humans don’t seem to mind it. In fact, I had a couple of women and a few men ask where I ordered it from. I told them it was hand crafted. They loved it.”  
   
Raph grounded his teeth. He was going to hunt down those humans and he was going to slaughter their heads from their shoulders. After he finished with Nak’ir first. He could guarantee those humans wouldn’t be so interested in the coat if it had been human skin.

“In fact . . .” The bastard continued. “I offered to sell them a few rolls of this material.” Wait. Rolls?

Raph felt his blood freeze to ice as Nak’ir retrieved rolls of Leo’s skin out of a nearby cabinet. Like fabric garlands. He stacked four rolls. One on top of the other. “I have plenty more where that came from.” He skinned Leo more than once. Oh, Leo. His poor Leo. His arms were aching to pull that turtle into his lap and hug him. He was glad he didn’t take him with him. He didn’t want him to see this. 

No. Cutting those humans heads off was a too quick way to die. He was going to make theirs slow and painful as well. No one could have Leo’s skin. Not for any price or any reason.

“You sick scumbag. I’m gonna--”

“Want to fight.” Nak’ir finished for him. “Alright.” Before Raph could so much as charge Nak’ir. He found his arms grabbed and tugged behind his shell by two humans. He snarled, trying to tug out of their grip, but they were surprisingly strong. Slash, as well, was caught in the same situation. Only he had four humans holding him down. Only four! Slash could tear through four measly humans like they were tissue paper. Which made it obvious, they were far from human. 

Nak’ir rolled his eyes. “Oh calm yourself. We will fight. I just want to move this to a more spacious room.” He pointed for the humans to move. Nonetheless, Raph fought his hardest against the grips as they dragged him through one of the doors to the laboratory. His eyes immediately scoping for Rockwell, Don, and Mikey. The three appeared to be in the same predicament. Aliens in human form guarding behind them. On the other side of the room, Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete were trapped in a cage. Their body’s cut and battered. Everything was going to hell! 

“Call in the rest of the crew.” Nak’ir ordered and one of the humans disappeared. Reappearing minutes later with more soldiers pouring in from behind. Too many for Raph to count. Did he bring his entire army with him? Had Nak’ir somehow, gotten back control of his race again? Or were they an entirely new species coming to aid him?

“Release them. All of them.”

The soldiers did as they were told. Freeing Rockwell, Mikey, and Don. Unlocking the cage for Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete. This was ridiculous! Even with the team back together they were the ones outmatched, outnumbered, and out strengthened. If that wasn’t enough, two of his team mates were wounded. Badly. They. Were. Fucked!

His mind racing, Raph faced Nak’ir. Eyes narrowing. “Coward! Hiding behind your guards!” Nak’ir shrugged. Completely unaffected by the insult.

“I never said I wouldn’t participate in the fight, but you have your army. I have my own.”

Raph snarled at him. Glancing over at the two injured. “Are you guy’s alright?”

“Dazed. Nothing more.” Leatherhead reassured him. Pigeon Pete gave him a thumbs up. Good. Hopefully they can take care of themselves for now. At least until he killed Nak’ir. He unsheathed his sais, clenching them tightly. His body trembling with anticipation for a piece of Nak’ir.

“Ding! Ding! Ding!” Was all Nak’ir had to say before the army of humans clashed with them. Weapons cutting through flesh. Brown blood splattering. Punches and kicks flying. Raph ducked. Dodging a blow to the head. He shoved his way through the crowd. Bobbing and weaving their advances, his eyes honing in on Nak’ir who stood on the outside of it all. Waiting. 

As soon as he got out of the heat of the crowd, Nak’ir charged him. Meeting him in the middle. Nak’ir was the first to strike, as predicted. Raph blocked smoothly. His sai fisted and ready as the blade descended in Nak’ir’s shoulder. The feeling of broken flesh and meeting bone, vibrating through the weapon and into his body was so satisfying. He spun around before Nak’ir could attack again, yanking the sai out, he knocked him away with a hook kick. 

The man stumbled. His anger sizzling in those amber eyes, but he didn’t appear to have even felt the blow. Only indication that he was aware was his fingertips lightly touching over it. Brown coated the digits and he grinned. Raising his hand up to his lips, he licked the blood from his pointer finger

Raph grounded his molars, racing forward. He pulled back for a stab to the neck. Nak’ir easily blocked it. Bringing it back with a punch to the nose. Raph cursed as blood streamed down his lip. Again. He didn’t let that stop him, darting away from a second strike, he kicked him in the side. Sending him flying back against a counter. Raph didn’t wait for Nak’ir to recover, he barreled at him. Nak’ir reached back, his hands fisting a cloth and he threw it at Raph. Blocking his field of vision. Before he could remove it however, a heel met him square in his chest. Knocking the air out of his lungs. His shell banged against the brick wall and he slid down. Nak’ir steamed toward him, a chain in hand. Raph forced himself to move, rolling to the side and barely missing the chains weight. He lifted it back up, Raph rolled to his other side. Using the momentum, he rolled back on his feet.   
Whirling around in time to grab the weapon and disarm him of it. Nak’ir punched. Raph dodged, grabbing onto the arm tightly, he wrapped the chain around his wrist. He spun him around, over his shoulder, and onto the ground. Gripping the chain in both hands and swinging him against the wall.

Nak’ir clutched the chain, pulling his body around. His legs sweeping under Raph’s. The turtle plummeted to the ground. Hard. His groan like music to Nak’ir’s ears. He jerked the chain, dragging Raph over to him, he stomped his stomach. Raph gasped, releasing the chain. Nak’ir stomped his foot again. Again. Raph reached up and grasped the foot, his other hand punching at the back of Nak’ir's knee. The man fell.

Raph clenched the counter, dragging himself back up to his feet. His breathing ragged. Every inhale felt like another punch to the chest. He was pretty sure his innards were jumbled right now. Blood pooled in his mouth, he spat. His legs were shaky and his knees threatened to go out on him. He forced himself to continue standing. Nak’ir picked himself back up. Barely winded. Dang it!

A grin formed at the sight of his weakness. Nak’ir knew he was winning. Raph ignored the pain in his stomach. Squaring his shoulders. Nak’ir rushed him. Punched. Raph ducked. Another punch. Another duck. An uppercut. Raph sidestepped. A round-kick. Raph ducked again, twirling and nailing him with a hook kick. Nak’ir staggered. Shook his head clear and grinned. He whirled around and kicked, Raph grabbed on to his ankle and hammered his elbow into his knee. Hyperextending it. He quickly switched directions. Punching Nak’ir straight in the jaw. 

Nak’ir staggered as pain shot through his mouth and right leg. He growled, paying the pain no mind. He kicked low with his left. Raph blocked with his leg. He kicked high. Raph blocked with his left arm. Punching his jugular before he could see it. Nak’ir merely grunted, his arm hooking around as his knuckles hit Raph square in the jaw.  Raph used the momentum yet again. Allowing his body to swing itself around with a round kick. Knocking Nak’ir away. He leaped forward with a jab. Nak’ir evaded. He punched with his opposite hand and Nak’ir blocked. Grabbing his arm, he yanked Raph forward. Locking his elbow and shoulder. Raph hissed as knee met his forehead. Stars winking in his eyes. He bent awkwardly, using his opposite arm to strike Nak’ir’s side. He missed. Raph dived underneath his arm, pulling his limb free from the hold. Grabbing Nak’ir from behind. His arm around his throat. Nak’ir elbowed his ribs. Raph losing his breath a second time. His hold slipped away at another elbow to his cheek.

Raph gasped. Sweat and blood blurring his vision. A scream caught his attention back to the war behind him. That was Mikey! He couldn’t see any of his brothers in the midst of the many humans. Only Slash and Leatherhead appeared out of the crowd occasionally. Like a game of peek-a-boo. Though they looked fine from the angle he was at. That did little to nothing to sooth his worries. 

Arms encased him, yanking him back before he could decide to dive into the war zone to aid his brothers. He supposed he’ll just have to get rid of the trash first. He hoped his brothers were doing better than him.

He felt himself tumble onto the floor. Nak’ir’s legs wrapped around his neck. Squeezing his wind pipe. Grunting, he kicked up at Nak’ir's head. The hold loosened enough he could wiggle free of the lock. Scrambling to his feet and away from Nak’ir's range as he sucked in the precious oxygen. Quickly, he darted away from Nak’ir's next attack. Dodging another kick as his shell banged against one of the counter tops. Cornering him. He ducked and weaved out of the way, hammering his elbow into his neck. Nak’ir collapsed against the counter instead, pain skittering across his spine and shooting down his arms. He quickly shifted back around. Blocking a punch, he bent and struck at the softer side of Raphael’s shell. The turtle stumbled backwards, his arms flinging in the air. Nak’ir caught him, pulling around to toss him in the countertop. Smashing the wood to splinters. Raph coughed, chocking as the blood bubbled up his throat. He hacked.

Before he could retrieve his second wind. Nak’ir grabbed him. Pinning him to the wall. Raph growled, fingers clawing viciously at the skin on Nak’ir’s back. Ignoring the feeling of Leo’s scaly skin of the coat. His legs kicking with all the might he had left. Form be damned. If it meant he would get out of this alive, he was going to fight his dirtiest. Meaning ears, gone. Flesh, gone. Eyes, poked. Satisfaction swimming through his veins when he heard a delightful shout of pain.

Obviously done with him, he threw Raph to the side. Dropping to the ground, and rolling a few feet away. His body screaming in protest as he attempted to move, his muscles tightening against his bones. His mind threatening to shut down into unconsciousness. He clenched his jaw tightly and was surprised when the bones hadn’t broken from the strain. Meanwhile, reaching for the dagger in his belt. 

A hand clasped around his wrist. Cold and clammy. Squeezing uncomfortably. Another jerked the knife out of his fist. A heavy weight sitting down on his shell and he howled. Or tried to. No sound came out of his mouth except for heavy breaths. A sharp pain punctured his hand to the ground. Zipping up his arm to his spine. There was that howl. So many obscenity’s whirled through his mind. Not having the strength to speak them. Not with Nak’ir sitting on him like a chair. His joyous laughs as painful as the knife through his hand. Would he be able to live through this? The longer he stayed conscious, the more tempting death sounded. Such sweet, peaceful death. 

“Get off of him!”

Raph’s eyes popped open. His hand forgotten as the weight suddenly left him. Breath filling his lungs, as pleasant as any candy. 

Leo. That was Leo he heard. A new dose of adrenaline pumped through Raph. He slowly picked himself up. Reaching over, he wrenched the knife free of his hand. Flinching. It was so much more painful coming out than going in. His eyes widened as he noticed the battlefield grew larger when Foot soldiers joined the fray. Beating down the remaining humans present. 

“Goongala!” His shocked eyes shifted over to the crazed man swinging the hockey sticks around like a flag. The familiar skull mask strapped to his face. Casey? When did, Casey get here?

“Leonardo, so glad to see you again. Missed me?”

Raph turned back to the other two. His eyes immediately zeroing in on Leo. The turtle was sporting their black leather suit. The leather clinging to ever curve of his muscles, stopping at the black combat boots. Red foot symbols stitched to each shoulder. Weapons strapped to every piece of his body that it could. His swords clenched in his gloved hands. The metal gleaming in the light, a few drops of blood staining the blade. Leo’s eyes narrowed. Those blues swirling with a chaotic thunder storm that mimicked the anger that rattled Raph’s bones. His lips curled. Showing off his canines. The whole image was pure perfection, true to form.

A flurry of pleasure and pride swelled up inside Raph and fraternizing with his pain. Heating whatever blood was left in him. Wait. No. This was not something to be proud of! He was not glad Leo is here, even if he just saved his butt from getting murdered. And he was definitely not turned on in this very inappropriate circumstance by the leather that clung to every delicious curve of Leo’s beautiful body! He was terrified, actually! He didn’t want Leo fighting Nak’ir. Even if he had faith he could beat him. He didn’t want him hurt by him. He didn’t want him to see the coat. To remember all he had to go through. More than once. He didn’t want that jackasses hands on Leo!

Raph was just about to spring into the fight that was going to take place, when someone grabbed onto the brim of his shell. Jerking him backwards. Arms wounded around him. Keeping him back from protecting Leo. Humans surrounded him, blocking him in. 

He snarled.


	22. The Shore of New York Harbor

Leo felt nauseous. Dizzy. Anger fumed like bonfire. Fueling his muscles. His heart galloping in his chest. Like an animal banging against his ribs of its cage, demanding to be freed. Darkness fogged his mind. A demon sitting on his shoulder, feeding him memories of his time captive. Increasing the illness. Also, spawning an almost uncontainable need to hurt Nak’ir. To make him regret. To introduce him to fear. He wanted him on his knees, begging for forgiveness for hurting him. Hurting Raph. Hurting Don. April. Forgiveness he was not going to give. He knew well, the man was too far gone to ever stoop to that level. No matter the pain he endured, but it was a nice thought.

“Leonardo. So, glad to see you again. Missed me?” That smokers voice was the stuff of children’s nightmares.

“Hardly.” Leo hissed. Admiring the blood that dripped from his blade. He tried hard not to stare at the jacket that hung over Nak’ir’s shoulders, but it was hard not to. That skin. Used to once be attached to his body. Used to be a part of him. Now providing as clothing. He was getting that back from him.

As if to mock him, Nak’ir twirled a lock of skin from the coat around like a little girl trying on a new dress. “You like?” Fear rocked Leo hard. He swallowed down the bile that clawed up his throat. Fighting a wave of panic at the memory’s. He wanted to scream. Wanted to curl in a corner and wail. Wanted to destroy.

'Cool yourself. Control.' He breathed in and out, slowly. He wasn’t going to allow Nak’ir to hurt anyone like he did him anymore. His heart slowed. He smiled. “Classy. But I think it looked better on me.”

Nak’ir’s smile wavered just a bit. Obviously expecting him to have given in to his panic and fear. Poor fool, didn’t know him too well. “Are we done chit-chatting? I would like to get another sliver or two of your skin.”

Leo ignored the comment. Bracing himself. He tightened his hold on his swords. Sinking himself into a ready stance. He inhaled. Exhaled. Struck.

His blade sang as it cut through the air. Nak’ir dodging the oncoming attack. Ducking. He backed up against the wall. One cut. Two. The blade bit into that false flesh, his image flickering. One moment revealing greyish-green skin before turning back to cream. He wondered what it would take to reveal the creatures true form. Why wasn’t he using it? Being smaller, lack of claws, and slower than his original form, gave him such a disadvantage. Why wasn’t he changing? Does he not consider him a threat? If he didn’t, he could quickly change that at least.

Leo was startled out of his questioning thoughts when Nak’ir spun around after yet, another dodge and slammed his heel into his chest. The air deserting his lungs like a popped balloon. He flew back. His shell skidding against the concrete ground. One of his swords slipping from his grasp as he slowed to a stop and quickly picked himself back up right when Nak’ir reached him. Leo’s sword clutched in his hand and flinging in the air. The blade aiming for his neck. Leo dove to the side, out of his path. 

Nak’ir quickly switching directions and charging after him. That devilish gleam in those amber eyes thirsted for his blood. Leo blocked the attack, the cold metals clashing together in a mighty clang that rattled the old buildings windows. Leo swept the weapon to the side with his own. Swinging it around and into Nak’ir’s shoulder as easily as a hacking brush. The man hardly noticed. Shrugging it off, he pulled the sword up and hammered it down. Brought it back up and struck down. Over and over. Leo blocking each one. 

Faster than his advances and stronger with the extra weight, Leo managed to keep Nak’ir’s sword a good distant away from him and Nak’ir seemed to realize that as his eyes flashed in a mixture of rage and frustration. Switching directions in a swift, smooth motion and sinking the blade into Leo’s side. He hissed, yanking himself away from Nak’ir’s range. Hunching over as his free hand held the wound. It wasn’t deep, he was relieved to know, but it hurt like a bitch! 

Leo ducked when the blade zinged past the area where his head used to be. Straightening up, he kicked. Stepped forward and attempted a strike for his middle. Nak’ir blocked, twirled, and nailed his elbow into Leo’s chin. Leo kicked him away as he shook off the throbbing pain that erupted through his head. Rattling his brain in his skull. Sweat dribbled down both of their temples. Revealing the length of their energy. Leo dropped down and swept Nak’ir’s legs from under him. He took advantaged, pouncing on him. The blade felt good in his warm hands as he raised his sword high above his head. Prepared to strike the final blow. Thrusting the weapon downwards, Nak’ir’s life source spurted from the wound as Leo’s sword pierced right through the flesh and bone of his forearm that blocked his path. 'Damn it to hell!'

Nak’ir howled in pain and a burning rage exploded from him that should have scorched Leo. He pulled his arm away, ripping the handle away from Leo’s grip. A fist cracking against his cheek, sending Leo sprawling off the body. Rolling a couple times. He groaned when he stopped, slowly rising back to his feet. His brain swimming, his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. He watched as blood trickled down his arms and legs and puddled beneath. 

Leo’s attention jerked up at the screech and roars and other sounds Nak’ir made that he couldn’t quite put a name to. The man pulling out his weapon from his arm. More of that liquefied chocolate blood pouring heavily out of the open wound. The image flickering once. Twice. Another smile crept across Nak’ir’s face, lacking all amusement. The guy was injured and only getting weaker the longer he fought Leo. He had less chance of winning this battle than he did with Raph and Nak’ir knew it. Leo was fully aware though, the guy would take more pleasure in chopping off his own arm himself than throwing the fight. 

Leo’s eyes widened to a couple of shocked, round, blue globes at what he was witnessing. Backing up a few feet to create more distance between him and the morphing human. Nak’ir had done something. He wasn’t quite sure what, but he had done something to cause his mocha colored skin to flake off as it was now. Muted greenish-blue gravel flesh peeking out between the remainder of the skin. His height growing, growing. His arms and legs stretching longer, longer until his front arms touched the ground. His back sloping downward and antennas popped out of his spine. His stomach tucked in thin, his chest puffing out. Revealing ribs. His head elongating into one similar to a lizard. Snake like fangs peeking between his lips. His fingers and feet molding into two toes and claws curling out till it resembled ostrich feet. A tail grew from his behind in the shape of an eels. Concluding the alien he was familiar with. Leo noticed the others apart of his army began following suit. Most of them alike to the one in front of him, though he spotted a few different species. They all looked deadly however.

An ear-splitting screech brought Leo’s attention back on Nak’ir. The alien was not done with him. Far from it, it appeared. He spat a couple of vile curses Splinter would be unhappy with him for. 

He had lost both of his swords. He had bombs but at this range, him and his family would get the same effects as the enemy’s he was throwing them at. Smoke bombs would work only temporarily, but with those antennas, he wouldn’t be so sure Nak’ir would even need eyes to see him. The throwing knives weren’t dependable to inflict actual damage as short as they were. 'Hold the phone.'

Leo smothered a smile when he remembered the in-case-of-emergency knife he kept in his boot. It wasn’t as long as his swords, but it was long and durable enough so he wouldn’t have to worry over breaking it. Perfect.

He didn’t immediately unsheathe it. He didn’t want Nak’ir to know he had it yet until the last second. He wanted him to find out about it when it was wedged deep inside him. He took a battle stance. Those same vicious amber eyes shooting lasers at him. The pupils slit like a cats would. His lips lifting in a snarl, showing off those long sharp fangs. Saliva and blood dripping into little puddles on the ground. Nak’ir’s feet shook the earth beneath them as he barreled at Leo. 

Leo waited for Nak’ir to get closer. Closer. Just a little more, aaaand . . . Now! Leo lunged between Nak’ir’s front legs. Leaping up to cling to that long stick like back leg that held more power in them than they appeared. Reaching down with his free hand to unsheathe the knife from his boot. Immediately thrusting it into Nak’ir’s thigh. The creature shrieked, stamping around the room like an angered bull, trying to knock him off. Leo held on, wrenching the weapon out and stabbing again. And again. Blood spewing from the many punctures. Coating his arms.

Nak’ir thrashed, his right back leg hobbling along with him. Along the ride, Leo was about to stab him one last time but found himself flung across the room instead. His shell cracking against the brick wall and falling with a thump to the ground. His knife clattering a few feet away. Oxygen refused to come to him for several seconds. His lungs suddenly incapable of the action. Finally, when panic surged through him, he gasped. Inhaled sharply. Exhaled. Tears burning the back of his eyes at the pain that stormed through his chest and back. His shell had done its job. Protecting him from a throw so fast it could have crushed him against the wall if he had been human. He would have died a quick death otherwise and he suddenly felt grateful he was a turtle.

He opened his eyes and found Nak’ir charging him again. Even past the hissing noises he still couldn’t define, he could hear his same human voice speaking in English. 

“I’m going to rip you apart!” Instantly recalling his brothers discussing a translator Nak’ir was using.  
   
'Focus!' Leo shook the haze from his head and at the last split second, snatched up the knife from beside him and rolled to the side. Nak’ir slamming headfirst into the wall. Leo scrambled to his feet, his back screaming at him in protest of the movement. He grunted, ignoring it, narrowing his eyes on the pissed off alien. 

Nak’ir shook his dazed head. Stars winking behind his lids. Groaning at the pounding in his skull. The creature huffed out of his nose. Nostrils flaring as he faced Leo. The turtle ran toward him and he followed. Meeting in the middle. Leo lifted the knife to strike for the chest. Nak’ir dodging, bending down to clasp his teeth around Leo’s wrist. He screamed, kicking against the muzzle that shackled him. Leo could feel those fangs seep deep past his skin and touch bone. Sink into bone. He had no idea if Nak’ir was venomous or not, but he supposed he’ll find out here in a few minutes. 

His opposite hand clenched the knife tightly, refusing to let go of it despite the red-hot pain that lanced up his arm. He shoved the blade in the top of Nak’ir’s muzzle. Shouting again when Nak’ir shook him like a dog to its toy before throwing him against the wall yet again.

Leo collapsed on top of one of the cabinets. His non-injured arm lurching forward in hopes of catching the falling knife. The weapon -just out of his reach- descended to the ground. 

“Shit.” He growled. He had no time to retrieve it. He would be trampled before he could move. His eyes shot back up to Nak’ir and zeroed in on the antennas attached to his back. A weak point perhaps? It was worth a shot.

Slowly, he pushed himself up. His legs trembling beneath him, barely capable of holding his weight. He was going to have to make his winning move soon or he was dead. 'This had better work.'

Leo waited for Nak’ir to close the distance some more, to a reasonable jumping length. He dug his heel into the wood and jumped up and over Nak’ir’s head. Landing on his back. His good hand curled around one of the antennas, using every ounce of strength he had left, he ripped it right out. The alien screeched. The noise hard on his ears. He grabbed another and pulled it out. Another. And another. Nak’ir bucked and thrashed. Leo tried to hold on and keep his balance but his strength betrayed him and he found himself rolling off his back onto the ground. He groaned, the agony enveloping him in its choking fist and squeezing.

Leo wheezed, gradually rising again. His body was coated in warmth and wetness. His mouth holding a metallic flavor. Everything hurt and he entertained the idea of falling unconscious on the spot. Dipping into that sweet oblivion and being rid of any more suffering he was forcing his body to undergo. 

That’s when he heard it. The ringing finally clearing from his ears. Past the shrieks of aliens, he picked out screams of his family. He forced his lids to crack open. In the flurry of the battle field, he could see the aliens stomping around. Slash under them all. Unconscious and vulnerable as he took their beatings. Blood seeping out of his head and exposed limbs. No resistance on his own part. Leatherhead was fighting around him. Protecting him. His scales more red than green now.

Rockwell was being tossed around like a rag doll. Pigeon Pete and Don trying to fend them off. Mikey was nowhere in sight; concerning him. And Raph . . . Leo felt his heart stop. Raph was alive and still awake, but he looked far from well. His skin was coated in his own blood. Chunks of meat was stolen and he was limping. A gouge in his side, cracks along his shell. He was the perfect image of the undead. They were tearing him apart! 

Leo wanted to scream for him. How he hindered himself from doing so, was a miracle. However, he knew if he screamed, Raph would get distracted and a distraction was the last thing Raph needed when he was walking up deaths driveway. 

Body’s littered the ground; foot soldiers and alien’s, dead. A lake of red and brown underneath it all. It was a grisly picture. Sickening.

Leo felt something clamp down on his ankle and yank him off his feet. He hit the ground hard. His chin knocking against the floor. His brain ricochet against his skull. He felt his body dragging, then weightless in the air, and then crashing against the wall in the sudden stop. He crumpled. His strength, gone. He felt paralyzed.

Nak’ir morphed back into human form before him. That same crazy smile pinning the corners of his lips. Splitting his cheeks. His teeth, brownish-red. His body looked like he bathed in blood. His back shredded. His hair was tangled in clumps on his head as he walked with struggled limps over to him. Amber eyes round, wild, and victorious. 

Nak’ir grabbed him, rolling him onto his shell and Leo gave zero resistance. He sat on him, straddling his hips as he landed punch after punch on him. Leo raised his arms in a worthless attempt at protecting his head from the persistent rain of blows. Black stretching from the corners of his sights. Tunnel vision slowly closing in on him. The pain suddenly fading away from him as warmth swam through his veins. The ground no longer underneath him. Nak’ir no longer above him. He felt light. Pleasant. He dropped his arms. 

A rushing sound drowned out the background noise. Reminding him of the waves crashing on the shore of New York harbor. The last of the light nothing but a distant speck in the middle of his vision. The last thing he heard was a rage filled roar that he recognized but couldn’t put a name to before that too, was drowned out. Replaced by a single, clear tone. He welcomed it with open arms.

 

Sharp pain gnawed on Leo’s nerves as he slowly plummeted back to the land of the living. Reminding himself that he didn’t want to be here. He preferred remaining unconscious where he floated carefree. He wanted to crawl back into his dark little hole and die there. A much better plan. A less painful plan. He decided. Allowing the darkness to overwhelm him once again.

“Leo, don’t you dare.” Don’s voice. “I know you can hear me. Wake up.”

Leo groaned, his voice raspy and he swore he gargled sawdust. Light cracked between his lids before he could stop it. Brighter. Brighter. So, bright. Don came into view. His expression stern. His chocolate brown eyes filled with concern. Big purple bruises took territory on Don’s forehead, above his left eye and right temple. His bottom lip, swollen. A tight bandage wrapped around his right shoulder. More of those bruises peeked out from under the fabric. He could feel his brother’s hands curling around his arm and supporting his shell. Aiding Leo to sit up where he was sprawled on the floor. Wincing at the movement, hissing between his teeth. His body was stiff and achy.

He took in his surroundings. They were still in Nak’ir’s building. The laboratory was destroyed. The cabinets, counters, and everything they held was smashed to pieces on the ground. The blood that soaked the floor and caked the walls were now dried and crusted. The room now emptier than the last time he remembered. The foot soldiers that survived had already returned to Karai, taking their dead with them. He assumed the other aliens had retreated. Taking their own dead.

The Mutanimals laid on the far side of the room, tending to their wounds. Slash was still unconscious and Rockwell the worst of the bunch.

Mikey sat beside him, leaning against the wall, his eyes blood shot and half lidded warily. Looking just about ready to fall asleep at any moment. His head was wrapped, his mask removed. His right arm was currently wrapped and supported in a sling. Nevertheless, Leo could tell the bone had been broken passed the layers of cloth. His gaze travelled farther down, his eyes widening when he saw one of Mikey’s feet missing. He wanted to curse but decided against it. One; because it required too much energy, and two; because he didn’t want to remind his brother of his loss. He looked content now. Casey was on Mikey’s other side. Clearly dead asleep. His wounds bandaged as well but he felt relief when nothing was missing or unfixable. April would have killed him. 

“What happened?” Leo finally asked. Turning back to Don. “Where’s Raph?”

“The rest of the aliens retreated. Lucky us. We weren’t winning.” Not the question he wanted answered most. The last thing he could remember was getting beaten up by Nak’ir. Despite all he had done to the guy, he had still been moving. Slower. But moving. Unlike him. He had been lying on the ground, paralyzed. Nak’ir above him, pounding his face in. Then, he fell unconscious. 

Leo pursed his lips as he tried to remember anything else. Raph. He heard Raph yelling and then the weight left him before he had sunk into oblivion. He recalled the image of Raph the last time he saw him. Broken. Bleeding. He was practically dead from the looks of him. Panic surged through him. He grabbed Don and shook him. 

“Where’s Raph?” He demanded more anxiously. The turtle knew better than to deny him. Leo’s eyes followed along where Don pointed to the other side of the room. The room was dim and he could barely see exactly what he was pointing at. Not listening to whatever Don had to say, he pushed himself up, clenching his teeth at the pain that stormed through him. Don popped up to assist but Leo swatted him away. Starting forward. He needed to see that Raph was okay. He needed to hold him. If he was dead . . . if he was dead . . . Apart of Leo seized and died. Panic suddenly spreading through him like wild fire. The adrenaline pumping in his half empty veins got his feet moving faster. He refused to accept the assumption. Life without Raph in it was just plain meaningless. He balanced him perfectly. Kept him sane. He was the light in his darkness. His hope in a destroyed world. His peace. His happiness. His joy. All wrapped up in one beautiful, sexy package. The reason he awoke every morning. The reason he smiled.

He wondered if Raph even knew that. Was he even aware of how much he meant to him? He had told him he was fond of him. Nothing more. Though he said it in a teasing manner, he never missed the small flash of disappointment when the “L” word didn’t come out. He wanted it to come out. Past all his doubts, in the far corner of his soul, he knew the truth. 

He would never forgive himself if Raph never gets to hear that. 

A silhouette form came into view past the flash and flickering of the lights. Raph. He was standing. Shell away from him. Alive. Leo slowed down. His panic fading. He took him in with relieved eyes. He was no longer bleeding. Covered in blood, yes, but none was seeping out of his wounds. He was wrapped just as heavily as the rest of them.

Leo’s heart stopped as his eyes took in what laid at Raph’s feet. Nak’ir’s alien body laid prone on the floor in a large pool of brown liquid. Puncture wounds shredded his side. Long drained out of blood. Raphael’s sai was still buried deep in Nak’ir’s chest. He was dead. He could hardly believe it despite the evidence before him. Nak’ir; the giver of pain and suffering, was finally gone. It didn’t take a detective to know what had happened.

Leo’s eyes fixed back on Raph and felt warmth envelope him. A smile curling his lips. He stepped forward, encasing his arms around Raph’s abdomen from behind. Just as he wanted. Burying his face into his neck and inhaling his musky scent of sandalwood and citrus. 

Raph didn’t say anything but Leo could feel him stiffen under his touch. Raph’s hands searching and finding his. Weaving their fingers together. The body soon relaxing. He didn’t even want to think about his life of never being able to hold Raph like this. His doubts be damned. Whatever they had coming for them, he refused to face them without Raph at his side. If they had a fight and ended up parting, he would toss his pride out the window and beg for his forgiveness. On his knees. He couldn’t live without his other half. It was just unthinkable. 

“I love you.” Leo murmured. His heart thrumming against his chest so erratically he could swear Raph should feel it through their shells. He could feel the turtle stiffen again. Suddenly jerking out of his hold to whirl around. Looking astonished at him.

“What did you just say?”

Leo smiled, tenderly. “I love you.” He repeated.

“No. You did not just say that! Not now, while I’m soaked to the top of my head in blood! Not instantly after you scared the shit out of me because I thought he was going to kill you! I had full plans of yelling at you for that!” Leo couldn’t help the grin that pulled on the corners of his lips at the outraged look Raph gave him. Oh yes, he loved this turtle so very much. 

Leo shrugged. Amusement flashing in his eyes. “I did.”

Raph snarled. “Take it back.”

Leo laughed. “No way. No take-backs.”

“I was supposed to make love to you first. You were going to tell me this after I wooed you. For fucks sake!” He flung his arms in the air. Making the most adorable scene. 

Leo chuckled, sliding his hands up along Raph’s chest and shoulders. Wrapping his arms around his neck. He nibbled on Raph’s lower lip, the turtle involuntarily shivering in response as he attempted to remain mad. “You’re the one who said romance if for pussy’s.”

Raph snorted. Sliding his hands over Leo’s waist. “It is.”

Leo laughed again. Raph taking complete control of his mouth and he loved it. That was definitely the correct word for it. He loved everything about Raph. Every single detail; from the top of his head down to his toes. Inside and out. He adored what he did to him. How he made him feel. How his body instantly reacts to his every touch. How he’s suddenly lit aflame when he walks into the room. He loved how possessive Raph was. How angered he gets when Leo does something he dislikes. How he takes control. He loved his strong, hard, hot-tempered, warrior who’s willing to do anything to protect his family. Being with Raph made worrying a lot harder. Seriously, he could just go on all day about him. 

Leo clung to Raph like a life line, tugging and pulling demandingly on his mask tails. Raph pressing him up against him. Holding him so tightly he could feel every ounce of his strength. Heat from his lust mingling with his own.

Raph pulled back first with a gasp. Gently licking the split on his lip. Soothing the sting. Leo moaned. 

“I got a bone to pick with you.” Before Raph had the chance to ask, Leo shoved him back. “You are never leaving me behind again. Understand?”

Raph momentarily appeared stunned. He raised a single eye ridge. Pointing an accusing finger at him. “You are the one who nearly got yourself killed. I should be yelling at you. Do you even realize how badly you scared me? I had to fight through five freakin aliens just to get to you before Nak’ir could beat you to death!”

Leo crossed his arms over his chest. Chin raising stubbornly in the air. “Which would have been you if I didn’t come. Not to mention the rest of our family being dead if I also didn’t think to bring backup.” 

Raph growled, looking like he was going to shout again, but thought better of it. He sighed. “To which I’m grateful for, but still Leo. You were flirting with death. If I had been a minute later, Nak’ir would have given you brain damage. Or worse.”

Leo pursed his lips, staring at the grief and worry in Raph’s eyes and it came damn near breaking his heart. He didn’t mind throwing this fight. Raph was going to learn, one way or another, he was never being left behind again. “Fine. You can spank me as punishment later when we get home.” Leo gave a sly smile. The anger vanishing from Raph’s face a moment later. Shock and desire swirling around in those twin molten pools of emerald. Raph groaned. 

“So does that mean you guys are officially a couple now? Like the lovey-dovey ones in the movies?” Mikey’s voice brought both turtles attention away from each other. Their brothers had caught up with them. Mikey being supported by Don, both smiling at them.

Raph opened his mouth to retort but Leo quickly beat him to it. “Yes.” 

He knew Raph would only deny it to be spared the teasing no doubt Mikey will take up, but in truth Leo hardly minded it. They were a couple now and he was not going to deny he was crazy in love with Raph. Besides, Raph started this. This was the consequences he was going to have to pay. To add to the problem, Leo sauntered over to him. Grabbing a mask tail, he pulled Raph over to smack a wet loving kiss to his cheek. There. Now he knew how it felt being on the other end. Raph blushed. Looking even sexier than before. If that was possible. Mikey burst out laughing. 

“Not so funny now being on the opposite end of that kiss, is it?” Leo sniggered against his cheek.

“No, it isn’t funny. I’m painfully aroused because of you and I’m going to have to wait before I can do anything about it.” The comment came out blunt and flippant and Leo heard Mikey’s laughter turn into a guffaw. Practically rolling on the ground now. Leo might have joined him if Raph hadn’t given him that look he could feel straight into his bones and shoot blood into is groin, that was anything but funny. He supposed he would never be bored with Raph.  
   
“How goes the bomb Don?” Raph’s attention shifted off Leo. His face not revealing a single hint of any more arousal. Stepping away from Leo. Damn him.

“Defused. While you were pummeling Nak’ir; Rockwell and I got into the wiring system and severed the connection between the detonator and the bomb. It’s not going off anytime soon.”

“Good. How are the other’s?”

“Alive. Nothing they won’t recover from in a few weeks. Leatherhead told me they were going to carry Slash back to their place. Where ever that is. He said they’ll keep in touch.”

“Oh yeah. Leo, I wanted to ask you, how did you find us and how did you contact the foot clan and get them here so fast?” Mikey interjected.

Leo shrugged as if it was no big deal. “I followed you guy’s shortly after you left. Found out where Nak’ir has been hiding and called Karai up for a favor. She owed me.”

“But wasn’t Karai rebuilding the foot clan in Japan?”

“She was. She’s been back for two weeks after you guys brought me back. I had been keeping tabs on her since she left. She said she was planning a return visit after she heard what happened.”

“You’ve been keeping tabs on Karai this whole time without telling me?” Leo didn’t even try to hold back his grin at the obvious jealousy that sizzled in Raph’s voice. He had assured Raph many times that he had no feelings for Karai and did not fantasize about her. Ever. He had stopped bothering him about the subject, but it was clear he would never truly be convinced every time Leo reminded him of her existence. Maybe at one point, he had a small crush but that was far in the past before Raph captured his heart. It meant nothing to him now.

“Hey, she is our sister. Besides, we weren’t a couple then. I didn’t have to tell you anything.”

“Got you there.” Don smirked.

“We tell each other everything. We agreed to that.”

“First; you never asked and it wasn’t about me so I didn’t tell you. Second; you don’t make stupid agreements like that in a real relationship. You do it willingly.”

Mikey tried hard to suppress another laugh. Raph popped his jaw.

“Well, we are now, so you will tell me next time.”

Leo snorted. “Sure.”

“What about Casey? He’s supposed to be out of the state with April and Evie.” Don asked curiously.

“He called me. He said he’s been trying you guys all day, but when no one answered he tried me. He told me he came to help since they were safe. By the time the foot arrived, Casey had caught up too. I warned him about April’s wrath if he gets hurt. He ignored me so I let him tag along.”

“Typical Casey.” Raph rolled his eyes. Muffled sirens could be heard passed the half rotten walls. Red and blue lights flashed through the dirt stained windows. Here comes the cavalry. Ten minutes late as usual.

“Raph, help me grab Casey. We should get out of here.” Leo ordered.

“Wait. What about Nak’ir? It’ll be all over the news.” Mikey pointed to the slaughtered monster in the corner.

“Doesn’t matter. You can hardly tell. Besides, their blood is mixed with others. It’s too corrupted for them to get anything important.” Don pointed out.

It was better than them sticking around for all to see. They were too weak to do anything about the mess. Besides, the police would probably be too distracted by taking care of the kidnapped people before they reach the lab. Hopefully.

Leo grabbed onto Casey’s shoulders and Raph grasped his ankles. The man didn’t even stir as they hauled him off the ground. The two following behind Don and Mikey up the stairs and out the back exit of the ground level before the cops had a chance to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (belated) Christmas! And Happy (early) New Year! Just in case I forget to mention it again. These past few days have been so busy but I can easily say I had a good Christmas. Lots of food and movies were involved. Lol Got into the forties here in the lovely desert and got some snow on the mountains and ice on the houses and cars. Which reminded me how much I hate the cold. Lol Hope you all had a good Christmas.
> 
> A lot has happened in this chapter. I'm sorry if some of the fighting scenes were hard to picture. Leo did save Raph's butt but Raph got the privilege of actually killing Nak'ir. I had a hard time figuring out who would have the honor of delivering the death blow. Most of you really wanted Raph to take the revenge. But at least Leo got a few good shots at him. In the end, I think Leo turned out to be the hero in this story anyway, for if it weren't for his thinking to bring the foot clan into this, Raph and the others would most likely have been dead.
> 
> And you got to see what Nak'ir actually looks like! If I had a drawing program I would I drawn it out just in case but oh well. I decided to describe most of him using familiar animal parts so hopefully that helps.
> 
> And yay, Leo said "I love you" Of course I had to put the whole "Realizing I can't live without you right on the death bed." cliché bit. It was just so much fun to write! Raph didn't get to chew Leo out as he had wanted to because of Leo's smooth tongue wiggling his way out the of situation, but it was just as well. The two had something to be mad at each other about but it was just too exhausting to get into. Everyone is alive and recovering. I can't say that Splinter will be too exhausted to chew them out though. ;-)


	23. Burn Everything

Leo slumped against Raph and Raph couldn’t help the smile that conquered his face. An arm circling around Leo’s hips. Pulling him closer into his side. Warmth from Leo’s body transferred onto his own. Heating him down to his core. It took every ounce of his strength not to pull him into a kiss. Tasting Leo’s flavor, he found himself addicted to. He wanted to touch him everywhere. Explore his body. Relearn the beauty of him and then take him on a hot, sweaty, ride. 'Soon.' He assured himself. 

The past four days have been nothing but them recovering. All four of them, as well as Casey, had slept for hours. Gotten up to eat, change their bandages, and deal with any hygiene and then was off to bed for another few hours.

By the time Splinter had gotten over whatever virus he had, he had given them a good tongue-lashing for going off to fight Nak’ir on their own, unprepared. Not that Raph regretted it. He would have done it again if he must. Their family was finally left at peace. Vengeance and justice had been served. Everyone, including New York, was safe. At least for now, anyway. Leo was safe and by his side as he should be. Smiling as he should be. His heart thumped in his chest as he thought about Leo’s confession. Not exactly what he expected, but he hadn’t complained. Well, more. Even if he was bathed in blood with Nak’ir brutalized corpse at his feet, he had never been happier to hear those words. Those sweet words he wanted to hear over and over again. He wanted to howl his happiness to the world, beating his chest. 

Never had he pictured himself feeling so sappy, but he loved it. A year ago, that Raphael would have burst out laughing. He had treasured Leo, but never had 'love' been on his agenda. Never even considered it. Never thought it necessary. He was an idiot. Now that he had a sample of that love, he never can imagine living without it. Without Leo. Just slice his throat right then and there if that day ever comes. 

Raph grunted when an elbow dug into his side. He tossed a glare to Leo. “You’re spacing out again.” Leo murmured. Shifting in his grip. Again.

Raph raised an eye ridge. “Comfy?”

“Very.” Leo smiled. Lacing their fingers together. Raph returned the smile, unable to resist placing a loving kiss on his forehead. Pleased to see that Leo no longer glared or looked uncomfortable to his gestures. In fact, the turtle purred. Purred! He didn’t even know their kind could make that noise!

“Ew.” Mikey stuck his tongue out from the other side of the couch they were laying on. “Get a room.”

Raph snorted. “Jealous Mike?”

Mikey smirked. “Far from it.” Raph didn’t miss the sudden blush on Don’s cheeks. Subtle was not their strongest virtue. Another elbow to his thigh this time got Raph to grumble. 

“For goodness sake Leo! Pick a spot and paste you rear to it! You’re so squirmy.”

Leo glared. “Sorry. I don’t know why you insist I have to cuddle with you. You used to hate it. Unless it involved sheets shifting.” He muttered that last part. Raph scowled.

“Because Raphie-boy is turning into a big fat marshmallow.” Mikey cooed.

“Shut up Mikey! I am not!” Raph growled. Attempting to get up to beat the pest only to be pinned back down to the cushions when Leo threw his weight on top of him.

“Do not get up! I just got comfortable.”

Raph huffed. Slowly melting back against the couch. It was going to take a lot for him to get used to this. As much as he liked the thought of holding Leo for hours, it had never happened before. Casey’s obnoxious laugh caused a muscle under his eye to tick.

“You beat the best of warriors with just your fist, Raph. Yet, you’re are such an amateur on relationships. Sad.”

Raph growled, opening his mouth to tell Casey where to shove it, when he found Leo’s mouth suddenly on his. Shutting him up. “You’re perfect at relationships Raph.” Leo whispered against their lips and Raph found his anger smothered immediately. His mind hyper aware of Leo’s every touch. The smooth palms of his hands leaving feather soft caresses across the scars on his body. Scorching him. Such a wonderful burn. Leo’s legs were pressed up in between his. Shooting a wave of pleasure up his thighs and straight to the groin. His body so hard, he swore he would burst at any moment. He suddenly had trouble breathing.

Leo attempted to part from him, but Raph quickly caught him. Holding him in place. His fingers digging in Leo’s arm. If Leo moved anymore, he might not be able to wait much longer. 

He hissed as Leo’s teeth bit at the cord in his neck. Damn him! The turtle was playing with him.

“Leo.” He had meant that as a growl but it came out instead as a gasp. Cursing himself for how strained that sounded.

“Stop getting mad at their teasing.” Leo whispered against his ear. Chills crawling down his spine. “No matter what they say, you’re perfect to me.”

Raph’s eyes blinked open. Actually startled. Leo smiled, those sapphire blues soft and swirling with the love he felt. He was certain they could adapt easily to their new relationship. “Love you.” He whispered back.

“Me too.” Leo’s lips hovered over the corner of his own. If he moved just a centimeter to the side he could claim those tantalizing, delicious lips. Sate his crazing of that desired flavor. 

No. That wouldn’t work, that would make him want more.

“Yo. Love birds. Quit making out in public.” Mikey whacked Leo’s foot with the remote. The blue clad reptile immediately pulled away from him, much to his bitter disappointment. Raph sighed, sitting himself back up again. Forcing himself to cool down and relax. It hadn’t worked as well as he hoped. He felt irritation replace the arousal as he witnessed Leo’s ability to quickly shut off his own arousal mode and act completely casual and unaffected the next half second. Raph mentally made a note of his next personal goal. Getting Leo too drunken in lust to ever recover. Such sweet revenge. He smiled at his thoughts.

“Guy’s, have you seen the news?” Don’s voice interjected those thoughts. Dragging his attention off Leo’s perfectly chiseled body and onto the television screen. A tight frown curving his lips, his erection completely forgotten when it showed an image of Nak’ir’s abandoned building. The words, Strange Alien Creature Found, on the bottom of the screen. The news reporter rambling about the police’s latest discovery with the psychopath. The image flickered to another scene where the police men were hauling the insane victims into a truck. Some screamed and thrashed against their restraints, attempting to bite at them. While others sobbed hysterically. Clinging onto some of the cops like life lines. So many people. Lost. 

The image shifted back to the news reporter as he described the inside of the building. The camera man following him to the laboratory as the bomb came into view.

An eerie, bone-shilling silence descended upon the room. No one having the guts to speak. Or what to talk about.

“Indeed, a very grieving moment it is.” Splinter’s voice caused the majority of the bodies to jump at the interruption. “You have done well, nonetheless. You’ve prevented their fates from remaining hopeless. You’ve prevented other innocent’s fates from becoming this.”

“We brought Nak’ir here, Sensei. He’s one out of many enemy’s that will probably want our heads. What if more come?” Leo said, tremulous. His eyes down casted and laced with worry. No doubt his head was already coming up with the worst possible case scenarios for the future. Raph squeezed Leo’s arm, wanting so badly to comfort him. Kiss away all his worry’s and fears. He preferred Leo happy. Smiles looked so attractive on him. “Whatever lives they take will be our fault.”

Splinter remained silent only momentarily. “When the time comes, if it comes. We will fight. We’ll defend our home as well as we can. That is all anyone can ask of you. We will protect to the best of our ability’s.”

“Besides, it’s a very slim chance others could get here. Let alone bring an entire army. Being able to travel from there to here would take many life times and Nak’ir’s method is only known by few. Not to mention the technology they would need to build in order to supply the trip would take just as long. I don’t think we have anything to worry about.” Don explained to them.

Leo continued to look doubtful. Seconds later he lifted his head and pulled a fake smile on. Reassuring everyone that he understood. Everyone except Raph. He easily could see passed the disguise Leo used so many times. It was like tissue paper with him now. Slowly the rest of the family fell into conversation with each other.

Raph ran his fingertips along Leo’s bicep. Delighted when he saw him shiver, despite the pitiful effort to ignore him. He loved how little will power Leo had against him. And only him. Just as he had for Leo. It was next to impossible to resist Leo’s charm.

He leaned over. His lips brushing against Leo’s temple. Whispering into his ear. “I know what you’re thinking. Stop it.”

“Easier said than done.” Leo whispered back.

“You want to blame yourself for Nak’ir’s actions. I won’t let you.”

“We brought him here Raph. Those people would still be alive and with their family’s if it weren’t for my stupid idea to let him live.”

Raph growled, low and dangerous. Only Leo seemed to notice. As punishment, he bit gently into Leo’s jawline. The turtle gasped. “There was no way for any of us to have known Nak’ir would be able to escape. Let alone come here. We tried to spare his life but he betrayed our mercy. That is no one’s fault but his own. Do not feel guilty for being merciful Leo.”

Which is why Raph did not regret slaughtering the bastard. That, and because he had nearly killed his Leo. Even now, remembering the terror he felt as he witnessed Leo unconscious under Nak’ir as he took every punch until his face was deformed and bloody. Not putting any effort into protecting himself. Half of him feared that Leo was already dead by the time he noticed him.

“Raph. You’re shaking.” He heard Leo mumble to him. Feeling those soft, moist lips move against the skin of his cheek. Forgetting for a second as to why he had gotten so worked up in the first place. He twisted his head around so their lips met instead. Nibbling on Leo’s lower lip.

“What was that?” He rumbled. Seeming lost in the intimate touches he had quickly come to enjoy.

“You’re shaking. Or, you were. You looked like smoke should have start coming out of your nostrils.” 

“Just thinking.”

“Of?”

Raph sighed, knowing Leo would not let it go from the start. “I was thinking of Nak’ir . . . and you. Almost killed by him.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Raph gaped at him. “What do mean 'why'? You were almost killed by him. I was terrified when I saw you unconscious. Leo, if I had lost you, I would have . . .” Went on a bloody rampage? Killed himself? 'Both.' He decided after a moment.

“But I wasn’t. I’m here with you. Alive and healthy. Why would you think about something so horrible that didn’t happen?” Leo got him there. He could say fear, but he was above fear. He worked with fear. He was not fear’s slave. Leo worried too much about the future and what could happen. Raph worried about the past and what could’ve happened. He insisted for Leo to stop being afraid. It was only fair he should do the same. Besides, Leo was here. Wrapped in his arms and healing well from his wounds. He was laughing and smiling.

“Touché.” He retorted with a smirk.

A clang from the turnstiles drew all six pairs of eyes over to the lair’s entrance where April and Angie walked through. Casey was up and out of his seat before the rest could follow. Taking his wife into his arms.

“Are you okay? You didn’t get too beaten up, did you?” April asked worriedly. Cupping both of Casey’s cheeks as she studied him over. Though he had called her multiple times to assure the stressed red head that he was not dead. She apparently wasn’t going to be convinced until she saw the evidence for herself. 

“Just a few cuts and bruises, Red. Nothing I can’t heal from.”

April pressed her pink lips together. Slowly nodding. Finally satisfied. “Good. Next time though, we go to my family. I love your mother but she’s a bit . . . brisker.” April nibbled on her bee-stung lip. A nervous habit.

“That’s being polite.” Casey smiled. Lopping an arm around April’s waist, he tugged her into his side. Her curves fitting perfectly against his body. His other arm scooping up Angie as he kissed her cheek.

“So certain there will be a next time, April?” Raph smirked. Crossing his arms over his chest. The woman smiled brightly. Her crystalline eyes swirling with relief as she counted all four turtle brothers in their rightful places. Soon fading into amusement, a second later.

“With this family Raph, there is no doubt.” She tugged out of Casey’s grip so she could fold the turtle in her arms. Squeezing him tightly. Her eyes moved to Leo and that smile turned into a grin. Giving him an even tighter hug. “So glad to see you safe Leo. I was so worried.” She murmured to him. Tears puddling up in her eyes.

Leo chuckled. Hugging her back and smiling. “I don’t go down that easily, April. You should know that by now.” He wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks with his thumb. She laughed, nodding her agreement.

“Nothing ever does kill you, does it. I swear, sometimes you’re either immortal or have some sort of guardian angel.” Raph coughed down a laugh. April quickly moved down to Mikey, Don, and Splinter. Angie slipped out of her father’s hold. Cautiously making her way over to her Uncle Leo. Raph could feel the girl’s unease and he grasped Leo’s shoulder before he could make a move. No doubt Ax’s behavior was still engraved in her mind. 

“Let her come to you.” He whispered to him. Leo glanced confusingly at him, but heeded his command.

“Are you all better now Uncle Leo?” She muttered. Her hands wringing together. Peering up at him as if unsure of what to do.

Only a second of silence lasted as Leo quickly grasped the situation. He kneeled before her. A gentle smile splaying across his face. Tension eased out of Angie’s shoulders. “I’m fine now. Thank you. I apologize for acting the way I did. I have been in pain at the time and wasn’t aware of what I was doing.” Just like that. A big white toothy grin flashed on Angie’s face. Seeming to recognize instantly her Uncles normal, respectable behavior. She rushed into his arms. Snuggling up against his chest. Leo’s muscled arms encircling around her. Shielding her from view.

'So, forgiving.' Raph looked thoughtful. Despite being frightened and no less by someone she loved and trusted. She still forgave without hesitation. Kids were so gullible. Raph hoped she wouldn’t ever lose that. Angie was going to be the best warrior. He already could see it. Besides, everyone in their family wanted that for her.

“Oh! Leo, I wanted to ask you a favor!” April rushed over. Snatching Leo’s hand and yanking him over to her. Raph grinned, already knowing what the favor is. So, grateful Leo was here to see it through instead of him.

 

Raph knocked on the door frame of their bedroom. Leo laid, sprawled on their bed. Revealing every glorious, delicious inch of that exquisite body. It took a lot to keep his mind on track as to why he came here in the first place. The temptation to just tackle Leo on the bed and ravish him was hard to fight. 'Soon.' He reminded himself. 'Not soon enough.'

Leo glanced away from the book he was still reading. Grinning up at him as he set it aside. Pushing himself up into a sit as he greeted him with that beautiful smile. From this moment on, he decided, blue was his favorite color. Raph’s eyes roamed over the long length of Leo’s body. He never truly appreciated how well the blue of the new sheets and pillows he got him, fits with the cool mint green skin. How it caressed him perfectly. Bringing out that glowing, hypnotic effect his sapphire irises tended to hold. Now that Leo wasn’t even wearing a mask, made his eyes pop more. Raph hated his mask. The color blended way too much with his eyes. Passion hummed in his blood. 'Down boy.'

“You just going to stand there gawking, or are you coming over?” Leo’s tone had dipped down an octave till it was smoky. Driving him wild. Oh, he so badly wanted to respond to the offer. He had to steal a few seconds to recall his purpose. 'Ah, right. The coat.' Raph treaded over, Leo’s smile widening with every step closer he took.

Raph settled himself on the edge of the mattress. Focusing on his breathing. Swallowing thickly when his mouth began to water for a taste of that mint green skin. Leo scrawled up beside him. His nose snuffling his neck and inhaled his own sent. Raph fought the urge to do the same. His nerves tingling with arousal. “Where are the others?” Leo mumbled. Sounding too lost in his pleasure to care what his answer was. That tone was just begging for him to take him without having to even utter a syllable. He wanted to, so badly. 'Focus!'

“Mikey is watching the television. Don is with him. Splinter is making tea. Casey is packing and April is helping.” Leo merely hummed in response. Sparks fired under Leo’s touch as one of those silky hands glided along his bicep. Raph bit back a moan. 'Coat! First!'

He grabbed Leo’s hand, entangling their fingers. His thumb massaging circles over Leo’s knuckles. He pulled away just enough so he could see him. And get oxygen into his brain again. Knowing from the look Leo gave him, this was one of that patience failed his perfect leader moments. Raph smiled apologetically. “Sorry. I wanted to ask you something.”

Leo cocked an eye ridge at him. “Are you wanting top again?”

“What? No. I mean, yes. Wait. No. That’s not what I was going to ask.” Raph stammered. Trying to shove away the image of Leo hovering over him for a change. Suddenly rock hard and hot. 'Concentrate! Leo’s skin is a coat!' That slowly cooled him down. Raph sighed, watching Leo sit back on his haunches. Away from him, he might add bitterly, taking his body heat with him. He tried ignoring his body crying out mournfully at the loss. 

“Something tells me I’m not going to like it. What is it?” The desire deserted Leo’s tone. Replaced by seriousness.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s about the coat and some other things.”

Leo’s face molded to an expressionless mask. His eyes blank of emotion. “What about it?” Even his voice became flat. Just like that. As quick and easy as flicking a light switch; Leo can change moods. Irritating yet, fascinating. 

“I didn’t want Nak’ir wearing it anymore and I didn’t want anyone else to take it. I have it with me. I wanted to ask you what you want me to do with it.”

Leo’s eyes fell to the floor. His hands fisting the sheets. The only signs of unhappiness. Raph waited patiently for him to decide. Practically being able to see the wheels turning in his head as he mused over his question. Without looking at him, he responded. “Burn it. Burn everything. Then take the ashes and burry it somewhere else. I don’t want anything left.”

Raph silently nodded. Squeezing Leo’s hand comfortingly. Even if Leo refuses to admit it, those three months with Nak’ir still haunted him, and probably will for a long while to come. Raph didn’t want anything existing that would remind him of it. He did not blame Leo. Which was why, when he was done with this, he would come back and make love to him. He will give him amazing memories to smother any of the bad ones. He refused to give Leo’s mind time to remind him of his worst days.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Leo’s hand before rising off the bed. Reluctantly releasing the hand as it dropped limply into Leo’s lap. Still, the turtle would not look at him. He exited their room and entered his old one. Digging out the box that contained the coat and skin rolls. Making his way out of the lair he decided to cut through the garage to the surface where he continued to hike a couple blocks away till he reached his destination. He hopped down the fire escape as silently as the cool fall air around him. Chilling his skin till he felt numb. He walked over to claim one of the metal barrels used to make fires. Still holding ashes, burnt wood, and paper at the bottom. 

Raph dug through the garbage cans. Collecting anything he could use to start the fire. Tossing it in the barrel. Once satisfied with the amount, he took the matches out of his belt pocket and lit up the tinder. Yellow flames lapped the edge of the barrel, crackling as they quickly engulfed the given tinder. Heating the air three feet around it. Raph opened the box, scooping up an armful of the skin rolls. Disgusted with the feeling of Leo’s skin not on Leo. It was less smooth. Callus from the age. Scarred scales and cold from the lack of body heat. Dead.

Raph grimaced, tossing each roll into the fire pit. Black pillars of smoke wafting in the atmosphere. A smell of burnt flesh coating the air. Causing his nose to crinkle. He picked up the coat next. It was blood stained and shredded even more than the last time he saw it. Raph scowled at it. Still incapable of wrapping his mind around the hours of pain Leo had to endure for this stupid coat. Sure, he had a moment of peace when he fell unconscious, but as soon as he woken, Nak’ir started again. How Leo must have screamed and begged for him to stop. To show him mercy that would never be given. How he must have cried for Raph to come save him. Cried for death to take him. Raph’s fingers tightened around the coat. His knuckles bleaching of color. His jaw popped.

“No more.” He would protect Leo with his life from now on. He will not allow anyone to cause him such pain again. This, he vowed.

He tossed the coat into the fire pit. Watching with satisfaction as the flames ate greedily at the jacket. Leaving it and its memories behind as nothing but ash. He waited until the last of the flames died and the breeze to cool down the remains before he scooped the ashes back into the box. 

Raph growled low in his throat as he sensed a presence behind him. His fingers curling around the handle of his sai, he whirled around to face the intruder. His eyes widening and his hand dropping to his side at the sight of April. The tension releasing from his shoulders.

“April, what are you doing here?”

The girl shrugged. Walking up till she was beside him. Her hair was up in a lose bun. Strands of red waving gently in the wind and brushing against her cold pink cheeks. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her yellow coat. “Still warm.” She murmured with a small smile. Ignoring his question. Her eyes fixated on the barrel.

“I got some things to do April. I would suggest you head back to the lair.”

The woman didn’t budge. Didn’t look like she even heard him. “Is everything okay?” She asked. Still not looking at him.

Raph sighed. Impatient. “Yes. Everything’s fine now. Just trying to forget.”

She nodded. “Understandable. Are we safe now?”

“For now. Nak’ir will not bother us anymore.”

“Isn’t that what we constantly said when we thought we killed Shredder? It took several times to finally end him for good. He just kept coming back.”

Raph snorted. Shaking his head. “Unlike Shredder however, I can guarantee Nak’ir won’t be coming back. I’ve learned from Shredder that you don’t walk away until you’re certain you’ve won.” And he had. As of right now, the police should be scrapping alien guts off the stone floor. He still wasn’t quite sure it was wise to leave the remains behind for the humans to explore, but there was little they could have done to prevent that. Besides, the worst they could do is cry The End of the World. Which they already do. He supposed there was a possible chance that scientist would experiment on the body, but Don had assured them it isn’t any more dangerous than what they could find here. He hoped. Don’s been wrong before.

“I’m sorry Raph.” April spoke from beside him. Drawing him back to the present. Her head hung. Her voice laced with guilt.

“For?”

“For not coming with you. For not helping you. I deserted Leo. My own family.”

“Don’t be. You had other things to think about. Angie is your number one priority. You had to protect her since she couldn’t do it herself. Believe me, I understand. Leo does too. He would have wanted you to leave with her as well.” Surprisingly enough, April didn’t correct him on the name this time. Remaining silent as she looked up at him. Those crystalline eyes so . . . off. Like they were empty of something he couldn’t place. She averted her gaze from him, now eyeing the box he held.

“What’s that?”

He tightened his hold on it. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Speaking of the box, he should be getting back on track. The sooner he had this dealt with, the sooner he could go home and be with Leo. “You should go back to the lair. The others are probably wondering where you--”

April gasped. Her blue eyes going wide as she toppled over. A knife protruding out of her chest. Her lids squeezed shut. Tears leaking out of the corners of them.

“April!” Raph roared, outraged. Dumping the box to the ground, he unsheathed his sais. Hovering over her writhing body. Prepared to protect her from more assaults. His own eyes widening as he faced the attacker. 

“Leo? What the hell did you--”

“Look again Raph.” Leo interrupted. Stepping farther into the alley. He fought off the urge to point a sai at him. Leo closed the distance between them till they were only inches apart. He reached out, grabbing the weapon and gently removing it from Raph’s grasp. He let him. “That isn’t April. April’s at home, playing that video game with Mikey and Angie. She’s fine.”

Raph whirled around instantly. A grin spread across April’s lovely soft features. Blood staining her teeth. Molten chocolate oozed out of her chest past the knife and soaking the yellow coat. Her body jolted and she coughed. More of that blood spitting from the back of her throat and trickling down her cheek. Her eyes were round and wild and empty of her sanity. He realized. Her slender shoulders shaking under the force of her gurgled, choking laughs. A few feet away from her, a screw driver laid.

He turned back to Leo, his lips pressed in a tight line. Fighting the image that was just pasted into his mind. “Ax’ honatain.”

Leo nodded. His eyes softening as he pulled Raph into an embrace.

“How did you know?”

“Don went to bring him his dinner when he saw Ax had escaped. Casey, Don, and I went out to look for him. I wanted to find you first.” Leo explained. The warmth of his breath cascading along Raph’s cold shoulder. Defrosting him.

Ax had been planning on murdering him. With a screwdriver! He would have probably succeeded if Leo hadn’t come. Could this turtle possibly get any more amazing? “Thank you.” He murmured into his ear. Leo didn’t reply. Just stood there holding him tightly and Raph allowed it. Enjoying having him there.

“I’ll call Casey and Don and tell them to stop searching.” Leo pulled away from him to grab out his cell. Raph looked down at the immobile body. Ax had ceased his struggling. His life emptied out and pooled under him. Those eyes scarily resembling April’s as they stared upwards to the sky. No longer focused on anything. His jaw hung slack and more of that blood overflowed his mouth like an overfilled cup and Raph couldn’t decide if Ax died of bleeding out first or drowning. He honestly didn’t want to know.

He sheathed his weapon. Bending down to brush the lids closed for the last time. In truth, he wasn’t quite sure if Ax was a bad guy. He had been doing a job he had been paid to do. Knowing Nak’ir, he probably threatened to do horrible things to Ax if he backed out. Besides, he didn’t know them and hadn’t been able to care. He had cracked under the stress of surviving and doing what was asked of him. The fear of his consequences proving too much for him. Nothing he did had been without reason. Sure, this is his line of business and should have expected such dangerous employers like Nak’ir, but there was no way he could have denied the job, even if he wanted to. 

Raph hated it. He didn’t want to feel sympathetic and sorry for this guy, but he did anyway. He had planned to send him back to another planet in hopes they could take care of him, but in the back of his mind, he knew death was the better option. The guy was lost. Insane. Suffering. Putting him down rested his poor soul. 

“Not that you didn’t deserve a good ass kicking.” Raph mumbled to the corpse. Yanking out the knife from his chest. 

“Alright, their heading back home. We should--”

“Here. Hold this. Don’t look in it.” Raph commanded. Thrusting the box into Leo’s arms. 

“What is it?” Leo gawked at Raph. Eyeing the box suspiciously.

“Ashes. Don’t look in it.” He repeated. Scooping up Ax’s lifeless form, he tossed him over his shoulder. Ignoring the warm trickle of blood down his arm.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked, looking puzzled. Not shock or disgusted as he half expected.

“Putting him to rest. Call back Don and Casey and give them our current address. Tell them to bring a hose.” Much to his surprise, Leo did as told. No questioning him on his motives. Raph hopped to the rooftops. The added weight barely effecting his speed as he raced across the buildings. Leo close on his heels. His voice scarcely audible in the wind as he spoke in his t-phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go! Nak'ir is gone for good. The police are cleaning up the mess. And now, Ax is taken care of. Since Raph had the pleasure of killing Nak'ir, I thought it was only fair that Leo could take Ax's life. Now they both got their revenge they were promising. You all had to see that coming though. Ax was too far gone to keep alive any longer. He would only be suffering.
> 
> So close we are to the end! I don't like it one bit! I want you guys to see the ending but at the same time, I don't want it to be over! Darn it! From here on out, is going to be nothing but fluff and a little bit of smexiness. ;-)


	24. Whether She Likes It Or Not

It only took ten minutes to arrive at the cemetery. As soon as Leo had finished the call Raph had ordered of him, he had remained silent. No asking questions. No casual chit-chat. Just intense, uneasy silence. Raph didn’t like it in the least and wished he could draw Leo into his arms. It took more will power than he was willing to have to keep his hands to himself and focus on the direction they were going. He was sure Leo had already figured out what he was planning without him saying a word about it. If Leo had any complaints however, he kept it to himself.

It didn’t take any effort to get the cemetery’s gate unlocked. He pushed his way through as he walked along the cobblestoned path that weaved and twisted through large sections of the church yard. Rows after rows of gravestones stretched out across the grassy land. The light of the moon almost giving a creepy, hypnotic atmosphere. He half expected for fog to roll in and ghost to start roaming.

The smell of freshly cut grass and mud filled his nostrils. A refreshing smell for a place buried with dead people. Bushes with bright colored flowers hugged the pathway. The trees leaves rustling to the wind and cars engines roaring in the background as they passed by. It was a rather soothing place for a cemetery.

Raph trekked as far as the cobblestone path would go. Reaching up to a chapel he went off road to the right till they reached the end of the headstones. It was far off and unnoticeable. He carefully set down Ax’s body.

“Brought you a shovel.” Leo’s first words spoken since they left the alleyway. His voice still flat. Shattering the silence. Raph glanced up and indeed, found a shovel clenched in Leo’s hand.

“When did you get that?”

“As soon as I realized where you were going. I snatched it quickly on our way by.” That still didn’t answer his question. He had not remembered Leo ever leaving him. He was certain Leo had remained right behind him the whole time. Damn sneaky ninja!

“Thanks.” He took it from him. Shoving it into the ground and breaking the clean-cut grass. He threw pile after pile to the side. Dirt raining next to him.

“If you get tired, I can help.” Leo offered and Raph, again, said his thanks. He didn’t consider it though. He was perfectly fine having Leo sit across from him. He could feel those eyes boring into him as Leo watched him. Remaining silent. Several minutes went by and he couldn’t take it anymore. He stabbed the shovel’s head into the ground and leaned his weight on the handle. Sweat dribbled down his temples already. Coating the rest of his body. Dirt sticking to his skin. Though sweaty and the fall breeze blowing right on him, he didn’t feel cold like he should. His eyes landed on Leo who was still watching him. His hands clenching the box of ashes in his lap. Had he looked in it or obeyed him?

“My turn?” Leo asked expectantly.

Raph shook his head. “What’s the matter?”

“What do you mean?” Leo’s impassive mask finally cracked. Showing off confusion.

“You’ve been nothing but silent while watching me work. You’ve been using that emotionless mask of yours ever since the alley."

Leo shrugged. “Just thinking.”

Raph’s eyes narrowed. Knowing well, Leo’s face could read calm but inside that head of his could be turmoil. “About?”

Leo’s gaze finally left him. Focusing down on the blades of grass he sat on. “You.”

Raph blinked. Not the answer he expected. “Me.”

“You. Your personality.”

“Bad or good?” He couldn’t help but ask. “Should I be worried?”

“Good and no, you shouldn’t. Everything about you I like. No. I love. I love how strong you are. How brave even in the direst of circumstances. How you would do anything. Go to any lengths to protect your family.”

Raph nodded. “Of course but, why are you thinking about that?” He tried his hardest to ignore the surge of joy and pride he got from Leo admiring him. Basking in the light of his attention as always.

Leo shrugged his shoulders again. “Ax had manipulated you, me, and the rest of our family working for our enemy. Yet, here you are, digging a grave for him to rest in. All I can seem to wonder is why? You left Nak’ir and Shredder to rot where we killed them.”

Raph’s eyes wandered over to Ax. Sucking on his teeth as he thought that over. “If you really think about it Leo. Ax isn’t evil. Stupid and criminal, yes. Evil? No. Not like Shredder and Nak’ir. He didn’t have family or friends. No one to love and seek support. Just himself. I know for certain that without you Leo. Or any of our family, I would have broken like him to. It isn’t fair. Unlike the petty thieves and gangs, they do it out of their own choices. I don’t know Ax well enough to judge him of that. The other two however, I still haven’t forgiven for their crimes and probably never will. I don’t care if they rot or burn.” He explained. The last part coming out dry and heartless. They deserved the suffering they get. 

A moment of silence past as Leo considered his words. Raph’s heart lurched at Leo’s smile. “You’re a real softy, you know that?” 

Raph scoffed. “Shut up.”

Leo chuckled. “I mean that in a good way. You’re compassionate for others even if you try to hide it. You put others above yourself. I admire it. More than I can say for myself. I would have left Ax where I killed him. In truth, the only reason I ever wanted to kill him is because he touched you in the same way I do. Call it selfish, but I never want anyone to have the same love you have for me. Have you like I do.”

Raph’s grin was so wide his cheeks should have split. Why on earth was it so arousing to know Leo was as possessive of him as he was of Leo? Why on earth did he suddenly have the urge to tackle Leo and make such sweet love with him right then and there? Only Leo had that sort of power over him. He dropped the shovel and stalked over to him. Kneeling there before him.

“It isn’t selfish Leo. I’m yours and you’re mine. That’s how it will always be. Ax never had me. Not like you do. He touched me. Temporarily and forgotten. You slayed me. Permanently and willingly. You hold my heart in your hands and you’ll be the only one allowed to have it. Forever.” He starved for Leo’s touches. Always hungry for more of him and never satisfied. There was no way in heaven and earth he would be able to tire or bore of him. Every day he set goals for himself to get Leo to laugh and smile. Leo was it for him, until the day he died. “Understand me?”

Leo grinned. Nodded. “Such a sap.”

Raph snorted. “Your fault.” He grabbed Leo’s arm and tugged him over till their bodies pressed together. Claiming Leo’s mouth, he sucked forcefully on his tongue. Loving the moan Leo gave in response. Heat and passion shot through him with a force of a bullet. So, hot. He had to be on fire right now. He was throbbing. Wanting him, right here. Wanting Leo splayed on the grass; panting, moaning, and begging him for more. Those sapphire eyes clouded with lust and love only for him. Perspiration glistening off his skin. Salty beads for him to lap up. You’d think the thought of the dead body lying a few feet away from them would have been a boner killer. Heck, the thought of them surrounded by hundreds of rotting corpses should have diminished his lust. It didn’t. He honestly did not care if they were surrounded by humans snapping pictures and screaming for Animal Control. He wanted Leo, damn it!

“Raph!” Leo moaned. His lust soaring like a fiery inferno. “I love you.”

He groaned. “Say it again.”

“I love you so much.” So, beautiful. “How do you like the thought of being Leader?” Though it was whispered, those words reached him perfectly well. In fact, it hit him like a train. That is what did it. The effect as powerful as a bucket of ice water hurled at him. He pulled back.

“What?”

“Being Leader of the team. I was watching you closely, Raph when you were planning the attack against Nak’ir with Don and Mikey. You commanded them well and they listened to you with confidence. Before, I was a bit skeptical, but now you have changed. How you handle those situations. You would make a terrific; better Leader.” Oh, hell no! The only reason he was that good at it was because he had to. For Leo’s sake. The only reason he even took the job was because everyone else wanted him to. He was second in command. He served his purpose. Now that Leo was back and recovered, he was ready to step down again. There was no desire in his body for being Leader. Not before and certainly not now.

Raph shook his head before Leo could finish. “No.”

“What?”

“No! I do not want Leader. I have no desire to be Leader permanently. I didn’t even want it temporarily when you were gone!”

“But--”

“No Leo. I don’t care if the guys obeyed me. Confidence or not. That’s a load of bullshit. They did so because they had to. Leader is not my place. Call me coward; I was terrified!”

A smile quirked the corners of Leo’s lips. “That’s normal. It will fade eventually.”

“Absolutely not! You can threaten to chop my dick off; I will not be Leader.”

Leo laughed. “How about for a few mind-blowing orgasms?” He offered huskily. 

Raph swallowed thickly. Then glared at him. “That’s an unfair trade and you know it. Why do you want to give up Leader?”

Leo shrugged. Again. “I think you would be better fit for it.”

Raph shook his head with more fervency this time. “No Leo. No matter what you would think, I would not be better. I’m the hot-head. Sure, I gained a semi little amount of patience, but I still got a bigger temper than anyone else. Easily irritated. Enjoys fighting and getting my hands dirty. I hate thinking ahead. Hate planning. Hate waiting. Hate negotiating. Don’t like retreating, even if I should. I’m prideful. Smug. Sarcastic. Over-protective. Rude. I can go on all day. I am better suited as second command. Where I can watch your back, and fight you around every corner.” 

Leo looked thoughtful. Considering his words but not actually listening to him. He continued. “Leo, you’re perfect for Leader. You’re smart. You’re strong. You’re supportive and honest. You’re willing to listen. Calm when it counts. Considers everyone’s feeling before yours. Patient. Understanding. Merciful. You strive to improve without getting cocky or selfish. Leo, I’d much rather follow you and help you carry the weight of the burden instead of taking it from you and screwing things up. Because I will. No doubt about it.” Leo finally met his gaze. He could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

“You used to fight me so much for it. Now you don’t want it.”

“I was an idiot then, who had no idea how unqualified I was. I only handled it now because your life depended on it.”

“Are you sure?”

'Positive.' “Do not do this to Don and Mikey. They don’t deserve it!”

Leo laughed. “Alright, but that’s the only offer I’m giving. Can’t change mind later.”

Raph sighed in relief. “Thank god.”

“I still believe you would make a great Leader.”

“As long as it stays in your head. Do not scare me like that again.”

“Promise.” Leo placed a kiss on his cheek. Slowly Raph started to relax.

“Those few mind-blowing orgasms still on the table though?” He asked. Hopeful.

Leo laughed again. His eyes darkening up with desire. “Maybe. Better hurry and finish first, then we’ll see afterwards.” That voice was thick with such pleasure promise. Leo bit Raph’s lower lip, playfully. Sparks skittering along his spine. Reawakening certain neither parts. He didn’t wait a second longer. Pushing himself up to his feet, he grabbed the shovel and resumed his digging.

 

Leo entered their home. Pushing past the turnstiles that guarded the entrance. The lair was empty of any body’s. Dark and quiet. He could feel Raph’s arm curl around his waist and he fought a grin as he was pulled into his side. He felt heat radiate from Raph’s body that transferred onto him. Warming up his chilled body. He swore, Raph’s body held a furnace in it. Raphael was the warmest of all the brothers. Constantly giving off heat even when he claimed he was cold. He was jealous of that but at the same time, it had given him an excuse to cuddle into Raph’s side over the years. He supposed he didn’t need an excuse now. One of the perks to being a couple. 

Which made him wonder; had he always been in love with Raph? Why had he constantly felt the need to be with him? Want to kiss and touch him far beyond even casual relationships go? Felt upset that they had to act normal for their family’s sake even when this whole thing had started because two needy turtles had raging hormones and wanted to have some fun? Unless he always had feelings for Raphael.

The thought shocked him initially but after mulling it over, he realized it made sense. He had always wanted Raph as more than a sex partner. More than friends with benefits and more than brothers. He had wanted to love him and be loved back. Then he had come up with reasons that they couldn’t be together just to distance himself. Soon those reasons became genuine fears and he never allowed himself to feel like that again. He wanted Raph one way or another and if that was his only way to have him in his life, he would take it. How stupid he had been. How grateful he was to have Raph to pull him back in line.

He wondered for a fleeting moment how things would have gone down if he hadn’t been afraid? Would they have been like this sooner? Or would Leo have been the one making Raph love him? 

Leo smiled, melting against that said body. “Raph, if I ever doubt us again. You have my permission to smack sense back into me.”

“Don’t worry. I would do that anyway with or without your permission.”

Leo chuckled. That was reassuring. “Promise me we’ll remain together always.”

“Where’s this all coming from Leo? I thought we’ve gone over this.”

“We did. And I am not rethinking. I just don’t want to ever be parted from you. For any length of time for any reason.”

“I can’t make that sort of promise. There’s no telling what life will throw at us, but I can promise I will always make my way back to you. Nothing in this world would keep me from you.” Leo’s heart swelled at the muttered words. Feeling his body relax. “Now, about those orgasms.”

Leo grinned, unable to resist teasing Raph. “I’ll consider them if you can persuade me.”

“Was that a challenge?” Leo bit his lip. His cock awakening to the sound of Raph’s husky tone. Next thing he knew, he was pressed up against the wall. His hands pinned above his head. Their lips meshed together and their tongues dueling for dominance. Leo won that time. His tongue exploring every tasty area of Raph’s mouth. His flavor was so good. Surprisingly sweet for a guy so rough. He tasted just as he smelled. Like citrus. Raph’s body scorched him as he pressed against him. Grinding against him as pleasure shot to every corner of his body. Feeling himself grow harder and harder. Starting to get painful. His body was sobbing for Raph. Needing him.

“Touch me.” He heard Raph’s low rumble. Freeing his hands as heady tingles raced along his every nerve. 

“My pleasure.” Leo husked. Heeding the request. He caressed the thick muscle of Raph’s bicep, up across those broad shoulders and down his neck to his chest. Loving how callus and rough Raph’s skin was underneath his smooth palms. Mementoes of the many battles he had fought and won. Leo once had scars all over his body as well. Almost as many as Raph’s. Now he was limited to six or seven. Three of them were barely noticeable. It wasn’t something he should feel ashamed of, but damn it! He earned those scars! Suffered and bled for them! Nearly died from them! Only to have the token of his years of hard earned strength be stripped from him. The Leader of New York’s best warriors and he had nothing but smooth, soft, unscathed skin to show for it. As if he had done nothing!

Raph pulled his head away. Those deep emerald orbs meeting his. Only they lacked the heat from before. “You stopped. Why?” Shoot, did he get lost in his thoughts again?

“Sorry. Mind wandered.” He tried to pull Raph back to him, but the turtle held firm. Pinning him back with a suspicious stare.

“Somethings wrong.” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Leo insisted with a smile.

“You’re lying Leo. Your eyes are dull. Tell me what’s wrong.” 'Damn, when did he become so observant?' 

Leo sighed. Stupid, stubborn turtle. “I wish I didn’t have to lose my skin.”

Raph frowned. Concern now swirling in those emerald pair. “I do to. But why think of that now?” Did Raph prefer his scars too? That intensified the pain of the loss.

“Just . . . I miss my scars.”

Now he looked confused. “Your scars? Why? You got a few already.”

“No. I mean, I miss having them cause they’re like a symbol of strength and bravery, right? A remembrance of the many battles we fought together.” Leo stared downward. Why couldn’t Raph just drop the question?

Raph chuckled. Cupping Leo’s chin and lifting it back up. “That’s what’s bothering you?”

Leo glared. “It means nothing to you. You’re more cut up than a cobb salad.” He snapped defensively.

Raph laughed. “It doesn’t mean nothing. I agree with how it symbolizes, but not having any doesn’t mean you’re weak Leo. You’ll gain them back eventually; I have no doubt. You have a knack for getting into trouble that way. You’re strong Leo. Stronger than any of us. Anyone who doubts that is an idiot and I would gladly step out of the way so you can chop them into pieces with those overgrown knives of yours.”

Leo tried, honest to goodness, tried to hold back his laugh. He failed miserably. “Will you quit making me laugh when I’m supposed to be upset?” He grumbled. Smiling all the while.

Raph shook his head. “Never. You’re not allowed to be upset. I won’t let you.” Which is another reason to love Raph. Darling turtle. It was a wonder why, during their travels, no one had snatched up Raphael. No wait, he would kill anyone who dared. No wonder at all. Leo pulled against Raph’s neck and he obeyed this time. Closing off the distance between their mouths. Their tongues swirling and twining together. Before Raph had the chance to protest or pin him again, Leo grabbed his hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

Leo grinned as Raph stalked towards him. Determination in every step. The desire reappearing in his eyes as sparks of electricity snapped between them. Leo fell back against the bed, Raph following suit. Looming over him. Leo smirked, wrapping his legs around Raph’s hips he thrusted upwards, rocking their hips in that same wonderful rhythm. Moaning his approval.

Raph gasped, bending down to attack Leo’s neck with licks and kisses. Sucking on the pulse under his jawline. Leo writhed against the mattress. Waves of heat pumped through his veins. Raph parted, smiling in possession at the purple bruise he left behind. Usually they didn’t allow marks; not wanting their family to see them, but now, Raph didn’t care. In fact, he welcomed the thought of them noticing. Knowing Leo was his and his alone and if anyone dared try to take him away again, he’ll rip their arms off. He dove in again, leaving behind nips across the smooth mint green flesh.

“I love your skin.” He praised. Pressing soft kisses across Leo’s collar bone. “So soft. So, untouched. So, mine.” 

Raph yelped when he was shoved off the body below him. His shell now sinking into the mattress as Leo hovered above him, licking those delicious lips. “My turn.” He rumbled huskily. Raph wanted to object, but as soon as he opened his mouth to do just that, Leo’s mouth blocked out any words. His fussing immediately gone out of his head as he kissed back. “Shut up a let me do my work. You topped four times already.”

Raph scoffed. “And you’ve enjoyed it every single time.”

Leo didn’t even try to deny it. “True, but it’s my turn to give you pleasure. I want you screaming my name by the end of this.”

Leo felt Raph shiver underneath him. Tossing him a scowl. “I always enj--”

“Too much talking.” Leo shushed him. He crawled down the length of Raph’s body. His hot tongue dragging across the slopes of Raph’s muscles, tracing the edges of every scar. Whatever complaint Raph had immediately caught in his throat. Replaced by a deep, rough, groan Leo could feel through the chest he laid on. Leo grinned triumphantly. Such a beautiful sound. Raph loved dominating and for the most part, Leo loved it to, but there were occasions when he wanted to tease and make Raph squirm. Make him moan and groan and beg for him. Witness his face in absolute bliss as he cums. Scream his name in pleasure. Raph constantly pleasured him, loved him, and treated him like he was a rare treasure. Leo wanted Raph to feel as he did. Feel as loved. Feel as important. Because he was. He was a diamond in the rough. A thing to be admired and wanted. And boy, did Leo want him.  
He felt his shaft press against the cartilage that kept him hidden. Throbbing with need. He ignored it. This wasn’t going to be about him this time. This was all about Raph’s pleasure.

He licked along Raph’s plastron, lower, lower he went. His hands massaging the thighs. His eyes never leaving Raph’s as he watched different emotions fly across that stunning face. Bliss, peace, love, hunger, irritation because he was not moving. All rolled into his expression. Leo could spend hours marveling at Raph’s masculinity but he chose not to. Just because the next look he gave, told Leo if he didn’t do something right now, destruction would reign. 

Leo chuckled, sliding his tongue in the crease where Raph’s leg attached. Down across his tail then back up. Biting down on the dark pine green skin, then soothing the mark with his tongue. Raph’s lips parted, ragged pants sawing in and out of his mouth. His lids closed. His hands fisting the sheets. His body trembling as he fought the urge to move his hips. 

Deciding to end Raph’s torture, Leo crawled back up. Swirling his tongue around the bulge on his lower plastron. Raph released; his erection sprung free. Swollen and so big. A bead of moisture balanced on the tip. Leo churred, mouth watering.

“Leo . . .” Raph finally croaked. His tone low, demanding, desperate.

Leo didn’t wait. Didn’t want to and couldn’t. He took him into his mouth, all the way down till his lips touched plastron. Forcing his muscles to relax as he fought the instinct to choke. His eyes remained locked on Raph all the while. His heart beating erratically as he watched in delight, Raph’s eyes crossing. He threw his head back against the mattress, his hands clawing at the covers. A long loud moan escaping his mouth. Leo never felt more accomplished. He slid his mouth up and down, his tongue twisting around Raph’s length. Sucking eagerly like a popsicle. Raph now writhing beneath him, moan after moan escaping him as his control withered away. Thrusting his hips against Leo’s mouth.

“Leo I-- I . . . ah, fuck. Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” Raph’s hands unclenched the sheets to caress Leo’s head. He knew Raph was using every ounce of his strength not to push him down in risks of hurting him.

Mercilessly, Leo ran his tongue up Raph’s cock. Sucking on the tip before gliding back down. Every single move pulling a cry out of his mate. Hmm, that was the perfect name. His mate.

Raph’s words became incoherent. His body quaking. He was close. So very close. With a growl, Leo pulled back. His own body trembling with so much need. His cock thick and dripping and damn near about ready to cum without even touching himself!

“Leo!” Raph shouted. A mix of rage and plea’s in his voice. “Damn it! You can’t just do that! Finish what you started!”

Leo chuckled. “Can’t have you finishing before we even get to the best part.” Oh, how he ached to be inside him. Raph narrowed his eyes on him. Death flashing in those emerald irises.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!”

Leo frowned. Crossing his arms over his chest mockingly. Chin in air. “Rude much? This is how you talk to someone who is bringing you intense pleasure?”

Raph snarled. Panted. Groaned. “Please Leo. Need you right now. Need you deep inside me. Hard. Fast. Please!” 

So, desperate. Leo smirked, rewarding the turtle as he positioned himself between his legs and with smooth easy motions, thrusted himself all the way into Raph’s warm sheath. Leo grounded his teeth together. Hissing between them as he kept himself from ending too early. His body howling in ecstasy. Erupting in flames. Was there a sweeter place on earth? Raph’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, every muscle tightening as he hollered.

“So warm. So, good.” Leo moaned. Driving himself in and out. Fast and hard as requested. How could he ever survive without Raph? He couldn’t. The answer was as simple as that. He simply couldn’t. Leo wouldn’t be Leo without Raph. He wasn’t himself without his other half. Raph was his missing piece. His better half. His everything. Moon, sun, his world itself. For without Raph, there was no surviving. It was just unthinkable. Impossible. Like trying to live without water. He loved Raph way more then he could love himself.

Leo exploded. Stars winking in his vision as white, hot, fluid jetted out. Chanting Raph’s name as he rode the waves of his climax. A roar of pleasure soon followed, the walls of muscle surrounding him clamped down. Perspiration coated Raph’s skin and making him glow. His jaw hung slack as he swallowed lungsful of air. His chest rising and crashing with his breathing. His eyes half lidded. Satisfaction painted his expression. Was there a more gorgeous sight?

Raph smiled. A hand raising up and cupping Leo’s cheek. He leaned into the rough touch, rubbing his cheek against the palm. His body still humming happily in the shock of the afterglow.

“Come here.” Raph ordered. Hoarse but gentle. Like a caress. Raph pulled against Leo’s neck, urging him forward. Leo complied, collapsing beside him. Burrowing his head in the pine green neck. A pair of lips pressed against his forehead. There was a slight shift and Raph pulled up the sheet. Arms curled around him. Blanketing him in warmth.

“I love you, Raph.” Leo murmured. Surprised to find his own voice was as rough. 

“Will never get tired of hearing you say that.”

“You better not. You started this.”

Electricity sparked his every nerve at Raph’s gravelly laugh. “S’your fault. You and your sexiness made me fall for you.”

“Can’t help that.” Leo bit the cord of Raph’s neck. The turtle hissed.

“Do that again and you’ll find yourself below me.”

“Okay. So, where’s the downside?” Raph chuckled in response. “How do you think the others will react to us being together?”

Raph shrugged. “Splinter would accept it I’m sure. He accepted us before and I knew he didn’t like it. He’ll be happier now that there’s feelings involved. Don and Mikey too. Casey however, will either need warming up or he just won’t care. And April . . . I fear her reaction.”

“Why?” Leo stared confusingly.

“She’s been so pushy about the love thing. She was wanting this more than I did at the time.”

“You too, huh?” Leo smirked.

Raph laughed. “I have a feeling she’s gonna next introduce us to dating.”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to go on a date?”

“Yeah, but April would go overboard, I’m sure. Next thing you know, she’ll be introducing marriage or something.”

“What’s wrong with marriages?” Leo asked. Blinking up at Raph.

“It’s a human thing. What’s the point, anyway? We’re already together and I’m not planning on separating from you anytime soon. Besides, neither of us can have kids either so why bother? The only use it seems is saying vows that I’ve already made in some big declaration. Waste of time, really. Don’t tell April or Case I said that though.”

Leo nodded, his lips quirking upwards. “I suppose that’s true. What if she suggests it though?” Raph waved a dismissive hand. Leo’s body shivering as his free fingertips glided up and down his arms. Down his hips, pinching his tail, then going back up. 

“We’re not getting married. It’s as simple as that, whether she likes it or not.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether she likes it or not, huh Raph? ;-) Knowing April, if she wants something to happen, World War III wouldn't stop her. 
> 
> Well, this is it! The ending to Stranger Under My Skin! What a ride this has been! Probably my favorite story I have written yet! I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed this. I hope the ending was satisfying enough for you, cause I don't know if I'm going to make a squeal to this or not. I won't make any promises till I have the complete story in my hand ready to be published. 
> 
> However, you guys have been so supportive of me throughout this story that it already inspired me to write something else! I don't know when it will be out, but keep a look out for any Journals announcing another story to come! Thank you for your comments and compliments! I appreciate it! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hey! Hey! Long time; no talk!
> 
> I have been incredibly busy for these past months. For starters, my laptop had died on me and it has taken a good portion of my time trying to earn the money to be able get a new one. But I have succeeded and purchased a desktop. I will admit, I have taken a long break from TMNT for a while and at first, I had assumed I was weaning off of the fandom, but as per freakin usual; my love for the turtles had drew me back again.I'm sorry for those who are still waiting for new chapters on my two current stories. I know that a lot of my followers have been very patient and supportive of me, but I'm sad to inform that I probably won't be continuing them. Maybe in the distant future I will pick up on them, but I haven't had any interests in writing on them recently. Cause believe me, I've been trying. They suck! I am very appreciate to those said people who have stuck with me even when I took major breaks such as this latest one and again, incredibly sorry that I have to disappoint. BUT . . . .! (Yes, there is a but!)
> 
> . . . I did not return empty handed! 
> 
> I've already mentioned to a few people that I have been working on a project, but I refused to post it till I was finished with it. So I've decided now was a great time to announce that said project! I have been working on it for around four months. FOUR! That is dedication when applying to me! Lol I have written from beginning to end; a TMNT story. Rewritten it. Read. Read it again. Corrected it. Had my soundboard read it. Probably will correct it again. (Will never NOT have mistakes.) Now, I've decided that it is ready to show to the public internet and this time, I can guarantee that I will not pause in the middle of it! 
> 
> And here it is! Chapter 1 of my new story! Hope you enjoy it! I put a lot of time and effort into this and now I'm excited to be able to share it with you guy's. Next chapter will be posted on Monday if you want more or is the slightest bit intrigued. Pardon me if anything on the back story isn't originally correct. I haven't kept up much with the television show, so if some things didn't or did happen that I might or might not have in here or explained then think of it as an AU. Please comment and fav!


End file.
